As Guilty as Innocent
by Athyra
Summary: [AU]Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration,her prison life was filled with dark twists and mysteries, waiting to be uncovered... [AxC, SxS, KxL and more]
1. Chapter 1 Dilemma

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries, waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'. _

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 1 Dilemma**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Wake up, bitch, or you wanna miss your breakfast?"

With a disgruntled groan, a messy blonde head popped out from under the blanket.

Furious amber eyes glared at the prison guard standing outside the cell. The prison guard was used to such behavior, and indifferently, he stared back at the irritated woman.

She rubbed her slightly blood-shot eyes tiredly and yawned intentionally loudly, much at the guard's annoyance. He huffed and stomped away to the next cell, waking up the other inmates.

Many colorful curses echoed in the hallway in response to the guard's wake-up call.

_What can I say? The guy's an idiot for choosing this friggin' stupid job._ The blonde smirked as she half-heartedly brushed her shirt.

"Open up the (beep) cells you (beep) retard!" Someone shouted somewhere, and the blonde sighed. Jovi was always in a grouchy mood, ever since she was transferred here without her regular supplies of marihuana.

_Good thing I wasn't into drugs or any of the……._The blonde's thoughts were cut off when the guard snarled impatiently at her.

"Well? The cell's open, Cagalli, so get your ass movin'!"

Cagalli growled back intimidatingly but she lined herself with the other inmates and they marched towards the mess hall for breakfast.

"Hey watch where you're going, bitch!"

Cagalli sighed again. _Bitch this bitch that……I do have a name! Although, such thing could be said as normal in this bloody ridiculous place………._

Cagalli yelled back, "No, YOU watch where YOU'RE going, fat-ass." She raised her middle finger provocatively at the other inmate, and sneered.

The challenger screamed something incoherent, and everything fell under control as the guards hollered some threats or something.

Exchanging insults, being yelled at, and occasionally getting into fights…..no biggie, it was all part of the daily routine.

This is a pretty unique prison, actually; all of them were 'relocated' from some juvenile halls or the other, when they turned over 20 yrs old. Only those with serious backgrounds and crimes, though.Yes, sure, one may be released due to 'good conduct', but such word simply did not exist in Cagalli's dictionary.

With the help of other prison guards, the line was divided into two as each headed to different directions. Those with serious issues, such as Jovi, needed special surveillance and were confined in female-only section 24/7.

Regular prisoners, like Cagalli, may go to the regular mess hall, joined by the other prisoners from the Male Sector. It was the only time people of different sexes (unless you count in the guards and the psychiatrist) get to chat with each other……and of course, brawls broke out sometimes and those who were involved were 'checked' and once you reach a certain point, you were forbidden to go to the co-op mess hall to eat.

Within such foul companies, it was rare to find friends or people who wouldn't swear at you, but fortunately Cagalli had a rather nice friend.

"Stellar! I'm over here! Move out of the way so she can get through, you loaf," Cagalli drawled almost lazily, and snickered at the slight fear from the 'loaf''s eyes.

A younger girl with magenta eyes and wavy blonde hair quickly walked over to Cagalli, determined to ignore the glares sent at her back.

"Come on, Stellar, you should be used to it by now. Not when you're friends with a moron like Shinn……seriously you guys stick together like glue, even though it was only during the eating periods," Cagalli grinned mischievously, while Stellar shook her head with a cute blush adorning her face.

"It..it's not like that, Cagalli!" Stellar protested timidly. Cagalli mentally sighed. Such a shy girl like Stellar can be really scary when she snapped…believe it or not. After all, it was the reason why she was here and not dancing on beaches like she had always wanted to.

"Yula! How many times do I have to tell you not to increase more problems for us! Can you control yourself or do I have to train you like a dog?" An angry voice yelled at her as they were about to enter the mess hall.

Cagalli resisted the urge to roll her eyes and replied nonchalantly, "What is it this time, Jule? Oh my, does your hair look whiter this time? Is it just me or is there less hair? It ain't good to let your temper take control of you, if you don't want to get bald!"

Sergeant Yzak Jule was being held back by his friend Dearka. The said sergeant was seething in pure rage. Apparently the prison guards had informed him about Cagalli's conduct.

Ah yes, another daily routine. Even the most notorious prisoners got entertainment by simply watching Sergeant Jule and Cagalli duke it out – it was simply a battle of wits. See, the objective was to see who would lose his or her temper first. So far, Yzak 58 -Cagalli 276.

"Now now, Yzak, it's only morning after all, calm down," Officer Dearka Elthman said casually, clearly amused at the situation.

"Who cares about the friggin' morning? YOU KNOW that I HAVE A LOT OF STRESS LATELY! I DON'T NEED MORE!"

Cagalli teased, "Aw, did your wife made you sleep on the couch again?"

"SHUT UP! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I JUST SLEPT ON THE FLOOR! SO BUG OFF!" Yzak hollered viciously.

"Gee, someone failed anger management classes..." Cagalli said intentionally loudly.

That certainly made him snap."YOU! I really can't understand why Yamato has you for a sister! Why can't you behave yourself and stop causing more problems for people!" Yzak took a deep breath, recalling on his anger management classes, "Really, Yula, you are a real thorn in society, in general! It is really no wonder that you killed your………."

Yzak stopped abruptly and frowned, his anger obviously subdued. Dearka raised his eyebrows, understanding that Yzak had went over the line.

Cagalli clenched her teeth and glared for real. All her insults were rather playfully mocking before, but this time, she was angry, for real.

The hallway was rather silent, and all eyes were on Cagalli, whose eyes flashed like a wild beast, ready to lunge at a certain silver-head.

"Calm down, Cagalli-san. You know Sergeant Jule didn't mean what he said. He already had to deal with his pregnant wife at home, so don't give him more things to worry about, alright? And Sergeant Jule, you shouldn't have insulted her like that, no matter what. I think it is best that you take a few days off…….I heard that Shiho is near her time, right?" A rational voice calmly chastised the two like a motherly figure.

Yzak saluted to the Overseer, Murrue Ramius curtly. She was the head of the Female Sector, and she acted like a peacemaker. Strangely enough, she had the power to reason with most delinquents and make them behave for awhile.

Cagalli's anger deflated and nodded reluctantly. Somehow, she could never find the energy to argue or disobey Murrue-san.

Yzak glanced at Cagalli, and he actually apologized…..by nodding slowly. Dearka shrugged, but that's Jule's way of saying sorry.

"Let's go, Cagalli," Stellar whispered gently, nudging Cagalli on the elbow.

The older girl agreed wordlessly, and went towards the mess hall. Stellar glanced at her nervously, knowing what Yzak said had obviously sent Cagalli into an emotional turmoil.

As the two lined up holding trays and ready to receive the food, Cagalli's mood instantly skyrocketed. The prison sucked, but shockingly the prison served delicious meals.

* * *

"Officer Zala, I believe you were informed of your job here in the Rengou Youth Center for the Special Cases?" Head of the Youth Center, Nartarle Badgiruel asked stiffly, regarding the young man before her. 

The man nodded. Natarle continued, "Well, let Sergeant Jule give you a brief tour, and ask them if you have any questions, or go see Overseer Ramius or Overseer La Flaga. You're dismissed."

As the man closed the door behind him, a hand shot out and locked around his shoulder.

"Man Athrun you lucky guy! Why do you get to stay in the Female sector? I'm so jealous, dude! Luck is on your side, that's for sure!" Dearka laughed heartily, and Athrun wearily removed Dearka's arm.

"Dearka, I don't really care about that, only you do……Yzak, can you give me the tour right now so I can go take a nap? You do know that I was just relocated here and needed to adjust my time difference."

Yzak was sulking. His day just got worse and worse. First, Shiho kicked him off the couch and demanded icecream in the middle of the night, and then Yula's ever-increasing problems, and now Zala, his high school arch nemesis who just had to be transferred here of all the places.

"Well, on advice of Murrue, I'm gonna take off," Yzak growled gruffly and stalked off. Athrun blinked.

"Did he just ignore me? He never changes, does he?"

Dearka shook his head, "Nope, and it just got worse because all his bent-up stress over his pregnant wife was simply vent out on us unfortunate souls."

"His wife? He has a wife?"

"Oh yea, you weren't invited to his wedding, dude……are you bitter?"

"Of Yzak? No way, I'm just shocked that he actually has a wife……"

"Yup, Shiho's amazing, that's for sure. Her skills of making Yzak submit to her very whim is a pure miracle………"

"You serious? That's no exaggeration, Dearka?"

"Well………Yzak isn't really a puppet dog but they do live together in harmony and whenever there's an argument, Yzak always loses……"

"Hey you, you new here?" An arrogant voice joined the two. Dearka scowled disdainfully at a purple-haired officer.

"Keh, meet Sergeant Seiran, Athrun," Dearka introduced, trying hard to hide the contempt in his voice.

Yuuna Roma Seiran looked at Athrun up and down, and jeered, "He wouldn't last a day."

As he walked away, Dearka whispered to Athrun urgently, "Listen, that guy is the one you want to avoid at all costs. Not only will he annoy you to death(by simply existing), he can do almost everything he wants, simply abusing his power. Not even Miss Ramius can control him. Yuuna had some kind of higher-up influence……but I've always wondered why he didn't bribe his way up the ranks."

Athrun frowned. Bribery, cheating and abusing authority……all the traits he found despicable in a person. Well, like Dearka said, he would try to avoid that freak.

* * *

"Athha, why can't you eat quietly like Stellar? All that slurping noise is getting on my nerves," Shinn Asuka grumbled irritably. Cagalli only slurped even more noisily at response, and his red eyes flashed in annoyance. 

Another battle of patience and ability to annoy each other…………Stellar giggled at the two, and Shinn blushed and looked away. Cagalli snickered, but she stopped slurping intentionally.

The three shared a rather weird type of friendship, especially Cagalli and Shinn. Oh they hated each other alright, but Stellar was the glue that kept the three together. However, the other reason was because the three had reached an understanding of why each was convicted and sent here……

"Seriously, you too should just hook up. After all you only get to see each other at meal times," Cagalli commented, earning a blush from the other two. Ah how she loved teasing them. Yup, that was the only reason she tolerated Shinn, and Shinn didn't want Stellar to feel bad so he tolerated Cagalli as well.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Stellar stood up.

"Well, I'm off to see the psychiatrist," Stellar had to raise her voice a bit to interrupt Shinn and Cagalli's bickering.

Shinn stopped and looked away uneasily. Cagalli asked slowly, and rather painfully, "When you see him……will you tell him I'm sorry?"

Stellar nodded and looked at her kindly in understanding. After she left, Shinn and Cagalli were uncharacteristically behaving normally towards each other.

* * *

"So how are you today, Stellar?" A gentle voice greeted the girl as she sat down on a comfortable chair. 

"I'm fine, thank you………and Cagalli said she was sorry, again," Stellar replied timidly, awaiting the brunette's reaction.

His amethyst eyes held a grim look. Dr. Kira Yamato only nodded with a neutral expression, and spoke no more as they went on their session.

Every youth had councilors back at the Juvenile Halls, and only those who were transferred here with special, or traumatic backgrounds, like Stellar, needed special appointments with the psychiatrist.

Needless to say, Dr. Kira was a very kind guy who even had the patience for the most nefarious prisoners( they were accompanied by security sometimes). He wasn't an average phsychiatrist, not those who made you bored and wanted to slap him. Nope, Dr. Kira actually made very interesting conversations, that he always managed to make people talk and not feel annoyed.

However, everyone had their limits, and Stellar was saddened by Kira and Cagalli's rather tattered sibling bond...

"So Stellar, do you miss your brothers sometimes?" Kira asked, his tone suggesting that if she didn't want to answer, it was okay.

She nodded curtly. How could she not? They were the only fond memories of her childhood...

She held her head as a growing pain suddenly took hold of her. Kira gasped lightly and quickly he gave her a framed photo of the sea.

She stared at the picture, waiting for the headache to disappear. Her head always hurt whenever she thought of her past, but the image of the serene, welcoming scenery never failed to calm her down.

Kira sighed, "Well, it is better that we don't push it. One day you can succeed in thinking about your past without being terrified of it. I promise that."

Someone knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in."

A raven-blue haired officer was introduced to Kira, and they shook hands.

Stellar cocked her head in wonder, since it was pretty rare to get new officers. "Athrun Zala," the officer introduced himself and they talked for a bit. Officer Elthman then led Athrun away.

After the session ended, Kira whispered to himself almost sadly, "Cagalli……the past is the past, no matter what you said………why not turn over a new leaf?"

Stellar frowned in confusion; Dr. Kira never said anything concerning about his twin sister, no matter how many times Stellar relayed Cagalli's message.

"Dr.Kira……?" Stellar spoke tentatively.

Kira snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head, "It's nothing……I'll see you Thursday, Stellar………if you can, tell Jovi to not forget her appointments. She seriously needs to get over the fact that her drugs aren't going to help her escape reality."

Stellar nodded and left, but she didn't see Kira staring wistfully at another framed photo on his desk. It was a picture of a smiling blonde girl hugging a flustered brown haired boy.

What met Stellar when she walked in the hallways was actually gossip – which did NOT occur very often in this place.

"Hey did you see the new officer? He's hot!"

Stellar blinked. Even the yankiest badass women were talking about one thing only.

"Oh my god he's so cute!"

_They're definitely talking about Officer Zala………I suppose he's good-looking, but definitely not as cute as Shinn………_ Stellar blushed prettily and was half-expecting Cagalli to pop up out of nowhere to tease her.

_Speaking of Cagalli, where is she?_ Stellar looked around the library, the tennis court and other recreational centers.

The prisoners had the morning time as free time, and the afternoon as working time (those different criminal records had different jobs) After dinner it was time to clean the whole center – the prisoners were supposed to act as janitors. "Clean up your own mess," as Warden La Flaga was so fond of saying. Finally, it was shower time and then they turned in for bed.

Therefore the morning was very important, a less supervised time for relaxing. It was a time when Cagalli would drag Stellar to play tennis, soccer and other sports. Yet she was nowhere to be found……

"Oh no……not again?" Stellar murmured worriedly, since she now knew exactly where Cagalli was and what was happening to her.

* * *

Cagalli looked at the sky in a dazed manner, contemplating on many different things. She stretched her arms towards the clouds, so far away from her grasp, just as freedom was. She couldn't really recall a time she was happy. 

And, living 22 years of life, Cagalli concluded that she learned and got nothing. While she considered Stellar's friendship valuable, Cagalli felt that there was something missing in her life. She decided that 'something' can definitely save her from the shitty hellhole she created in her own mind, to convince herself that her existence was worthy. So for now, all she could do was wait…………and wait.

Shaking her head, Cagalli got up from the lawn and made up her mind to play soccer to vent out some of her caged frustration. There was a voice at the back of her mind, a reminder that danger was coming but she was too deep in thought to care about it.

Just as she realized she was in a windowless, deserted hallway, a hand shot out and gripped her shoulder hard, spinning her around and trapping her against the wall.

"Hello, my honey……" A sickening sweet, albeit disgusting voice echoed in the empty hallway. As much as Cagalli tried, she couldn't suppress the shiver going up her spine.

Heck, she got goose bumps merely from the contact of the person's hand. She growled angrily and kneed the purple-haired freak, earning a startled grunt. She used the momentum to wrench away from his grip. Her breathing grew raspy as she held out her fists defensively.

"…'honey' my ass! How many times do I have to tell you? Leave. Me. Alone! Just get the fuck away from me!" Cagalli hissed, clearly pissed off.

"My, my……such coarse language, aren't you flattered that none caught my attention but you?"He winked at her, sneering.

"Ew god! Just shut up... apparently universal human language can't get through your thick skull, so I have to resort to drastic measures," Cagalli lunged forward and threw a punch at him.

She stopped abruptly, however, at his words.

"You wouldn't want me to report to your dear brother that you've assaulted another poor, innocent officer now, would you?"

Yuuna Roma Seiran leaned against the wall, emitting an air of utter ignorance and persistence. He smirked at her expression, and he caressed her fist. She withdrew her hand sharply, wiping it on the wall. He advanced towards her slowly, like a predator to a prey.

He casually patted the gun in the holster, and Cagalli flinched slightly, her glare intensifying.

"You know……I could've just threatened you……why don't you be a good girl and I won't have to resort to 'drastic measures', to quote you, hmmm?"

"Never!" She spat, backing away slowly.

Yuna put his hand on his forehead dramatically, letting out a mocking-tragic sigh.

"Sigh, I suppose I'll try my luck on your friend then……what's her name? Stellar, is that it?"

Cagalli's eyes widened in shock and loathing, "You...you wouldn't! Don't you dare……"

Yuna's face was too close for comfort; his sneering tone dropped into a dangerous voice.

"Dare I?"

Cagalli felt trapped; it was the first time……the first time he actually threatened Stellar into this matter. The timid blond shouldn't get involved...

For the first time, she feared the perverted officer in front of her...or rather, his power.

"This……this is between us, Yuuna. Don't…don't drag her into this!" She could actually felt panic rising up from her heart.

Yuuna threw back his head and laughed, "You didn't think I was serious, did you? Don't worry, my dear, you don't have to be jealous……this is between us indeed." Even as he said that, his eyes held a triumphant glint, and Cagalli cursed herself to let show her weakness.

With that threat in mind, he leaned forward and Cagalli turned her head in time, so his sloppy lips only touched her cheek.

Yuuna smirked; in time, he would gradually wear her down……that was the bottom line. "Next time………no matter how much you struggle, Cagalli, you will be mine, mark my words," he laughed cruelly, walking away.

Even as he left, Cagalli could only stand there numbly while wiping her cheek mechanically. Ever since she was transferred here, this weird sergeant kept harassing her whenever she was caught alone unaware. Of course, she beat the crap out of him the first time he tried to molest her, but……no one believed her. In the eyes of public, the higher ups, Yuuna had a perfect record of mannerism and his family had an influential power in society. he had merely woven a lie that she was misbehaving and, as a good officer, he was just trying to teach her and got attacked. Her record of being outspoken and disobedient towards other police didn't help either. Kira was really troubled by her behavior in prison, and these incidents didn't help his stress either. She knew that Kira had been trying really hard to help her………

Yuuna……she really wanted to throttle him, she really did, she really wanted to beat his ass to kingdom come. His weird obsession with her really crept her out, and even though she acted brave and callous outside, she was really a sensitive child-like girl in the body of a woman and feared a pervert like Yuna, especially when she felt so helpless and couldn't fight back.

Of course, Murrue-san was rather suspicious, for the motherly woman had always trusted Cagalli yet there was nothing she could do; the Seiran's background power can easily suppress Murrue-san's.

Sure, Yuuna can force himself on her but the idea of a stubborn woman like her submitting willingly kept him going, in his sick game of surprise and stalking. At least, Cagalli was grateful for that idiot's logic, since she really didn't want to trouble Kira anymore, not when she had already…………

Cagalli hugged herself and slid down against the wall. It was okay, she figured, since no one was there to see her tough exterior broken down into this pathetic mess she was now. All the memories were rushing back to her like a relentless torrent. She could still clearly see her brother's pained, scared and astonished look, and a pair of lifeless, glassy eyes.

"_Daddy….DADDY! PLEASE WAKE UP!"_

_"Mother...? Auntie?"_

"_I can't believe it, Cagalli...my own sister...how could you..."_

_"It all makes sense, doesn't it? Her delinquency and brawls in schools where she rarely goes...it's all an act to throw us off track"_

"_Of course, we didn't suspect her, not when her brother is perfect in everything! Who could've thought such a genius boy can have such a bratty, heartless sister?"_

_"Ha, and all these years she deceived us with her innocent expression! I knew from the start she's a troublemaker, but not even I had thought of such crime!"_

_"Get out of my sight, MURDERER!"_

She felt something wet sliding down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. Silent sobs shook her body as she buried her head into her arms. She was in a real dilemma now. All the guilt she was burdened with, all the accusation she had to deal with, it was all she could take. She needed this moment now, a time where she could take off her shell and be who she really was, just be someone who wanted to cry her heart out and forget everything, even just temporarily.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she her footsteps coming her way. She cringed into an even tighter ball, thinking it was Yuuna and she didn't have the energy to run away.

She jolted a little when she heard an unfamiliar yet gentle voice.

"Here..."He whispered softly, as if not to startle her. She raised her head involuntarily, trying to see the newcomer.

Through her blurry, tearful eyes, she could vaguely see slender hands holding a handkerchief towards her. Cagalli did not have enough time to regain her composure when kind green eyes met her sorrowful amber ones.

-

End of Chapter 1

-

**A/N:** Finally, I have started an Asucaga fic! At last I have made a fic for my top 3 favorite anime and its favorite pairing (even though none of them are quite finished yet!) However, I had finished the outline of this fic before I posted it, so punctually, this fic should be better.

Bear with me...the beginnign might be tedious because of all the background information.

Also, I know Yuuna's name is officially 'Jona' but I want to spell it this way because, let's face it, that's how his name is pronounced.

Jovi is just a background character for stereotypical image of delinquents. She would only be mentioned here and there.

-

Please review and tell me what you think! (If you guys don't like the swearing...I'll try to change it)

-

Athyra


	2. Chapter 2 Crossed Path

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'. _

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 2 Crossed Path**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What Athrun hated the most was when girls cry. He always got the urge to comfort them, and somehow the girls would stop and look at him in a weird way. And later, those girls would act strangely towards him, such as trying to hold his hand or hug him or…..many things.

During high school, Rey used to call him an oblivious idiot whenever Lunamaria blushed while talking to him. Of course, Athrun couldn't understand Rey's coldness towards him whenever she acted like that. Athrun was sure that Luna didn't like him that way, and vice versa. On the other hand, Meyrin was more attached to him than her older sister Lunamaria. It felt good to see girls smiling, especially Meyrin since she was like the little sister he never had. His policy – better smiling than crying, right?

And so, likewise, when he heard her painful sobs Athrun offered this girl his handkerchief. Never had he heard such cries that even made his own heart wrench in sadness. Perhaps he wasn't like Yzak, who was older than him and more experienced in the prison area, but Athrun was rather sure that………well, this place was full of bad-tempered, foul-mouthed delinquents who didn't give a damn about others except themselves. It was the stereotypical image he got; at the previous prison an alcoholic man had threatened him countless times, and Athrun got used to all the unpleasantries in patrolling-in-prison life.

Therefore, he was confused; perhaps there was more than it seemed. Perhaps there were something hidden behind those tearful amber eyes. All he saw was a lonely woman, instead of a convicted criminal. She was staring at him with something akin to wonder.

The blonde seemed completely stunned by his behavior, and she accepted his offer rather hesitantly, unsure what to do next. She cast another uncertain glance at him, and he smiled reassuringly. Not wanting to make her feel stifled, Athrun backed away to give her more personal space and the woman's rigid shoulders relaxed slightly. Thinking that she might want to be left alone for now, he nodded as if to assure her again, and walked away.

He could feel her sharp eyes staring at his retreating form.

* * *

Even as Cagalli walked to the tennis court, all she could think about was the stranger and his kind green eyes. There was no scorn, no pity, and no disgust; there was only concern, he was concerned simply because she was crying. 

She secretly glad that the stranger was………well, a stranger, since she couldn't recover swiftly enough back to her façade of a rough, tomboyish delinquent. At least……he wouldn't tell anyone about her sudden lapse in character, would he?

She shook her head and used the green handkerchief to dry her tears, hoping that her eyes weren't puffing and red to arouse suspicion. There was no need to worry Stellar.

Cagalli quickly tugged the handkerchief into her pocket when she spotted her friend, as if waiting for her.

"Hey Stellar, sorry to keep you waiting. Let's play a match of tennis!" Cagalli grinned with fake enthusiasm, hoping to that she had acted normally.

_Stellar probably knew about Yuuna, but I'm definitely not telling her about what the bastard said……keh, I can always try to imagine what would happen if I tell Shinn………he would go berserk for sure. Ah the image of Yuuna being mutilated. _She chuckled to herself, trying to lift her own mood.

Stellar cocked her head in suspicion, her magenta eyes betraying nothing. She knew something had happened with Yuuna, and she intended to find out. Indirectly, of course.

"Okay, go easy on me though, Cagalli!"

* * *

The lunch time went as normal as every other day, with people shouting insults at each other, swear words here and there. Cagalli and Shinn were yelling at each other again, and nothing seemed different, as Stellar observed quietly. 

The rest of the day went by quickly and Cagalli still acted as though nothing had happened. They were working on planting flowers and plants in an open field beyond the green hill Cagalli had been to earlier the day. Supposably, this activity was supposed to help the criminals……'cleanse their minds' and care for something. It was said that a beautiful garden may show there was still good in the hearts of the criminals. Now, Cagalli didn't really give a damn about that theory; she just wanted to be outside, and Stellar liked flowers, so that was why they signed up for this 'job'.

_Cagalli's still acting normal……occasionally stamping on the ones with bugs on it, muttering curses…………yup, still normal. _Stellar thought to herself. A slight commotion caught their attention.

"What the hell?" Cagalli scowled. Several late teens were whispering to each other urgently, looking at a figure coming this way.

Instead of shouting at whoever disrupted the 'peace', Cagalli bent her head and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. Stellar frowned in confusion and glanced at the source of disturbance.

_Ah………Officer Zala………but why did Cagalli, well, act so strangely?_

Indeed, the patrolling officers consisted of Yzak, Dearka and Athrun. Most females were looking at the blunette in curiosity. As they got close enough, Stellar could hear some of their conversation.

"So Shiho kicked you out? HAHAHA that was frickin' funny, man!" Dearka laughed, patting on Yzak's back in mock comfort.

Yzak growled wearily, "The only thing I did was telling her not to eat too much food ……stupid pregnancy hormones."

"You better not let Shiho hear that!" Dearka teased.

"So what comes after this patrol, Yzak? Do I get to go home…?" Athrun sounded as exhausted as Yzak.

The sergeant nodded grumpily, as he was too tired to reply. Dearka continued to tease Yzak, and Athrun sort of slowed his steps to enjoy the aroma this place held.

His eyes glinted when he saw two familiar blonde women. Stellar smiled politely in greeting, and Athrun smiled back after recognizing her as the shy girl in Kira's office. He then looked at Cagalli and smiled in greeting as well.

She looked up briefly and caught his gaze. She looked away quickly trying to ignore him. She seemed rather irritated.

Stellar blinked. _Cagalli looked as if she was ready to fight him if he gets any closer……_

Wisely, Athrun kept a respective distance and followed Yzak (who didn't even see Cagalli) and Dearka. Athrun kept throwing uncertain glances at her, but she still refused to meet his eyes, until the three finally disappeared from view.

Knowing Cagalli, the said woman would usually glare at all the patrollers and this time she didn't even pick a fight with Sergeant Jule. Perhaps it had something to do with the fight they had in the morning, but it seemed that Cagalli was trying to avoid Officer Zala……?

"Is there something wrong, Cagalli? Do you know Officer Zala or something?"Stellar asked.

Cagalli quickly replied, "Officer Zala? So that's his name? I mean, er, who gives a damn about him?"

Typical Cagalli response…………Stellar sighed.

* * *

Surprisingly, the cleaning time for the criminals was actually an uneventful one, the fact that they didn't complain as much as expected. 

The shower time, however, was rather lively……. It was like the showering stalls similar to the ones in the indoor pools. It was a good thing that the specially-quarantined criminals couldn't join the regular ones, which would've meant one thing: nasty fights. However, a mad struggle was unavoidable as well; there were some stalls bigger and cleaner than other ones, and they literally fought once awhile to get better ones.

Sure, there were female officers stationed to break up those fights, but alas, they weren't as efficient as when Shiho was still there leading them. Due to Shiho's pregnancy leave, the shower time had been rather hectic for months already, since she was the only one with real skills of establishing authority and getting people to listen to her. Even though the baby will be due soon, Shiho couldn't come back since she would need to take care of the baby, and not to mention Yzak would not let her come back.

So, a major dilemma faced the female officers stationed near the shower areas: interfere with the fights and get shredded, or pretend they can't hear anything and just record the bad conduct marks silently.

Well as usual, Cagalli would fight and try to dodge the soap bars or shampoo bottles (yes, those were the only available weapons). More than 80 percent of the time, she would win one of those better showering stalls for herself and Stellar, but she would sustain quite a few bruises in the process. No big deal, she was used to it. Sure Stellar was grateful that Cagalli would put herself in harm's way just to get her a better showering stall, but Stellar was a peaceful girl by nature – she would rather not see violence at all. And Cagalli didn't want Stellar to snap at all and usually intercepted any challenges made towards the timid girl.

_Today was slightly different though_, Stellar thought, _is it just me or did Cagalli punched harder than usual? Ouch…… _She winced inwardly when Cagalli punched Jovi in the face when the towering drug addictive attempted to tackle the blonde. Jovi staggered back in surprise, and Cagalli flashed her trademark _ultra_-pissed glare.

Everyone backed away reluctantly, even Jovi. Everyone knew just how vicious Cagalli could get – after all it was a showering area and the only available weapons couldn't really do any real damage……unless one ripped apart the metal pipes, which was impossible. Whoever constructed the place had taken necessary precautions by firmly bolting the pipes in place. But one wouldn't want to find out...who knows? Cagalli might just rip down the pipes.

Anyways, Stellar was now convinced sure that there was something on Cagalli's mind – meaning she was really annoyed at something. And when she got annoyed, people steered clear of her.

Stellar glanced at Cagalli, who was staring intently at a green handkerchief in her hand. She quickly put it away when Stellar was about to ask about it.

_Well, that was weird……_Stellar mused. The two friends went their seperate ways, back to their respective cells.

"Lights will be out in ten minutes!" The prison guard yelled, and was mildly taken aback when Cagalli didn't throw a curse t his direction.

The said blonde sprawled on her bed, the blanket strewn about her in a mess, and she was not in the mood to sleep at all. She didn't feel like herself all day; everything she did feel so…empty.

_Tch, just because I broke down earlier today, and was offered this piece of rather pretty and nice-smelling green rag by that gorgeous …… ugh, what the hell is wrong with me? I've seen many cute and hot guys but this Officer Zala seemed……different……he had a nice feeling around him...a rather familiar aura……ugh, snap yourself out of it, girl! You are the tough and beastly Cagalli everyone should be scared of, remember? _She berated herself.

When she realized she couldn't get the green-eyed officer out of her head, she stuffed the green handkerchief under the pillow, as if to 'lock it away' or something like that.

With a restless groan, she buried her face into the pile of blanket. This was going to be a long night, indeed.

* * *

"Oi baka Athha, you're spilling soup all over me!" Shinn snarled, his angry red eyes ready to kill. Cagalli snorted, pointing to various spots where Shinn had spilled his own soup. He turned crimson in embarrassment, sneaking a glance at Stellar and glared at Cagalli.

The three acted normally, as though nothing had happened out of the ordinary. Stellar decided not to tell Shinn about Cagalli's weird behavior; whether he admitted it or not, Shinn did care about Cagalli's well being on some level, and vice versa.

This morning, Stellar noted, went rather uneventfully, mostly because Sergeant Jule wasn't there to make the morning interesting. Apparently Shiho had allowed him to stay at home, but the question was for how long.

Their rather dysfunctional conversation as interrupted when a beautiful voice reached the mess all through the open windows. It was distant, but everyone recognized it. Such sweet and innocent voice could only belong to one person only.

"It's Miss Lacus again," Stellar smiled happily, "How I wish to dance right now……maybe I would!" She grinned at Shinn.

He blushed and muttered, "well...I…I can't dance……"

Stellar giggled, earning another blush from Shinn. Cagalli suppressed a chuckled; it was really fun to see a tough and rude guy like Shinn to be reduced to a blushing idiot.

She sighed wistfully, her gaze dulled a little. Stellar grew worried again, since Cagalli always looked melancholy whenever they heard Miss Lacus's songs.

"I…really don't like her songs……" Cagalli murmured to herself, but Stellar caught it.

"Why?"

Cagalli half-smiled, "It's not like that……I do love her songs yet, no matter how beautiful her voice is, how sweet the melody is, I just can't bring myself to listen to them because……I find that they have sad tunes…… as if peace is somehow related to something tragic and……it reminds me of things……"

Shinn snorted, "Wow, that's the first time I hear wisdom coming from your mouth, Athha! At least, something more intelligent than 'hey bitch!'"

As Shinn waited for some kind of comeback, none came. He frowned, unlike what other thought, he was actually pretty observant and felt that there was something wrong with Cagalli since yesterday.

Cagalli looked out the window, half-expecting to see a pink-haired girl smiling kindly and waving at her.

_Of course not, that was so long ago…...I wonder if she even remembered me, or rather, still believe in me……heh, I'd be a fool to think so, since I never accepted her kindness anyways…… _Cagalli mused, wondering if had she not continuously pushed away Lacus's friendship, her life would be different.

* * *

Kira leaned against his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Some of the criminals only needed anger management, not psychological therapy. It was mandatory that there were guards in this office, and the Overseer of the Sector as well. In this case, it was Mwu La Flaga. 

"Hey, you okay? I warned you not to take consecutive appointments of the specially monitored'," the tall, muscular man asked, offering him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Mwu-san," Kira took a few sips of the warm liquid, " I was only doing my job...their appointments had been delayed long enough."

Mwu shook his head in exasperation, "Kira, Kira, take it easy. No one would, and could, accuse you of slacking off. You're very hard-working, everyone knows that. So, just take Murrue's advice and relax sometimes, alright?"

Kira stared at into the cup, "I can't let myself relax, not when I know a lot of people are still suffering...I want to help in any way possible." _Yet I can't even help my own sister..._

"You're too nice, Kira, that's why Murrue and I adore you so much," Mwu grinned playfully, ruffling Kira's already messy hair,"Just don't be too hard on yourself, alright?"

The younger man chuckled gratefully; Mwu never failed to cheer him up, like a father-figure...a somewhat no-so-perfect one, but still a person to look up to, nevertheless.

"Well, I'm off to see Murrue now," Mwu waved casually, strolling out of the office. Kira smiled; Mwu will 'sweep Murrue off her feet' again...well, die trying, at least.

Just as Kira closed the door in his office and sat down in his comfy chair, his cell phone beeped, indicating that he had received a text message.

He quickly skimmed the message and smiled almost fondly. The cell then rang and Kira answered softly.

"Hello, Fllay."

* * *

"Cagalli?" Stellar asked her friend quizzically. The said blonde was acting rather weird, attaching to Stellar's side all morning. 

Cagalli was merely looking out for Stellar's well-being; she was afraid that Yuuna might keep to his words and molest Stellar.

Three possible scenarios came to Cagall's mind:

1.Yunna actually succeeds in harassing Stellar and Cagalli would probably be swallowed by guilt and would do something she'll end up regretting, definitely not the 'removing-Yuuna' part, though.

2.Yuuna actually succeeds in harassing Stellar and somehow Shinn gets the news and hell would break loose, which doesn't sound bad at all but it would cause problems for bother Stellar and Shinn.

3.Yuuna attempts in harassing Stellar, but it triggers the switch in the timid girl's mind, and she snaps, setting loose the deadly destroyer within, which would ultimately end up with Yunna being dead (perhaps along with a few casualties of innocent bystanders), which is totally fine with Cagalli but it would only cause Stellar to have a permanent mark in her record.

Therefore, Cagalli was trying her best to prevent any of these from happening, which was avoid any sort of meeting with the prick.

"It's nothing, Stellar, I just think er, I'll show you my favorite resting spot!" Cagalli quickly told her friend, dragging her to towards the hill, making sure to take a different route this time.

Stellar was rather impressed by the hill, actually; it was a pretty nice place to rest, as there was an ancient oak tree there, as if overlooking the whole field, and she could see the little garden.Of course, the field was shared by all the females, with an electric fence dividing the males' side.

It was pretty loud down there, but surprisingly, up the hill, the noise didn't seem as annoying. Also, no one had yet to fight for the spot. And after awhile, this area seemed to proclaim itself 'Cagalli's personal space'. Stellar was happy that Cagalli wanted to share this place with her, since Stellar knew that this place was reserved for Cagalli's 'self-thinking time'.

Cagalli leaned against the trusty trunk of the tree, amused as she watched Stellar twirling, dancing care-free style around the hill.

_Let's face it, we're all big kids here._

An idea came to her mind, and Cagalli suggested, "I'm going to get us badminton rackets and a birdie…it's such a nice day out, not exactly windy either, whaddya say?"

Even she was dragged around to play sports, Stellar had grown rather fond of tennis and badminton. Stellar gave her friend a thumbs-up, and continued dancing.

Cagalli dashed down in inhuman speed, especially taking a detour so there would be less chance of encountering Yuuna.

When she turned corner, she bumped into something hard and almost lost her balance. Arms half enveloped to prevent her from falling back, and Cagalli found herself looking into the same compassionate pair of emerald eyes again.

In attempts to hide her blush, she shrugged his arms off roughly and backed away hurriedly, wanting a safe distance between him and herself.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

His tone of voice was the same, it was as if she was his equal. He also called her Miss. Not bitch, not moron, but _Miss. _She felt as if there was an invisible force pulling her...towards him.

"Yes, and I'd feel even better if you won't block my way, Officer Zala," Cagalli hissed out, trying to erase his impression of her crying, or in other words, her weaker version. She backed away a bit in attempts of getting rid of the mysterious feeling.

Needless to say, Athrun was quite taken aback by her attitude, but he regained his composure, "Sorry about that……but what I meant is that……are you alright now? You know, after before?"

Cagalli felt something tug at her heart; she was touched that he was concerned about her once again, but she was slightly suspicious. _What if I'm fooled again…just like Meer that oh-so-wonderful adopted sister of mine?_ Just thinking about it made Cagalli clench her fists in anger, and she was convinced that this Officer Zala was no different.

"Yeah yeah don't act so goody goody, I know what you're all like. Drop the act and be serious!"

Athrun was unfazed; he merely blinked, "Act? What are you talking about? I'm just being who I am, Miss……?"

"Whatever, now you will excuse me, _sir_, and just butt of my business!" She growled, obviously sarcastic at the 'sir' part.

She stormed away, leaving a completely baffled Athrun behind.

---------------------------

"Well, that was pleasant," he muttered to himself. One of the prison guard shook his head helplessly in his direction, "Well, you just met one of the many with serious, bitchy attitude problems, dude. You must be new here, not knowing Cagalli's infamous temper."

_Cagalli, is it? Well I believe what I saw that time, I'm not giving up on…'butting into your business', as you had said. _Athrun smiled to himself. He was intrigued by this Cagalli, that was for sure.

Well, he would look up her records, for starters. Yzak wasn't available and Dearka's accuracy and source of information was rather questionable and undeniable. Kira seemed nice; in fact, the only friendly person so far he met were Kira, Miss Ramius and Mister La Flaga (Dearka and Yzak being exceptions since they aren't strangers).

He changed directions and walked towards his new destination.

His toughts wandered back to Cagalli, her eyes were still imprinted in his mind - a glimpse of her soul he had seen.

_I want to reach out to her..._

-

-

End of Chapter 2

-

-

**A/N: **Meer and Flay were mentioned. Though, I'll be grateful if no one flame them, I was gonna update earlier but my math midterm and bio test on Kingdom Protista...O.o

Reviews are greatly appreciated. You guys make me so HAPPY **:D**

_Anime OO Otaku, Zaton, lunarstar07, Airstriker, asga, Aya Schroider,Cari-Akira, Asucaga 4ever EVER_ thank you for your reviews!

-

Athyra


	3. Chapter 3 Facade of Peace

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages (Shinncough)! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'. _

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 3 Facade of Peace**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

Athrun and Kira were chatting amiably in the latter's office, feeling comfortable with each other. Even they just knew each other , they got along well. 

Athrun was surprised to learn that Kira was his age, to be able to become a prison psychiatrist at such a young age.

Just as Athrun was about to ask about Cagalli, something caught his attention. Their conversation trailed off when a sweet voice entered the office through the window. Athrun furrowed his brow, trying to place where he had heard such a familiar voice. Actually, he knew the voice like the back of his hand, but it wasn't possible…was it…?

Kira closed his eyes in peace. He could always forget past memories and unwanted stress just at the sound of her voice……

"Her voice is like a blessing here, Athrun….you have no idea how her songs affect some of the people here, even though they don't show it outwardly……… she visits here often to try to talk to even the most hopeless delinquents here, even after much rejections……unfortunately, I've never had the opportunity to meet her in person, as I was often occupied with my sessions."

Without thinking, he muttered aloud, "She must be an angel……Ms.Clyne……"

Athrun's eyes went wide at the name. "Ms.Clyne? Do you mean Lacus Clyne?"

"Yes……?" Kira nodded hesitantly.

_Ah, I'm so forgetful...of course, the orphanage is near. Now I can visit the kids more often now. _Athrun grinned slyly, "I take it you want to be introduced to her…?"

Kira actually blushed and stayed silent; he frowned at the uncontrollable heat of embarrassment.

"Well, I can introduce you to her now, what do you say?"

The psychiatrist replied too quickly, "Really?" Scowling, he crossed his arms as Athrun laughed.

"Hey, no hard feelings, man, I'm not kidding; I really can introduce you to her, she is a good friend of mine after all. I was rather silly, not recognizing her voice."

Athrun stood up, urging Kira to follow him. They reported to Murrue for a short leave; she quickly approved, and seemed pleased that Kira finally got out of his office for once. As they walked away from the Center, Kira began explaining to him about Lacus's efforts.

"You see, she's been conducting concerts everywhere, trying to raise funds for the orphans in the world, not to mention promoting kindness and peace. I suppose Mwu-san is making the radio volume too loud again...not that I'm against it or anything.."

Athrun smirked mischievously "You're quite informative about her, aren't you, Kira……"

At that, the psychiatrist promptly shut his mouth.

Athrun chuckled to himself. It was pretty obvious that Kira was a fan of Lacus Clyne, just like many other people.

When the two arrived at the orphanage, the 'concert' was finished already. However, Athrun was still impressed by how popular Lacus was; he could hear the orphans screaming for her attention, wanting Lacus to be their playmate. He laughed aloud when he heard different pitches of "Haro! Haro" coming from the yard. Kira glanced at his friend, puzzled.

"Oh, that…um, peculiar sound you heard was from the electronic……um, robots I made for Lacus as her birthday present. She is rather fond of them, especially the pink one," Athrun explained, feeling rather pleased that Lacus had shared the Haros with the kids.

"Oh yea, she's like my sister so you have nothing to worry about, "Athrun grinned good-naturedly and Kira stuttered indignantly, "I…..I didn't ask about that!"

Athrun rolled his eyes and rang the bell in the orphanage. An unfamliar, burly man wearing sunglasses and bushy sideburns opened the door, and Athrun quickly spoke seeing the questioning frown on the man's face.

"My name is Athrun Zala, sir, and I wonder if I can see Lacus Clyne right now."

The man suddenly laughed heartily, and he took off his sunglasses. Athrun blinked, recognizing him instantly.

"Mr. Waltfield?"

Andrew Waltfield, Lacus's bodyguard gace him his unique smile and showed them in.

"Why, I had thought it was another over zealous fan trying to seek audience with the songstress!" At that, Athrun glanced at Kira, and laughed inwardly. _Well, it was partially true..._

"I can't imagine you coming to visit……you haven't come her for awhile and she was rather worried, Athrun?"

Athrun scratched his head sheepishly, "Yeah…with all the packing and unpacking, and apartment hunting I didn't really have a chance to tell Lacus about my relocation."

Andrew smirked sardonically, "but somehow Miss Hawke knew about this……?"

Athrun raised an eyebrow, oblivious to what the man was implying, "Right……she happened to visit me and kind of helped me with the packing……Luna and Meyrin were a big help, really. Heck, even Rey came to help, since he was around the area. I managed to catch a few hours' nap. Well, I guess only Meyrin knows it because she was the only one who asked...?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, knowing the fool was completely unaware of Meyrin's feelings.

Athrun introduced Kira and Andrew remarked that he liked Kira's attitude. Kira like conversing with the man too, as Andrew had many interesting ideas and led engaging conversations.

As Kira was about to respond to something Andrew said, something hard hit the back of his head and he staggered forward, slightly dazed.

"HARO! That's not good!" A chirpy, beeping sound came from that hard object.

"Oh my, Pink-chan, you shouldn't hit people like that. I'm terribly sorry, are you alright?"

Kira turned around, and used every fiber of his being not gawk. He was wrong; Lacus Clyne was more than beautiful; she was like a goddess……the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with kind, clear baby-blue eyes. A pink ball with red, blinking eyes bounced with powerful springs, from his unruly hair into Lacus's awaiting hands.

"Yes er I'm quite alright, Miss Clyne," Kira felt his grew warm.

"Just Lacus is fine, mister……?"

"Kira Yamato, just call me Kira."

She offered him her hand and he shook it. He was surprised at how soft her hand was.

"Um, may I have my hand back, Kira?"

He blushed in mortification and let go.

Feeling uncomortably hot, he quickly excused himself to go to the backyard, muttering something about fresh air. He knew he had to recompose himself before acting even more idiotic. Andrew excused himself as well after being tackled by several kids.

Athrun was amused at the exchange; he was mildly flabbergasted at Lacus' s slight blush when the two shook hands.

"Ah, excuse Kira. from what I've noticed, he's shy around girls," Athrun commented. The songstress's eyes twinkled in excitement.

"Ara ara? Athrun?" Lacus embraced him and he returned the hug, "I haven't seen you in awhile. My, you look tired...are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Lacus, it's just the time difference," he looked at the pink HARO (Haro, Haro! Athrun, Athrun!), "Heh, the AI I've programmed in HAROs still make them tackle taller strangers, poor Kira….I should've warned him," Athrun chuckled, "I'm sorry I haven't contact you for awhile, Lacus."

"Well, now you can visit us more often, Athrun. Devon and Alexis miss you terribly."

"Ah those two rascals……I assume Meyrin's having a hard time?"

"Yes……I feel bad that I couldn't help her with the kids, but Rey and Luna come back often whenever he has the free time."

"Um, so how is Meyrin? Did she get her license to sell her self-programmed softwares?"

Lacus nodded, "Yes, she is very pleased! She really wants to see you, Athrun. Not to mention Devon is looking towards to his birthday."

Athrun sighed, "well, when I have the time……"

While the two talked about Athrun's current job, Kira had wandered around the playground, smiling at the young children. It reminded him of his childhood, and he frowned sadly when an image of a blonde girl with a wide, toothy grin flashed in his mind. A nostalgic pain stabbed at his chest and he clenched his fist in regret.

_Cagalli………how I wish we grew up together……perhaps none of this would happen and perhaps you wouldn't……_

He noticed a girl about his age sitting on the swing, her shoulders slumped as if she was deep in thought. She had short auburn hair and a familiar face………?

"Miriallia………Milly, is that you?" Kira called out tentatively.

The girl looked up in shock, and ran to him to get a closer look. "Kira...?" Beaming, she hugged him and he returned it. Kira smiled inwardly to himself, _is today a day for reunions or what?_

"Kira! I haven't seen you since junior high!" Miriallia Haww exclaimed, joy evident on her expression.

"Indeed, Milly. What are you doing here, though? Are you a nanny?" He said jokingly. Milly punched him playfully, "Kira! I'll have you know, I'm _Archangel_'s journalist slash Lacus's manager! Oh never mind, you never read magazines anyways. What are _you_ doing here, then?"

The two quickly filled each other in on their current jobs, and reminisced about old times. Apparently, Sai and Kuzzey had started a new company together and moved to the more urbanized city. When Kira asked about Tolle, however, Milly fell silent and her eyes grew misty, filled with pain and sorrow.

"Kira……Tolle…Tolle died two years ago. It was a bar brawl, or so what the blonde, tanned bouncer told me. It hurts so much……it still hurts so much……," Milly choked back a sob.

Years of experience as psychiatrist helped Kira comfort her as best as he can. Still, Kira was in shock himself. His best friend in junior high and Milly's boyfriend……dead? That wasn't possible……right?

"I…I don't' understand, Milly. Tolle would never involve himself in any kind of fights! He doesn't seem like the type to drink!"

At that, Milly cried even harder, "No…no he didn't. There was a drunken guy……who stole a ring Tolle bought and made fun of it. The bickering grew violent and………Kira! Tolle…he was planning to propose to me!"

Kira could feel something sting at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't even begin to think about the agony Milly had to go through. The two cried softly together, much to the curiosity of the children there, even though Andrew tried to usher them away.

"That bouncer...I've always wondered why he didn't do anything...if only..if only...why does it have to happen?" Milly murmured into his shirt, and Kira could only stroke her back in comfort.

After she had calmed down, the two agreed on finding some spare time to talk together again.

"You know, Kira, how this place seems so calm and peaceful," Milly said quietly, "Yet, looking at the children, I couldn't help but recall that I was once like that too, free of troubles, without knowing that sometime in the future, something's going to happen..."

He nodded. _How right you are, Milly..._

"Kira! I think it's time we should go back!" Athrun called from the inside.

"Well, take care, Kira," Milly managed to smile, "it's good to talk to you again after so long."

"Same here." He waved goodbye to Milly and walked inside. Athrun was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn……did he ditch me?" Kira muttered to himself.

"Partially correct, Kira; he's just waiting of you at the front door," Lacus smiled at Kira's expression, which was red because of mock anger and something else?

"Uh…er……well, it's my pleasure to meet you, Lacus," Kira stammered, trying to sound formal.

"Mine as well, Kira. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to talk to you properly, I heard that you're a psychiatrist……perhaps next time?"

Kira felt his chest inflate, and deflate at the same time. He chuckled sadly, "Well, I was busy talking to Milly, your manager as well………we're junior high friends back then, you see……"

"So you've heard about Mr. Koenig?" Lacus stated quietly. He nodded, his eyes still sad but he grinned at her, "So, there's a next time, Lacus? Hopefully when you come here I don't have any appointments, just like today."

They shook hands again, and quickly pulled away when they felt something tingling when their skin made contact. Kira blushed again and briskly said a good-bye, walking away hastily.

Lacus bit her lips as if in an inner debate, and she stopped Kira before he walked any further.

"Kira……I was wondering, do you know of a girl named Cagalli? Cagalli Yula Athha?"

Kira stiffened visibly. He asked slowly, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well……I was just wondering……if you are her relative since you kind of look like her……" Lacus trailed off, seeing how uncomfortable Kira looked.

After remaining silent for awhile, he exhaled in resign, "Yes, I am……How do you know her?"

Lacus replied forlornly, "She was my childhood and best friend when we were in elementary…she was a very nice girl and always sticks up for me whenever I was in trouble, even after junior high……but yet she changed into a different person after……"

"After her father died?" Kira finished bitterly.

Lacus nodded dully, unsure what to say, and mentally berated herself for brining up such a topic. But she missed Cagalli……she _knew_ Cagalli wasn't a bad person at all……

Kira continued, "Well, I take it that……you want to see her?"

Lacus's eyes lit up in anticipation, "Really? You know where she is? I haven't seen her since she was adopted and moved away before high school started... "

He decided to tell Lacus that Cagalli was currently in the prison he was working at. He figured that it was okay, giving out such information; Lacus seemed like pleasant girl, and was his sister's best friend……perhaps she could help Cagalli whereas he couldn't…?

Lacus frowned at the information. She had visited the prison quite a few times, but she never saw the blonde...

The two said their goodbyes and Kira was silently wishing for the familiar, comforting aura his office gave. He was more then happy to be acquainted with Lacus, but he got bad news in return...one about Tolle, and his sister's broken friendship with Lacus...

Athrun was wondering what took Kira so long, but the latter merely shrugged. The former rolled his eyes and they walked back in silence.

* * *

Shinn's eyes blanked out, his hands lifting up the heavy spade mindlessly. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. 

The job he was assigned to was helping with an excavation site not too far away from the Youth Center and, of course, there were quite a bit of police officers keeping watch. After all, spades can be effective weapons.

Digging and digging without any purposes at all, it was very easy for Shinn to simply space out, only to relive unwanted memories.

Like Cagalli and Stellar, he was condemned because of murder charges. However, unlike Stellar, who didn't remember anything, and unlike Cagalli's situation, Shinn did not regret what he did at all.

It was satisfying, simply placing a self-made plastic bomb into that bastard's house._ That swine deserved it_, Shinn thought to himself, _he deserved to be blasted into pieces for what he did to my family! _His ruby eyes became enraged and the handle of the spade actually snapped in half under his powerful grip.

Several police officers came instantly and one gave him a replacement spade. They were all used it; once awhile, a spade would be broken. They didn't switch Shinn to another job because he was actually pretty efficient and the wrecked spades can always be fixed.

Shinn exhaled tiredly, rubbing his temples. After a few moments of digging, his mind automatically went back to the thoughts of his family. He missed them terribly. He could still remember vividly of his father and mother's glassy eyes staring back at his own.

He recalled the time he just came home, like any other day, only to find that his parents had committed suicide by hanging themselves. He could vaguely remember looking through his mother's diary, discovering the existence of that son of a bitch.

That pig had made his family bankrupt, and practically stole every single possession of the Asukas. Apparently, laden with despair, Shinn's father did the unthinkable and Mrs. Asuka followed soon after. Shinn could only remember asking his best friend Rey about books of technology and sciences and from that, he made a rather dangerous plastic bomb - which Rey was totally unaware of.

Three days after Mr. and Mrs. Asuka's deaths, the home of the swindler blew up, killing both him and his wife, and the remains of the corpses could barely be identified.

However, there had been a witness who had seen Shinn prowling around the house suspiciously, and Shinn was sent to Youth Center for underage murder. He was only 14 at the time.

_So what? Stellar went to the Juvenile Hall younger than I did, _Shinn snorted to himself, _I want to get the fuck out of this place, but there is no way I'm gonna leave Stellar here. _

His eyes grew soft; Stellar reminded him of his sister Mayu in many ways. It was said that Mayu was last seen after their parents' funeral, and he was immediately escorted back to the Juvenile Hall before he could try to find her.

Now years had passed, and he still had no idea where Mayu went. Therefore, in a way, Shinn felt that he had to protect Stellar, as he had failed Mayu. However, what he felt for the blonde is definitely more than a brotherly affection….

Thinking of blondes, Shinn felt his face scrunch up into a deep frown. Cagalli. His most hated enemy slash friend. Friend? Perhaps. They had an understanding and tolerated each other. He behaved civilly (as best as he could, anyways,); Cagalli at least trusted him with her past, so Shinn felt obliged to do the same. Yet, he still hated her on some level.

The witness was Cagalli's former step-sister, Meer.

* * *

Athrun looked around the empty gym, making sure no one was watching. 

_It was still lunch break...I can shoot some hoops, right? Even we sergeants need to relax sometimes...I didn't get to ask Kira about Cagalli though...He and Cagalli had the same reaction of being embarrassed...if not for their last names, I'd think they were related..._

He picked up the ball, feeling confident at the familiarity of the object in his hands. He dribbled it for awhile, aimed, and shot the ball gracefully.

The ball went through the hoop effortlessly. Athrun grinned; man, he missed the time he was on the basketball team. Despite Yzak's apparent rivalry, he, Athrun and Dearka made a great team. Yzak would be the one to steal the ball, and Dearka passing it skillfully, with Athrun making the finishing move.

He repeated the process until he actually felt sweat dripping down his cheek. Being a patroller, he didn't really get as much exercise as he'd like.

Suddenly, a green thing dropped in his line of vision and he looked up.

"Here, now we're even," Cagalli folded her arms, trying not to look at him directly.

Athrun grinned, "what are you doing here, I thought you usually play tennis with your friend?"

"Well, I'm just here to return your...hey, how did you know that?"

"I'm a patroller, remember?" He shrugged, "and you don't need to return it to me, by the way. I don't think you have another handkerchief, do you?"

Cagalli stared at him for a few moments. She sighed as if in exasperation and stuffed the fabric into her pocket.

"Fine, your loss. We're still even, though," she turned around and walked away.

"Hey, wait, you want to play a one-on-one match with me?" Athrun suddenly got this idea, knowing that it was the only time he would get to spend some time with her.

Cagalli looked reluctant - reluctant to stay and reluctant to back down from a challenge. With a groan of resignation, she bent down and picked up a ball.

"Alright, on one condition - after my victory, don't bother me anymore, got it?"

"We'll see..."

Like a cat unsheathing claws, the blonde hissed aggressively, "Hmm, don't come crying to me if I kicked your ass."

Athrun simply laughed.

-

-

End of Chapter 3

-

**A/N:** Not much Asucaga, I know, but Lacus is a very important character in this story as well...It's Yuuna-free, at least.

I know it's stereotypical to put Meer and Yuuna as antagonists, but I promise that those two will play a more sinister role... **:D**

Okay, the real plot's gonna start now...

Lots of hugs and thanks for my dear reviewers (insert a huge smiley face)

-

-

Athyra


	4. Chapter 4 Inner Demon

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 4 Inner Demon**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-

"Soooooooo, I heard you've been having a rendezvous with a certain sergeant in the gym almost every day," Shinn spoke casually. Cagalli blanched.

"What the heck are you talking about? I was only playing basketball with him," She replied truthfully.

"And losing...every time. What happened to the oh-damn-I'm-good-Athha now, eh?" Shinn smirked, knowing that he had hit the mark.

"Okay, you listen here I can take you on anywhere anytime………" Cagalli growled, standing up and rolling up her sleeves. She was already pissed that she lost, and therefore Athrun won't leave her alone...well, actually, she was only pissed at the fact she lost. She scared herself when she realized it didn't matter if Athrun 'bothered' her or not...

Shinn stood up almost lazily, provoking her more by yawning and flashing that trademark sneer of his.

"Why you little..."

The same moment Cagalli dove for Shinn, Stellar came up, "Hey guys…"

Shinn's guard completely dropped at her voice and that cost him a huge, painful bruise on his cheek.

"Next time, don't be so cheeky, get it? Be respectful to your seniors." Cagalli chortled evilly. She would always remind Shinn that he was a year younger than her.

The younger man's glare instantly evaporated as Stellar gently stroked his cheek with an ice cube.

"Here, good thing I just went to get some ice water..."

Shinn blushed and muttered, "I'll get you next time then, Athha."

Yes, the two sometimes fought, physically; the 'guys don't hit girls' rule didn't apply. Cagalli insists that he doesn't hold back, or else he's a chicken. While Shinn is stronger, Cagalli is more agile and that Stellar would usually appear at the wrong moment………

"So, you're a bit later than usual, Stellar, did anything happened…at Kira's office?" Cagalli asked softly.

"Um, not really………Kira-san was sleeping soundly on his desk when I went in, so I didn't want to disturb him."

"Oh……he needs to relax sometimes…by the way, did you see the prick on your way here?"

"No, I didn't see him," Stellar replied, knowing that her friend was referring to Yuuna.

"Good," Cagalli sighed in relief. _Come to think of it, he hasn't been bothering me lately. And Stellar seemed to be safe as well. He's probably too doped up on his drugs I suppose……_

* * *

"Mr. Kira, Ms. Allster is here." 

A prison guard led a red-haired girl inside Kira's office and quickly left.

"Hey Flay, how are you?" Kira stood up to greet her, and Flay let out an excited squeal and launched into his arms. Kira smiled slightly; if he recalled correctly, Cagalli used to that to him when they were only toddlers…..he quickly stopped this thought.

"Kira…I miss you so much! But, I'm proud to tell you that I passed the interview to be a waitress! Now I can get that work experience for college!" Flay smiled giddily and couldn't stop giggling.

Kira patted her head fondly in congratulations; he couldn't help but feel proud.

Flay was Kira's very first patient when he just started his career, and no one believed that he would do any good to this slightly demented girl. She had a serious nervous breakdown when her father was killed, probably because of political issues. The killer was never found, and Flay had sort of gone crazy. She began to treat people like dirt, her former playful attitude was replaced by this pessimistic snob; she won't accept any help or start respecting people. Provoke her and one berserk girl would go loose. Even after years of treatment in asylums there was no improvement at all.

Yet, after a few sessions with him, it was as though Flay was as normal as every other teenage girl. It seemed to other psychiatrists that Flay simply enjoyed talking to Kira, and perhaps it helped healing her mind.Therefore, even after Kira transferred to this Rengou Youth Center, Flay was still allowed to come by for her appointments with Kira, as she refused to go to any other psychiatrists.

They were more like friends visiting each other rather than a patient having an appointment; whenever Kira knew she was free, he would phone or text her, and vice versa.

They chatted for the next 2 hours; their subjects ranged from the newest TV episodes to something as trivial as finding a pretty lady bug on the window sill. It didn't matter to either of them; they liked each other's company. To Kira, it was like being given another chance to mend his relationship with his sister; to him, Flay was like a sister…..

_And I won't fail Flay. I will prevent her from going down the same road as Cagalli, _Kira thought sadly.

His eyes blanked out, recalling the dream he had in the morning. Such fond memories, Kira enjoyed it so much he didn't want to 'leave', and was grateful that Stellar didn't wake him up. He had dreamt of the time he and Cagalli shared an ice-cream together in the park, while their parents sat each side of them. It was the only time Kira can remember of them ever being together as a whole family.

"Kira?" Flay cocked her head, blinking at the troubled young man inquisitively.

He shook his head, "Nothing at all, Flay," he gave her a wry smile, "Nothing at all."

* * *

"_I'm home, Cagalli!" Uzumi Nara Athha called out, closing the door and walked towards the living room, putting his briefcase on the couch._

"_DADDY!" A small blonde tackled her father and hugged him, obviously happy to see him._

"_I'm sorry about working so late these days, Ca-chan, how about I make it up to you by taking you to the amusement park this Sunday?" Uzumi patted his daughter's head, smiling kindly._

_Cagalli nodded her head happily, and asked, "Will Kira and mommy be there too?"_

_Uzumi sighed wearily, "Cagalli, your know that your brother and mother have moved far away, right?"_

"_I wanna see Kira!" Cagalli yelled, just like a typical kid throwing a tantrum._

_Uzumi rubbed his aching temple and patted her head again, "Cagalli, you'll be going to elementary school soon, be a good girl and make your daddy proud, alright?"_

_Cagalli pouted cutely, but nodded, "I'll be the bestest daughter in the whole world! As long as Daddy's with me, I can do anything."_

--xxxxxxxxxxx----

"_How could you, dad! You lied! You promised me! I tried to be a good little girl and not add more stress…I know you're working hard but I can't take it anymore!" Cagalli shouted, tears sliding down her cheeks._

_Uzumi shouted back, "Cagalli! I'm the CEO of the company, you do know that! I can't be there for you for every single second, you are already in grade 6!"_

_Cagalli clenched her fists in bitterness, "This is exactly what I'm talking about! You don't know me at all! Well, guess what, today's my graduation, so I'm officially graduated from elementary, but you don't know that, do you? You never give a damn!"_

_Uzumi growled, "Don't take that tone with me! And where did you learn such vulgar language?"_

"_You never cared about me……you never came for me…..you didn't take me to the amusement park, you didn't come to my commencement ceremony each year, you didn't come and watch my archery contest and soccer tournaments……there are so many things you didn't come for, father." Cagalli snarled, but gradually her voice had lost the edge._

_Uzumi was speechless, and she continued, "Do you have any idea how it makes me feel? To watch other kids laugh with joy with their parents, hearing how they spend their vacation with their loving parents……..Sometimes I feel that you don't even exist in my life at all. The home is usually empty, and so cold. I'd gone over for sleepovers at Lacus's house many times, and I bet you don't know, right? You don't even know who Lacus is……she's your daughter's best friend, but like I say, you don't give a damn!"_

_She breathed hard, wiping away her tears angrily, " It hurts so much….seeing, Lacus's bond with her father…..he's a single parent as well, he's the president of the Clyne Faction yet he always manages to spend time to bond with Lacus…..where's our bond, now, huh?"_

_Most of her words were incoherent now; Cagalli slid down against the wall and sobbed quietly. All the time of coming home to an empty house, all that loneliness had finally taken its toll on her. Uzumi was at lost what to do; he never realized this and she was right, he never understood his daughter at all. What her favorite color was, her favorite subject and hobby…nothing. He got flashbacks of his fight with his wife and the reason she left…….Uzumi felt dread at the similarity of the situation._

_Cagalli then whispered almost to herself, "No wonder…hic…that mom left you…hic…mom would definitely not let Kira feel the way I do..."_

_Uzumi lowered his head, and there was an eerie silence. _

_Wordlessly, he grabbed his coat and walked out of the door…_

-----------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------

"Don't go, Dad…… don't go…….NO!" Cagalli woke up with a strangled cry, only to be greeted by the dark prison cells.

She looked around frantically, and her breathing gradually grew even when she realized it was just a dream or, rather, a memory.

She clutched the bed sheet in anger; Shinn, Stellar and many other people had some kind of connections with people of power and status in society, and this prison was where they ended up, including Cagalli herself.

Even though her father didn't necessarily betray her, still, he was too engrossed with his job and completely neglected his daughter. Not all rich kids were spoiled senseless, showered with unconditional love, that was for sure.

For countless times she wished her father just to be normal; an average family with an average income, not burdened with the responsibilities of a CEO. Then perhaps…. _This family wouldn't be so broken as it was right now…_

Cagalli wiped her cold sweat away and her hand came in contact with the green handkerchief. _Good thing Athrun let me keep it……_She slowly closed here eyes and exhaled deeply.

Uzumi never came back. He'd walked across a trans-section during red light and was hit by a semi-truck, killed instantly.

* * *

"What's with the commotion?" Shinn scratched his head, his red eyes wary as he looked around the cafeteria. 

"Look, more people are being escorted back to the special sectors…," Stellar's voice trailed off as she glanced at Cagalli.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she merely shrugged and sat down at their usual spot. Stellar and Shinn looked at each other and shrugged as well.

"Um….Cagalli…are you alright? You seemed…tired," Stellar asked tentatively, and Shinn stopped eating temporarily, waiting for Cagalli's response.

"Nah, I just had a weird dream this morning and I feel really exhausted somehow," Cagalli replied casually, try to look as unconcerned as possible.

However, both Stellar and Shinn knew that Cagalli must had a nightmare relating to her past, yet they both kept quiet.

Well, Shinn would give some cynical remark, but today, he needed a favor from Cagallli….

When Stellar left briefly to put away her lunch tray, Shinn poked Cagalli and spoke gruffly, "Hey, I know you don't like me and I don't like you, that's obvious," he rubbed his sore cheek, the bruise still prominent, " but…um, I need you to give this to Stellar……tell her, happy birthday."

Cagalli took an object from his hand, curious; it was a necklace with a beautiful pink shell, and she knew for certain Stellar would love it.

Smirking mischievously, she nudged Shinn mockingly, "Eh? That's really something, Shinn, but why don't ya give it to her yourself, eh? Or are you too shy?"

Shinn scowled. "Don't push it, baka Athha."

Cagalli snorted scornfully, "alright alright. Whatever. I promise you I'll give it to her. For her sake though, not yours."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Shinn sighed in relief. Cagalli giggled to herself; it must be nice to find happiness even though the current life seemed rather grim.

"Ah, it's Miss Lacus! She never came inside before, I wonder why..." Stellar said excitedly, pulling the pair towards to source of commotion.

Cagalli pulled away her arm immediately, while her friend stared in confusion. She quickly excused herself and retreated from the scene, before her pink-haired ex-best friend can spot her.

-----------

Lacus Clyne glanced at the hallway, trying to appear as confident as possible. Miriallia and Andrew followed silently behind her. They were all unnerved by the Juvenile Hall's inner atmosphere; after all they'd never been to the inside before.

"How may I help you, pink princess?" A tall man with a friendly smile winked at her. He wore an overseer's uniform, but the air of self-confidence he carried was enough to confirm his authority.

"Ara, are you um…...Mr. La Flaga?" Lacus asked.

"That's me," Mwu 's eyes twinkled, "Are you here to visit someone?"

"Why, yes, Mr. La Flaga, I am looking for Ms. Cagalli Yula Athha."

Mwu's grin faulted slightly. He was pretty fond of that stubborn tomboy alright, but she'd never had a visitor; so naturally, he was rather curious and wary. Nevertheless, he led the three through the hallway towards Murrue's office. After all, the infamous fiery-tempered blonde was under Murrue's jurisdiction, and what better than to find an excuse to flirt with his would-be girlfriend?

But they never got to Murrue's office. When they walked through the hallway above the cafeteria, Miriallia suddenly yelled.

"You! What……what are you doing here?" Milly pointed at an equally surprised Dearka. The only difference was, Dearka was pleasantly surprised, while Milly's face had gone aghast with disbelief.

"Why hello….Miriallia, is it? It's so nice to see you again!" Dearka gave her a dazzling smile, which disappeared when Milly glared at him.

"I remember you, you're the bouncer at the bar….," Milly's voice trembled as she looked at Dearka's police uniform, "but why…? If you're a police then, why didn't you do anything? You could've saved Tolle…"

Sensing the tension spiking up in an alarming rate, Mwu quickly intervened, "Kid, why don't you take Miss Lacus to Murrue?"

"Don't you dare leave, I want to know why you didn't help him," Milly's voice dripped in venom and deep hatred, yet her eyes showed nothing but pain.

Unknowingly, they had already attracted a lot of attention from the prisoners below, and crowds gathered to observe. Prison guards quickly try to disperse the crowd, taking some to the Special Sectors in order to prevent any possible riots.

Lacus exchanged looks helplessly with Andrew, and she glanced at the prisoners to look for a certain blonde.

She saw a blonde head broke away from the crowd and… _is that Cagalli?_

Andrew nodded at her, telling her silently that he would handle Milly. Lacus smiled gratefully and started running through the hallway, following Cagalli. Mwu sighed exasperately and signalled for the nearest officer to go after her.

Lacus squinted her eyes to follow the moving figure.When the blonde disappeared through a door, Lacus quickly took the stairs and came face to face with her childhood friend.

"La..Lacus?" Cagalli's eyes went wide with shock, her posture rigid.

Lacus imagined a small, grinning blonde girl and compared to the haggard, scowling young woman before her. _You haven't changed, Cagalli, since junior high…..why do your eyes look so empty? Where did my first and best friend go…? _Lacus could only stare in sadness.

Cagalli grew uncomfortable under her penetrating gaze and snapped angrily, "Well! What are you doing here? This is no place for a perfect woman like you!"

Lacus didn't cringe under her harsh tone; after all, this was Cagalli's attitude back then in junior high, when their friendship shattered. However, Lacus couldn't help but still feel hurt at the blonde's accusations.

"Cagalli……I'm not as perfect as you think I am….I am here because…I'm here because I want to see you again after so long. You were my first friend, remember?"

Again, the feeling of Lacus's kindness touched Cagalli's heart, but she shook her head vehemently. She crossed her arms in a threatening manner, "So what? You have everything, Lacus. A wealthy family, a loving father, a group of friends who won't backstab you…. What more can you ask for? Does it matter I'm your first friend? Pfft, don't make me laugh."

Lacus grimaced; _of course, her father's death….for some reason, it changed Cagalli into a completely different person… but the old Cagalli was still there, I know it!"_

"Yes it does, Cagalli. You may act as you do now but I still believe in you, Cagalli. Despite everything that had happened, you still saved my life more than once."

"Ha! That was because you wouldn't butt out of my business! You kept following around, of course other gangs would target you!"

"You could just leave me alone…yet you still saved me, and I never had a chance to thank you properly."

Cagalli stared at Lacus blankly for awhile, and then sighed wistfully, "Sometimes I wonder how you can be so …lenient, so forgiving. Is there an ulterior motive? I don't know. I don't know you at all, Lacus, and I don't know if I can trust you or not. Meer…my ex-step sister betrayed me, you see? She acted all angel-like at first, I trusted her ...and what did I get? Heck, you two even have the exact same voice! Hunh." Cagalli snorted bitterly.

_That Meer girl….how awful! Is that why you don't trust anybody? _Lacus took a step forward, but Cagalli held out her fist menacingly.

"Don't come here ever again, Lacus. I can't bear to see you," she said spitefully.

Stellar and Shinn came up behind Cagalli, but she walked away wordlessly. Stellar glanced at Lacus uncertainly, and decided to follow her friend, and Shinn simply followed Stellar.

Lacus stared at her where her old friend once stood, depressed. She wanted to help Cagalli, she really did, but it was useless if the blonde won't accept the help.

Perhaps she really was selfish; Siegel Clyne, her father, died from cancer two years ago and she was desperately lonely. There was only one person who can really understand her pain and remember her father, and that person was Cagalli.

She felt that if she became friends with Cagalli again, the memories of Siegel won't seem so fleetingly unrealistic...Lacus felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Mind explaining everything, Lacus?" A voice spoke behind her, his voice soft with concern.

"If you want to listen, Athrun."

The green-eyed officer, who Mwu had told to follow Lacus, nodded thoughtfully, wanting to learn as much as he could about the blonde.

* * *

After the fights for the showering stalls(which was a great way to vent out her frustrations and guilt), Cagalli wandered around the hallway alone, wanting to cool off, trying to get rid of the guilt of lashing out on Lacus, who was completely innocent of her situation. 

Lacus's words still lingered in her mind. Cagalli had become distrustful of people over the years, and after what Meer did, it was miracle that she became close friends with Stellar. Perhaps it was that they understood each other's pasts and got along well. Or perhaps she wanted to trust people again…

No matter, Lacus should not…no, cannot become her friend again. The kind girl had almost gotten herself hurt many times when she got too involved with the world of delinquency.

_What if I wasn't there? I don't want to feel any guiltier than I do. Well, I suppose the only good thing my foster family did was moving to a far away place so Lacus would be safe…from me. She shouldn't be involved with the likes of me. Stellar is different...she had nothing to lose, and no reason to betray me..I guess that was why I trust her?_

She reached into her pocket half-heartedly, and she froze when her hand was met with nothing.

_Oh shit...where's the necklace? Shinn's going to kill me! Where did I possibly lose it?_

Cagalli was too engrossed with her thoughts she didn't notice the dark shadow behind her.

She let out a muffled yell of surprise when arms enveloped her in a tight hug, pinning her arms to her sides. She grimaced at the strong reek of alcohol, and fought hard to break free.

The shadow stumbled away, only to lunge at her again. This time, Cagalli was ready and she punched Yuuna hard in his face. Apparently, being drunk numbed his nerves somehow, because he didn't back away. The inebriated brute snarled something incoherent, his eyes wide and dilated.

_I knew it, he IS on drugs!! _Cagalli was at lost what to do. That gave him the moment to grab and twist her arms behind her back painfully. Their strength was evenly matched for a brief moment...

To her shock, Yuuna actually handcuffed her and pushed her against the wall.

"'llo, m' dear," his foul breath blew against her ears, and she shuddered in disgust. "I'm gonna punish you fer bein' such a bad liddle girl…I can't keep m' hands away any longer……" He dropped his voice into what he thought was a sexy tone, and Cagalli growled viciously.

She used her remaining strength to push away from the wall, tripping Yuuna by kicking his ankle.

_But it's no use, _Cagalli thought desperately_, as long as my hands are cuffed, I can't really do anything! That coward!_

She ducked under his incoming fist and headbutted him with all her might. The moron grunted and flailed his other arm, lashing out. His ring caught Cagalli above her eyebrow. She hissed in pain, feeling warm blood trickling down her cheek. The momentary distraction was enough for him to trip her.

"Tsk tsk, you should've listened to me…now yer pretty face is all red," Yuuna chuckled at what he thought was a joke, "don't worry, I promise you it'd be loads o' fun…" He straddled her almost lazily, his movement slow and uncoordinated.

_If only I could use my hands…! _Cagalli spat at him but other than that, her movements were restricted.

_THUD_

All of a sudden, Yuuna toppled to the side in a heap, unconscious. She looked up at her saviour, finding a familiar pair of green eyes looking at her in concern.

"Explain to me what happened," Athrun said calmly, helping her to sit up. His eyes were stormy with rage and disgust, yet somehow still maintained the warm glow. He quickly unlocked her handcuffs, and Cagalli backed away immediately, massaging her wrists.

"Pfft, as if you'd believe my words," she muttered, wincing as she touched the cut above her eyebrow gingerly.

"Of course I would believe in you. You are Lacus's friend, Miss Cagalli."

"What…?"

"I've known Lacus since high school."

Cagalli looked away, silent. Athrun sighed. He walked forward and gently dabbed the cut with his handkerchief. Cagalli stared at it in surprise.

"Huh, so it's blue this time...so, what, you just carry a bunch of hankerchieves around? You're weird."

Athrun grinned; he was secretly glad that she actually initiated a conversation. She would only mutter curses at him when they played basketball.

"Well, it was a habit of mine since I was young. Nevertheless, I'm glad that I carry it around..."

Cagalli's bangs covered her blush, fortunately.

"Hmmfff. Whatever you weirdo."

Athrun grinned again, "The same can be said to you."

When Cagalli was about to reply, she noticed how close he was and instantly backed away, a darker blush staining her cheeks.

Athrun blinked, and walked forward, gently pulling her hand.

"What the…?"

"We're going to take you to the infirmary room," Athrun explained quickly.

"And that bast—"

"Won't be waking up soon. He won't remember much after he wakes up. I can kind of guess what had happened, but we should get that cut treated properly as soon as possible," he gave her a quick smile, and Cagalli felt something inside her churn.

She could only stare at him as he led her through the hallway, oblivious (or ignoring) the curious, envious stares from other inmates.

The guy's Lacus's friend, so he mustn't be that bad; the guy had just saved her, hitting his fellow officer and despite of her reluctance to answer, he simply took her to the infirmary because he prioritizes her health. Cagalli was even more confused at this Athrun character; Lacus knew her, but this guy didn't. Why was he so willing to help a total stranger? A prisoner with a somewhat vicious reputation? THE tomboy, even?

"Why…" her voice was a bare whisper.

Athrun looked confused, "I'm only doing what anyone would've done in my place. It was simply wrong to do what that…what Officer Seiran did."

_No, you're the only one to ever do that, _Cagalli thought inwardly.

The two walked in silence, both unknown of their hands holding tightly together, secretly enjoying the warmth flowing between their hands.

-

-

End of Chapter 4

-

-

**A/N:** ...Man, I feel good, writing the punch-a-Yuuna part...I decided not to describe the scene to graphically, because I know if I get started, it'd get pretty gory (lol) Well, he won't be coming back for awhile, just mentioned. Things will change for the better...mostly asucaga scenes coming up **:D**

-

-

THANX FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORTS!! LOVE YA! (using a broadcast system)XD

-

Athyra


	5. Chapter 5 It's Only the Beginning

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'._

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 5 It's Only the Beginning**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Okay, this is going to sting…"

A hiss of pain.

"…a lot."

Cagalli tried not to bite her lips as Athrun dabbed the wound on her forehead. She was sure that he was being as gentle as possible but antibiotics really hurt!(Even though she's been through worse before, back in her gang days)

And, being Cagalli, she vented out her frustration by cursing someone.

"Where the hell is the doctor? I thought doctors are supposed to be on call 24/7! Or, at least stay in this infirmary room dammit! Just as I thought, everyone ditches jobs. And what the hell are you laughing about?"

Athrun tried to stop chuckling, "Nothing…nothing…it's just that what you say is very true. I'm supposed to be patrolling right now."

"But this is different, you're helping me," words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. She looked away in embarrassment.

"I suppose I am. But, I'm just doing what anyone in my place would've done."

"Not everyone." Man, she really needed to reorganize her thoughts before saying them aloud. Athrun looked at her quizzically.

"Why not? What that…guy did was unforgivable. I'm glad I happened to walk by."

Cagalli took a deep breath and muttered grudgingly, "Yeah, thanks…I suppose."

Athrun smiled inwardly. She looked cute when she did that – trying to look nonchalant but she meant what she said.

"There, done. Good thing I took first aid training lessons," Athrun carefully put a small bandage over the cut, feeling incredibly proud of his accomplishment somehow.

Cagalli touched that piece of bandage gingerly, thinking that it would disappear any minute. _It feels warm._

Athrun then reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ears. He froze, unsure why he did that. They both stared at each other silently for a long time, neither daring to breathe or move. She knew that they both felt something then, some unexplainable feeling…that something had connected. Yet she felt scared about this foreign emotion….it made her feel vulnerable as well.

Feeling his face heating up in a mad blush, he pulled his hand away while Cagalli turned around abruptly to hide her equally red face.

She reached into her pocket absent-mindedly, and the emptiness reminded her of Shinn's birthday present for Stellar.

"Oh sh-," she muttered, but Athrun heard it. And he was glad for this new distraction.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I was looking for something before that bas…excuse me, that freak attacked me."She didn't know why she stopped herself from swearing in front of him. Just becausr. Period.

"Could it be this necklace?"

Cagalli could only gape at the object in his hand; she snatched it without touching his hand and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Well, I guess I owe you...again. Dammit, I don't want to keep owing you."

"You owe me nothing, Miss Cagalli, I just happen to find it that's all."

"Hmm, this reminds me...I don't believe I told you my name."

"Well, as an officer patrolling in this section I should at least know the names of the people I'm supposed to be monitoring, right?"

"Right."She didn't really care how he knew her name...she liked that, Athrun calling her by her name.

"Well, I assure you I'll do something about that guy, so you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"…..you can try…….but I'm more worried about your job, Athrun…." Cagalli murmured, remembering how futile it was to report Yuuna.

Athrun raised an eyebrow when she said his name, but shrugged.

Feeling suddenly hot, Cagalli fanned herself absent-mindedly with her hand. Athrun caught a glimpse of her inner wrist, surprised to see a thin scar.

He opened his mouth, and closed it, unsure of what to say.

"So, this is where you are...and you too, tomcat!," a voice called out at the door.

Dearka looked between the two and smirked, "Ah, I didn't see anything, carry on…."

"What the hell are you trying to imply……?" Cagalli growled, "Don't you have anything else in that perverted mind of yours, Elthman?"

"Woah woah, why are you being so cold to me when you're already calling _dear_ Athrun here by his first name?" he winked mischievously, "where did the hellish tomcat go?"

Cagalli blushed again, just realizing her mistake. Now her reputation would change; after all, she just broke her record of blushing in one day.

"Dammit, stop calling me tomcat, Elthman!!"

Athrun sighed, "Just tell me what you want, Dearka."

"Well, other than finding an unconscious purple-haired dude snoring loudly in the empty corridor on my way here, everything is super, especially what I'm about to tell you."

"Huh?"

Dearka opened his arms wide dramatically, "a little Yzak has just been delivered!!"

* * *

Athrun hummed to himself jovially as he parked his car in front of the orphanage. He had every reason to be in a good mood. He was happy for Yzak and Shiho, the newest addition to the Jule family, and he actually had a decent conversation with the interesting blonde. 

Not to mention he got to punch that Yuuna. Despite how other people might think of him as mild and calm, there were many times he wanted to bash the purple-haired guy against the wall. Yuuna had been boasting about his family influences and power for countless times that it was really really getting on his nerves.

_Cagalli didn't have a smooth childhood, Athrun. She blamed hereself too much, but I believe in her. My childhood friend still exist somewhere in there. _Lacus's voice rang in his head, and Athrun frowned. He then rememered the disturbing scar he saw on her wrist...

"The report I filed against Yuuna better work," he muttered.

After talking to Lacus, the only files relating to Cagalli Athrun had found were not informative at all. All the scribbles of notes were depicting what a horrible, downright awful woman the blond was, but Athrun know it wasn't true. Athrun trust Lacus's words, and his own eyes. Oh well, some things were just better told in person...he should get back to the prison as soon as possible.

He walked to the backyard throught the back door, his hands holding bags of treats.

"Hey kids, I'm-----Oooff!!"

Instantly, Athrun was bombarded by a landslide of children. He was tackled to the ground and he felt several of the kids hugging him so tight he couldn't feel the blood circulation. Several HAROs bounced around merrily.

"Hey everyone, Athrun-san can't breathe!" A voice giggled in amusement, ushering for the children to stand up.

"Thanks, Meyrin. You'd think I get used to it because they did it so many times..." Athrun exhaled loudly, patting his jacket.

A dainty, demure girl with red hair tied in two pigtails chortled and offered her hand. Athrun took her hand and she pulled him up.

"So, Lunamaria and Rey are out working on their cases, right?" Athrun looked around, trying to spot a magenta and blond head.

Meyrin Hawke nodded. Meyrin, Lunamaria and Rey were best friends ever since they met in the orphanage. The sisters were orphaned when they were 7, and the orphanage took them in. Rather than being adopted, the three would rather stay there until they were legally adults, as they viewed the orphanage as their home. With his cunning and ingenius mind, Rey za Burrel became a detective at a young age of 21 and Lunamaria went along with him as his assistant.

By coincidence, Athrun met and became friends with them, and Meyrin had developed a small crush on the oblivious guy. Meyrin now worked as a freelance computer programmer, helping out with the orphanage's finances along with Luna and Rey. Lacus was introduced later, and she and the Hawke sisters got along just fine.

"Would you like some tea, Athrun-san?" Meyrin asked timidly, a light blushing tinting her cheeks prettily.

Athrun ruffled her hair fondly. "I'm afraid I can't, Meyrin. I'm just dropping off the presents for Devon's birthday, but I have to go back right away. Would you tell the kid I'm sorry? Lacus would be here...I think that's enough to make Devon happy."

Meyrin pouted in disappointment, but she nodded. _It was enough,_ she thought, _just talking to him makes me happy...and that's enough for me._

* * *

Cagalli brushed through her her golden hair with her hand, touching the bandage gingerly. She leaned against the tree on her favorite spot, contemplating the events that had happened recently. 

For once, the officials took her words, backed by Athrun's support; Yuuna was temporarily 'removed' from the forces, and life was good again. Murrue seemed extra happy that, even just for now, she didn't have Yuuna in her Sector anymore.

Shinn didn't really care. Stellar was slightly miffed, of course, that Cagalli didn't tell her about it, but the quiet girl understood.

Looking down the hill, Cagalli could see the said girl twirling around, causing the seashell necklace to sparkle under the sunlight. She loved Shinn's present.

A shadow obsecured Cagalli's line of vision, causing her to look up.

"Hey,"Athrun greeted her as he lied down on the grass, careful not to invade her personal space.

Cagalli glared at him half-heartedly, "Hey, I didn't give you the permission to come to my spot, you know."

Athrun shrugged, "you didn't specify that. I just want to see how you're doing."

Cagalli tried to cover her blush by laughing, albeit uncomfortably, "Great, life's great, now that Yuuna-prick's gone..."

He chuckled at her usage of words The two remained silent for awhile, simply relaxing in such great weather.

"Hey, what did I say about slacking, hmm?" Cagalli spoke casually, half wondering why she was striking up a conversation.

"Oh, I'm not slacking. In fact, I don't even need to be here right now since I have the evening shift."

"Well, then why the heck are you here, then? Isn't that against the regulations? You, an officer, talking to me, a _lowly_ criminal?"Cagalli asked harshly, emphasizing the word 'lowly' with bitterness.

"I'm just thinking...I just want to be your friend, Cagalli," Athrun states mildly, looking up at her.

She flinched, recalling Lacus's attempts at friendship. Seeing how confused she was, Athrun quickly added.

"It's alright, you don't have to answer me."

Cagalli lied down on the cool grass a few meters away from him. His words had a strange effect on her; she had not felt so peaceful for a long time.

_Perhaps...maybe, just maybe, I might give 'friendship' another chance..._

_

* * *

_

"Kira, how are you doing?" Lacus waved Kira over. 

After their first meeting, Kira had been making up whatever excuses to meet the beautiful songstress. They didn't really converse a lot, and Kira was simply glad to get away from the stifling prison. He loves the soothing aura around her, somehow clearing his troubled mind.

Today was no exception. Upon hearing about an orphan's birthday party, Kira quickly re-scheduled most of his appointments so that he had spare time to come down to the orphanage.

"Well, there are less work for me to do nowadays...I'm glad that I get to go out more often now. So, which one is the birthday boy?"

"Me!" A small boy with sandy hair grinned toothily. Kira smiled and patted his head.

"Would you like to have some chocolate mousse cake?" The brunette pointed to a huge cake he had bought earlier and put on a table.

"Oh wow, thank you!" Devon exclaimed happily.

"May I have some?" A girl about the same age, named Alexis, asked excitedly.

"No! It's my birthday so it's all mine!" The boy frowned.

"Not it's not!"

"Is so."

"IS NOT!"

"Children, children," Kira's naturally pacifist instinct kicked in, "Please don't fight. Devon, while it is your birthday, it is also important to share. Think about it this way - how would you feel if Alexis wouldn't share her cake on her birthday?"

Devon pouted, but nodded. Alexis's eyes lit up and she hugged the flustered boy. The two children quickly went to the table and asked 'Uncle Andrew' to cut the cake for them.

"You're good with children, Kira," Lacus commented, amused.

Kira blushed and stammered, "well, I guess it's my experience as a psychiatrist..."

"What? You're only a few years older than us, aren't you? You must be a genius of some sort, like Rey." The girl with magenta hair gasped in surprise. Lunamaria Hawke took off her trench coat and sat down on the rocking chair, sighing wearily.

"You seemed tired, what's wrong?"Kira asked, deciding not to answer her question.

"Oh, you see, recently Rey and I got a really tough case concerning a murder that happened several years back...the client is anonymous, but Rey thinks the case is interesting, so we're investigating thoroughly...I mean, seriously, **tho-rough-ly**. Man, I'm exhausted," Luna replied, trying to cover a huge yawn.

"Here, Onee-chan," Meyrin softly hit her sister's shoulder, giving her some sort of massage.

"Thanks, Mey, you're the best," Luna grinned gratefully.

She pointed to a man with long-blond hair standing off to the side, "That's Rey za Burrel, the detective I'm working with. He's not very social, he likes to have his own space to think about stuff," Luna added irritably, glancing at her partner with a weird expression.

Lacus and Meyrin exchanged secretive smiles at that while Kira simply blinked. He looked around the garden, trying to spot Milly.

Lacus noticed that and told him sadly, "You must've heard about what happened right? Miriallia won't come to the Youth Center anymore..."

Kira nodded, "What's it all about, though? Of the few times I came here, I didn't really get to talk to her about it..."

"Well, apparently, one of the officers there, Dearka Elthman, was the same bouncer present at the time of Mr.Koenig's ...death..."

"Dearka? I knew that he was undercover trying to find out the source of illegal drug imports, but..."

Lacus nodded sagely, "Yes, the trading happened at that very bar...I suppose Mr.Elthman didn't want to blow his cover, or he didn't notice it until it was too late..."

Kira sighed, "Dearka's a good guy, I'm sure he wouldn't ignore such thing...but I can also understand Milly's feelings."

The two fell silent. They were both concerned for their usually lively friend.

"So...I heard that one of your officers was sent away for assaulting Cagalli..."

The brunette clenched his fists, "Yes, Sergeant Seiran...how dare he...I never knew...or, rather, I never believed her completely...how could I, my own twin..."

"You are Cagalli's twin?" Lacus gasped, stunned, "She never mentioned she has a twin..."

Inwardly cursing for his slip of tongue, Kira put his hands into his pockets and looked into the sky.

"Yes...though, we were seperated when we're very little...we met again, coincidentally, in high school. Tell me, Lacus, how was my sister like?"

Lacus fiddled with her fingers, staring at the ground nostalgically, "She was a very athletic girl, excelling especially at archery, soccer and tennis. She had many admirers, not just for her skills but her courgae as well. She would always be the first one to volunteer for whatever job seems too scary. We were very close together...she often had sleepovers at my house since she disliked her home...her empty home. Despite all that, she continued to put up her tough exterior," she paused, and then continued, her voice wavering,

"However, after her father's death, she completely changed. She blamed herself for it, and became suddenly cold to everyone. During some time in junior high, she joined a gang and yet no one really cared, not the teachers, and not the orphanage she was staying at. I followed her out of curiosity, and became the target of a rival gang. Cagalli saved me many times, and so I know that my friend is still there...she just doesn't want to hurt anyone she was close with."

"But she did, didn't she?" Kira said quietly. Lacus frowned.

"Yes, I supppose so...being in a gang and everything. We...or rather, I lost in touch with her after she was adopted and moved away."

"We were reunited during the last few years of high school," Kira continued, closing his eyes, "I was happy to see her at last...and I thought, other than skipping classes and getting herself into many troubles, she was an awesome sister. We were a family once again, even though she and Mother were a bit stiff with each other. Before graduation, however...well...she was arrested...for murdering two people."

Lacus covered mouth to stifle her gasp. Kira shook his head, "I want to believe her. She's my sister...yet every single evidence pointed in her direction...I...I don't know what to do anymore. I hate seeing her like this, Lacus. like you, I want to help her but...I...can't..."

He covered his face with one hand, his body trembling. Lacus silently wrapped her arms around him in wordless comfort, and he hugged back. She licked her dry lips, trying to absorb the shock of the information she just heard.

"Do you know her step-sister, called Meer?"

Kira shook his head, "No...I think she goes to some other private school. In fact, I've never met or heard about her foster family. However...I don't trust Meer."

"Why is that?" Lacus held her breath in anticipation. _Cagalli said that Meer betrayed her...?_

"Meer was the one who had Cagalli arrested."

* * *

"I'm beginning to get why you like this place so much," Athrun remarked calmly, closing his eyes to feel the wind blowing against his face. 

Cagallli glance at him, her eyes trailing from his sinfully handsome face, to his great physique. She blinked and looked away.

Two uneventful weeks had gone by since the Yuuna incident. Athrun had come to this hillside everyday, and Cagalli tolerated his presence. Only because she had yet to beat him at basketball that she allowed him to 'bother' her, she always reasoned with herself.

Also, the battle between Cagalli and Yzak was back on, full force. All the 'baby frustrations' were vented out with angry hollers, sometimes dragging in some innocent by-stander.

_"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, ELTHMAN, WAKING UP IN THE MIDDLE OF NIGHT BY CONSTANT SCREAMS IS **NOT** FUN!!!"Yzak had screamed at the not-knowing-when-to-shut-up Dearka._

Cagalli laughed inwardly. Making Yzak pissed is just as fun as making Shinn mad. Yzak had been taken aback that no insults were directed to his daughter. Cagalli scoffed. Of course, she wasn't going to mock someone she didn't even know. Her snide remarks were reserved for Yzak and Shinn only.

_Despite what he says, Yzak loves his daughter very much,_ Cagalli thought_, he and Shiho would make awesome parents. How lucky little Azaria is, being loved by such caring parents. A complete family. Whole..._

"So, you seemed to be pretty close with Yzak and Shiho, and the guy with red eyes," Athrun said casually.

Cagalli snorted, "Ha, close is an understatement...or rather, exaggeration. I merely respect Shiho, that's all. _Sergeant_ Jule is my verbal-sparring partner, and same for Shinn. My daily entertainment consists of annoying the hell out of them and tennis. "

Athrun chuckled at her blunt answer. Cagalli closed her eyes, drowning herself in his laughs. She had grown used to his voice and liked his companionship, just as she liked Stellar and (only a bit)Shinn's.

"How about your family, then? I was closer to my mother than my father...and several of my friends are just like my siblings."

Cagalli felt her body grew cold in dread. The memories she didn't want to remember were flooding back yet this time...she didn't want to hold them in.

"My parents were dead."

Athrun sighed sadly, "So are mine...my mother was killed by a robber, and my father, being an alchoholic and workaholic, died not too long ago. Luckily, my 'siblings' are there for me."

Cagalli remained silent. Words swirled in her head like a mini-twister.

_"My family was destroyed completely...I don't frigging care about the consequences, I had my revenge," Shinn snarled spitefully._

_"Parents? ...don't know...Siblings? ...Auel and Sting...Relatives? My uncle...is horrible..." Stellar whispered emotionlessly, her expression blank._

_"Don't worry, dear Cagalli-san. I'll be your family! From now on, I'm your sister!" A grey-haired girl with a sweet voice hugged Cagalli tightly, blue eyes sparkling with kindness._

Cagalli shook her head. _What a good actress you were, Meer...I thought you meant what you said. Well, let's see what Athrun thinks about this._

"My parents were divorced when I was six; my mother got my brother while my father had me. My father died after I graduated from elementary...after I finishe junior-high, I was adopted into a pretty good family, or so it had seemed at first. Then sometime during the last year of high school, I met someone who was like a mother to me more than anything else. I call her Auntie, and she taught me a lot of things."

Athrun looked surprised that she was sharing her past, but he listened attentively nonetheless. Cagalli took a deep breath and continued.

"I was so sick and tired of this world...there's no point in trying hard, since no matter what I do, I'm still branded 'scum'. Auntie taught me that I shouldn't be trying hard just to make others feel happy. It's the fact that I'm the one who wants to try hard counts...it's my efforts that's the point, the quality doesn't matter. And...she...died...and not long after, here I am," she concluded rather lamely, hurrying the last few parts.

"She sounded like my mother, Cagalli...my mother would always encourage me as well..."said Athrun. He turned and looked at her kindly, "I'm happy that you're sharing your past with me Cagalli. Does that mean we're friends, then?"

"Hmmmmmff," came the reply. Athrun grinned.

* * *

Stellar Louissier skipped across the hallway, humming a happy tune giddily. She held up her necklace, admiring at the pretty colors, her magenta eyes twinkling in joy. 

She was on her way to the mess hall, after realizing she hadn't thanked Shinn in person yet. The birthday celebrations were minor here, that most people don't really care about their own birthdays.

Other than Shinn's present, Stellar had received two additional gifts from Kira and Cagalli. Unknown to the twins, the two gave almost identical gift - Cagalli had drew her a beautiful picture of a dancing dolphin amongst the waves, and Kira simply bought a wallpaper of a dolphin skipping along seagulls. After getting permission from Murrue, Stellar hanged both pictures in her cell, really treasuring the two pictures that gave her a sense of peace.

_Shinn...you make me feel at ease the most..._Stellar sighed almost dreamily, her eyes soft and filled with love.

"Stellar...Stellar!" Cagalli ran towards her friend, panting and gasping for oxygen.

"What is it?" Stellar asked.

Her world came crushing down abruptly.

"Stellar, it's Shinn. He's...he's been stabbed."

* * *

"Heh heh..., it's only the beginning after all..." 

-

-

End of chapter 5

-

**A/N:** I updated early this week! I'm going off to Whistler (if you live in B.C. Canada, you'd know where it is) snow-boardin' time! It's actually for PLC

The one with most Asucaga interaction so far...Now that Cagalli is starting to open up...

If you guys think there's not enough Asucaga fluff(yet), well...I don't really believe in love at first sight, Romeo-Juliet way. I believe that Athrun and Cagalli's love for each other has to be nurtured. They fight for their beliefs and love. That's why we love them so much, no? **X3**

I apologize again if I'm using Yuuna too much as the evil guy but...think of him as the executor for a mastermind, so he shall be doing the evil deeds.

Devon and Alexis are the names of two of the orphans Kira and Lacus took care of in the series ...

And please don't flame about Meyrin ...just keep in mind it's an Asucaga fic.

Azaria is Yzak and Shiho's daughter.

Oh, 'tomcat' is Dearka's nickname for Cagalli...

**-**

Review and tell me what you think! I just **love **reading you guys' reviews. Thanks for reading!

-

Athyra


	6. Chapter 6 Brewing Storm

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. **This chapter contains dark angst and abusive people. Read at your own risk.**_

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'. _

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 6 Brewing Storm **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"So, I heard that...um, well, a friend of yours is injured...is he alright now?" Athrun asked, his voice even.

Cagalli nodded numbly, leaning aginst the wall. She glanced at the figure lying on the bed in the infirmary room.

Shinn's eyes were closed, his breath ragged. Stellar sat on a stool besides the bed, holding his hand tightly. Seeing her trembling figure, Cagalli knew she was sobbing silently.

"Did he...get into a fight?" Athrun asked quietly.

Shaking her head, Cagalli replied, "that's not it...someone stabbed him from the back...there was no witness. More importantly, where did the knife come from?" She clenched her fist angrily, "Why Shinn...? One inch deeper and he would've died."

Athrun sighed, not exactly sure what to do at such situation. Seeing a passing by sergeant glancing at her disapprovingly, Athrun said hesitantly,"Well, Cagalli, I'm supposed to be...'guarding' this room right now. The ambulance will come soon, and uh Stellar-san had special permission to be inside, but you...um...well..."

"It's alright, I'll go back to my cell. A tighter security measure is to be expected," Cagalli chuckled humorlessly, "I bet Chief Badgirul is furious, isn't she?"

"Yeah...this morning she yelled at Mwu-san for his lax attitude. So now he has to make sure the suspects are under high surveillance."

"He better find whoever the bastard is...since Stellar won't hurt the culprit, I'll do it for her," Cagalli growled, here eyes flashing dangerously. She stomped away, determined to vent out her frustration in some way.

Cagalli was more worried than it seemed; she hated seeing Stellar cry, the girl didn't deserve this. As for Shinn, well, if he made Stellar happy...Cagalli was determined to protect the bond between her two friends. _I've never experienced it myself, but it makes them both content just to be with each other..._

_Athrun..._

She blinked. Why the heck is she thinking about him?

* * *

"Yo, how're you doing? We miss you there," Dearka grinned, waving at a woman with long, silky hair tied loosely at the end. 

"I'm fine, Dearka. How're things going at the Center?" Shiho Hahnenfuss smiled back, cuddling a cute little baby in her arms. The Jule residence is fairly large, certainly enough for a family of three. The baby girl giggled cutely when Dearka made funny faces.

The tall man wiped away a mock tear, "Man I'm so jealous, why does Yzak get to have a caring wife and a cute little daughter! Azaria-chan is definitely all you..she doesn't look like Yzak save for the silver hair."

Shiho giggled, "You compliment me too much, Dearka. Yzak's a good husband, and as for Azaria...well, I'm sure he would spoil her senseless."

Dearka sat down on the couch as Shiho made some coffee for him. She gently put Azaria onto her laps when she sat down on the opposite couch. The blonde man smiled inwardly at this heart-warming sight. Despite what people thinks about his cynical attitude, he is actually very serious inside and he yearns for someone to care for him...

"Well, like usual, the 'shower fights' in the female sector are still brutal...those female officers need you to lead them, Shiho. We need your spunk there, to show them what a real female sergeant really is like."

"And I suppose Cagalli's dominating the fights? I miss arguing with her...you know me, I like challenges. After all, Yzak's insults get a bit...irritating after awhile."

The blonde man laughed, "the tomcat's doing fine, Shiho, though she seemed to be more mellow recently."

"So, Dearka, tell me the real reason while you're here...is there something wrong?" Shiho's brown eyes turned serious, staring at him intently.

"Eh, you see through me, Shiho, I can see how Yzaks so frank with you..."

"Dearka." Shiho's eyes left no room for any childplay - as expected from an ex-interrogator before she transferred to the youth center.

He scratched his hair nervously. "You see, Shiho, I, um..well, remember that undercover job I had for investigating the drug dealing, and that there was a...case, right?"

"Yes...a by-stander got invovled and was killed before you can whip out your pistol. The mission failed because you blew your cover, right?"

"Yeah...and, several weeks ago, I met the ex-girlfriend of the guy who was killed. She contacted me recently because she wants to clear things up. I-I dont know what to say to her," Dearka groaned, "She just seemed so sad and made me feel so guilty seeing her like this...I feel I have to make up to her. Now I need to know what are the right things to say...I'm not gonna defend myself, I'm just want her to..move on."

_And is it wrong of me to find Milly attractive? Even when she glares at me..._Dearka scratched his head in confusion.

Shiho smiled kindly, "I'll try to help you the best way I can, Dearka, and," she added teasingly," I think you've matured."

Little Azaria cooed in agreement.

* * *

Kira stared blankly into space, doodling absent-mindedly on a blank piece of paper. Now that the security has tightened, most of his appointments were delayed and with this abrupt space of free time, he had no idea what to do. He had ideas about going to visit Lacus, as he frequently did nowadays, but Lacus was away today. Athrun and the other officers were on duty right now and he certainly could not go wandering around the whole place. Alas, his mind were filled with memories of his sister. 

Scribbling out the picture that looked like a cat, he took out a photo album from the drawer. Skimming over the pages, he chuckled at some funny pictures.

_Good times...back in those days..._

There were pictures of him with Milly, Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey; tentatively he brushed a picture of him and his mother, with a girl who was almost out of the picture frame. The girl's blond bangs covered her eyes, but it was easy to guess she was scowling at the camera.

_Cagalli...even without Father and your adopted family, the three of us should still be a family, shouldn't we? Why does something like this happen..._

Sighing, he put the album back into the drawer, feeling depressed. When the phone rang, he was more than happy to pick it up.

"Hey, Lacus, have you finished your concert yet?"

"Yes, I'm on my way back to the orphanage right now. I've finally gotten Milly out of the house with me. It's been awhile since I've seen her smile,"Lacu replied, "Kira...there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Hmm...?" He got uncomfortable, remembering the hug they had.

"Kira, have you ever talked to Cagalli about...her crime?" Lacus asked, uncertain about saying the last word.

He took a deep breath, and replied reluctantly, "No. The last time I talked to her directly was during the trial. It...hadn't been...pleasant. I was...well, you know, quite an emotional wreck at that time, I couldn't even bear to hear her explanation. I guess I was too blinded by the evidence...and Cagalli had no alibi during the time of the crime. After all this time, I...I don't know what to think, Lacus.I couldn't even go find her even during all the time we are in this same place."

"I suggest that you talk to her," Lacus's voice was firm, "you're her only family, her twin even. There is still hope yet, you mustn't give up."

"What hope? I don't know what hope is."

"Just think, Kira; despite being in a gang before, Cagalli isn't capable of doing such a crime. Don't you think the whole case is suspiscious? No matter what, just talk to her...she must really wants to make up with you but is either too embarrassed or stubborn to talk to you directly. As her brother, you need to take the initiative. You're the only one who can help her now."

Kira smiled tiredly, "You're good at convincing people, Lacus. I've always wanted to talk to her but I guess, like you say, I'm too stubborn to. It's twin thing...I suppose. Anyways, thank you for your advice. I guess I'll see you later at the orphanage."

"Good luck, Kira."

After the line went dead, Kira stood up resolutely and walked out of his office.

* * *

"Hmmm, I thought you're busy," Cagalli asked Athrun, her eyebrow rose disapprovingly. 

"And I thought you went back to your cell," Athrun grinned, "I'm just here to grab something to eat and then go back. Of course, someone's filling my space right now."

"...did Shinn wake up?"

The sergeant shook his head, "No, and Stellar has been by his side all day...she should get some rest soon."

"Nope, that's impossible. Here, when you go back, take this to Stellar? She loves pasta. Oh, and this packet of chocolate bars too, I've been saving them but..well, if you can give them to Shinn..."

Athrun smiled, "You really do care for your friends, don't you?"

"Maybe...wait, Shinn's my friend? Huh, I suppose he could be...," she slurped a long string of ramen and gulped down the soup. Athrun was amused at her behaviour and personality. Really, he found her traits cute and endearing.

"Um, Athrun...something's been bugging me for awhile...why are you so nice to me, treating me like an equal being? Even Murrue-san isn't this...close to me. We all have professional interactions but you...insisted to be my friend...why?"

"Well, it might be selfish on my part," Athrun admitted sheepishly, "I was...really intrigued by you...you're the most interesting person I've ever met and, uh,...I just feel like we should be friends," he seemed to be hiding someting else, since he looked flustered, "My mother had always told me to treat everyone respectively, especially ladies."

"And Lacus?" Cagalli held her breath, uncertain why she cared but the suspense was agonizing. She'd been tinking about this ever since she found out that Athrun knows Lacus.

Athrun looked surprised, "What about Lacus?"

Cagalli stopped eating and fidgeted with her fingers, "like...um, how do you know her?"

"Lacus and I have been friends since high school, along with several other people. She's like a sister to me." At this, Cagalli exhaled in relief subconsciously, and Athrun felt deja vu at answering this question. Didn't he say this to Kira awhile ago?

"Well, I should get going. Don't wander around too much," Athrun mock-chided her, balancing all the food carefully and walked away.

Cagalli smiled at his retreating form. He really was a gentleman, yet he chose to be friends with her of all the people. He said he cared because he was intrigued...and that made Cagalli felt weird, but not in a bad way.

Her musing broke when a voice she thought she would never hear again spoke quietly.

"Cagalli, could you come to my office for a bit?"

She slowly turned around, her amber eyes meeting serious purple eyes of her brother. They stared at each other silently for awhile before Cagalli stood up to follow him.

The silence was almost unbearable, the tension between them was too saddening. Even the passing officers kept far from them.

When they went inside his office, Cagalli was so nervous she had trouble breathing. Her hand grasped for the handkerchief in her pocket frantically, desperately needing something to calm her down. The last time she remembered Kira's voice was full of anger and disappointment.

_We won't fight again, would we?_

She was shocked when Kira's arms wrapped around her gently, stroking her hair, simply holding her close.

"Ki-Kira?"

"I should've done this in the first place...it's something I should've done long ago...sister."

Already she could feel something wet sliding down her cheeks.

"Ki..ra?"

"I'm sorry..."

She could felt her barriers slowly disintegrating at that simple word; she buried her head in his chest, mumbling her apology incoherently.

"...I should be...so-sorry...I'm-I'm s-so sorry... for all the troubles ...I've caused you, Kira...I d-didn't do it...I know it sounds absurd but...please trust me, K-Kira..."

She seemed so frail and little in his arms, an innocent girl dragged not a world of chaos where he could not, and did not protect her.

"No, Cagalli, I must apologize...I was still trying to cope with it...I'd said many things I didn't mean...I just know there's no way you killed...it's not possible, our mother is definitely killed by someone else, and your were framed for it...it has to be," Kira mumbled, his own tears sliding down on top of hers.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...are-are we...still siblings?" All the guilt she felt, all the agony and sadness she felt all this time were rushing out.

Hearing the pain in her voice, Kira's guilt at not supporting his sister when she needed him the most grew. "Of course we are! We've always been twins. Again, I'm the one who should be sorry...ever since I transferred here, I made no effort to speak to you, to be there for you. Stellar had passed on your messages but I never did anything...you had to suffer alone, Cagalli...gomen..."

"It's okay, Kira, I deserved it...if I were you, I'd do the same thing...I would never forgive myself." It was getting harder and harder to control the flow of her tears, and she was close to hysterics. Kira gently rocked her from side to side, humming a lullaby lightly...the lullaby their parents used to sing together to them.

"Let it all out, Cagalli. I'll be there for you, from now on. And I promise...I'm going to get you out of this place."

* * *

Stellar hugged herself into a ball, as tight as possible. She sat in a little corner of an old and abandoned basketball court, feeling strangely comforted by the darkness. 

Darkness is where all her memories began. Darkness is when she met Cagalli. Darkness is why she met Shinn.

After Athrun kindly told her that the ambulance was here, Stellar had no idea where to go. All she could think about was Shinn, and the state he was in. To see his prone body lying on the bed, to see his warm ruby eyes closed...

She stifled another sob, terrified at the thought of losing him. He and Cagalli were the most important people in her life, they were all she had.

Auel and Sting were the only ones she missed from her past. Otherwise, just thinking about her childhood was unbearable and made her head hurt so much.

----(flashback)-----------

Hell began when their parents died; their uncle took them in and abused them mercilessly, always hitting them in his drunken rage. Sting and Auel would always tried to protect her, but Stellar's scars ran deep in her heart. No one would understand her pain, nor would the pain end.

One day, the three siblings decided to run away, but the plan went awry when Stellar got lost and was caught by the beastly man. Never had she been hit so much. When she'd awaken, she found out they had moved far, far away from home. She couldn't find Auel and Sting, and vice versa. As the sole object for the hideous uncle to vent off frustration, there wasn't a day Stellar lived through without tears.

She had wanted to die, she really did; but she was terrified of being alone. What if death wasn't worth it? When she was 13, she ran away for one last time, feeling confident that her plan would succeed at last, since it was raining and therefore more difficult to track people. However, there was a mass brawl in the middle of the alley, the shortcut to the nearest train station. Stellar got dragged into the fight, frightened out of her skin. When a knife was about to connect with her chest, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact, hopeful of the sweet release from pain...from life itself.

But it never came.

_"What the hell are you doing, just standing there? Move, MOVE!" A hand stopped the weapon by gripping it tight around the blade, unconcerned about the blood flowing from the fingers. The girl punched the attacker and dragged a paralyzed Stellar away from the crowd._

_"I'd punch you if you were a guy, or a bimbo...but you're neither, so you better get the hell out here fast," a girl with amber eyes said, tearing a piece of cloth from her shirt to bandage her hand sloppily._

_"Um...here..." Stellar bounded the injury properly, "Thank...you..."_

_"Hmmff, I'm used to it, ain't nothin' new," the girl glanced at the rag, "not bad. Better than my bandaging skills anyways. Well, I better get back to the fight. And you," the girl peered down at Stellar's bruised face with several healing cuts and ragged clothing. Her amber eyes softened."Geez, what is wrong with you, wearing just a shirt in such a weather? Tsk, how troublesome," the girl threw her jacket at Stellar, "It's wet already, but it's better than nothing. I don't need it anyways, it's in the way."_

It was the first time she met Cagalli. She was surprised that someone..a gangster, apparently, cared about her. Using the jacket as her only source of comfort, Stellar was able to evade her uncle for a few weeks until, somehow, he found her and forced her home. Yet, unlike before, Stellar started to fight against him, resisting every torment and enduring every insult. The attempt to rape her was the last straw, and Stellar had snapped. Gripped by a powerful desire to live and protect herself, she lashed out at him, using a wine bottle as her weapon.

When she got back her senses, she was informed that her uncle was dead as well as two innocent hospital workers.Even then, most people took pity on her, and sent her to the juvenile youth center to 'reform' her and heal her at the same time.

A year after that Shinn came into her life. She was still dazed after the incident, and tended to react strongly to anything relating to death. It was Shinn who comforted her. He said that he would protect her, and he did. He was mean and callous to everyone but her. Stellar felt that he understood her and the two formed an invisible bond. They needed each other then, Stellar being the sister he lost and Shinn was the brother she lost. It was because of the fact boys and girls were seperated made their time together more precious, especially...

_"So, when your birthday, Stellar?" Shinn asked suddenly out of the blue._

_"Um...I...I...," Stellar was at lost, unable to reply because she couldn't even remember such an event ever occurring in her life._

_"How about this, Oct 21? The day we met? It could be your birthday. I'll be here to remind you, and celebrate it with you."_

_"You...you will? With...me?" Stellar couldn't understand, but tears flowed from eyes yet..it was the first time she cried out of joy._

_"Eh?! Uh, um...of course..." flustered, Shinn could only hug Stellar back when the blonde embraced him tightly._

When the two were 16, they were transferred to the Rengou Youth Center for people between teenager and young adult age.

She met Cagalli again, whose attitude can easily match with Shinn's. Cagalli didn't remember her, but she was fine with that. Somehow, over time, the two girls became friends gradually without any actual conversations at all. Cagalli's amber eyes mirrored her pain of not receiving parental love. Whether intentionally or not, the three of them confided each other pasts, forming a bond of trust silently. And her sibling admiration of Shinn started to change...

-------(flashback end)--------

But everything was wrong again. _Shinn isn't supposed to be hurt...why, why can't I live normally, peacefully? I love..I love Shinn._

"There you are, Stellar." She looked up and saw Cagalli offering her hand. She took it and the taller blond pulled her up.

"Um...should I...stay with you? Or do you want to be left alone?"

Stellar shook her head, and managed to smiled lightly, "You seemed happy, Cagalli, what happened?"

"Oh...Kira and I made up...he said...he said he trust me," Cagalli smiled serenely, "I'm just so happy that he called me sister again...although we still have issues debating who's the older twin," she chuckled, hastily wiping away a stray tear.

"That's great! I'm happy for you, Cagalli," Stellar grinned and hugged her friend briefly.

"It's going to be alright. Shinn's going to be okay. That tough, annoying Shinn's not gonna be beaten by that! You know he's persistent...and he would not leave you," Cagalli said gently, her eyes shone with hope. Stellar nodded gratefully.

"Come one Stellar, let's get you out of this stuffy old place. Yea, let's go play tennis! Nothing better than a good ol' whack to lift your spirit up!"

The younger blond agreed, and was about to follow her friend when the railing on the second floor came loose, tumbling down on them.

* * *

"Do you know about everything now?" Chief Natarle Badgirul asked, her voice dripped with irritation.

"Why, yes, thank you, Chief. Run along now, they need you at the new juvenile deliquent center ASAP," a peachy voice replied cheerfully, her hands made shooing motions. Natarle saluted while gritting her teeth, and she stormed away in annoyance.

The new head of the Rengou Youth Center played with a pen on her new desk, twirling her long dark grey hair. She took out two photos from her briefcase - a picture of a girl with magenta eyes and a boy with ruby eyes. Both pictures had triangular marks on them.

She pulled out a big red pen and drew a big X on a photo attached to a document. It was a photo of a beautiful girl with pink hair and baby blue eyes.

"You're next...Miss Lacus," Meer Campbell smirked darkly.

-

-

End of chapter 6

-

**A/N: **I'm not being mean to Stellar, she's one my fav characters, Steshin being my second fav couple. This chapter is mostly Stellar-centric.

Not a lot of Asucaga ... but Steshin is one of the main pairing. Steshin has an important influence on Cagalli **:D**

Kira and Cagalli are my favorite sibling-characters.**n n**

I'm also a Shiho fan(atic). From what I've gathered from the PS2 GS game Never Ending Tomorrow, she is determined and unwavering and has strong loyalty to Yzak. She doesn't seem very social to strangers but is close to those she bonds with. She's usually reserved and calm, not as frank as Cagalli, but just as tough.

Oh yes, now the whole main cast is introduced...now things are going to spike up

Hope this chapter isn't too bad. Again, thank you for all you guys' supports!

-

Athyra


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'._

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 7 Nightmare**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Oh, why, why did you have to push me out of the way, Stellar? You could've d...I mean, be comatose right now!" Cagalli scolded worriedly, carefuly to avoid the word 'die'.

"I'm okay, really. Shinn's injured more than I am. You know me...a broken leg nothing I haven't experienced before," Stellar replied in a pained whisper, "at least...at least I've actually pay you back for saving me so many times..."

Cagalli's eyes were filled with guilt and fear, thinking back on what just happened awhile ago -

_"Look out!"_

_Cagalli felt someone pushed her hard, followed by a resounding crack of the bones. She got up dazedly, coughing at the cloud of dust created by the fallen railing...fallen railing?_

_"Stellar!"_

_The smaller blonde's leg were trapped beneath the rusty railing. Cagalli attempted to pull the railing away but it was too heavy for her. _

_"Anyone here?! Anybody, please... help her!" Her heart was beating fast with dread, seeing her friend's face getting paler and paler...She looked up to see a glimpse of purple hair disappearing into the shadows._

_"Oh my gosh, how did this happen?" Athrun ran towards them and together, they lifted the railing off Stellar. Athrun's appearance made Cagalli suddenly feeling lighter with relief. She knew Athrun would help Stellar, she knew Athrun would always help her, she knew Athrun would always be there when she needed him..._

"The ambulance is coming soon, just hang in there..."

"I will be sent back here, right? They'll send me back here...I'll see Shinn again, right?" Stellar's voice trembled.

"Of course...after they make sure you're alright," Cagalli tried to reassure her, even though she wasn't too sure of the answer herself.

"That's good...don't worry, Cagalli, I'll be alright..." Stellar's voice trailed off, and she fell into a deep slumber.

Cagalli stood up, praying pleadingly. _Wake up Shinn you idiot. You better be awake and all better when you come back ...and when Stellar comes back._

She glanced at her friend one last time before walking out of the door. She was certain now. Yuuna was definitely the culprit...he must have stabbed Shinn and loosened the railing. He must have...no one in the whole Youth Center had a personal grudge strong enough to do this to her friends but Yuuna. That prick must be plotting some sick kind of revenge, to hurt her by hurting her friends...

"Dammit!--- Dammit!" She punched the walls in frustration, trying to pretend it was Yuuna. She hated feeling so helpless, she hated seeing innocent people getting involved because of something she did. Why, why did all this happen...?

She looked at her hands, with some of Stellar's blood smudged on it. Cagalli blinked and stared, as if entranced; more and more blood now covered her hands...blood of those dear to her...

"No...no...," she gasped with terror, her hands trembling, "I...I didn't do it...it's not me..."

An image of her mother's dead body flashed in her mind mockingly.

"Stop it...stop it!!" She moaned desperately like a mantra. No matter how much she reminded herself of her innocence, the guilt just won't disappear...

"Cagalli...Cagalli!!" Gentle hands gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly. The illusion vanished, and she looked up to see familiar green eyes filled with sympathy.

"What do you want?" Cagalli hissed harshly, feeling vulnerable under his intense gaze.

"It's okay to show your feelings," she looked at him in surprise, "You care about your friends, Cagalli, there's nothing wrong with showing that," Athrun chided kindly, "You didn't do anything. It's not your fault."

Knowing it was useless to rebuild her barriers, Cagalli sighed weakly, suddenly grateful that he was here. He understood her. W_hy won't you stay away from me, Athrun? I don't want you to suffer too...Not you..._

"...could..you turn around...just for a bit...please?" Cagalli tried to keep her voice steady.

Athrun was puzzled, but he complied nevertheless. He felt her hands grip his shoulders, her head leaning on his back for support. He could even feel waves of emotions flowing from her fingers into his heart.

"Thank..you...for just being here..." From her voice, he could tell she was crying inside. His heart went out to her immediately.

He turned around and slowly pulled her into his arms. It was a comforting gesture, similar to Kira's, yet it felt so different...

She slumped against him and smiled lightly, savoring such a rare moment of peace and security.

_You're so warm, Athrun..._

* * *

-Two days later- 

"What do you think, Kira? I think there's some sort of connection between Shinn's injury and Stellar's," Athrun stated firmly, looking at the brunette for agreement.

Kira nodded, deep in thought, "Yes...there is no way an inmate can get hold of a knife sharp enough to cause so much damage, and without the key, there is no way one can go up the bleachers to the railing in the old gym."

"It's too much of a coincidence that the targets were Shinn and Stellar, that they were the only friends Cagalli had," Athrun mumbled skeptically.

Biting his lips in concern for his sister, Kira said, "the target may not be Stellar...after all, she pushed Cagalli out of the way, meaning it was meant for her, or..."

"Why can't we look at this case more thoroughly? I've written reports to Mwu-san and Murrue-san, but the new chief wouldn't let anyone to investigate this matter...I even miss Chief Badgirul's strict principles," Athrun complained.

The brunette just scowled. _How coincidental...the day I just made up with my sister is the same day she almost got killed...I have to thank Stellar properly next time...as for Athrun...well, I guess I'll let him take care of Cagalli for now...but what's with the sudden change of the Chief of the Youth Center? And **her** of all the people...**she **knows who I am, that's why there are so many restrictions these days...damn you, Meer Campbell..._

"I hope Stellar's okay...," Kira whispered, naturally worried about his patient.

Athrun could no longer hold back his curiosity…a question he wanted to ask ever since their first meeting.

"Why did you become a psychiatrist?"

Kira's generally calm expression grew sullen, "Well, why did you become a police officer, then, Athrun?"

Athrun looked away, "I don't want……anyone to suffer, so that the victims won't feel as I did. I guess I became a patroller was because...I want to see for it myself, I want to see how those criminals are, and perhaps understand why they did..what they did."

Kira blinked, and Athrun stared back with determined eyes. The former sighed, "I suppose I should tell you, since you told me your reason."

Kira reached forward and took the photo frame in his hands, gazing at it lovingly, yet sadly as well.

"Like you, I want to understand people...and perhaps, I would understand my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yes...Cagalli is my sister." He turned the photo around so the other can see it.

Athrun was rendered speechless. A brown-haired boy and a blone-haired girl...that smiling, carefree girl was Cagalli? Of course, he noticed some resemblance between the two, but still..."She did mention she has a brother..." He took the photo to look at the girl closely. _She's so cute!...She still is cute..._

"I can see why you're shocked," the brunette grinned, "Well, I wanted to comprehend why she ... commited her crime. It was only thanks to Lacus that I finally gathered enough courage to talk to her, and believe her. It took awhile, but now I trust her words with all my heart. I know she didn't kill anyone."

"I trust her as well."

Kira patted Athrun's shoulder gratefully, but the former suddenly gripped it hard, "Soooooooo, Athrun, I heard you're pretty close with my sister...it's my duty to warn you not to do anything you would sorely regret later...yes?"

"Eh? What do you mean? She's just my friend, that's all," Athrun stammered carefully. _Wait, just my friend?_

The blunette gulped, not liking the eerie gaze Kira gave him. The former nodded quickly, and was released from the death grip.

"Um, well, I have to go," Athrun said, leaving the office hurriedly.

The psychiatrist chuckled mischievously. Despite Cagalli's belief, Kira knew he was the older twin...and it was his obligation to be overprotective. He sighed wearily, stressed at the recent events.

"Kira!...what's wrong?" Flay's cheerful voice broke the psychiatrist out of his muse. Oh yes, he had Flay's appointment today, too...

"Nothing, Flay, it's just...well, a lot has happened lately..."

Flay took his hands in hers, and replied in determination, "Kira, you've always been so kind to me, you always listen to my irrelevant chatters...now's the time for me to return the favor."

"But, Flay, I'm supposed to be listening because..."

"Of your job? I think not. All the other stupid crookes never showed any interests anyways, they just wanted the money. But you're different, Kira, you genuinely care for your patients, and I really appreciate that...come on, let it all out, I'll listen to you."

Kira smiled at her gratefully, and Flay's heart skipped a beat. She hoped her face wasn't too red.

* * *

Without Stellar around, and that Athrun was busier than ever, Cagalli felt really empty without anyone to talk to. The feeling was so familiar, so hateful that she even felt slightly nauseous. It reminded her of the time she was a delinquent. She joined because she would have something to do, someone to yell at..it was something to make her feel as if she was needed... 

She shook her head, groaning at her change of character. Ever since her meeting with Athrun, she knew she had changed; she didn't really provoke fights anymore, she usually ignore Sergeant Jule's taunts now...heck, she didn't even punch the other inmates during the shower fights...well, not punching too hard, at least.

It was good to have Kira back on her side. Whenever he's free, he would talk to her, reminiscing about old times and trying to recover their lost sibling bond. Yet for some reason, she wasn't allow to see him anymore these days. Wherever she was, there would always be a patroller, monitoring her actions and restricting her movements.

_Come to think of it, I haven't seen Murrue-san and Mwu-san for awhile..._

Falling into a state of melachony, she lied on her favorite spot, wanting to regain the sense of serenity this place usually provided.

_But it was different..._

She sat up abruptly when the image of the blunette came to her mind. She needed to feel his arms around her again, to just be with him, to be reassured that he was here for her. _What the hell...when can't I get him out of my mind?_

A stray cat came into her view and she was glad for the distraction. She coaxed for it to come closer, as she always had a certain fondness for the animal. The cat purred in contentment when she rubbed its chin.

_"You're just like a cat, Cagalli-san. You only hiss at those you trust, and would protect those you love without hesitation," the grey-haired girl said, "you don't...hiss at me...do you trust me, then, Cagalli-san?"_

_"I ...I trust you, Meer."_

_The girl grinned, her blue eyes showed nothing but joy. "Yay! I'm glad...can I call you just Cagalli from now on?Oh, I know! Why don't we get a pet, then? A kitten! You know, like, a sign of our friendship...no, sisterhood! After all, you've been my step-sister for a week now."_

_Cagalli smiled for the first time since she was adopted._

"I don't get it...you really seemed like you accepted me back then, Meer," Cagalli whispered to herself, and the stray cat blinked at her.

Suddenly, it dashed away in panic at the rustling of the grass, signaling that someone was coming.

Cagalli turned around only to see someone smirking at her.

"Why, long time no see, my _dear_ Cagalli."

* * *

"Tsk, how annoying," Athrun walked through the hallway irritably. As a patroller, he was supposed to _patrol_, that's why his position was 'patroller'. Why the heck did he get odd jobs recently, such as transporting boxes back and forth, delivering parcels to some really far away places, and paint the Chief's office pink?! 

That new chief...a woman of the same age as his yet acting so different from what she was supposed to be she even had the same voice as Lacus's... with a much higher pitch of course.

Meer Campbell was someone people should be aware of; she liked flirting with him yet, he could tell, behind those sparkling innocent eyes were a cunning mind, always planning something, calculating the right moves.

She had changed the rules a lot; now; no one was allowed to see Dr.Kira unless permitted by herself, and that the prisoners from the Female Sector and Male Sector aren't allowed to even come close to contact. Officers weren't allowed to speak to the prisoners, unless it was ordering them. The whole place was like a fricking concentration camp, not a Youth Center! Strangely, there were little to no rebellion at all nowadays. Even the most stubborn inmate wouldn't fight back.

_Why, though?_ Athrun frowned, feeling somewhat suspicious.

He wanted to see Cagalli, to just talk to her and hear her voice. He wanted to hold her in his arms again...he wanted to protect her, and get the sense of wholeness when he was with her. He loved the way she was - so full of contradictions, so full of surprises. She was tough yet sensitive; she was frank yet shy. To him, she was like a radiant light, a light he wanted to obtain, a light he cherished...

But now it was impossible due to the current rules.

Athrun Zala did not get vexed easily. But when he really got riled up, his temper would rival even Yzak's.

"Hmm...perhaps I use this opportunity right now...I have to wait for the paint to dry anyways...," Athrun muttered, glancing at the walls in disgust.

He walked towards Meer's desk, after checking that there were no security cameras around. He pulled out several files from the cabinet, hoping to find out the crime Cagalli had committed and, perhaps, help her in some way...

"Damn, even the Chief's information folders are trash! 'Cagalli Yula Athha had murdered two people'...Hunh. What's with that? I don't believe that, there's no way. There is no concrete evidence!"

He trusted her when she said she didn't kill anyone, which was more the reason for him to find some loophole in the case.

"My, so eager, Sergeant Zala?" A falsely sweet voice echoed around the empty room, and Athrun spun around in surprise.

"You..."

"Chief Campbell if you will...or just call me by my first name, like how you call my ex step-sister, the one who took your important person away," Meer proclaimed dramatically and folded her arms.

She was pretty, with dark-grey hair cascading down her back stylishly, complimented by the star-shaped clip to hold back her bangs. She had the same colored-eyes as Lacus but there was nothing angelic about them; Meer's eyes were stormy yet sharp, gazing at Athrun like a predator waiting for the prey to move.

"What ex step-sister? What nonsense are you talking about?"

Meer walked around the desk towards him, slowly while swishing her hair seductively. She sneered in mock-surprise, "My, my, you didn't hear about it? She didn't tell you? And here I am, thinking you two are friends!"

"What-" Athrun was trying very hard to control his temper; after all, this person was the Chief, regardless of her personality.

Her high heels clicked against the floor as she came closer and closer to him, forcing Athrun to back against the now-dry wall. She was so close that the air was stifled in her perfume. He coughed slightly.

"Why, I'm talking about Cagalli, of course."

Glaring, Athrun clenched his fists; so, Meer was the so-called step-sister he'd heard from Lacus.

Meer asked slyly, "I don't suppose you've heard Cagalli mentioning a woman she called Auntie?"

He nodded hesitantly, torn between wanting to hear more or not.

"What if...," she touched his cheek lightly, causing him to flinch, "that 'Auntie' was your mother, Lenore Zala?"

Athrun felt his breath hitch in shock. Seizing this chance, Meer continued triumphantly, "Your mother was killed by a robber...what if the robber was Cagalli?"

"You LIE!" He shouted forcefully, walking away from her stifling presence. He couldn't take it...no, he wouldn't believe in her lies. Yes, perhaps that 'Auntie' really was his mother, since Cagalli's description fitted perfectly...yet, there was just no way, no way...

"Am I lying, Athrun? She was a pretty notorious gangster before...who's to say she can't be a robber? You saw the file, the fact that Cagalli killed two people. One of them was your mother, and the other her own mother. How terrible. A mother-killer, apparently."

Athrun chuckled wryly, feeling a burst of anger, "Okay, now you're just blabbering nonsense. That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. She cherished the time with her family, and she respected my mother, supposably Auntie IS my mother, ...why would she do something like that?"

Meer shrugged, "How would I know her reason? What matters was the evidence, Athrun... She had no alibi, and everyting the police had investigated lead to only one conclusion - Cagalli Yula Athha had, in fact, killed Lenore Zala and Caridad Yamato with a knife. The DNA prints, the blood all over the hands...ever heard of the expression 'caught red-handed'?"

"Stop it! You have no proof. I don't have to listen to your lies. She is innocent!," Athrun denied furiously, his mind in a state of pandemonium.

The current chief grinned maliciously, reaching for a key in a her pocket and opened a locked drawer. She pulled out a document and flaunted the paper in front of him.

"Strictly confidential photos and list of chemical investigations, but for you I'll make an exception," she smirked, "Take your time, Athrun, I'm in no hurry."

With trembilng hands, he took the piece of paper and read it with wide, stunned eyes. The paper and photos told him everything.

"No...it can't be true...Cagalli..."

* * *

Kira let out a huge sigh, massaging his sore neck tenderly. After letting all his troubles out, Kira was sure he would in a state of ease later. But after Flay left, Meer Campbell had requested him filling out every single inmate's psychological records. He spent the rest of the day typing his fingers off, resulting a very stiff neck and arms. 

_I don't trust that woman, there something off about her, there must be a reason she's here...her target, is definitely my sister..._

He was appalled by Meer's voice at first, as it resembled Lacus's so much. However, there was no other similarity between the two, Kira soon discovered.

"Now I can't even talk to my sister, or go see Lacus anymore...maybe I should give her a surprise visit at her house?" Kira mumbled to himself, and decided to get a bouquet as an apology.

_And...maybe..I can ask her out sometimes? Even though technically, we are seeing each other...well, at the orphanage..._

It was late evening, but fortunately for him he was able to buy a pretty decent bouquet. Feeling more confident now, he quickly walked towards Lacus house.

"What..." Kira gasped, startled to see thick, black smoke coming out of the place.

He dropped the flowers hastily, running towards the building as fast as he could. His heart pounded against his rib cage, anxious and terrified for the woman he admired...and...

Through the window, he could see the dances of the flames, eating the structure in an uncontrollable rage.

"Lacus!"

Almost mesmerized, Kira dashed towards the door, tackling and slamming his body weight against it. After several desperate attempts, the wood finally cracked and the handle broke under his strength.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins, he ran around the house wildly, trying to locate the pink-haired lady. He blinked rapidly, tring to ignore the stinging sensation from the smoke.

He felt his heart stop when he discovered Lacus unconscious in her room upstairs. Her silky hair sprawled around the floor, her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber...like a sleeping angel unknowingly consumed by hell fires.

"Lacus..._cough_...Lacus! Wake up, Lacus!" He kneeled by her side, shaking her limp form almost pleadingly. How he wanted to see her gentle eyes right this instant. Judging from the flames downstairs, she'd probably been breathing in the fumes for awhile. Her face was too pale for his liking, and was she even breathing? _Oh gosh oh gosh _He frantically checked for her pulse and was relieved to find it, albeit a weak pulse. _She seemed so lifeless..._

His eyes went wide when he saw a can of sleeping gas seemingly hidden behind the window curtain. _This is a set up! Someone's trying to kill Lacus...shit, the fire has already come upstairs...damn, what should I do?_

Quickly turning on the shower, he soaked himself and a blanket as much as the time allowed. Wrapping the wet fabric around Lacus carefully, Kira tied her onto his back securely.

He breathed in the smoke directly by accident, causing him to choke painfully. He was already feeling dizzy. Summoning the remainder of his strength, he dashed out of the door into the flames.

The flare licked at his body almost teasingly; the scorching heat was more agonizing than he had predicted. When he got downstairs, he discovered that the front door had already collapsed. Knowing time was runing out, Kira swerved towards the window, and he dove for it with all his might.

Shattered glass pieces dug into his skin but he didn't care. All he knew was that Lacus was safe, and that they both escaped the fire alive.

Kira stumbled onto the grass, his whole body smarted in pain and screamed for cold water.

His eyes started to close drowsily. Before darkness claimed him, one thought swirled around his mind.

_Anybody...please...save Lacus..._

-

-

End of Chapter 7

-

**A/N:** Quite an exciting chapter, isn't it? Key events happening...cliffhanger? Don't kill me? (sweatdrop)

I'm sorry if Meer is OOC(is she, generally?), but I need her to be manipulative and dark...the Flay I'm using in this fic is before her father's death in the anime. So, while not exactly...tolerable either, Flay is nice towards her friends. I'm tired of Flay being manipulative, so Meer's doing the job.

When the story was first planned, I thought I'd get rid of Yuuna long ago; yet when I actually started writing the story, I realized I need someone to be doing all the...action-bad deeds. Meer isn't suitable for such job, and I 'd rather not use OCs. So Yuuna it is.

Oh, yes, Meer shall look as she is in the anime, except she has dark-grey hair instead of pink (you know her original hair color before her cosmetic surgery)

(author's rambling: broke my finger, screwed up my chem midterm, and little cousin's been using my fanfic account along several other accounts ... not that I really mind but still...my part-time job's bothering me too...but I'll still try to update next week)

-

I'd prefer reviews over knives or any other killing weapons...

-

Athyra


	8. Chapter 8 Cold Warmth

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever!  
__Also, I know that Meer was OOC last chapter, and she will continue to be partially OOC. And you'll see why and how. I don't hate her either. Really, other than Yuuna and Djibril, there aren't any characters I hate._

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 8 Cold Warmth**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"What, don't you miss me? I just got rehired by the new Chief...We have a lot to catch up...," Yuuna sneered, sitting down besides Cagalli and attempted to hug her.

She quickly dove out of the way, scrambling to stand up and she took a defensive stance.

"We have a lot to catch up alright...," Cagalli's voice was dangerously low, "Tell me you arrogant freak, why did you stab Shinn? Why did you...the railing..."

Yuuna guffawed raucously. She used every single last bit of self-control to prevent herself from giving him face surgery. Sure the guards were far enough not to hear their conversation, but close enough to rush here to restrict her if she did anything 'murderous'.

"What, that red-eyed brat? I've always disliked him...that confident smirk of his. Stupid inferiors should just behave the way they should...too bad that he's not dead...yet," Yuuna scoffed, his eyes glinting in malice.

Shivering in rage, Cagalli dug her figners into her palm. How dare he spoke of Shinn's life as if it was just some mere toy?

The corrupted sergeant snorted in amusement, "Oh yes, that Stellar girl! Actually, you see, I was trying to push that railing over while she's mucking around crying for that Shinn. But then you came in...the bolts were already loosened...well, she had always been somewhat of a retard, pushing you out of the way...got what she deserved..."

Cagalli's fist connected with his jaw, shutting him up temporarily.

"I won't tolerate any other crap from your mouth. You're the retarded one...shut up about my friends and just tell me what the hell you're here for! You've already done enough...what more do you want?"

Yunna chuckled darkly, wiping the blood away from his lips. "What do I want? I want you, my dear...I will get you. Do you know, there's a new system up subduing you lowly criminals? It's much more efficient and safer way than handcuffs, my feisty blond."

He took out something from his pocket and lunged at her suddenly. Not really caring for the circumstances, Cagalli was ready punch him again, but she felt a peculiar sensation spreading through her entire body, making her numb briefly.

She panted, shaking her head. Cagalli suddenly felt weak and dizzy. Yuuna grinned.

"That's the zapper...every officers have it to protect themselves from the 'highly dangerous' species. Don't you wonder why people won't dare to fight back against our orders these days? Now, do I make myself clear? You will be mine, and Prince Charming isn't gonna save you this time."

He advanced towards her with a crazed glint in his eyes. Cagalli glared at him. _As expected, always playing dirty...how dare he ... Athrun...where..are you...? Is it wrong of me to become so dependent on you?_

"Sergeant Seiran, the Chief wishes to speak to you," came a familiar voice. Cagalli's heart jolted.

"Get out of my sight, Zala, can't you see I'm busy here?"

Athrun stared at him neutrally, his eyes betraying nothing. He clenched and unclenched his fist, and spoke again in a controlled manner, "The Chief wants to see you, _immediately."_

Yuuna sighed dramatically and walked away.

Cagalli let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the blunette. "Athrun..."

Not meeting her eyes, the said man turned abruptly, not even sparing her a glance. "You shouldn't spend so much time out here. Go back to your cell," his voice was uncharacteristically cold, devoid of the warmth Cagalli had grown so used to.

His retreating footsteps were like thunder to her ears.

She felt her heart just shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

"What did I say about not making yourself too obvious? And what's with your weird obsession with my ex-sister anyways?" Meer Campbell slammed her hands on the table angrily, glaring at the man before her. 

Yuuna shrugged, "Can't help it. I just love making her squirm and her expressions are just too funny..."

Meer poked Yuuna on the chest, "No, you listen to me, you worthless invalid; I had paid you to get rid of these three people and what? THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!"

She threw photos of Stellar, Shinn and Lacus at him. He scowled in annoyance.

"Don't you get it? This isn't going to work if those people are alive. Granted, Miss Lacus is the only one that needs to be removed permanently. I want no loopholes."

"What loopholes? Just getting rid of all the possible sources? Why not just get a reliable intelligence and eliminate the actual witness," Yuuna rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"There must be one, on that day...I have feeling sooner or later, the truth is going to get dug out," Meer bit her nails in frustration. She recalled Mr. Dullindal's teachings and was determined to show him what she was made of. She could be like him if she tried even harder.

_Always intimidate your opponent or your subordinates...turn them to your bidding, dig out their weaknesses and utilize their strengths fully. Only then, you shall be invincible..._Meer pictured his serious, sly expression when he told her that. _Just do as he instructed_, she told herself firmly.

_"Meer...thanks for accepting me," the blonde girl grinned happily. _Meer shook her head in denial. No, she must stop thinking about the past. It was all lies, all lies...she must believe in Mr. Dullindal.

She pulled out several more photos, "All those supposed accidents are too obvious. These next ones will have to be done discreetly. They are the next list of possible witnesses...and those who has come too close for my liking. You better succeed this time...I do not tolerate failures. You mess up, and you won't get what you requested for."

Yuuna gulped, his eyes narrowing, "Very well... just give me my batch of goods first...I need to function well, don't I?"(_see note) _

* * *

"Miss Lacus..." 

Her arms felt heavy; she felt dizzy and her throat was dry. Her head pounded relentlessly.

"Lacus-san..."

_Yes, who is it_, she wanted to say, but she couldn't summon up enough energy for it. She remembered weaving a scarf as a New Year's present for Kira, and her memory went blank from there. Vaguely, she could only recall flashes of a brunette with amethyst eyes and the stifling air of smoke and...fire?

"Lacus! Lacus! HARO! That's not good!"

Blinking her eyes open slowly, Lacus found herself lying on a soft, white mattress in what seems to be a...hospital room. The Pink Haro bounced from her stomach onto the floor. Lacus tried to sit up but she felt hands pushing her gently back down on the bed.

"You shouldn't sit up yet, Lacus-san," Meyrin said worriedly.

Lunamaria sighed in relief, "You had us really worried there, Lacus. You've been out for more than a day..."

"I have...? What happened...?" Lacus rasped, but it felt as if someone else was speaking. She coughed in attempts to clear her sore throat. Luna quickly handed her a glass of water.

"Miriallia-san and Mr. Elthman found you and Kira-san unconscious...your house have been burned down," Meyrin said timidly.

Hearing no reply from Lacus, the Hawke sisters exchanged looks. They knew it would be a huge shock to the songstress...after all, her house was the only thing that reminded her of her father.

_I'm sorry...father..._She could stare blankly at the ceiling. Her last string of security was gone; she felt so vulnerable to this open world...She wished she could feel it again, the warmth of someone protecting her, the one with brown hair and amethyst eyes...

"Kira...is he alright? I want to see him...,"Lacus managed to speak after awhile. Knowing it would be useless to change her mind, Meyrin supported her and led her down the hallway.

"Very well, Mr. Yamato, that's good enough. Lunamaria?" Rey's baritone voice called out from Kira's room. Luna quickly walked ahead to meet up with her partner.

"Let's go investigae the scene," Rey said stoically, "According to Mr. Yamato's testimony, the whole arson and attempt murder are required to be thoroughly researched." He walked away without further adue.

Luna scowled and made faces at his back, muttering, "thoroughly...tho-rough-ly! Is that all he can say?"

Meyrin giggled inwardly at her sister's obvious annoyance at the secluded blond.

"Well, I'll come back to visit again, Lacus, bye!" The detective assistant quickly walked down the hallway to catch up with Rey.

Lacus smiled at the scene and briefly wondered if she could be close to anyone like that. Athrun was a wonderful friend but...

"I'll wait outside," Meyrin spoke slyly, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Lacus blinked but she walked inside nevertheless.

"Kira!" She gasped, horrified. The brunette had a huge swab of bandage around his head, neck and arm. A few cuts can still be seen and his hand seemed to be slightly singed...

"Lacus! You shouldn't be up..." Kira began, but stopped when Lacus embraced him. His eyes softened and hugged her back.

They stayed like that for awhile. It felt good to be in each other's arms. She caressed his singed hand tenderly, wincing at the rough texture.

"Tell me...what happened?"

As Kira's account went on, Lacus couldn't help but feel more attracted to this man. He was selfless, courageous and so gentle. He risked his own life to save her. It hurt her to see him in such a state, all these cuts and burns he bore were for her...

She did the only thing she could do to show her gratitude. She leaned in shyly and kissed his cheek.

They both turned beet red. Seeing each other's faces, they couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you for saving my life Kira," she whispered gratefully, holding his hand in hers. Kira smiled at her.

"I'd do it for you anytime, Lacus...," he blushed at his own words, "Anyways, the Doctor says we can be discharged in a few days...those injuries are nothing; it's mostly because that we've inhaled quite a bit of carbon monoxide...not enough to be fatal, of course. Most importantly, where will you live now?"

Lacus leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know...in all my life, I've only lived in that house...the orphanage is too full...maybe I can ask Milly if she has enough space to take a roomate?"

"Hehe, I couldn't help but overhear, Lacus-san..." Meyrin popped her head from the hallway, grinning. "Why don't you stay with Kira-san? At least, until you can find another place? He does have one spare room, doesn't he, if I recall correctly..."

The two blushed again at her suggestion, yet neither of them rebuked it.

"Um...you're welcome to stay Lacus...er...that is, if you want to of course..."Kira stammered, half flustered and half excited at the thought of living with Lacus, even just for awhile.

Lacus smiled contently, "I'd love to, Kira, thank you."

Meyrin grinned and left the two on their own. Matchmaking plan...success!

* * *

"Miriallia...Milly, I can drive you home if you want," Dearka asked hurriedly. 

"...Okay," the journalist responded indifferently, "thank you."

"So, erm, we're okay now? You know, what we were discussing before we found Kira and Lacus..."

"Dearka..." Milly sighed wearily.

The tall man looked away, "I'm not asking you to forgive me, Milly. I just...well, I don't want to see you unhappy, that's all."

"Look at me," Milly commanded. He complied, slightly frightened at her emotionless voice.

"I...I simply can't enjoy the day as I used to; the mere weather of it, the people laughing, and everything else. I can't bring myself to be happy because I'd be reminded of the fact I used to be happy with Tolle."

Dearka felt himself getting depressed just hearing her sad tone.

"But...I forgive you, Dearka." He looked up in surprise.

"I know it's confidential, but Kira told me anyways. You were simply on your mission. You were going to stop it, but it was too late...at least you had the heart to stop the fight, and has enough compassion to feel sympathy for me, I... that's enough for me...that's enough...you don't need to feel quilty anymore."Milly closed her eyes tiredly.

Dearka felt his guilt increased instead of receding; he had detroyed this woman's chance at bliss just because of his brief lapse in concentration. It was two years ago alright, but the desire to want to make Milly smile never changed...

"Thank you, Milly... however, I still want to repent for my actions. I'll help you with your task," he stated firmly.

Milly looked at him strangely," You mean the favor Kira asked me?"

Dearka nodded, and slowly smirked, "Of course. We're helping the tomcat, right? Yzak can cover for me in the Youth Center...I'll go with you."

The auburn-haired woman stared at him for awhile, and a small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

It was as if someone pulled the plug out of her. Cagalli felt strangely hollow, deprived of energy, devoid of emotions. In her mind, she could only think about her current life. 

Yunna was back, her treacherous ex-step sister Meer was the current Chief, and most importantly, Athrun...

The image of his frozen green eyes haunted her dreams. She thought she had found her saviour, one who can give her a tomorrow to look forward to. She was also starting to comprehend her feelings about him, of his importance in her life...

She hugged the green handkerchief close to her heart. Did he not give this to her? Did he not say he wanted to be her friend? Or was it all just a fraud, a facade to get close to her then hurt her?

Like Meer?

A wave of despair washed over her, making it difficult to breath and giving her a helpless urge to just cry. She looked at the empty spot beside her. She had grown so used to seeing the blunette lying there on her personal space here on the hill...

_There must be a misunderstanding. There must be...please, don't do this to me, Athrun..._

"Pss, Cagalli-san," Warden Murrue called her softly. Cagalli walked towards her quizzically.

"Your brother wants to see you," Murrue looked around, making sure no one heard them, "since we don't want Chief Campbell to know, we have to do it secretly. I'll help you. I can only give you five minutes maximum."

"Kira...," Cagalli muttered, feeling hopefully and desperately someone to comfort her feelings, "Thank you, Murrue-san."

She smiled motherly and directed her towards Kira's office.

"I'll tab the door twice to know your time is up," Murrue said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Cagalli, how are you---" Kira's greeting was cut short when the blonde hugged him tight, almost tackling him, even.

Instantly knowing something was wrong, as Cagalli never expressed her insecurity, the older twin simply hugged her back while whispering sweet nothings.

_No...it's different...it doesn't make me feel full...it's different from your hug, Athrun..._

Cagalli looked up to see bandages on Kira's face and his singed hands. The brunette quickly explained, "Er, I had an accident not to long ago. It's not a big deal, really." He figured it was better not to tell her what really happened. With Stellar and Shinn targeted, Cagalli didn't need to worry about Lacus as well.

_So, I didn't even know my own brother was hurt..._, Cagalli thought to herself bitterly, frustrated at the sheer isolation that penetrated her being.

"So, tell me, what's wrong? You can tell me anything," he asked gently.

Not knowing how to discuss the subject, "Is Athrun acting...strangely these days?"

"I am not sure, Cagalli, I haven't been able to see him, why?"

"Er, never mind, it's nothing...," she swallowed down her plaguing thoughts about the blunette. She coulnd't say it aloud; by admitting how much she was concerned about Athrun, it would be like confessing her true feelings to herself...

"Kira, you still believe in me, don't you?"

"Of course. No matter what people say," Kira reassured her.

Two light knocks signaled the end of the sibling's short conversation. Cagalli was reluctant to leave her brother's side, back to the lonely world.

A place without Athrun.

* * *

"Athrun, we need to talk," Kira's voice was uncharacteristically dangerous, his tone barely hiding his anger. The blunette stared at the psychiatrist coldly. 

"What is it? I have no need to converse with a murderer's brother," Athrun's eyes flickered when he said 'murderer', but his voice was still bitter.

"A murderer...are you calling Cagalli a murderer, Athrun? What's wrong with you? You've hurt Cagalli haven't you?" Kira's eyes were dilated in fury. Anyone could feel the hostile aura emitting from his entire body.

Athrun looked away almost guiltily. His voice was starting to waver, "It wasn't intentional...I...surely you know how I am feeling, Kira. From what I've heard, you've ignored your own sister since the day of her trial because you believed she killed your mother..."

Kira exhaled loudly, his anger replaced by shock, "How do you know that?"

"Chief Campbell told me. She also told...no, showed me the file. It was real, legally written with the procedure dates and everything... Cagalli killed my mother as well."

The psychiatrist's eyes widened, stunned. Athrun's confusion increased by the second. His clash of emotions, the love he has for the two women, his mother and the amber-eyes blonde...

"How do you expect me to act? You've been through this, you did what I did, you have no right to reprimand me for my actions!" Athrun suddenly yelled, his eyes stormy with inward turmoil. Kira didn't even flinch; he just glared.

"She trusts you..."Kira said quietly.

They both went silent. They both understood each other's situations, but Kira still won't accept Athrun's conclusion of what Cagalli did.

"Meer Campbell is not to be trusted, Athrun...no matter how real the evidence seems. We've discussed it before, of how suspiscious Stellar and Shinn's untimely ambushes were. Not to mention, someone is after Lacus's life..."

It was the sergeant's turn to be stunned.

"Just...no matter what, Athrun, don't make Cagalli suffer anymore...I don't want you to do the same things I did..."

With that, Kira left the blunnette to battle with his mind and heart.

* * *

"That's what he said? Athrun called Cagalli a mur- called her that?" Lacus asked, incredulous at the idea of the mild-tempered gentleman saying such words. 

Now that Lacus was living temporarily with Kira, the two often shared their thoughts together, wanting each other's opinions. It was awkward at first of course, not exactly sure what to do and say. Yet, they surprised each other how well they were able to adjust so quickly...

"It hurts to see Cagalli so depressed, Lacus...it makes me regret even more of my indifference towards her all this time before..." Kira's anguished look gave the songstress courage to embrace the man. He smiled lightly at her action.

"It felt good to be with you...you have the amazing ability to make me feel at ease, Lacus...you are the one to help me re-connect with my twin, you are the one to make me enjoy the days more, you give me an optimistic view of life," he murmured contently.

"And you saved my life, Kira. Not only that, I no longer feel alone..."

They looked into each other's eyes, realizing the hidden passion they had for each other. As their lips inch towards each other slowly, a loud rang disrupted the moment.

"Let me get that door," Kira said quickly. Lacus nodded, blushing at what they almost did.

He opened the door, but for some reason his face drained of color when he saw the visitor.

Seeing that the brunette was uncomfortable, Lacus quickly got up and went to the door as well.

"What's wrong Ki-"

"Who the heck are you? At Kira's house?"

Fllay Allster stood at the doorway, her hands on her hips and not looking happy at all.

Not at all.

* * *

_Who was it?_ Cagalli turned towards the source of warmth almost longingly. She could feel someone stroking her cheek gently. _Is this a dream?_

"I'm sorry, Cagalli...I don't know what to do anymore. It's better that you forget me, so you won't be hurt by me..." A familiar voice whispered. She wanted to open her eyes, yet she couldn't; she as afraid to leave this wonderful dream, she was reluctant to find out that it was all her hallucination.

She knew Athrun's voice was no longer full of warmth, but right now, the blunette she knew was back...

"Heh, didn't I say not to come here anymore? You'd get sick sleeping out in the open like this," the voice chuckled, and she could fleetingly feel his presence near her.

_Well, I thought maybe you'd come here again,_ Cagalli wanted to reply, but she didn't dare to in case she disrupted the dream.

"Hmm? You still have the handkerchief? I'm glad..." the voice seemed surprised, and Cagalli was slightly annoyed.

_Of course you idiot, why would I throw it away?_

"You are not a murderer, are you? They say looks can be deceiving, but your eyes spoke the truth...what is truth? Your soul, or a piece of paper listing meaningless analysis?" The voice murmured.

She felt strong arms lift her up, craddling her carefully, and she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder. _His_ shoulder...

"Sleep tight, Cagalli," she felt warm lips touching her forehead briefly, and she fell deeper into sleep.

Snuggling closer and closer to his warmth.

-

-

_note: Yunna was referring to drugs..so, he IS on drugs...(tell me if such subject bothers you guys.)_

End of Chapter 8

-

**A/N:** I'm not satisfied with the chapter(except the last part lol)...I've re-wrote it a few times but still...eh... I promise there would be three-fourth of Asucaga scenes next chapter. (I think you'd be pleased...)

As for 'Mr. Dullindal'...hmm...more mystery? And I promise Meer isn't an antogonist just because. Flashbacks about her will be in character.

Trivial Thoughts: Also, I've been alternaing between 'blunette' and 'blunnette'. Such word doesn' exist, since no one has blue-hair naturally...but if it does, which would be the right spelling? It's been bothering me for a really long time now...if anyone has suggestions, let me know

-

Thanks for your reviews! And Merry Xmas to All! (the next update will be right on the last day of 2006! Pacific Time, though)

-

-

Athyra


	9. Chapter 9 Of Love and Trust

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there israther strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'._

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 9 Of Love and Trust**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Athrun...?" Cagalli opened her eyes groggily, only to find herself back to her cell. The blanket was tucked around her form snugly. 

_That's not right...I never sleep here unless it's the so-called bedtime...Wait, I remember going back to the hill after talking to Kira..._

She touched her forehead tentatively; so it was real? The kind Athrun she knew carried her back to the cell?

"He still cares for me...what does he mean by forgetting him?" Cagalli muttered irritably, clenching the handkerchief hard. How dare he said that, after worming so much into her life, everything?

_He knew that I was arrested for homicide I did not commit. But he's hesitant...where could he possibly get the information from?_

Cagalli remembered the inevitably convincing evidence the police had collected, and presented in her trial. Could that be it? Since Meer had called for her arrest, perhaps she knew something...Had Meer told Athrun something?

"It's so sad Warden Ramius's leaving too. Now this place is seriously screwed!" An passing inmate was whispering to her friend. Cagalli's ears perked up.

"What did you say? Explain to me, now," the blonde got up from her bed quickly, advancing towards the two inmates in a threatening manner. As expected, the two got frightened.

"Er, I heard that she got transferred because she violated one of the new rules."

"Yeah, I think it was...she allowed someone to see Dr.Yamato without Chief's permission."

"What?" Cagalli roared, clearly furious. The two inmates cringed and left hurriedly.

She was sick and tired of the guilt. Why did she always drag everyone into her issues? She ran down the stairs, hoping to locate the only maternal presence of this confounded place. She saw a small crowd of officers, and she hid behind the pillar to observe quietly.

"Thank you for all your guidance these years, Overseer," an officer saluted, and several followed. Only Warden Ramius and Warden La Flaga remained at the door.

"...Well, Mwu, since Kira-kun isn't here today, could you relay a message to him?"

"Anything for you," Mwu said throatily, his bangs covered his eyes.

"Tell him to take care of Cagalli-san. With the new chief here, and Sergeant Seiran back...I'm worried about her," Murrue said sadly.

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on the 'tomcat' as well," he grinned forcefully. The two gazed at each other in silence.

"This is it...will I see you again? As the Overseer, I don't really get out often," Mwu sighed, wrapping his burly arms around Murrue's waist.

"Hopefully we will, Mwu..."

Cagalli walked away, wanting give the two some personal moments. She gritted her teeth in anger.

_How much do you plan to destroy people's lives, Meer? Even now...even now, I still couldn't believe you have such capability...

* * *

_

"So, basically, the new Chief is a real pain in the neck?" Shiho Hahnenfuss commented, pushing the baby stroller down the street.

"Yeah, so godamn annoying, even worse than Zala!" Yzak growled, and Shiho hit her husband's arm in annoyance.

"I don't want our girl's first word to be a swear word, Yzak," Shiho warned in a dangerous voice. Yzak nodded, but he still had a lot to complain.

"Well, it makes me wonder, how are you able to get a day off?"

Yzak shrugged, "Beats me. But I'm happy to spend some quality time with Azaria." Grinning, he tickled his daughter gently, earning a few cute chuckles from the baby.

"How about me?" Shiho pinched his cheek playfully, not enough to hurt him. Yzak smirked mischievously, putting an arm around her waist and hugging her close.

"And my wife too," he chuckled at her red face.

The Joule Family was enjoying this fine day; Shiho finally got to spend time with her husband, and Yzak got to get away from the Youth Center. A fine day indeed.

"Oh yes, I remember this bus stop, Yzak," Shiho laughed, pointing to the sign. Yzak looked at her wife in confusion.

"It was near midnight, and I have to run here to catch the last bus of the because _someone_ forgot to pick me up. You know, the day I got accepted to the Royal Police-training academy. As I stood there waiting, a mob of gangsters came out of this alleyway," Shiho paused glancing at her husband's worried expression.

"Of course, as police-in-training, I was ready to fight back, you know. There was this blonde girl the mob was chasing, and I thought about helping her. Yet, she suddenly jumped down the manhole, and the mob receded. It was pretty scary at that time..." Shiho trailed off. _Hmm? Feels like I missed a point...hmmm..._

"And what happened to the girl? Did you see her face?"

"Well, it was raining that day, I couldn't really see her that well. I don't know what happened to her...she must be alright, since the mob left immediately when I tried to approach them. They mustn't want a...witness or something."

Yzak scrunched his eyebrow in deep thoughts. He felt like he was forgetting something important.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Shiho...nevermind."

* * *

"Athrun!" Cagalli called out to the man walking ahead of her, his name echoed in the empty hallway. 

The blonde had managed to get rid of her guards, making them think she went back to her cell. But there she was; she had caught Athrun alone at last. Now they could talk properly and hopefully, clearing up the misunderstanding.

Her stomach lurched in dread when Athrun turned around only to stare at her with empty green eyes. It was only then she realized the similarity of his eyes to Kira's on the day of her trial. The eyes filled with disappointment and bitterness...

"Cagalli," Athrun's voice was trembling, as if he was fighting something in his mind.

She took a deep breath and stammered, "Did...did you take me in back to my cell yesterday when I had fallen asleep out there?"

His posture stiffened, and he admitted reluctantly, "Yes...I didn't...want you to sleep out there in the cold..."

"Why then, Athrun? Why are you being so cold to me?"

"Because you killed my mother..." he muttered hesitantly, almost to himself. Cagalli was taken aback.

"What are you talking about?"

Athrun suddenly shouted, "I found out about it when I was researching your case. All this time you deceived me. You know who I am, Athrun Zala, and that the so-called Auntie was my mother!!"

Seeing Cagall's shocked expression, Athrun's eyes softened and his voice sounded hopeful,"So, you truly didn't know she was my mother, do you? You really were framed for the murders, weren't you?"

"I didn't do it," Cagalli said tiredly. She had been saying these words for practically four years now but no one believed her. And right now, the one she trusted the most was having doubts...

"Well then, why were there fingerprints on the knife you..stabbed them with?" Athrun's voice rose again, his fist clenching trying to suppress his feelings, " I saw the photo of the scene...it...blood was everywhere." He looked away in pain.

"Yes it was...I was covered in blood and alchohol," Cagalli said monotonously, chuckling dryly, "imagine, waking up after being betrayed by my dear step-sister, chased by a frickin' mob, only to find yourself lying beside your mother's dead body, with the woman you respect not too far away?"

"Meer Cambell is like a fox, that I know," Athrun sighed, "but if it was the case, why were you judged guilty at the trial?"

"I've been telling you for a long time. No one would listen to me. I thought you do, but I guess I'm wrong..."

Trying to block the upcoming guilt, he spoke almost pleadingly," I want to believe you, Cagalli, I really did but...you...have...no alibi...what...what am I supposed to believe? I am sorry for suddenly being cold to you, but I guess it just...came...as a shock..."

Silence.

Cagalli stared at her hands, "I understand why you're so conflicted rigth now Athrun; I'd feel the same if I were you...my hands are too tainted..." _From the guilt that would never recover. I will always remember that day for the rest of my life. Maybe it's better this way. Yes, you are a good man, Athrun, you shouldn't associate yourself with the likes of me. But why...why do I feel the need for you to trust me?_

"I love my mother very much," Athrun said quietly, "As you know, she was the only one there for me as father was always too busy. I was devastated when she was ..taken away. And now, you are...I..." He looked at her like a lost puppy.

"...do you trust me?" Cagalli whispered, staring into his eyes. _Look at me in the eye and tell me you believe me, please, Athrun..._

Athrun glared hard into her clouded amber eyes. He searched for any hint of lies and his eyes slowly cleared. Somehow, he felt relieved, that his instincts were right - stubborn and uncouth alright, but definitely no murderer.

Then he realized something - he never believed in the document in the first place. It was the photos he saw that brainwashed his train of thoughts, but in the end, his heart broke through. There was never a line between him and Cagalli. From the first day they met, they both felt something then, a small spark that was later nurtured into an unstoppable flame.

He didn't know if it was an impulse or not, but he closed in the distance between them in two strides and their lips met. At first, Cagalli was too shocked to react, and but she responded just as desperately at him, trying to convey their feelings to each other. It felt so damn right, there was no confusion anymore, only desire for each other...

She snapped out of her trance when her back touched the wall. Athrun blinked and removed his lips from hers. They both gasped for breath, gazing at each other's flushed faces.

"What-what are you doing?" Cagalli stammered, averting her gaze. She was obviously flustered.

Hesitantly, Athrun embraced her lovingly, since he really didn't know how to reply in words. She stiffened but eventually relaxed in his arms, returning his gesture.

He buried his face in her hair and muttered, "Not only do I trust you, Cagalli, I'll get you out of here no matter what. I'll prove you innocent."

Cagalli only hugged him tighter to prevent him from seeing a trail of tears that rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. Her voice was muffled, but Athrun heard her, and he smiled in amusement.

"I don't know what you think of this...it might be too sudden, but I know how I feel...," Athrun whispered in determination. His last three words were barely audible, but Cagalli looked up in surprise.

Athrun's eyes were once again full of warmth and kindness. He wiped away her tears gently, and Cagalli finally understood what the foreign emotion was all along.

"Um, w-well, you don't have to say the same thing if you don't want to ...er, I mean...," he stuttered in half disappointment.

She shyly tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. Athrun blushed at that and Cagalli looked away uncomfortably.

"I...I like you that way too, you idiot," she stuttered, uncertain how to even pronounce the other 'L' word, but Athrun understood.

He grinned in joy and mischievously, he tilted her chin and kissed her again.

* * *

"Rey, Lunamaria! Lucky, you guys are here right now. I only have a few minutes to talk to you before I have to go back," Athrun panted, running towards the orphanage as soon as he got out of the car. 

"You seemed flushed, Athrun, did something happen?" Luna asked, cocking her head. Athrun blushed. _Am I that obvious?_

"Of course something happened. I presume he just confessed his undying love and got a really good kiss in return," Rey spoke up with an uncharacterstic teasing glint. Athrun's face deepened in color.

Luna gasped excitedly, "Who? Who is it? Aw, Mey would be crushed." Her tone changed into a dangerous hiss, "If you hurt Mey, hell would break loose..."

_Why have I been getting threats from older siblings lately?_ Athrun gulped., recalling Kira's eerie gaze- a protective brother's warning.

"Er, why would I hurt Meyrin? And, guys, let's stay on topic. What's with you today, Rey?" Athrun asked nervously. The stoic man shrugged. Luna rolled her eyes, "We've finally found a lead in our case. We're just coming back to get our stuff before going to the airport."

"Oh yes, this reminds me, what case are you guys investigating anyways?"

The two exchanged glances. Several kids ran by into the backyard. Making sure no one was within earshot, Luna told him worriedly, "Um, on top of Lacus's attempted murder, we're investigating the deaths of several people of great wealth, including your mother..."

"Great, what an coincidence!" Luna was taken aback by Athrun's outburst."I know you guys don't need to be told twice but please investigate this as thoroughly as possible. And tiny little loophole is all I need, specially concerning...my mother's murder."

The magenta-head opened her mouth to ask, but Rey cut her off, "We will try our best, Athrun."

The blunette thanked his friends and quickly drove back towards the Youth Center.

"Care for an explanation, Rey?" Luna folded her arms, glaring. Rey smiled lightly and simply said, "Let's go, Lunamaria. We'll solve this. For sure."

Luna sighed in exasperation but she grinned as well, happy that Rey actually smiled.

* * *

"Hey give it back mister!" A fifteen year old girl with angry red eyes glared at the purple-haired man. 

Yuuna waved a pink-cell phone out of her reach and smirked, "Not until you tell me what Athrun said to that detective."

"I have no obligation to tell you that," she growled, "just give it back right now, or I may have to slug your face."(_see note)_

"If you don't tell me, or hit me...the pain might be too great that I might be forced to break it," Yunna knew he had won. The girl cringed and told him reluctantly.

The man threw the pink contraption and the girl hurriedly caught it, sighing in relief that it was undamaged. When she looked up, Yuuna was already out of her reach.

She flipped open the phone to scan through several pictures of a boy with the same red eyes. Her eyes dimmed sadly, unable to remember anything about her past except her name. But she knew she cared for this boy deeply; she knew he must be an important person in her life, her protector...

"Hey Mayu-nee-chan, let's play hide and seek! I'll make Devon surrender today!" Little Alexis ran up to the teenager, and Mayu stuffed the phone into her pocket, and followed Alexis back to the orphanage she called home.

Her hand still held onto the device protectively. Her brother's gift for her birthday long ago.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright, Athrun? Don't you need to go back to work? You don't have to be with me all the time...I've told you before, I really don't want to drag you into this," Cagalli stubbornly stated, but she couldn't stop herself from walking closer towards him. You can say that it's the side-effect of...being in love? She mentally groaned at such...goose bumps-worthy thoughts. 

"Ca-ga-lli," Athrun grinned and stole a quick kiss. They both blushed and again, he was uncertain why he was so impulsive nowadays.

"Um, sorry about that...," he coughed in sheer embarrassment, "er, I've told you before as well, I'm going to be there for you whenever possible. And I really want to spend more time with you...we just have to be discreet," he coughed again and looked away, his uniform feeling suddenly too tight and warm.

Cagalli scowled, her face still red. She couldn't believe it. She had been kissed by Athrun and by now...well, it was really irresistible. _Is that how Stellar and Shinn feel about each other? Feeling comfortable, content? But I have the need to somehow act on those feelings..._

Making up her mind, she grabbed Athrun's collar and kissed him just as quickly as he did. Both of their faces were at their maxinum redness.

"Well, now we're even...," Cagalli explained weakly. He chuckled at her logic. How he loved her personality. She had really opened up to him, and that made him a happy man.

Hearing an all-too-familiar clicking of high heels, panic hit his mind and he whispered urgently, "Act as if we hate each other. Act as if I'm..like...Yuuna or something."

Confused, she was about to question him when Meer walked up to him and held his arm seductively. The Chief smirked at the blonde. The silence was almost unbearable. Cagalli couldn't help but stare at the woman before her. She had yet to see Meer face to face, and now...

_"What a pity, Cagalli, I'm afraid we can't have you spread my little secret around," Meer's voice was dark and cold, unlike the angelic voice she was used to, "Go get her, boys."_

"You've..really changed, since that day, Meer," Cagalli muttered almost sadly, but her voice rose as she went on, "you betrayed me...I almost died, had I not jump into that disgusting manhole. Yet, you thought of a better plan - you framed me and destroyed my life!"

The two stared at each other; Cagalli's eyes were filled with hatred and confusion, while Meer's were blank. "What do you want with me? Everything you do is so full of contradictions...," Cagalli muttered, feeling the scar on her wrist burn intensely at recalling a memory.

Ignoring her, Meer looked at Athrun slyly, "So, why are you talking to this criminal here, A-th-run? An officer saw you come this way several minutes ago...what's taking you so long?"

His expression was neutral while he replied coldly, "Nothing much, just ordering her to get back to her cell. She's rather stubborn, so that's why it's taking awhile."

Cagalli shivered at the coldness of his voice; it seemed as if they never made up. But Athrun quickly threw her a glance of reassurance, and fortunately, Meer didn't see that.

"Too stubborn? My my, Athrun, you need to be more aggressive here. Here, you've heard of the new system, have you not?" Meer smirked slowly and handed him a zapper, the same device Yuuna had used on Cagalli.

"They need to be...subdued...immediately, wouldn't you agree? It's easier to make them go back if they're unconscious, no?"

Understanding what Meer was asking, Athrun's heart sank; she was asking him to...hurt Cagalli right now!

"Oh, she'll go back to her cell on her own, won't you?" Athrun pretended to glare at the blonde, but inwardly pleading her to just leave.

Cagalli's eyes never left Meer. She knew Meer would suspect something if she complied or Athrun refused to 'subdue' her.

"Ha, as if a little zap can bring me down, you pet puppy of Meer...you blue-haired freak!" Cagalli growled, silently hoping Athrun would realize she didn't mean it.

Athrun gasped; did she just ask him to use this despicable device on her? _She's just trying to erase Meer's suspicion..._

Walking up to the blonde, he stared down at her apologetically. Cagalli nodded slightly, telling him that it was okay. Willing his hands not to tremble, Athrun quickly let the electricity flow.

Neither noticed Meer's cold eyes softened in guilt for a fraction of a second.

Cagalli grunted in pain and slumped forward, unconscious. He caught her and pretended to look disgusted. _It's getting really hard to act...oh gosh I need to get her to infirmary right away...oh god I just hurt her oh god oh god..._

Meer seemed deep in thought. She shook her head and walked away. "Just leave her here. Go back to your patrolling, A-th-run," she ordered in a sing-song voice, but it was slightly pitchier than usual.

He clenched his fist in rage, but he left quickly. _Can't let Cagalli's effort to go to waste...I must find Yzak or someone to bring her back to the cell...oh god, is this how we have to act around each other now? Can't I..love you freely?_

* * *

"Let's see..." Meyrin Hawke licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes glued onto the screen, "My first job as a freelance hacker slash programmer...huh?" 

She clicked onto the anoymous e-mail and read through request. She blinked in confusion.

Typing furiously, she tried to track the origin of the mail, by-passing through several passwords but she came to a dead-end.

"What a well-protected trail...should I even accept this job? Wait...TEN thousand dollars?" Meyrin gaped at the number figure in front of her, shocked.

"Ten thousand dollars...the orphanage can be changed for the better! Also, I can buy a second-hand car for Luna nee-san's birthday, a new trench coat for Rey, a complete mechanic's kit for Athrun-san, the rare flower seed for Lacus's-san's garden, the electronic dinosaur for Devon, the new iZAFT Video for Alexis, the new dress Mayu's been wanting forever, the new..." Meyrin's list went on, and the possibility was limitless.

"Alright, I apologize in advance to whoever you are. I have to hack into your account," Meyrin said resolutely, reading over the client's request again.

_Search Shiho Hahnenfuss's account thoroughly, send me all of the files, especially the diaries and confidential reports._

-

-

End of Chapter 9

_note: well, personally it's my favorite line..._

-

-

**A/N: **Well, at least one thing is resolved...Asucaga all the way!! I hope that their make-up is convincing enough. Cagalli is shy, and Athrun is dense, so they still have a lot to learn XD

If any of you remember, I did mention Cagalli's scar...at the beginning of...chapter...4, I think? When Athrun took her to the infirmary?

Also...yes, Mayu is indeed in this fic...I really don't know how her character is like. I suppose she might be like Lunamaria (same voice actress, Sakamoto Maaya)(one of my fav voice actress, along with Kuwashima Houko, who voiced Stellar, Fllay, Sango from Inuyasha, Kagura from Azumanga Daioh, Maron from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne etc.)(when Mayu's pissed, she'd be like Shinn...they're siblings after all.

And, yes, there's going to be implied Rey x Luna. When Destiny first aired, I try to ignore Luna's interest in Athrun...I think Rey and Luna really compliment each other, personality wise. But then it was revealed Rey's a cloned clone and evil and Stellar died and Shinn x Luna happened...ugh...

Meer...something's starting to show. And PLEASE don't flame Meyrin, she's getting flamed too much already in other places... She'll be playing a big part in the future.

-

-

The chapter is dedicated to you readers!!:**D HAPPY NEW YEAR a few hours later !!!(Year 2007 gasp one more year til graduation double gasp)**

**-**

**-**

Athyra


	10. Chapter 10 Conspiracy

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather **strong and coarse language** and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'_

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 10 Conspiracy**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Uh, Fllay..this is, um, Lacus Clyne, my new roomate," Kira stammered, becoming increasingly uncomfortable at the current situation at hand.

The red-head and pink-head stared at each other; while dagger flew out of Fllay's eyes, Lacus simply blinked in polite curiosity.

"Hello, you must be ...Fllay Allster, I've heard so much about you from Kira," Lacus had a friendly smile. Fllay's expression changed immediately, from murderous to happy, "Really? What did he say about me?"

"Oh, you're his very first patient and how you're such a nice friend to him," Lacus replied, trying to remember what Kira told her before.

"Why, thank you, Kira!" Fllay grinned widely and attached herself to his arm. She gasped when she saw healing injuries on his face. She quickly let go after seeing his slight grimace.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Kira, what happened? Oh yes, why the heck is she your roomate? You never told me you're looking for a roomate!" Her eyes blazed in suspicion, glaring at Lacus in resentment. It was as if she was trying to 'remove' Lacus simply by glaring.

"Um," he glanced at Lacus uneasily, "Well, you see..."

The ringing of the phone never sounded so good to his ears. _Saved by the phone, I suppose?_

He quickly excused himself to get the phone. Fllay frowned and snarled at Lacus, "I'll be back. I just thought I'd drop by to see Kira before work. I'm warning you, don't you dare take him!" She stomped away.

The songstress blinked slowly. _Was the girl jealous? So Kira and I are really...that obvious? Well, naturally, anyone would think so given our situation... she seems to really care for Kira though...what should I do? I don't want her to feel bad..._

Kira's voice brought her back to reality; he grinned happily, "Hey, I just received a phone call. Stellar, you know, Cagalli's friend? She's transferred back to the Youth Center; she's confined to stay in the infirmary room though."

"That's great! So, Stellar-san is completely alright now?"

"She may need a walking stick, but she's perfectly fine other than that. Also," Kira frowned in suspicion, "Shinn woke up quite a few weeks ago, yet I wasn't informed at all...He'd been directly transferred to the Special Sector."

* * *

_"Stop what you're doing! If you die, people would be very sad," A grey-haired girl pleaded frantically. _

_Cagalli glared at her with dull eyes, "who the heck are you? It ain't none of your damn business, fuck off." She went back to slitting her wrist with a knife. A hand quickly stopped her, and Cagalli growled in anger,"I said fuck off!!!!"_

_"No!" the girl shook her head frantically, "I can't just let you kill youself! Why do you want to die?"_

_"I have nothing to live for," Cagalli laughed bitterly, "though it took me years just to realize this shit. I have no one, and I'm in a gang full of idiots like myself. Rest assured, no one would be sad if I died."_

_"I would!" The girl exclaimed, "I don't know you, and vice versa, but I shall be very sad if you die."_

_"Why?"_

_"I shall forever remember the look of pain on your face, the loneliness you felt, and my lack of ability to stop you."_

_The knife slipped from Cagalli's hands, and the girl quickly kicked it away._

_"We have to stop the blood rigth away! My house isn't too faraway, come on!"_

_"Who the hell are you anyways?" Cagalli stared, amazed at this stranger's kindness._

_"Me? Meer Campbell, but that's not important. Come, quick!"_

"Cagalli," hands shook her shoulders, and she opened her eyes to see her brother looking down at her worriedly.

The blonde clenched her fists, trying to shake off many resurfaced memories about Meer, making it even more difficult to decide how she should feel about her ex step-sister. It was ironic that Meer had saved Cagalli's life when they first met, and yet, made her life utterly miserable after she was adopted.

She looked around; it seemed that Athrun had found someone to carry her to the infirmary room. She scowled. _Damn that Meer! I'd rather you not preventing me from killing myself only to be betrayed by you later!! I changed...but what made you change, then, Meer? I really don't recall doing anything to you...I need to talk to Athrun now..._

"Yzak brought you here...I just came back, and just heard about Murrue-san's transfer and the new system here...dammit, Meer's violating human rights!!" The normally gentle Kira was cursing in anger, " Are you alright, though, Cagalli?"

She shook her head, groaning slightly, "Other than feeling a bit dizzy..."

Thud. Clonk.

The peculiar sound caused her to turn her head. "Stellar!" She cried in joy, exhilarated at seeing that the younger girl fine, other than supporting herself on a cane.

"Does it still hurt? Did the treat you nicely? Do you-" Cagalli asked rapidly, fussing about Stellar like a mother hen. The magenta-eyed girl giggled at her friend's behaviour.

The two friends talked for awhile, trying to catch up. Kira also told them about Shinn, making Stellar disappointed and Cagalli pissed. Whether she showed it or not, she still care for that idiot.

When the subject of a certain blunette came up, she froze. Glancing at Kira tentatively, Cagalli totally avoided saying anything related to their relationship and was very vague to explain what happened to her earlier. _What the hell? Kira's my brother and Stellar's my friend, gosh, why am I not telling them about me and Athrun? I suppose...I want it to be something between me and him..._

She chuckled randomly, making Kira raise an eyebrow. _It's time for another talk with Athrun, _the elder twin thought grimly.

"I want to see Shinn..." Stellar sighed sadly. Cagalli's heart clenched in sympathy; heck, it was unbearable to be apart from Athrun just for a few days (like she'd admit aloud though), let alone being apart for a few months, like Stellar and Shinn!

"Don't worry, Stellar, we'll find some way. I'll try to talk to...Chief...Campbell about it," Kira gritted out the word 'Chief'.

"Thank you so much, Kira-san," Stellar smiled and slowly limped towards the bed, her other leg being completely exhausted.

Kira frowned and pulled Cagalli to the side, "The doctor just informed me...her injury is worse than we thought. Her tendon and knee were severely crushed. The surgeons had tried their best to fix her knew but..."

"But?" Cagalli's face went pale. Kira sighed sadly.

"They think that she may never dance again..."

* * *

Meyrin Hawke stared at the piece of paper in her hand, feeling strangely empty. It was a check of 100 thousand dollars, yet, she felt ... guilty. 

It was her first time hacking into a personal account and even though it was her job, she felt...bad.

The ringing of the telephone almost scared the bejesus out of her; she quickly picked up the phone, half-afraid of who was on the other line .

"Meyrin-san? This is Lacus," the red-head exhaled in relief, "Andrew said I have a few more moments, so I must tell you quickly. I have a concert scheduled tonight so I couldn't do the favour someone asked me...is it alright for you to babysit tonight?"

"Um...," looking around the orphanage, she spotted Miriallia and Dearka talking urgently to each other,"Sure, no problem, Miriallia-san and Dearka-san can supervise the orphanage."

"Dearka-san's here...? Could I talk to Dearka-san for a moment?" Meyrin called Dearka over, who seemed puzzled that Lacus would want to talk to him.

"Yes, Dearka here."

The tall man's expression changed from curiosity to a pale complexion. "Oh my god...," Dearka's voice trembled slightly, "Man I...Sure, I'll go over right now."

He quickly turned around and walked back to Milly. Meyrin caught the phone, "Hello? Hello? Lacus-san, what's wrong?"

"Dearka-san will explain it to you," the songstress's voice was grave, "He can drive you over to babysit. Thanks again, Meyrin-san."

After she hung up, Meyrin heard Dearka said, "I won't be back until tomorrow, Milly. Sorry about it, but we'll figure out the relevance of those photos, I'm sure."

"Miriallia-san, I'll be going to babysit for someone, will you be okay on your own?" Meyrin asked worriedly.

"I'm here too," Mayu popped her head out from the kitchen, "I'll help Milly nee-san, Mey-san." The journalist agreed with the girl.

The red-head nodded and followed Dearka out into his car.

"So, Dearka-san, Lacus-san told me that you would tell me...?"

The normally cheerful man gripped the steering wheel hard, looking upset. He managed to speak, "Well...you'd be baby-sitting Azaria, my best friend's daughter...because...see..."

As Dearka explained what had happened, Meyrin swore her heart almost stopped. Guilt engulfed her whole being, and it was only then she realized the magnitude of the mistake she had committed by taking the hacking request.

* * *

(_before Lacus's phone call_) 

Yzak groaned in utter annoyance. Of all the times his car had to break down. Not to mention, he had to do Zala a favor a few days ago. He had helped his great rival by carrying his big enemy to the infirmary room! It was the 'favor' that made him irritable, not Cagalli though. He was actually pretty furious at the treatment given to the inmates now.

Hey, Yzak Joule was all bark but no bite; he would never physically hurt anyone just for the heck of it. He would do it for a legitimate reason, though.

_Like, killing Dearka the next time I see him. Did he elope with that Milly-girl or something? I'm sick of making ridiculous excuses for that monkey!_

Cursing under his breath, Yzak fumbled for the key to his house while trying to balance all the grocery he had bought. Really, even after being an official dad, his workload had not lessened.

_But being with Shiho and Azaria made up for that, _the proud father's irritation disappeared at the thought of his family. _Something I beat Zala at, at least._

Giving up, he decided to just ring the bell. Before he could touch the button, his sharp senses told him that something was wrong. The house was quiet, way too quiet for his liking.

Usually Azaria would be crying, laughing or simply just making noise, but no it was unearthly silent.

Yzak tested the door, and his heart sank slightly when he discovered the door was open. Shiho always locked doors...

_**BANG!!!**_

Yzak quickly pulled his gun after hearing that dreadful sound. He rushed into his house, grocery forgotten, and quickly scanned the living room. Nothing seemed out of order there. Several thumps, indicating a scuffle, directed him to run upstairs instantly.

He ducked just in time as several bullets pierce through the bedroom door. His eyes went wide when he heard a familiar voice cried in pain.

"Shiho!" Disregarding possible danger, he kicked the door open and pointed his gun at the intruder.

A tall masked man had a gun up against Shiho's temple; Shiho was holding her arm in agony, blood seeping onto the beautiful carpet staining the fabric in crimson. Little Azaria was behind her mother, cowering fearfully and seemed to be shocked into silence.

"Let go of my wife now!" He yelled furiously, the sight of his wife's blood made him half-terrified and half-livid with rage.

"Now, why would I do that, Mr. Joule?" The man had a baritone voice, "Your untimely appearance has forced me to change my plan."

While keeping the gunpoint at Shiho, the man bent down and picked up Azaria, who immediately started bawling.

_This is bad, this is bad. What should I do, what should I do? He has two hostages... _Second by second, Yzak's panic rose up a notch. He had to remain calm, otherwise, his family might...

"Drop your gun, or the baby gets it."

"I'm giving you one last chance to give up..." Yzak tried to threaten the man.

Chuckling in amusement, the man fired a shot at the computer, causing it to burst up in flames. The baby recoiled in horror and stopped crying, staring at the gun. "That's a warning shot, Mr. Joule," he drawled lazily.

Yzak growled, but he slowly put the gun down on the floor, his eyes never leaving the man.

"Stand up!" he barked at Shiho, who gritted her teeth and struggled to stand up. The man put the baby down and dug the gun into Shiho's back, "Move. Just keep walking until you're out of the door."

Yzak followed him cautiously, throwing Shiho reassuring looks. She smiled painfully, telling him that she'd be fine.

Suddenly, the man thumped the gun on the back of her head, causing her to lose consciousness. He pushed her into Shiho's car.

"My apologies, Mr. Joule, but you won't be getting your wife back anytime soon," the man laughed, " rest assured, nothing would happen to her."

"You bas - " Seeing the man no longer had the gun fixed on Shiho, Yzak quickly pulled out his hidden gun and fired accurately at the man. He dodged it by a hair's breath, and revealed that the man had pale blond hair.

Stepping on the gas pedal quickly, the man sped away in a frightening speed. A passing car quickly spun out of the way. Yzak knew if he hit the tires, Shiho would get injured even more from the possible car accident.

"Damn it, damn it DAMN IT!!!!" He couldn't go after the kidnapper. He couldn't leave his daughter alone, but neither could he leave Shiho's fate to the hands of a stranger...

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Cagalli!" The blonde looked up from the handkerchief in her hand. She was simply sitting on her bed, staring at the green material when the object of her affection showed up. 

"Ath-" She didn't have a chance to finish; he enveloped her into a warm hug so suddenly that she lost her balance, and Athrun fell on top of her.

"Oh, I..er...sorry about that," he stuttered, and quickly rolled aside to sit up. Cagalli, on the other hand, was still having difficulty catching her breath. Her heart was still pounding fast, her mind blank from excitement. It was one thing to be hugged, and another thing to ...well, have him on top of her. _I need to have my mind examined, _Cagalli reasoned with herself, convinced that her emotions were dyfunctional.

"I...I just want to say sorry about what I did a few days ago. I haven't had chance to-" this time, it was Cagalli to interupt him. Her eyes shone in understanding.

"Don't worry about it, Athrun; I made you do it to fool...Me-Meer," her eyes narrowed.

He shook his head, "It doesn't change the fact that I've hurt you...again, and physically this time as well."

Athrun seemed to be deep regret, Cagalli couldn't help but feel the fire of passion for this man just intensified. He really was concerned about her well-being, no matter what. She threw the handkerchief against his face.

He blinked slowly as it slid down his face. His confuzzled expression looked so funny that Cagalli couldn't help but giggle. Athrun grinned slowly and decided to tickle her. This caused her to laugh harder.

"Okay okay, you win!" She gasped, just realizing her lapse in character. _Did I just giggle? I so do not giggle. But, I suppose it's Athrun...he lets me discover the side of me I don't even know about..._

"Thank you...Cagalli," he smiled gratefully. It was only then she realized how close they were to each other. She could almost see her reflection in his beautiful emerald eyes. He too, seemed mesmerized.

Athrun's gaze trailed her dishevelled appearance; her shirt slid off her shoulder so much he could almost see her bra, her hair tussled in a way that only suit her, her flushed face, her bright eyes, kissable lips...

He gulped. He wasn't a teenager dammit; hormones shouldn't be too much of an issue...

The hallway seems to be deserted, and the nearby cells seemed to be unoccupied for now. The two glanced at each other, both helplessly clueless at such thing. Neither had much experience with 'relationship', and such thing is especially difficult given their situation.

As if reading each other's thoughts, the two leaned towards each other and kissed. The kiss grew more and more passionate, and Athrun leaned towards her even more, his hand on the bed to support him...

"Oommff," they both grunted in surprise when Athrun's hand slipped on the handkerchief that was on the bed. Needless to say, the force of gravity ended up pulling Athrun on top of Cagalli once again; only this time, his head landed on top of her chest.

Cagalli looked ready to burst into flames from the shade of her face, and the same for Athrun as well.

"I knew it!" A voice roared furiously.

The two quickly sprang apart; Athrun sent her another silent apology. He almost didn't want to see the speaker; cold sweat slid down his cheek.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!!!"

He turned around to find a very pissed off Kira glaring at him. The brunette had a weird smile and glazed eyes.

"Sooooo, you ARE doing something to Cagalli...don't think you can just abuse your power to pull something on her! You hurt her feelings, and what are you trying to this time, Athrun?"

_Our position did look...misleading..., _Cagalli thought, still red. She marched up to him and poked her brother's chest, "Back off Kira. He's not doing anything and I forgot to tell you, well, we made up." She blushed slightly.

"Made up, or made _out_?" His voice was dangerously sweet. And the two gulped. They'd never seen this side of Kira before. Cagalli had no idea that Kira had become very protective of her ever since they had re-established their sibling bond.

"Do you realize how risky your escapades are? What if I'm another officer, or worse, Meer Campbell? Maybe you're spied on by her subordinates or something. She would use whatever excuse to make Cagalli's life more miserable, and Athrun you'd get fired! If you're going to protect Cagalli, control yourself!"

"So...you're only worried about us, but you're not...against us?" Athrun asked tentatively, grabbing Cagalli to prevent her from beating Kira up. The blonde seemed determined to enforce the fact she was the older twin (even though Kira was the real older one).

The brunette looked at Athrun up and down, as if evaluating him or something.

"You're...an okay guy, Athrun. I won't ask you guys for the details," he grimaced at the that, "but now that you two are on good terms again, I won't intervene, but," Kira stared at Athrun with the same eerie gaze he'd displayed before, "if you do anything...like before, you'll see what a psychiatrist is really capable of."

"Kira...," Cagalli was unsure what to think about her brother's opinion on their, er, relationship. Actually, she wasn't even too sure of what exactly their relationship was. They couldn't really 'go out'. The only thing they can do was talk to each other, be with each other and sometimes indulged themselves in...well, admiring each other's physical beauty. Cagalli coughed to clear those strange thoughts from her head.

"By the way, Cagalli, I...well, I'll be taking a two-day break starting from next week since it's, well, the anniversary of mother's death, and I'll be flying over to father's grave as well," Kira paused, seeing Cagalli's expression change, "is there anything you'd like me to say to them?"

"I...," she glanced at Athrun, who held her hand in encouragement. She exhaled slowly, feeling all the memories she had flow through her mind, and the things that she regretted.

"Kira...if...if there's a chance, I...I'd like to speak to them myself," Cagalli's stormy eyes spoke of her emotions, and Kira nodded in understanding.

"Very well, and, don't worry, we'll get you out of here, no matter what," he grinned reassuringly, and Athrun agreed as well, telling Kira that he, too, had people to help him.

"Guys..." Standing there, between the man she loved and her only blood-bond relative, Cagalli had never felt so complete.

Perhaps, at last, light was shining through the prison she had created around herself.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" 

The masked man glanced at the struggling woman on the floor. He bent down and barked sternly, "Stop moving; you'll only worsen the wound. Be grateful that my bullet had only grazed your arm, so it wasn't too difficult to bandage it."

Shiho glared at the man, squirming in her handcuffs and the ropes that tied her legs. She growled through the rag that covered her mouth,"Don't play with me! Tell me, what do you want?"

The man shrugged, "You think I'm paid to kill you, don't you?" the man paused, "Perhaps I am...I had some intelligence. Someone is going after your life, Mrs. Joule. I didn't plan to help him, nor did I plan to help you."

Shiho frowned in confusion; even though she aced the criminology and psychology majors, she couldn't understand this man's actions. "So, why the heck am I here?"

"I saw you playing with your daughter," the man said quietly, "It was then I decided...So, I'm keeping you here until the coast is clear, then you can go back to your husband."

"What? You seemed like a pro kidnapper to me! The way you acted, the way you threatened us and pointed that gun at my daughter..."

"Can't help it," the man replied indifferently, "it was the first time for me do something like this. I surprise myself sometimes. Besides, you tackled me right away, can't blame me for me shooting you."

"Of_ course_, I lunged at you; you had a friggin' gun!" Shiho was beginning to lose her temper. It was more infuriating than interrogating the criminals. Talking to this man was like...like...talking to a...talking to a..._grrrrrrrr_. Why the heck did he have to speak in riddles?

Her frustration receded when several stray cats and dogs appeared from behind the door of the warehouse they were in.

The man, whose mask only revealed the lower half of his face, smiled at the animals.

"I'm still paid for supposably 'killing' you. The money was already hidden in your yard. I had already retrieved it...so do not worry. You're dead to the one after your life. I need not only the money to feed myself, but these poor guys as well. These poor guys who were abandoned and left alone in the world to fend for themselves, like me."

He paused, glancing at the surprised Shiho, "That's why I could not kill you...while I'm mostly alone, you have a happy family and a daughter...I couldn't take away the baby's mother permanently."

Shiho sighed and stared at the ceiling; why and who was after her life? And who the heck's this guy? She was in a situation that she couldn't do anything. She could only hope and pray for the day the coast is 'clear'...otherwise she'd be stuck with this despondent man.

-

-

End of Chapter 10

-

-

**A/N:** Bah, almost Yzak and Shiho centric chapter. The kidnapper...it's a twist I had planned long ago. More will be revealed.

Yzak and Cagalli said the F word, but she was a gangster and in a very bad mood, and given Yzak's situation anyone would've swore. I've been trying to avoid swearing, but when I wrote Yzak's part...I think it's natural he'd swear. Don't worry, there won't be any swearing anymore like this in the future.

Oh, again, please don't bash Meyrin.

Ugh, school opens next monday damn. I'm going to be fairly busy, since it's last month of first semester...I'll try to update as usual.

I'm so happy you guys like the last chapter **:D** I hope you guys like this one as well.

-

-

First update of 2007!(HAIL!) Thanks for all you guys's support and hope you'll still continue to do so!

-

Athyra


	11. Chapter 11 Puppet and Puppeteer

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. **Get ready for major angst, drug issues and vivid descriptions.**_

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'._

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 11 Puppet and Puppeteer**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Shinn..." Stellar stared at the seashell necklace sadly. She had not seen the raven-haired man for so long she almost couldn't picture his face. Almost.

Kira had been trying his best to persuade the Chief to release Shinn from the Special Sector, but it was no use. Meer claimed Shinn's temper was too unstable and needed to be monitored, even after his recovery.

Stellar slowly stood up with the aid of the walking stick; she wasn't as clueless as other people thought - she knew there must be something wrong with her leg. She knew...she would never walk properly again.

_How can I find Shinn, then, if I'm so slow? How can I run away should anything scary comes...?_ She trembled, hugging herself close.

"Stellar-san," Athrun's kind voice called out to her, and she looked up, "I think there's something you'd want to see."

Curious, she followed the sergeant down to Overseer Murrue's office. Chief Campbell had yet to find a replacement Warden, so the office was currently unoccupied. Athrun offered to piggyback her, but Stellar politely refused since she didn't want to seem that weak.

"Look, Stellar," Kira and Cagalli were there as well, and they pointed to the TV screen. Stellar's eyes went wide at the faces of the two she thought she woud never see again.

"Auel! Sting!"

A man with curly sky-blue hair and a tall man with spiky grass-green hair were having an interview with a new reporter. It was a Sports Channel, apparently, and this interview seemed to be a few days old.

"So, Auel Neider and Sting Oakley, as two famous MBA superstars, is there anything you want for your upcoming birthday in April, or in June?"

The two brothers looked at each other, and Auel nodded. Sting spoke nostalgically, "We don't know where she is, but we really want to see our sister again."

"You have a sister? It is my understanding that you are adopted into different families...is your sister adopted into a different family as well?" The reporter scribbled into the notebook furiously.

Auel glared at the reporter but remained silent. Sting, the more collected of the two, replied, "We do not know, or else we'd be able to find her. We've been trying to locate her but have no luck."

"They...they remember me!" Stellar exclaimed excitedly, and everyone else in the room all smiled warmly at her.

"Yes...and this morning, your brothers found you at last. They contacted the Youth Center...you're released, Stellar."

"Eh?" The blonde looked at everyone in the room. Cagalli hugged her tight, "I'll miss you...you've been such a good friend to me...I won't forget you." Cagalli couldn't really express her emotions in words, but she knew she shouldn't say anything that would worry Stellar.

Stellar was speechless; she wanted to be with her brothers, but she had grown so accustomed to the life here, to everyone around her that she was almost afraid to step into the 'outside' world again.

Most importantly, she would have to leave Shinn...

"Good luck Stellar...I'm sorry I wasn't able to get Shinn out of the Special Sector," Kira apologized with regret. She was about to reply when an officer knocked on the door. Cagalli quickly hid under the table, as no inmate was allowed to be in an office.

"Sergeant Zala, Dr. Yamato," the officer saluted sharply, "I'm here to escort Ms.Louissier out to the front door."

"No..."Stellar muttered, limping after the officer reluctantly. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. She didn't get to say good-bye properly...no...

"Heh heh, I'll take over if you will, officer. If Murrue's here, she'll be doing the escort but I'll do it in her place," Mwu La Fllaga came sauntering up to them. The officer saluted and left. Stellar was about to speak when Mwu shushed her. He winked.

"Shhh, I've got a surprise for you, kitty," he picked her up bridal style, earning a surprised squeak from her. He quickly ran along the corridor until they were almost at the front door. Mwu gently put her down and told her to look ahead.

There stood the man she missed so much.

"Shinn?"

"Stellar!"

They ran up to each other, or, rather, Shinn ran up to Stellar and they embraced lovingly. Mwu grinned and left, knowing they needed some alone time.

"Shinn...it's really you..." She touched his face tenderly, tears glistening with joy. He kissed her forehead, his warm ruby eyes filled with love.

"You have to go, Stellar," Shinn said suddenly. She shook her head vehemently.

"I already owe Mwu-san for sneaking me out of the Special Sector...I have to go back as soon as possible...I just want to see you one last time..." Shinn's eyes flickered. He firmly told himself not to cry.

"Please...don't forget me," Shinn whispered, letting out one one his deepest fears.

"I..I won't," she blushed and lightly kissed him. She giggled at the sight of his red face. If Cagalli saw that, she would definitely tease Shinn endlessly.

"I...I heard about your accident when I was still unconscious...I'm sorry, for not being able to protect you," Shinn's eyes dimmed in regret, glancing at the walking cane Stellar used.

Stellar shook her head and hugged him, again, hoping to reassure him. Her eyes suddenly lit up with an idea.

"I'm sorry about this, but here..."Carefully, she broke the seashell in half, and handed him the part without the string, "This way...we'll always be together...we'll always have something of each other."

Shinn gazed at the seashell and kissed her as well, only this time, the blush wasn't really that prominent.

"I promise...we'll see each other again."

"Your brothers are waiting outside, Stellar," Mwu interrupted the two reluctantly.

The two broke apart with great effort. Shinn smiled at her encouragingly.

Stellar nodded and followed Mwu out of the door.

_One day, sometime in the future...I'll see you again...definitely..._She held the necklace tight, _this necklace will be complete once again..._

Bright light greeted her, and she shielded her eyes; the light felt so different...it was unfamiliar yet full of hope as well.

"Stellar!"

Her eyes twinkled in delight and found herself in the arms of her long-lost brothers.

* * *

"This is it!" Dearka shouted excitedly, causing Milly to look at the photo in his hand. 

At a first glance, one may find the picture completely irrelevant, a seemingly obsolete photo so inconspicuous one wouldn't take a second look at it. However...

"See, even though you can't see it clearly, you can see someone jumping down the manhole."

"So? We don't have prove that the person is Cagalli-san...,"Milly scrutinized the photo closely, "Unless someone else has blonde hair, amber eyes and looks identical to her."

"Exactly. This photo even has the date and time here! The investigation team did an autopsy on the victims, so we know when they were killed...While we don't know who the murderer is, we can prove that Cagalli does have an alibi during the time of the crime!!"

Milly smiled at him, and Dearka's heart skipped a beat.

"Good thing we searched through all the discarded photos at the office. Who would've thought someone took such picture late at night?Now we just have to give these photos to Kira and he'll know what to do!" Milly said, packing up the photos carefully.

They went into the car and Dearka drove as fast as the speed limit allowed. The uncomfortable tension was no longer present; they were both working towards one goal, their teamwork was more than good...it came naturally, and he was happy about that.

When the light turned green, Dearka started to accelerate the car...

"Dearka!!"

A semi-truck from the opposite lane suddenly shot towards them. It would've rammed them dead on if Dearka didn't swerve away in time.The sudden change of direction, however, caused the car to lose its balance and spin around. The rear tire was caught in the ditch and the car flipped over into the river. _(see note at bottom)_

_Good thing the window's closed...but we still have to get out of here quickly...Dearka?_

He seemed to be slightly dazed, a trickle of blood running down from his forehead. It was apparent that he had a mild concussion.

She was quite dizzy herself, her mind still trying to comprehend what had happened. She unbuckled herself hurriedly and unbuckled Dearka's seatbelt as well.

The pressure became too great as the windows bursted open, the water gushing in from every direction.

_No, the photos!!!!_ Milly wanted to shout, but she choked when a wave of water silenced her and swept away the photos. Gasping for breath, she took one last gulp of oxygen and was about to pull Dearka with her when the said man dragged her out of the car.

With powerful strokes, he pulled her with him until they broke the surface.

"Here they are! Let's help them!" Several people shouted, some jumping into the river and helping them ashore.

The two panted vigorously, obviously exhausted. Dearka tried not to shake his head, which still hurt. It must be more than luck for him to be able to 'come back' from the concussion.

"No...now the evidence is gone...our mere words aren't going to do anything!!" Milly groaned in despair, tucking her wet hair behind her ears.

"Now, don't give up yet, Milly...we both still remember the photo. We can go to that place, and see if we can find any eyewitness. Anyone," Dearka replied grimly. He remembered what Yzak told him, about Shiho.

There must be someone trying to stop them from discovering the truth behind the murders.

* * *

"Is it alright for me to bring Azaria-chan to the orphanage? Andrew will be there, and some of the older kids can help take care of her...I need to do something today," Meyrin stammered, unable to meet Yzak's piercing eyes. 

"I don't trust brats. But since Lacus recommended you, I suppose I'll trust you as well," Yzak growled, his tone implying that if there was any accident with his precious daughter...

"Thank you, Mr. Joule," Meyrin squeaked, and Yzak frowned in suspicion.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. You do understand why I'm easily irritated, so I don't see why you're so afraid of me...is there anything you want to tell me?" He narrowed his eyes. Meyrin shook her head.

"Very well, bring Azaria back by 6, got it?"

Yzak walked over to the baby, kissing her on the forehead and whispered, "I'm going to get your mother back in no time, alright, sweetie?"

He put her in Meyrin's arms, who quickly bowed and left hurriedly. Hearing Yzak say that to the baby was more than Meyrin could bear. Seeing Yzak's anguished expression almost made her choke on her guilt.

She looked at the innocent baby in her arms, whose eyes seemed to be accusing her of her deed. _Yes, Azaria-chan...I'm the one who caused your mother to be kidnapped..._

After arriving at the orphanage, the red-head was relieved to see Andrew and Mayu playing a seemingly intense card game of 'heart-attack'.

Andrew knew how to take care of babies, as he'd been over at the orphanage long enough, so did Mayu. Meyrin quickly left and borrowed Andrew's car to get to the Youth Center. She parked the car, uncertain whether she should go out or not.

Her cellphone went on, and she hesitantly picked it up.

"Mey, Mey? It's me. How are you doing? Is everything alright? You haven't call me for awhile..."

Hearing Luna's concerned voice, Meyrin felt tears gather, threatening to spill out.

"I...I'm fine, Onee-chan...I'm just been kind of busy. I'll call you back later, but I have to go now, alright?"

"Mey...," Luna sounded exasperated and skeptical, "Fine...but, tell someone if you have any problem, okay? Don't keep it inside of you, you'll get sick."

_That's why I'm going to see Athrun-san..._Meyrin thought to herself resolutely. She got out of the car and made an appointment with the reception desk.

"I'm just about to leave anyways, Abby, I'll go get Athrun for her," Kira told the receptionist, and greeted Meyrin briefly.

He came back with the curious sergeant. Athrun seemed surprise that Meyrin actually came to visit him...there must be something wrong. He led her to an empty conference room so they can talk in private.

As soon as he closed the door, Meyrin broke down in tears, unable to hold in the guilt anymore. Alarmed, Athrun tried to comfort her the only way he knew, by hugging. However, Meyrin wiggled out of his arms, "Don't, Athrun-san...I...I need to tell you something...I did something horrible..."

She slowly kneeled onto the ground, unable to withstand the gravity of the consequences of her actions. It was too much...

"Tell me," Athrun's gentle voice gave her enough strength to confess.

As her explanations continued, Athrun's eyes grew wider, and he gripped her shoulders hard.

"Why did you do something like that in the first place? Why? Why take an anonymous job? More importantlyly, why are you working as a hacker in the first place?"

She had asked this question to herself, but in the end, her desire to get money won over her rational mind. Her lips trembled and began shivering.

Ahtrun sighed, letting go of her shoulders, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for...but Meyrin...I..."

"No, I deserve it...because of my aide, Mrs. Joule was kidnapped!"

"Just, Meyrin...do you.still have a copy of whatever your client asked for in Shiho's account?"

She nodded, unable to utter another word. _Athrun-san must be disgusted with me...I'm so..._

The blunette patted her head encouragingly, "This isn't like you, Meyrin. What's done is done. There's no use regretting your actions," his voice trailed off, "I know someone who's also too consumed by her guilt that she had shut herself from the world. I don't want you to be like that."

"Athrun-san...," she smiled at him gratefully, "And...what happened to her?"

At this, Athrun couldn't help but grin, "She's...opened up now. She is a very strong person," he stood up, hoping Meyrin didn't see his blush, "I know you are a good person too, just as she is."

"Thank you," her eyes couldn't quite meet his, but she was glad at his comforting words, "I'll send it to you, Athrun-san...the copy of the file," she promised. He nodded and quickly excused himself.

After walking out of the conference room, tears once again blinded her vision. She leaned against the wall, willing her tears to disappear.

_But I'm not strong at all...I can't handle this...I'm not like the person you described, Athrun-san...I'm not like Onee-chan, who's brave and outspoken..._

"Oh dear, are you alright, Miss?" Meyrin was startled out of her thoughts at hearing a familiar voice.

"La-...who are you?" She quickly corrected herself as she discovered the speaker wasn't Lacus at all.

"Me? I'm Chief Campbell, pleased to meet you," Meer had a warm smile as she shook hands with Meyrin, "I'm just wondering what had happened, since you seemed pretty sad."

For some reason, Meyrin couldn't trust this stranger, who had a strange glint behind her eyes. _There's something about her..._

Not wanting to be rude, she simply made up an excuse and quickly left, not wanting to be in the Chief's peculiar presence any longer.

"So...I've changed so much that even a stranger couldn't trust me anymore? Do I really seem so...manipulating?" Meer whispered sadly. She shook her head, "No matter. I shouldn't let my trust in Mr. Dullindal waver. He is right, and Cagalli is wrong. After all, she did kill two people."

* * *

"So, I heard, a girl came to find you," Cagalli began, even though she seemed very reluctant to talk about it. Athrun blinked. 

"Um, yes? What about it?"

Cagalli looked away, folding her arms. "I heard that she's really pretty, that girl...who is she?"

Being the very dense man he was, Athrun replied in confusion, "She's Meyrin, one of my best friends."

"Ugh, forget it," Cagalli groaned in frustration. She had her pride to maintain!! She couldn't just go and ask him more about Meyrin, could she? Cagalli did not get jealous, no she didn't!!

_Considering Meyrin's known Athrun longer than me, she's free and probably suits Athrun better...sigh, seriously, what does Athrun see in me anyways?_ Cagalli suddenly felt miserable and inadequate.

Athrun was starting to get flustered, totally puzzled by Cagalli's mood. "Did I do something to make you mad?"

"No, not at all," she pouted, trying to act as indifferent as possible. He grinned; _how cute she looked, _he thought, still clueless. However, he unknowingly reassured Cagalli by smiling lovingly at her. _Ugh, damn, can't resist that smile of his, _she frowned.

"So, what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked, "I thought you're supposed to be patrolling right now?"

"I am, but I need to ask you something quickly," Athrun's face became serious, "Tell me, in all the details you remembered, the day Meer betrayed you and that you were arrested. I need to know, first-hand, from you. There must be something we can use against her and help you."

Cagalli visibly flinched at that, her usually sharp eyes flickered with uncertainty and pain. "No...it's too much, I can't. I don't want to go through it again...there are two kinds of tortures, Athrun. While I didn't suffer from physical abuse like Stellar did, I was...my mental state...I couldn't..."

Athrun wrapped an arm around her shoulder for encouragement. "Please, Cagalli. You're the strongest person I've ever met. You can stop whenever you want."

Cagalli swallowed, trying to get rid of a mechanic taste that suddenly appeared with the flow of her memories.She sighed, deciding it was time to open the box she had locked her memories in.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_- 5 years ago - _

"Meer? What's the meaning of this? What are you doing?!" Cagalli gaped in shock.

The grey-haired girl had a stricken look when she saw the blonde. Several tall thugs were standing off to the side, all fiddling with something that Meer had given them. In her hands were packets of white powder...heroine.

"I thought...Meer, why...?" Cagalli was still speechless, unable to process the fact that her angelic step-sister was selling drugs to strangers. Where the heck did she get heroine anyways?

Meer glanced at the packets, at Cagalli, and then back at the packets. The guilty girl shivered, at lost what she should do next. Suddenly, she looked up and glared at Cagalli, her innocent blue-grey eyes filled with hatred.

"You know too much, dear sister. You've done too much. I'm left with no choice...no, you left me with no choice," her usually chirpy voice was dangerously sly. Cagalli shook her head, not understanding what Meer was talking about and uncertain if the girl before really was Meer.

"What did I do?" The blonde asked in bemusement.

"What did you do? What did you do? Gosh, you ruined my life without knowing it! It's really useless to get close to you, dear sister. You don't even know about your family inheritance. Oops, very well then, you should be removed once and for all. What a pity, Cagalli, I'm afraid we can't have you spread my little secret around," Meer's voice was dark and cold, unlike the angelic voice she was used to, "Go get her, boys."

At her command, the thugs exchanged looks, glanced at the drugs, and lunged at the blonde at once. Feeling her voice hitch in astonishment, Cagalli jumped back in time to dodge one of the thugs' outstreched arm.

"Meer...?!" Cagalli glanced at her step-sister, only to find a pair of blank and calculating eyes staring coolly back at her.

Seeing that she had no choice but flee, Cagalli shouted on last time desperately, "Meer!!" Yet, her cry seemed to be unheard. Clenching her fists, Cagalli spun around and ran as fast as she could, with the mob hot in pursuit.

It was fortunate that her past experience from being a gangster before taught her how to act on her instincts. She relied on her senses and gut feeling when she navigated through the dark alleyway. So far, she hadn't hit a dead end yet.

But she was only a girl, a mentally exhausted girl. The mob would catch up eventually. _It was all lies!!!!! Meer, how could you...you only befriended me out of your greed for my father's money? So your family only adopted me for the money? Damn it...Damn it!! I should've known better than trusting you...I should've never trusted you...but why? Why did you stop me from killing myself then, Meer? On the day we met..._

Rain pounded onto her back mercilessly, blurring her vision even more so along with her tears. She could hear the thugs closing in. She couldn't keep running anymore...

Spotting an open manhole ahead, she practically jumped in, not caring about broken bones at all. It was lucky for her that she grabbed onto a pipe and helped breaking her fall. She ended up with only a few scratches, nothing she couldn't endure.

She waited and waited, deciding that it had been long enough that the mob had receded. She knew she couldn't just stay at this spot. It smelt awful, and seeing the persistent attitude from Meer, Cagalli knew she would be found eventually. The blonde hauled herself out of the manhole tiredly, making sure that the coast was clear.

Cagalli ran blindly in the harsh rain, the water hitting relentlessly on the pale girl. She ran and ran, uncertain of her destination. When she was exhausted, she leaned against the wet wooden fences for support; as soon as she caught her breath, she would start running again. Anywhere seemed to be a good destination, as long as it was far, far away from _that_ place. Far away from Meer.

Finally unable to summon any more strength, the girl collapsed on the muddy road. Her amber eyes widened with an overwhelming sense of solitude. She was alone, all alone. That was how she had been, always alone. Even with Kira, she could still feel the empty gap of their childhood together, and the strange unfamilarity between her and Mother...

The ground seemed awfully enticing, so soft, with the rain enveloping her in a numbing sensation. Cagalli smiled dazedly as she closed her eyes to the welcoming darkness.

_--About 5 hours later---_

"What should we do, Chief? She's only teenager, a pair of handcuffs should be enough, right?"

"Nonsense! Look at this gory scene before you. Who knows what's on her mind. Restrain her immediately when she wakes up!"

Cagalli opened her eyes painfully; it seemed that every part of her body ached so much she couldn't really feel anything. Her fingers seemed stiff with some kind of substance. A strangely sweet, pungent smell surrounded her, mixed with the bitter drowning taste of alchohol. She licked her parched lips, and recoiled in surprise when she tasted blood and alchohol.

"Sir, she woke up!"

"Well, what are you doing, then, make sure she doesn't do anything!"

She glanced towars the source of noise, and couldn't react in time when she saw several police officers gripped her shoulders hard and handcuffed her wrists and ankles. She was about to fight back when she took in her surroundings.

A horrified scream tore from her throat at the bloody sight before her.

Her mother was lying near the couch, a visible stab wound on her neck - precise and accurate, like a one-blow death by a trained assassin.

Auntie was a bit further away, yet her beautiful satin gown was stained in blood. The crimson substance splattered everywhere, with a few broken bottle of beer and vodka.

Cagalli couldn't stop screaming; it was surreal, it was too much. What had happened?

"Stop making noise, murderer!" An authoritive voice commanded her. Cagalli's wide eyes glanced at the Chief in shock. She looked at her hands, covered in blood. It was only then she realized she was holding a knife- the assumed murder weapon.

She promptly let it drop onto the floor, her mind trying to convince herself that it was just a hideous nightmare.

But it was reality.

"Mom...Auntie," she sobbed in fear, tears spilling down her blood-stained cheeks. She was almost hyperventilating now, her body shivered with tremors.

A strangled cry came from the direction of the door, and Cagalli looked up to see Kira's paralyzed form. A police officer hurried over to him, trying to calm him down.

"Cagalli...? Why are you...?" Kira's voice quivered with shock, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Then his normally gentle amethyst eyes turned into accusing glares, "What have you done?! What did you do to them?"

"What...?" she gasped, cringing from the anger in his voice. No, he wasn't accusing her of the murder was he?

"So tell me, Meer-san, what did it look like when you first discover this...inhumane scene?" The chief was asking the grey-haired girl. Meer shook her head, trembling. She didn't look at Cagalli at all.

"Meer!" Half-hope and half-dread filled Cagalli, last night's event forgotten, "I didn't do it! I didn't do it! Please, trust me! Kira, I didn't do it! Kira!" She was taken aback at how desperate her voice sounded. Meer threw her a fearful glance and Kira's eyes were blank.

"Tell that to the judge in the court later, young miss," the Chief's stern voice stopped her weak protests, "We shall be investigating everything, but I think it is quite obvious you are the murderer. Take her away," he ordered the officers, who dragged her numb form away from the house.

Away from the life she used to have; away from Kira; away from her trust in herself.

* * *

"So, wanna get a drink tonight?" 

"No! Keep your hands off me," Fllay growled in annoyance, glaring daggers at a sly-looking man. Really, those imbeciles needed to stop bothering her!

"Ms. Allster, could you take the garbage bags to the back? You can go home after you're done. You've been working really hard," the manager smiled kindly at the red-head, who nodded happily at the thought of finally being able to go home.

"Okie!" She replied giddily, walking out of the back door and put the bags into the dumpster. As she was about to leave, her eyes caught something. Being the inquinsitive girl she was, she crept behind the dumpster amost reluctantly and tried to hear the conversation.

"Aw, come on, one more bag, Yuuna."

"No, I can't! She's not giving me anymore until I kill her targets for real this time," the purple-haired man snorted irritably, "Get your own stuff. There's only so much I can sell you. I need them too, you know?"

"Tell me who's the targets, then, I'll kill'em for you."

"Oy oy oy, don't make it sound so easy, stupid! The targets have to be removed discreetly. Currently a Rey and a Luna were too far away...don't feel like riding on a plane. But that Lacus Clyne...she must die for sure next time."

_Lacus Clyne? Kira's new roomate? Oh my god, what should I do? _Fllay backed away into the restaurant quietly, unsure what she should do with the information.

"She's just Kira's roomate. If Kira can accept her, so should I," Fllay told herself firmly. Proud of her own decision, she headed towards the brunette's house, determined to tell him.

When the apartment building came in sight, Fllay was surprised to see Kira at the front door with Lacus.

"Will you be okay on your own, Lacus? You can come with me if you want..."

"I'd love to Kira, but it seemed that Meyrin-san wasn't feeling well. I need to make sure she's alright."

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

_Kira's leaving? Oh yes, he did mentioned this to me. He didn't invite me to go with him, though. Maybe I should ask him if I could come along? _Fllay was about to open her mouth to call his name when words suddenly died in her throat.

Kira bent his head shyly and kissed Lacus on the lips. The songstress seemed surprised but returned the kiss as well, blushing deeply.

Instead of being depressed, shocked, or even angry, Fllay only felt calm, strangely composed. She walked away silently, her mind devoid of emotions, feeling completely empty. Her eyes glazed over with a crazed glint.

It felt as if something inside her snapped.

-

-

End of Chapter 11

_note: the flipping over the car thing happened to my friend once, only she didn't fall into a river, she fell into a thankfully empty ditch. So I'm thinking, falling into the river is quite possible..._

-

-

**A/N:** Not much Asucaga here, some Steshin and little Kilax. Fllay will play a big role in the future as well. Lacus didn't seem to be doing much these chapters, but her biggest role in this fic shall come up soon. So, if you guys haen't figure it out yet, Shiho is the witness and prove that Cagalli didn't commit the crime. Meer... well, more shall be revealed about her later, but most events are from Cagalli's perspective after all. But one point I can give you though, is that Meer really believed that Cagalli was the murderer.

...Review, please? Thanks for all your support that made this story this far, they mean a lot to me. Sigh, last week of semester 1...I'll try to update next week, assuming that the chem final exam didn't kill me...

-

-

Athyra


	12. Chapter 12 Deeper Than Blood

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'. Also, get ready for some 'war' between rich companies and struggle for power._

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 12 Deeper than Blood**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"What are you doing? You sure you're just going to leave me here?" Shiho glared at her captor.

"Why yes, I'm not going to just sit here and watch you all day, you know. I have other things to do," the masked man said, folding an envelope into his pocket.

Shiho rolled her eyes; these past few days, she's been locked to an iron pipe, with very long chain, near the bathroom. So she had enough freedom but not enough that she could run away. Besides, those stray dogs seemed fiercely loyal to the masked man; they were guarding the entrance all day.

"Seriously, who are you?"

"Am I going to tell you that?" The masked man smirked, infuriating her even more.

"Why do you wear a mask? Like, do you have something on your face?"

"Maybe. Who knows, I might have a hideous scar beneathe, or maybe I'm ugly? Keep guessing."

"Is the 'coast' clear yet?" Shiho's voice dripped with sarcasm, trying to contain her anger.

"If it is, you'd be free," he shrugged, "I'll be back. Be a good girl and wait quietly."

"I'm a mother already, not a little girl!!! How old are you anyways?"

"Hmm, I am older than you, Mrs. Joule. I'm guessing I'm around 28, but I'm not too sure."

Shiho sighed. She was getting frustrated out of her mind, especially talking to this man! All day, all she could think about was how Yzak's feeling and whether if Azaria was okay or not. She missed her husband terribly.

"I'm sure everything will untangle soon," the masked man seemed strangely triumphant at his own words, "the door will be open, and that man will be thwarted, for sure."

He left quietly, leaving Shiho wondering about his riddle.

* * *

"This is a pretty nice place," Lunamaria commented, looking around the neighborhood. Indeed, they had come to a place that looked so beautiful, and one would immediately notice that it belonged to upper-class people. "It's to be expected, that the head of the Messiah lives here. I heard that the former head of Orb Moegenroete also lived here before?" 

Rey looked about him, as if trying to spot someone. He walked towards Lunamaria, so close that she could even feel him breathing down her neck. She shivered slightly.

"Um, Rey?"

"Shh. We're being followed," he whispered, barely turning his head to indicate the possible location of the stranger.

Alarm entered her mind, and, as calmly as possible, her hand went for the hidden pistol under her jacket, likewise for Rey. It wasn't unusual that they got tailed. As a detective, Rey sometimes took on risky jobs that involved mafia tracking or illegal weapon-dealings and, therefore required guns for protection. Luna gulped nervously, hoping she still remember what Athrun taught her at handling guns.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you come, Lunamaria," Rey muttered, his eyes sharp on the surroundings. The presence still lingered, the stranger was still hiding somewhere.

"What? Come on, I'm your assistant, it's my job to help you, Rey! I'm a certified detective too!(_see note_) I'm just not as good as you," She hissed indignantly. She suddenly jolted in surprise, spotting a moving shadow, "There are more than one."

"Yes, I realized that," Rey scowled, starting to feel anxious. He should've notice the abnormal emptiness in the neighborhood. He should have known this must be some sort of trap.

_Damn it, there' no way we can fight against this much number; we're surrounded, _Rey gripped his gun tighter. But there was no way for him to abandon all the notes and data they had worked so hard to obtain. The cases were almost solved, there was no way for him to just give it all up.

The two were standing back to back now, trying to predict the ambushers' next move. A long tense moment went by, the silence was almost unbearable.

Suddenly, the sound of several people running startled the two and they quickly dove behind a huge tree. However, it sounded as if those people are running away.

"Rey za Burrel, I presume?"

He whipped around, pointing his pistol directly at a masked man who suddenly appeared beside him. It was almost too coincidental; this man sounded just like him.

"Oh don't worry, I'm of no threat to you. I've already, say, scared away the people trying to kill you. Your information is safe, but I advise you to head towards the airport as soon as possible."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You just do," the masked man smiled mysteriously, "By the way, on your way to the airport, go to this address to pick up a certain Mrs. Joule. I'm sure she'll be the key to link together your evidences," he handed a scrap of paper to Rey, who took it hesitantly.

"Oh yes, your suspicions about Dullindal is quite correct," the man whispered and left confidently, even though Rey was still pointing the gun at him.

"Let's leave quickly, Rey, what if those people come back again?" Luna reasoned, hugging the briefcase close, still wary.

Rey nodded after awhile, but he could not shake off the feeling that he somehow knew the masked man.

* * *

"Chief, we can't find Shinn Asuka anywhere!" 

"Search again, he should not be left on the loose! Remember, this is a mad killer we're talking about! He killed using a bomb when he was only, like, 14, or something! Search again!" Meer yelled in frustration.

"Yes Chief," several officers saluted and left, fearing Meer's wrath.

"You, how did he escape? If I remember correctly, I thought I order you to watch him 24/7!" She grabbed Mwu's collar, yanking him down to her eye level.

"Chief," Mwu sighed exasperatedly, "I'm only human, I need to sleep too."

Meer screamed in rage and stormed away. Mwu grinned at her retreating back and folded his arms. He looked out of the window, recalling Stellar and Shinn's happy faces at being with each other.

"Hope you're happy, kid, now that you're finally free. Show me that I did the right thing."

Mwu was snapped out of his thoughts when a huge commotion near the front door caught his attention. Several inmates were looking out the windows as well, trying to see what was happening. Officers stopped what they were doing and some dashed out of the door.

"What's going on?" Mwu ordered authoritively, trying to clear off a crowd of onlookers. When no one bothered to reply, he forced himself through the crowd, trying to spot what they were looking.

"Oh what now? I already have too much on my hands!" Meer groaned irritably, marching up to them.

"Do something!" A by-stander squeaked in panic, pointing up the roof of the building, "She's gonng jump, she's gonna jump!"Mwu's eyes widened in shock when he saw a familiar red-head standing on the roof.

"Ms. Allster?"

* * *

Kira looked around worriedly. Ever since he came back from visiting his parents' graves, he hadn't heard from Fllay at all. He'd been sending texts to her, trying to call her but to no avail. Now, here he was, in front of her house, and still no sign of her. 

_Where could she be? What happened to her? Fllay..._ the psychiatrist was genuinely concerned for the red-head. After all, Fllay was the one who made him feel better when he and Cagalli weren't talking to each other. While Cagalli was his twin, Kira would always feel that he had another sibling to protect - Fllay.

Signing in resignation, he decided to go to Lacus's concert instead. When he arrived at the place, he was mildly surprised at the amount of reporters and film crew. He had become so familiar with Lacus that he forgot she was like, a famous popstar sometimes. He quickly showed the guards his special pass, got into the prep room.

_What's going on, why is the security tighter than usual?_ Kira wondered, walking towards Andrew who had a serious expression.

"Waltfeld-san, where's Lacus? What had happened?"

"Oh, here you are. Lacus is in the changing room right now," Andrew grinned at Kira's red face, but the older man's expression turned solemn, "However, awhile ago, we received an anonymous message...anyways, take a look at this."

He handed Kira an envelope, who opened it and read it immediately.

_Start the concert as you will, but just as a caution, someone is after Lacus Clyne's life again. And this time, it would ensured she will die for sure. After, Lacus Clyne is the only one with enough funds and power to sabotage a certain man's plan_

"What--?"

"Exactly," Andrew frowned, "I'm been thinking it about it for awhile. True, Lacus's father had left her a huge sum of money. While I'm currently taking care of the company in her stead, Lacus will eventually resume to be the Clyne Enterprise's president. There are a few rival companies I can think of: the Zala Corps - which is out of possibility, since Athrun doesn't seem interested in taking over as the company's president, and the current president is one of his best friends - Rusty Mackenzie, who has no ambition whatsoever;

Orb Moegenroete had been inactive for years, but still a powerful company - yes," Andrew glanced at Kira's surprised face, "Your father's old company. It is said that he was planning to leave it to his daughter, but that was not possible. Currently, several companies were trying to take over, including the Seirans and the Campbells."

"Meer?!"

"Yes. However, there's one person I suspect the most, since it's the only company that hadn't made any moves towards your father's old company - The Messiah, the company of Gilbert Dullindal."

Kira scowled; he'd seen the man appear on the television sometimes, and he sounded so fake and fishy, reminding him of the way Meer talked, really.

"So you think whoever warned us know about everything you just told me?"

Andrew nodded, "Yes...also, according to Rey and the results of his investigations, the one after Lacus's life can only be either of the two - the Campbells and Dullindal."

"Why?"

"The public did not know yet, but Rey really did work hard and found out that the Campbells were almost broke. I think that they managed to pull through all these years due to the account your sister had, an account of money she didn't know about. Yes, that might be the reason why they adopted her," Andrew gave Kira a sympathetic glance. Kira was so angry he could barely speak. This was it, the only reason why Meer made Cagalli suffer?

"Now, I'm sure there were something else Rey found out but couldn't tell us over the phone. See, if Lacus is removed, there would be a chance for either the Campbells to recover or to ensure Dullindal that he would have no immediate rival."

Kira would feel the beginning of a headache forming. He really didn't understand this kind of things. Andrew patted his back, "now now, don't worry about it. We won't let Lacus get hurt. But, with all the reporters and audience out there, it's hard to find the suspect..."

That snapped Kira's attention back, "Yes, we shouldn't let Lacus out until we find out who's after her life! It's too dangerous!"

"I know it is dangerous, Kira," came Lacus's calm voice. She was wearning a beautiful green gown with long sleeves; her shoulders were exposed, but she had beautiful necklace around her neck, and her hair was styled into two high ponytails. She looked gorgeous.

"Lacus," Kira tried to convince her, but this time it was Andrew's turn to stop him, "We can't cancel the concert. If we cancel it, there would be more reasons for Dullindal and the Campbells to jab at the Clyne Enterprise. Lacus had been reall busy these days because they were trying to take over the company."

"I will not let them have my father's company," Lacus's voice was grave and determined, "I will not let them walk all over me."

"Lacus," feeling it was useless to convince her otherwise, Kira gave in, "Alright, but I will be monitoring the stage, and helping with the security. Athrun's been teaching me some basic skills as a police."

His phone suddenly rang, and Kira picked it up hastily, "Hello? Who is it?"

"We have a big trouble, kid, Fllay is going to jump off the roof! You've got to come right now!" Mwu's frantic voice came along with back ground shouts filled with distress.

Kira felt the phone slipped through his fingers, falling onto the floor with a a resounding clatter.

"What's the matter, Kira?" Seeing the brunette's pale face, Lacus couldn't help but get anxious as well.

"F-Fllay...s-she's going to commit suicide right now!" Kira himself couldn't even believe the words coming out of his own mouth. It sounded so unrealistic, so outlandish that it was utterly ridiculous. Why would Fllay do something like that?

"Go to her, Kira, she needs you right now," Lacus urged him worriedly. Kira blinked, "But Lacus, someone is after your-"

"I'll be fine Kira. Nothing is more important than saving someone's life! You might be the only one able to convince her otherwise, Kira. You have to save her. Really, I'll be fine," Lacus smiled at him reassuringly.

Kira bit his lips, breathing heavily, before turning away and running towards his car as fast as possible. _Please let me make it in time, Fllay!_

* * *

Cagalli paced around her cell, staring at same spot on the ground idly. Athrun was far away for some errand; he was annoyed at delivering confidential files to another Youth Center far away. Cagalli wanted to tell him possible dangers on his trip, but he gave her a quick good-bye kiss which promptly shut her up. It didn't make her any less anxious, however. 

When she was about to head towards the tennis court, she saw that the door leading to the roof of the building was open. _Huh?_

Out of curiousity, she went up, wondering what had happened to the guards. As she reached the roof, she was startled to see a girl standing on the other side of the railing, as if ready to jump. Cagalli heard many people shouting from below trying to coax the girl to not jump.

"Don't come up here! If you do, I'll jump right away, I swear!!" The girl threatened angrily. Cagalli flinched, _oh my god, but I came up here...I've got to stop her from jumping..._

When the girl turned around, she and Cagalli both shouted in unison, "Kira's sister!" and "Fllay!"

The two never met each other face to face, but they had seen photos of each other given by Kira. Fllay's momentary look of shock turned into hatred.

"You!! What the heck are you here? Haven't you already done enough?"

"What are you talking about?" Cagalli scowled, bemused. _Hold it, that sounded familiar...why do people always say that to me?_

"My chance of true happiness was already snatched away...and now, you're gonna take my place as Kira's sister as well!!"

"What? Are you crazy? I am Kira's sister!!"

"Kira was the one who saved me; he saved me from myself. And I repayed him too, by saving from his own demons. Who's the one to comfort him when he was troubled by you? Me! It was ME!!!"

"Don't provoke her too much, Cagalli!!" Mwu's nervous voice shouted from below.

"He was the only one who gave me hope; he's the only reason I kept on going...and now, I have nothing to live for..." Fllay grasped her hair in despair, trembling. Her words struck Cagalli to the heart.

"She's insane...I remember she had psychological disorder...we need to call an ambulance immediately!" Someone yelled from below, causing Fllay to snarl viciously.

"I'm not insane! You don't know me, you don't know my pain, you know nothing!" Fllay screamed wildly, tears streaming down her cheeks like a broken dam.

Cagalli watched silently, transfixed; _I've been there. _How ironic was the fact that Kira couldn't prevent Fllay from doing the same thing as she did: hurting herself, and in the process, hurting everyone around her.

"That's right, I don't know you," she said quietly, causing the redhead to glare at her, "So, go ahead, jump, and see if it makes things any better."

The crowd below gasped, even Fllay seemed stunned. Cagalli's voice was cold, "You can jump right now, and when you're dead, it's true you would no longer feel any pain...that's really selfish, you know. Doesn't it occur to you that how many people would be affected by your death?"

"No one, of course, no one cared about a demented person like me! Father and mother are dead, and Kira no longer cared for me. Everyone just thought of me as a nuisance!!"

"Is that so?" Cagalli's eyes flickered. Fllay was saying the exact same words she had long ago. The old Meer had saved the blonde from killing herself, and the old Meer had also cared about her. had she killed herself that day, she would've never be reunited with Kira, and meet Stellar, Shinn and...Athrun. From below, Meer was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"See? You don't have an answer for me!" Fllay growled, her hair flung with the wind. She turned around to jump, earning frantic cries from below for her to stop.

"Stop what you're doing! If you die, people would be very sad," Cagalli hurried up to her, grabbing Fllay's arm to prevent her from doing the unthinkable.

"Go away!"

"No, I can't just let you kill yourself!"

"I already told you I have nothing to live for! No one would be sad if I died!"

"I would!" Cagalli exclaimed, "Along with Kira and many other people!"

Flay flinched, looking at the blonde in confusion. "Why?"

"I shall forever remember the look of pain on your face, the loneliness you felt, and my lack of ability to stop you," she rolled up her sleeve to show the redhead a thin scar on her wrist. Flay gaped at the scar in surprise.

Below, Meer's mind was in turmoil; what Cagalli had said sounded so familiar. Meer herself had said those words to Cagalli long ago, the day they met. _Cagalli still remembered that? Doesn't she hate me? And...don't I hate her? _Feeling as if her head was about to split, Meer quickly left and hurried for her office. She felt nauseous.

"And if this isn't enough to convince you, ask him directly," Cagalli pointed to a car that just parked in front of the Youth Center.

"Fllay!! Please don't jump!!" Kira shouted, and was about to head for the roof when Fllay stopped him.

"No, Kira, don't come! I can't bear to look at you! If I do, I'd be reminded of her...that so-called roomate of yours."

"What?" Kira was clueless.

"How could you do this to me, Kira? Don't you realize? I've always loved you!" Fllay cried desperately; Kira was genuinely shocked. He had always mistook her affection as those of a younger sister...

"Fllay...I...I never knew...," he stammered in deep regret, "But...Fllay...I could never love you other than as an older brother...I love her. And you can't change that."

"See?" Fllay glared at Cagalli, "He...didn't care for me..."

"He just said it!" Cagalli sounded exasperated, "He loves you as a younger sister, Fllay!"

"But there's no place for me in his heart, since you're his real sister...," Fllay whispered sadly.

"There is always a place for everybody, Fllay," Kira said kindly, "no one can replace you. You are you. You will always be an important part of my life...So, please, step away to the other side of the railing. I'm sorry I've hurt you...please let me make it up to you."

Fllay shivered, her mind muddled with conflicts. It took her days to finally get the courage to gain the resolve to die. She chose the place Kira worked at, the Youth Center, because she was more familiar with the place. She was prepared to see her parents again, she was ready to embrace death. But why had Cagalli and Kira's words made her want to live again? Fllay gazed into Kira's eyes and saw love and concern for her. It wasn't the love she wanted, but...it was enough, right?

She had an expression of a lost girl, with so much confusion that it almost brought physical pain to Kira's heart. He sighed in relief when Fllay turned, ready to walk back to building.

However, as if fate would have it, she lost her footing and slipped. Everything seemed to be in slow motion;

her yelp of astonishment,

her flailing arms,

his own strangled cry,

a collective gasp of panic from the crowd,

and Cagalli lunging forward.

The blonde managed to grasp at the hem of Fllay's sleeve, but they knew it wasn't going to last long; her hand was already beginning to slip.

"Don't give up yet, Fllay!!" She gritted her teeth, hardly daring to breath when her chest was crushed against the railing, since she had bent over her body to reach for Fllay.

The girl threw the ground a terrifed glance, and looked up at Cagalli with trust and hope. The latter's arm trembled with strain; she tried to reach out to Fllay with her other arm, but couldn't do it. Mwu and many officers had already tried to get the soft gymnastic mats and as many blankets and pillows they could get for a save landing. Kira had already disappeared, presumably coming up to the roof along with other officers.

But they wouldn't made it in time, Cagalli knew. She could see the sleeve slowly ripping away from her fingers, ready to tear apart from her grasp...

Suddenly, another hand appeared and clutched Fllay's arm, pulling her high enough for Cagalli to grab at the other arm. Together, Fllay was finally pulled over to the safe side of the railing.

A collective cheer resounded from the crowd below. Kira quickly ran to them, hugging both Fllay and Cagalli hard. The redhead's apologies were almost incoherent, but Kira understood, caressing her hair gently. He quickly blinked away tears that had gathered from the fear of losing Fllay.

Cagalli glanced around to see who had helped her in pulling Fllay up, and was shocked to see Meer. Cagalli tried to call out to her, but the Chief turned and walk away.

The blonde clenched her fists, "Meer, wait... Meer!"

The chief stopped hesitantly, glancing back with a confused expression; but she resumed her walk, disappearing into the stairway.

-

-

End of Chapter 12

_note: It was reference to episode 38, when the Minerva attacked Heaven's Base. Rare moment that Luna and Rey talked to each other. But in this case, Luna replied indignantly instead of proudly as in the anime. I love that episode, since it's when Athrun and Cagalli reunite, and a rare episode of just the Minerva three. Gotta enjoy them kicking Destroy's ass_ **:P**

-

-

**A/N:** Okay, I lied, it wasn't the longest chapter ever. It was too long so I decided to split it. I hope the suicide scene is realistic. The climax of the story will come up soon! By now it should be pretty obvious who the masked man is...An almost Fllay-centric chapter, but I really want to establish the similarity of Fllay and Cagalli as Kira's 'sister' he couldn't protect.

You guys must have some questions about the companies and stuff. Ask me and I'll try my best to answer them. I feel that this is about the right time to introduce the...'bigger' stuff behind the scenes.

Oh, also my friend greatly appreciate you guys' concerns. She's alright now, the car thing happened last year.

Oh yes, I've just posted a new post-GSD fic - "Let Go", featuring Shinn x Luna. "Why the heck?" is what you must be thinking. The pairing is a challenge given by someone and I couldn't resist that. I'd be happy if you guys can check it out! That fic will be just as punctual as this fic.

**-**

LOVE you guys! Reading the reviews restored the half-dead life in me XD I barely survived that chem provincial exam...it was...friggin'...hard...(despite my fondness for that subject...grhhh)

-

Athyra (three-month anniversary of this fic! Wow, time sure passes by fast)


	13. Chapter 13 Friends

Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'_

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 13 Friends**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

Shinn breathed in the free air. After being in the Youth Center for so long, he couldn't help but feel wary about the world. It was still the same - people buzzing on the streets, cars whizzing by and everybody minding their own business.

_And no one knows me, _Shinn thought a little sadly. He had no attachment in the real world now. There was no one he could go to, no one..._except Stellar. I must find her some how._ Shinn held the half-seashell in his hand.

_First thing, I need find some place to hide and change into the cloth Mwu provided for me. Man, I really have to find a way to thank him. I had no idea why he helped me escape, but I'm thankful for that. Oh shit, people are starting to notice me. I look rather conspicuous in this crappy attire, not to mention the number on my back!_

He had ran for a long time, far away from the Youth Center. He didn't know where he was going, wherever his legs wanted to carry him to, he supposed.

"This seemed like an okay spot to hide," he muttered to himself, spotting a big building with a pretty nice garden. _It's an orphanage, man, can't let kids spot me._

He quickly climbed over the fence and dove behind a bush. He ripped off the much-hated shirt that marked him as an inmate, put on his brand-new cloth and was about to sneak away when the bush rustled, and a pink phone landed in front of him.

His eyes went wide. _No way! But the bells and everything...I gave that to her! It must be hers!_

"Devon! Look at what you've done!!! That's Nee-chan's precious phone!"

"I didn't mean it! I'm really didn't mean to, I swear!"

"It's alright, I know, so you don't have to hit Devon anymore, Alexis. The phone won't get damaged on the soft grass. Don't let it bother you, keep playing Tag, I'll go get the phone."

The owner of the voice came closer to the bush and poked her head in, trying to spot the phone. Instead, she found the shock of her life.

"Ma...Mayu?" Shinn stammered, staring at her long-lost sister. She looked really different than he remembered; it was to be expected, since he hadn't seen her for 7 years. She was a teenager now and looked really mature, but her brunneous hair was still kept in the same way - two lovely locks framed her face and her hair was tied loosely at the end. There was no mistaking it, the Asuka family's unique trait - ruby eyes.

The girl stared at Shinn, and seemed to be paralyzed. She was staring at his ruby eyes too, but no recognition flickered in her eyes. She didn't even move when Shinn crawled towards her tentatively. Suddenly she whispered hesitantly, "No, y-you're not him...I-I don't remember you..."

Pain pierced his chest, but Shinn persisted, "I'm Shinn, Mayu, your brother! Please, trust me!"

Mayu could feel memories flood back into her mind. Her brother's warm ruby eyes...But she didn't want to accept it. If she admitted that this man was her brother, that meant these memories **were** real, that her parents had died long ago...

"O...Onii-chan..." she mumbled almost painfully, and she slumped forward.

"Mayu!" He shouted in alarm. He cradled her carefully, uncertain what he should do next. As expected, his yell had given away his location.

"Kyaaaaaah! There's a stranger, he's got Mayu-nee-chan heeeeeeeeeeeelp!!!"

_Oh crap._

"Get away from Mayu nee-chan!" Devon held a branch like a sword, attempting to hit Shinn with it.

Shinn didn't want to cause a commotion, and he didn't want to hurt the kids either. What should he do?

"Stand back, Devon, I don't think he meant any harm. However, can you let go of Mayu?" A voice spoke.

Meyrin looked tired. Of course, she had not slept well for weeks now, burdened by the guilt everyday she saw Azaria. Her stress got even worse when Luna hadn't return yet, a day later than planned.

Shinn bit his lips; now that he saw his sister again, he didnt' want to get seperated from her. He cradled Mayu gently and set her down onto the grass. Devon and Alexis ran towards Mayu instantly. Shinn's eyes were trained on Meyrin, wary.

The awkward situation was resolved when Mayu slowly sat up, shaking her head to get rid of the dizzy spell. Shinn went to his sister's side automatically. Meyrin bravely walked towards him, even though she was intimidated.

Looking at her brother, Mayu's eyes filled up with tears and she threw herself into his arms, "Onii-chan! It's really you..." Shinn's eyes widened in joy at being recognized, hugging his sister hard. Now he understood how Cagalli and Stellar felt - to reunite and make up with one's only family.

Meyrin's relaxed visibly; she ushered the two confused kids off. She touched Shinn's shoulder kindly, "Would you like to come inside? You can catch up with your sister...I presume?"

Shinn smiled appreciatively at her. The redhead sighed as peace once again entered her mind. _At least something good happened...

* * *

_

"Mr. Dullindal," Meer Campbell bowed curtly in front of a man with sharp brown eyes. The man's eyes were similar to a wolf's, sharp and narrow, cunning and observant. Gilbert Dullindal was a man of confidence, power and control.

"Oh yes, Meer. How are things going at the Youth Center? According to the results, I'd say things are going as I had planned, is it?" He smiled at Meer, but his eyes were staring at her intensely.

"Um, I have a question, Mr. Dullindal...," Meer seemed to be lost, "Why are we doing this again? Is there real any need to kill those people? To harm...Cagalli?"

Dullindal stood up from his chair and walked over to her step by step, making her more and more nervous by the second. He seemed disappointed, "Meer, Meer, Meer. We've been through this countless times. You mustn't be trapped in your past. What have I taught you? Obstacles need to be removed, permanently; it is the only way to ensure the path to achieve our goal is clear."

Meer opened her mouth to say something, but Dullindal quickly cut her off.

"Cagalli Yula Athha shall forever remain as your enemy. She stole the spotlight from you, and didn't help with your family's financial problem. She's the only one possible to spill out your secret about the drug-dealings, so she needs to be silenced, permanently. You also saw what she was capable of - she killed her own mother to ensure no competition over her father's money, and Lenore Zala's death also served the same purpose, so that Zala Corps would not remain as stable. It's all about business, Meer."

She flinched inwardly. Yes, she had heard this countless times; she always felt reassured by his words, to believe what she was doing was right. However, after seeing Cagalli at the red-head's suicide attempt, Meer felt if the new persona she had developed was cracking...

"The Athha inheritance is the only way to save your family from bankruptcy," Dullindal sounded exasperated, "By normal circumstances, Kira Yamato should've gotten the wealth, but Cagalli was adopted by your family. With a competent lawyer, you may be able to get the inheritance instead, and become the official sucessor to the Campbell's business! This is the only way to become business partners with me, and," he smirked, "to repay me."

Still looking doubtful, Meer gulped in resolution. This was the only way to ensure her future...this was the only way. She was in too deep, she couldn't just back away. She couldn't.

Dullindal narrowed his eyes at her confused expression. He whispered into a hidden mic, "She's not useful at all. Tch, my teachings had gone to waste...there is no point in helping the Campbells with their problem. No matter, just re-open the trial. She can still be used for the future. At last, we shall give them a legitimate reason for removing the Athha family completely."

* * *

"How is Fllay doing, Kira?" Lacus asked. Kira leaned against the wall, feeling completely exhausted. 

The brunette was shaken to the core at Fllay's action, and had stayed with the redhead for the rest of the day. Fllay had kept apologizing endlessly, and Kira had comforted her the best he could, and the cycle continued. Now, here he was, pouring his heart to the songstress. He didn't really know how to act towards Fllay after her confession.

"She's alright now...she's taking a break from her job. The restaurant's manager was quite pleasant, and agreed to let her take a few days off," Kira sighed, "I became a psychiatrist to help people...why did something like this happen?"

"It's not your fault, Kira...it's mine," Lacus whispered with guilt, "I should've realized it. I knew Fllay loves you ever since I first met her but I didn't say anything..."

"No no, it's not your fault, Lacus," he automatically replied, "It's me who didn't realize anything."

He stared at his hand. "Lacus...didn't anything peculiar happen at your concert?"

The songstress remained silent for a few moments, but spoke reluctantly, "Yes, just as the message suggested, there was a sniper in the crowd. It was forunate that the body guards caught him before he could do anything. Andrew told me that they did a drug test on the sniper and discover that the sniper was a heroin addictive."

_Drugs...Cagalli used to tell me Yuuna was on drugs...and my suspicions about Meer..._

Lacus looked thoughtful, then she asked hesitantly, "How is Cagalli doing...Kira?"

At this, Kira couldn't help but grin proudly, "After she saved Fllay's life, she had ganied respect from most of the officers at the Youth Center, and the inmates now treat her like some kind of heroine. They didn't expect the so-called 'ferocious lioness' was actually a great person, not the notorious prisoner they thought her to be."

"That's great! If only...if only Meer can see that...," Lacus said sadly. Kira nodded in agreement.

The phone rang and Kira hurriedly picked it up.

"Kira!" Mwu's voice was just as frantic as during Fllay's suicide attempt. Kira felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I know you're tired from yesterday but come to the Youth Center quickly! Some police took Cagalli away!! They're transferring her to a real prison - in fact, she is going to be tried again!"

"WHAT?! They can't do this!" Kira shouted angrily.

"I've already talked to the authoritives, and they only told me that the trial is in two days. Also, Chief Campbell is mysteriously absent today. I'm gonna go now, there's a small riot here."

Kira slammed the phone done, rage enveloped his being. The worst case scenario had arrived; he bet Cagalli was going to be proclaimed guilty again, and thus smothering any hope of her getting out of the prison.

_Not if I can help it, _he gritted his teeth grimly.

* * *

"Look, Onii-chan," Mayu pointed at a picture in her cellphone, "We used to play hide-and-seek there all the time." 

"Haha, yeah, I remember. I always win," Shinn smirked, wrapping an arm around her neck in mock strangle. Mayu rolled her eyes and tickled him. He recoiled immediately and couldn't stop laughing. She made a victory pose, "And _this_, I always win."

For the past two days, the siblings had been reminiscing their past and Shinn had ever felt his soul so full, maybe except when he was with Stellar.

"Ah, what's that pretty shell?"

Flustered, Shinn quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

"Oh my god, my brother's in love!" Mayu snickered in a sing-song voice. Shinn opened his mouth to retort but he couldn't deny the truth, could he? She gasped, "You really are in love! I can't imagine that!"

"Grr, come here, you little..." It was Shinn's turn to tickle her, but she quickly dodged and won, again.

"You two are really close," Meyrin commented softly, watching the Asuka sibling's interaction with amusement.

"What are you talking about, Mey-san? How about you and Luna-nee-chan?" Mayu looked at her quizzically. Mayu, for some reason, never called Meyrin 'Big Sister' as she did Luna, Milly and Lacus. Meyrin totally didn't mind, though, since she wasn't used to being addressed as 'nee-chan' anyways.

"Well Onee-chan and I are close...," Meyrin shrugged, "But now she was so busy with work that we don't really have any sibling bonding anymore. I don't even remember when was the last time we went shopping together!"

"But...?" Mayu smirked, knowing exactly what was on the redhead's mind. Man, those Asukas had the same smirk too.

"I don't mind Onee-chan being so immersed with her 'work'," Meyrin put quotation marks around that particular word, "as long as she confesses to Rey already! Gosh, it's been forever."

"Rey?" Shinn's ears perked up, " You don't mean Rey za Burrel?"

"Huh? You know Rey?" Meyrin was surprised to learn the anti-social blonde would have other friends outside of this circle.

"Yeah, we were best friends when we were just kids...it was so long ago I don't even remember how he looks like."

"Well, I know how you look like," a voice said dryly. The three looked at the doorway and found the said blonde detective.

He leaned against the wall with his usual expressionless face. "Imagine seeing you here, Shinn," he smiled lightly, which was saying a lot.

"Where's Onee-chan? Are you guys okay? Did something happen? You came back like, four fays late...," Meyrin asked immediately, trying to spot her sister.

"She's with the Joules right now."

"The J-Joules?! Y-you mean...," she stammered, feeling her heart race. Rey shot her a curious glance, "Yes. During our trip, we were able to obtain Mrs.Joule's whereabouts and we succeeded in retrieving her. Other than slightly feverish, she was fine."

Meyrin broke into a huge relieved smile, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "That's great...that's great...you'll be fine now, Azaria-chan..." she muttered with joy.

"Hmm. Anyways, I came back here just to get my things - I have to leave immediately. We can talk later, Shinn. I'll have a lot of questions to ask you."

"Yeah," he agreed, feeling deliriously happy at two reunions after getting out of prison.

"Oh yes, Meyrin, if Miriallia returns, tell her to go to Courthouse No.2 immediately. She's needed at the trial."

"What trial?" Meyrin asked worriedly.

Rey remained silent for awhile, but he decided to reply, "It's related to the cases we'd been working on. Today's trial concerned a Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Baka Athha's-?" Color drained from Shinn's face. Whether he admitted it or not, he still cared and now, he knew his friend was in danger.

* * *

"Who the hell's ringing this hour!! I just got back from the friggin' Youth Center damn it!!!" Yzak shouted furiously, stomping towards the door. He almost had a heart attack when he opened the door. 

"Yz-" Shiho didn't even have the chance to speak when she was crushed into a tight embrace. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she hugged back just as hard.

They were both people with powerful pride and hated to let other people see their weaknesses. But even the strongest people would cast aside their tough facades just to show each other that they cared...no, that they loved each other.

"Shiho, are you alright? Did that bastard hurt you? Are you oh my god do you have a fever or something? Do you-" Yzak was panicking. After reunintg with his wife after so long, anything was enough to set him off.

Shiho giggled, and Yzak exhaled as something heavy lifted off his chest. He smiled as he gazed into her eyes. Yzak Joule did not smile; no he did not just smile for anybody. He smiled for her, only her.

Filled with inexplainable ove, they kissed with longing and passion. How they missed each other's presence...

A polite cough caught their attention and the two broke apart reluctantly. Luna's face was red with embarrassment; she didn't really want to interrupt the couple but Rey had given her a job and she would do it as quickly as possible.

"Um, yes, we have a lot to tell you, Yzak," Shiho said hurriedly, " Let's go inside."

"Sorry about that," Luna muttered as they entered the house. When she was about to start explaining, a baby's voice caught her attention.

"Azaria!" Shiho went to her daughter's side immediately. Luna took in the sweet family scene and she sighed in content. It must be nice, to be in a happy family. Oh, screw Rey's job, it was obvious the Joules needed sometime alone.

"Maaaaaaa-mwmmmm," the baby gurgled. They all looked at each other in shock.

"It just shows you how much we miss you, Shiho," Yzak smiled again, hugging both his wife and daughter. Azaria, as if sensing her parent's compliment, tried again, "Mwmmmmmmaaaaa-?"

They all chuckled while the baby grinned innocently.

* * *

Cagalli stared at the ground, her mind blank and she could hear a weird buzzing in her ears. It was probably the lack of sleep, she reasoned. 

The real prison was so different than the Youth Center's. It had been so sudden; she was just minding her own business when some guards just came and forcefully dragged her out of the Center. Of course she retaliated, but these guards were serious - before zapping her, they punched her just because she tried to fight back.

The guards were more than nasty; they treat her as if she was dirt. They will not hesitate to use brute force. And the food sucked. The bed was rat-bitten and beyond recognition. A year ago, Cagalli would've picked a fight; but now, she just didn't find it in heart to do so. She was tired. It felt as if she was going to break. Right now, she still had no idea what was going on.

_What do they want this time? I don't want to believe that Meer had something to do with this. Yuuna was a possibility, but the prick is too dumb to do this..._

"Get out," a guard barked sharply, hauling her out of the prison. She winced when his hand gripped her bruised arm. Her anger flared instantly. Enough was enough.

"Fuck off! I can walk by myself!" She felt her rebellious nature returned. The guard glared at her, "You don't learn, do you?" He was about to slap her (she can dodge that no problem) when a sergeant came towards them.

"We need to get going; the trial starts in 25 minutes," the officer offered her no sympathy whatsoever. The guard glared at Cagalli and pulled at the chain of her handcuff. Knowing she was out-numbered, she grudgingly followed him. Then it hit her -

"What trial?"

"Hhn, you don't know? It's been five years since you commited homicides, scum," the sergeant sneered, "the law had been able to protect you since you were only a teenager at the time. But now, someone had willingly invested quite a sum to re-open this trial. Now now, I wonder what the verdict would be?"

Her eyes went wide, her breath hitched.

She remained in a state of shock even after they left the jail and arrived at Courthouse No.2. Her mind was trying to process everything she knew but she came up blank. Who would want her to suffer so badly?

The courtroom was in chaos. People were shouting and she realized that some were directed at her.

"Murderer! At last justice can be served!"

"The society is better off without the likes of you!"

"Hey, don't be so judgemental! Look at that poor child...she seemed mistreated..."

"Don't judge a book by its cover!"

"The trial was re-opened! There must be something...she might be innocent after all!"

Cagalli blinked; did she even know those people? Well, she was pretty glad that some people were sticking up to her too but, seriously, why did people come here to observe the trial just for the heck of it?

"Sit there and wait. Don't you try anything; if you do..." the guard growled, waving the zapper menacingly. She huffed and sat down on the hard, wooden stool. She was the friggin' defendant for god's sake, not some insane terrorist to be interrogated!

Sitting on the stool, she felt terribly alone. It was hauntingly familiar to the first trial she had, the very one she was proclaimed guilty and sent to the Youth Center. _Looks like I'm going to be alone again...and proclaimed guilty again due to lack of evidence...I wonder what my punishment is, now that I'm an adult? Dammit, stop shouting at me! I didn't do it!_

With the handcuffs, she couldn't even cover her ears. How easy it was to make her feel so low and unworthy under so many people's accusations. She hated this, she hated everything. It was deja vu, it was -

"Cagalli! CAGALLI!" A voice yelled above the noise and she found Kira and Lacus looking at her in deep worry.

"Kira? Lacus?" At seeing the songstress, she just wanted to dig a hole and hide with shame. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Lacus to see her so weak and...defeated. Not to mention, she wasn't exactly nice to the songstress the last time they had talked months ago.

"Gosh, what did they do to you?" Kira grimaced, his eyes blazed in anger. Cagalli chuckled; indeed, her dirt-smudged cheek, bruised arm and tussled hair weren't the best appearance at all.

"It's not funny, do you know how serious this is? Someone's trying to take you out of the picture!" Kira spoke urgently, "You were oblivious of it, Cagalli, but do you know how wealthy you are?"

She blinked in confusion, confirming Kira's suspicion.

"See, I am right; you really don't know about Father's company at all...there are people after that money, and they would not hesitate to 'remove you'."

"Is that why Mother and Auntie are killed?" Cagalli whispered in a deadly calm voice, her eyes shone with fury, "But..."

"Hey, no talking to the the scum!" The guard sauntered up to them, waving his finger lazily. Kira snarled, "That 'scum' is my sister you bastard!"

Seeing a fight brewing, Lacus quickly stepped forward between the two and stared hard into the guard's eyes. The latter gulped, somewhat intimidated.

"Sir, I'd rather you refrain from using such coarse language towards my friend," Lacus's tone was commanding, "Do not call names when you don't even know about her."

The guard opened his mouth, but an identical voice cut in. "Go back to guarding the door. It's your job. I'll handle this."

Meer folded her arms, and obediently, the guard left. Kira gritted his teeth, "Meer...Campbell." She glanced at him and Lacus, and looked away.

Despite the room's noise, the silence hung in the air. It was obvious of Kira's animosity towards Meer, and Lacus seemed wary and guarded. Cagalli decided to speak.

"Why are you here," it sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Meer didn't answer; she glanced at the vacant judge's seat and stared at her watch. She wouldn't look at Cagalli.

"Fine, be that way," the blonde hissed, irritated, "I don't what you've done, Meer, but are you happy now? I'm done for!"

"No you're not," Kira said firmly. Lacus smiled, "You have friends who are doing everything to help you. We'll get you out of this jam, trust us."

"Friends-?" Confused, Cagalli looked around the room. She spotted several people coming towards them. She recognized some, but the other she didn't know at all.

"Elthman! Joule!" The officer who loved calling her 'tomcat' and grumpy Joule were here, and Shiho as well.

"They're not gonna get away with this!" Yzak looked determined, wrapping an arm protectively around Shiho's waist. Shiho's face was slightly red, but it was due to the fever she had. She seemed content, though. "Don't worry, Cagalli-san. I'm your witness."

"Yea, and we've got backup too!" Dearka grinned, nudging Miriallia. The brunnette smiled kindly at Cagalli, "We don't know each other personally, Cagalli-san, but you're Kira's sister, and so I consider you my friend as well. Not to mention I completely trust you," she patted her bag confidently.

Rey walked forward and introduced himself, "I'll be speaking for you, Miss Cagalli. I'm a detective, and one of my cases concern you. I've found many evidences speaking for your innocence."

"_We_," Luna corrected, poking at Rey's arm, "We've risked our neck and did some serious investigation! You bet we're going to prove you innocent."

"Um, Cagalli-san, someone wants to see you...," Meyrin pushed a person forward. Despite the attempt at disguise, Cagalli could recognize that arrogant smirk everywhere.

"Shinn! What-?"

"Shhh, I'm not supposed to be here," Shinn growled, glancing at Meer Campbell, who seemed distracted. He sighed in relief, "I'm just here...um...well...to give you moral support."

"Fllay wanted to come," Kira added, "but she was too embarrassed to see you. However, she told me something important about Yuuna. It's definitely a plus to our evidences."

"Evidences...so that was what_ he_ had asked you guys to find...," Cagalli muttered. Gripping the green handkerchief, her mind immediately went to the very person who gave her hope and confidence in herself. Seeming to understand her wordless question, Kira chuckled, "He'll be here. I'm certain he'll be here."

She blushed, embarrassed that Kira can read her mind. Well, they were twins after all.

Miraculously, the said blunette burst into the room, gasping for breath. They were surprised, and a chorus of "Athrun!" greeted him.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Yzak sneered, but his eyes showed relief.

"Well, I just got back and Mwu-san told me about it. He couldn't make it because the Youth Center is quite chaotic with some of us off shift," Athun panted with guilt. His red and slightly sweaty face indicated he probably ran, a lot, just to get here. The green handkerchief dangled in front of him and without hesitation, he grabbed it and wiped his face with it.

"Thanks, Cagalli-," he began, but stopped abruptly when he saw her appearance. She rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, Kira had already said what you might be thinking right now. Really, I'm fine."

Athrun extended his hand to return the handkerchief, his eyes still glued onto her bruises. Sighing, she reached out to get the fabric, but he suddenly put his hand over hers, squeezing her fingers gently.

She felt her heart skipped a beat at the contact, and she stared into his eyes. Words weren't needed; she knew. His encouraging and loving eyes made her feel strangely at ease. His presence made this trial so much less scary.

How she wished to just close the distance between them. There was only a simple block seperating them, but why did the distance feel so great? Ugh, those stupid handcuffs, restricting her movements. She had an abrupt urge to brush the bangs out of his eyes, so she can see them more clearly.

Athrun smiled and brushed the bangs out of her eyes instead. Lacus and Shiho watched their interactions, amused. Shinn had a smirk, his mind probably overloading with lists of snide comments. Kira arched an eyebrow and, unlike the others, he seemed bemused. The protectiveness was apparent on his face.Yzak had a scornful expression and Luna giggled. Even Rey had a small smile. The red-haired girl, Meyrin, had no expression. Meer wasn't looking their way.

"You see, Cagalli, everyone is here. Their feelings to help you is just as strong as mine. You'll be fine," Athrun whispered softly, smiling reassuringly at her.

Tears slid down her cheek without her realizing it. She was touched to the heart. She really was. She can practically feel their support and encouragement. From people she didn't really know, too! _There is no need to act tough anymore. I don't have to be embarrassed to show them my weakness. No, if they can do so much for me, then I can trust them...I can trust people again..._

Athrun then pulled her into his arms, block or not, he was determined to hug her. Yes, this was what she needed. Exactly what she needed to keep going, and to face her past.

"Silence! The court will come to order!" A voice boomed like thunder, the gavel banging onto the circle loudly. The whole room became deadly silent immediately, as if someone had suddenly pull the plug off.

Cagalli pulled away from Athrun reluctantly. He nodded, and she faced the judge with dignity, her head held high.

"The trial will now commence."

-

-

End of Chapter 13

-

-

**A/N:**Well, _this _is the long chapter. Not much action here. This is more a get together chapter. But, as you can see, big stuff next chapter!!Da Trial!

That's the maximum Asucaga I can squeeze in, considering the circumstances. Azaria was trying to say 'Ma', but that's too difficult for a six-months-old. (Yes, in this story, more than SIX MONTHS HAD ALREADY PASSED, so it's about April right now)(meaning, the twins' birthday has yet to come up **:P**)

From the very first episode of Destiny, I don't trust Dullindal, mainly because of his eyes. He looks evil. He sounds manipulative. And I was proven correct later, and was sad that Rey stuck by Dullindal. Sigh. However, I don't hate Dullindal; in fact, I think he's very admirable...as a protagonist-who-is-actually-antagonistic.

-

Review and tell me your opinion** :D** The story has...some more chapters to go. I'm grateful to you guys for supporting me all this way!

-

Athyra


	14. Chapter 14 Trial of Illusions

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'_

_Also, I have no ideal how a trial works. So, as stated before, this is an informal trial...meaning there are no lawyers. I tried to make it sound like a trial but if you guys have any comments, they are welcome XD And I know you guys are wondering where is Stellar...well, you'll see._

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 14 Trial of Illusions**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

Cagalli swallowed and scrutinized at the judge. She grimaced inwardly - the judge had purple lipstick...oh dear god, if it weren't for the gravity of this situation, she would've burst into laughter. The judge's nametag said: Djibril.

After the initial humor, Cagalli's stomach tightened when Djibril's cold eyes bore down on her. She glared back defiantly.

"Sir, before the trial proceeds, we would like the present several evidences that would prove the defendant's innocence," Rey walked forward and stood beside her.

Djibril frowned, but he nodded. Milly and Dearka were the first ones to walk up.

"State your name for the record please."

"My name is Miriallia Haww, and I'm a journalist at the magazine _Archangel_," Milly began, "Out of coincidence, I came upon several old photos - at first glance, they seem insignificant. However, after hearing about the defendant, Cagalli-san, from him," she indicated Dearka, "these photos became much more interesting. In these pictures, there was a picture of a blonde haired woman running, and then jumping into a manhole. I'm a hundred percent sure that woman was Cagalli; I used some programs to match this photo and a photo Dearka gave to me. Also, these photos had the dates and time."

"Dearka Elthman here, your honor," Dearka spoke up, "I'm an officer in the Rengou Youth Center, so indirectly, I know of Cagalli and so knows about her records. According to the time of the crime, Cagalli should not be able to commit it since she was not present at the place of crime."

"And where are these photos? And how can you be sure those photos aren't fakes?" Djibril's voice boomed across the room.

"Well, sir, in an unfortunate accident, we lost those photos," Milly said, "however, we went to visit the location in the photo and discovered an even better evidence."

She pulled out a video tape and handed it to an officer. "It is from surveillance camera from one of the stores there."

The jury murmured amongst themselves. Dearka added, "Just so you know, sir, before we lost those photos, we'd sent it to professionals to verify their validity."

"Is that all?" Djibril's voice was hard. Milly and Dearka nodded. "Very well, you two may go back to your seats."

Cagalli was impressed. Who knew happy-go-lucky Dearka could be so thorough and serious? And Miriallia was very resourceful.

"The prosecution calls the witness to the stand," Djibril said. Yzak gave Shiho's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss-Joule here, your honor, and I am a sergeant at the very same Rengou Youth Center," Shiho's tone was even and betrayed no emotion, as expected from an ex-interrogater, "On the very same day at the very same time the video was filmed, I was there, standing near the bus stop. I just came back from the from the Royal Police Academy, and was waiting for a last bus. Suddenly, I saw the defendant running away from a mob that was chasing her. She was forced to jump into the manhole, and the mob receded."

"How can you be sure that she was Cagalli Yula Athha? If you are the witness, why didn't you present yourself in the first trial before?"

"At first, I wasn't certain it was Cagalli-san. However, with the help of Dearka and Miriallia's video, I was able to reconfirm my memory. As for the first trial..., well, I didn't even know about Cagalli-san at that time, let alone being called on as the witness."

"Fair enough," Djibril scowled, "Anything else you want to share?"

"I should think this is about it, your honor, unless you want to hear about my family life?" Shiho raised her eyebrow, replying mockingly. The whole courtroom burst into laughter, and Djibril's face darkened in rage. Cagalli sniggered; the way Djibril say 'anything else' sounded so stupid...if Shiho had anything else to say, she would've say it without him asking.

"Any more of your evidences?" Djibril huffed, his lips twitching in humiliation.

"Well, sir, this is why we're here," Rey and Luna stepped up after Shiho went back. He opened his briefcase and pulled out stacks of folders.

"We shall reveal several conspiracies behind different cases," Luna stared at Djibril in the eye, her gaze unwavering, "First is the death of Mr. George Allster, a renowned politician and sponsor of the Asuka Electronics. The murderer was a man named Rau le Creuset, a hired assassin of Gilbert Dullindal!"

The whole room burst into heated discussions, so loud that Djibril had to bang his gavel again. Then Rey continued with his explanation: Of how this Rau refused to kill Dullindal's next target and thus Dullindal simply manipulated another company. The company forced the Asukas into despair and they committed suicide, their children were currently missing. At that, Rey shot a glance at Shinn, whose eyes narrowed at the revelation of truth.

"After the company was destroyed by the bombing, Dullindal lost his backing. Who could he turn to to execute his plans? The Campbells and the Seirans."

Meer gasped in shock and she felt many eyes trained on her. Rey smirked slightly before continuing, "the Campbells owed a lot to Dullindal, and so he used this to his advantage. In order to save themsevles from bankruptcy, the Campbells decided to adopt Uzumi Nara Athha's daughter, Cagalli, our defendant here."

The said blonde narrowed her eyes in anger, glaring at Meer who wouldn't dare to look her way.

"Also, we had luckily stumbled upon a piece of information concerning a Tolle Koenig's death," Rey stopped, glancing at an ashen faced Milly. But she was prepared; Rey had already told her everything beforehand. She was ready to relive the memories of Tolle's death. Dearka touched her shoulder in comfort and she smiled at him gratefully.

"The night of Mr. Koenig's death was the planned date to kill Cagalli. However, she and her step-sister Meer did not go to the bar as usual. All Dullindal had informed the drunken killer was that the target was rich. Seeing Mr. Koenig's diamond ring, the drunken man misunderstood and ended up killing the wrong target. Dearka Elthman was on an undercover job as a bouncer, and he did find several evidences concering the illegal drug dealings - thus suporting our hypothesis. I even have that drunken man's testimony recorded right here." At this, Luna promptly took out a cassette.

"While we have yet to investigate matters concerning the Seirans, we have full evidences in connecting everything to Gilbert Dullindal."

As he and Luna showed everyone all the data, scripts, drafts they had obtained, everyone was thoroughly convinced. All but the judge.

"What is the relevance to this case, Mr. za Burrel?"

"I can answer that, your honor," Lacus walked up towards them. Her posture and everything demanded full attention, her eyes filled with leadership and confidence. Cagalli was half-awed; indeed, her pink-haired friend hadn't changed at all.

Lacus began to speak about the rivalries between the companies. As she explained, everything became untangled. Caridad Yamato and Lenore Zala were chosen to be the ones to die in order to frame Cagalli. With Caridad and Cagalli gone, there really wasn't any problem concerning the Athha wealth. Lenore Zala just happened to be there at the time; however, to kill two birds with one stone, Dullindal would have one less problem to worry about.

And then, Lacus spoke of all the incidents - her attempted murder and Shiho's abduction. By the end of the speech, everyone was nodding there head as if agreeing with her. Lacus truly made a formidable opponent when it came to persuasion.

"Lastly, I'm not just speaking as Lacus Clyne, the next succesor to the Clyne Enterprise; I'm also speaking as Cagalli's friend. I'm sure many in this room would agree with me that Cagalli is an honest, kind-hearted woman filled with courage. How she had endured all these years I do not know, but I know that it took more than determination to do so. Therefore," Lacus stared pointedly at the juries, "ladies and gentleman, I believe that you will all make the right decision, from the conscience within your hearts, that Cagalli Yula Athha is innocent. Thank you." (_see note_)

Several people even applauded. Cagalli was still in a daze about everything that had happened. Could she be finally free? She wanted to thank Lacus and the others, but words got caught in her throat. Lacus seemed to notice and nodded, smiling.

"Gilbert Dullindal is the main culprit behind everything," Luna stated, and Rey held his head high in agreement of her statement. Djibril rubbed his temple, shaking his head in amusement.

"Well, why don't we ask the person himself? The prosecution has the floor," Djibril said lazily. Everyone turned and stared at the newcomer. Meer staggered backwards, desperately looking for a place to hide.

"Gilbert...Dullindal...," Rey hissed, glaring at the man with distrust.

The president of Messiah sauntered towards his seat (a comfortable looking chair with armrest), and the air around him emitted absolute confidence.

"You...re-opened this trial?" Cagalli asked in disbelief. Seriously, just for her money, this man was willing do so many things? She had never even seen him before!! She couldn't suppress her shudder when the man's wolfish eyes fell upon her.

"I believe I have the floor, Miss Cagalli," Gilbert drawled, waving his hand nonchalantly. He sneered when she looked away, unable to look at his malicious stare.

"Anyways, I must congratulate you on being so thorough at your deduction, Rey za Burrel," he smirked at the blonde detective, "But you know what? There is one tiny little thing you're off - I did not do any of the things you mentioned above, he did."

At that, two bodyguards dragged in a struggling man with purple hair. He was whining and tried to break away but it was useless.

"I believe you all know him - Mr. Yunna Roma Seiran."

"He's lying! I didn't do it! I did it for the goods, it's her! It's her! SHE ordered me to do it!!!" Yuuna's eyes were crazed as he pointed a finger at Meer, who had failed to hide. She cringed in despair. Terror seized her when she felt Dullindal's eyes on her.

"Meer Campbell ordered you to do it? Do you have prove?" Dullindal feigned confusion, "On the other hand, I do. According to a Miss Fllay Alster, you were trading heroine drugs...you're a drug addict, are you not?"

Kira gasped; what...how...? What did Dullindal do to Fllay?

"She's the drug dealer, not me!! I do what she asked because I want those drugs!!" Yuuna's voice cracked, as he became slightly disorientated. He began to laugh insanely.

Cagalli bit her lips. As much as as she despised Yuuna, he was right; she had seen it with her own eyes.

Yet, she said nothing. Meer was glaring pointedly at Dullindal, which made Cagalli re-think about everything she had learned so far. Instead of Meer being the manipulator, perhaps she was the one manipulated by Dullindal instead ...

"Well, your honor, you can do a drug test on him and you will see I am right," Dullindal smirked at the petrified face of Yuuna. Taking it as a signal, the bodyguards led Yuuna away, presumably to the testing rooms downstairs.

"Well, how would you explain Mr. Koenig's death? The video surveillance, the data we had? And Rau le Ceuset?" Rey growled; for the first time in his life, he was losing face - he was losing, he knew it.

"The man was drunk when he killed Mr. Koenig," Dullindal discussed Tolle's death in a matter-of-fact-ly voice, "The testimony isn't accurate from a drunken man at all. We want a valid, full-report evidence, Rey. The video surveillance, and your data ...they can be easily manufactured. It was a pity you lost those photos of yours; there are the only things to verify your deduction. As for Rau le Creuset... there is no such man. Call him to court if he exists."

"And Mrs. Joule's abduction? The attempt after Lacus Clyne's life?" Luna was desperate. No this couldn't be happening; all their evidences were being countered...

Dullindal shrugged, "How would I know? These two cases were totally anonymous, weren't they? The sniper the police caught was a drug addict too. You know how crystal meth can cause hallucinations. As for Ms. Joule...," he paused, his wolfish eyes pierced Meyrin's. The redhead recoiled and trembled. Being the only one who knew about the hacking, Athrun squeezed her hand in attempt to calm her down.

Dullindal chuckled at Meyrin's terrified face, "How does Mrs. Joule's abduction relate to this case?"

"She's the witness," Rey said dryly.

"So? She has returned safely, has she not? If one wants to eliminate a witness, one should do it thoroughly, no?"

Rey clenched his fist, unable to make a comeback. The wily man had a way to twist everything Rey said around. Yzak was trembling with rage; how dare he talked of Shiho's life so casually?

"How about the stabbing accident in the Youth Center? How about the attempted murder of Cagalli and Stellar Louissier?" Kira jumped up from his seat, his face flushed with anger.

"Unrelated personnel shall remain silent," Djibril banged his gravel again. Dullindal held up his hand, gesturing for Kira to continue. It was if the shrewd man was egging the brunette on.

"You see, it is Yuuna's intention to hurt Cagalli by hurting those around her!! Since Yuuna is hired by you..."

"Woah, let me stop you rigth there, young man," Dullindal chuckled mirthlessly, "I believe, as stated before, Yuuna Roma Seiran has absolutely no connection with me. What happens in the Youth Center is common - you know, just like in prison, there tends to be fights. Or, are you trying to frame me without prove? Are you trying to push every blame onto me? The way I see it, you're trying to make me look like the mastermind of everything."

At that, several people in the courtroom nodded their heads in agreement. Even some of the juries did. Kira clenched his fist. _But you **are** the mastsermind!!!_

"I can contact Stellar Louissier right now. She can finally enjoy a normal life with her family, but I'm certain she'll be very willing to testify against you," Kira held up his cellphone and attempted to call Auel's number but...to his disappointment and suspicion, the line was unavailable.

He called Sting, then their residence, and then their answering machine - then every single number that were related to them. However, mysteriously, they were all unavailable.

"What-"

"What a pity, young man, that they couldn't answer the phone right now," Dullindal's eyes glinted, as if he knew something other didn't.

_That was why I couldln't contact Stellar at all before the trial started. Dullindal must've done something to block communication with them! Dammit, he's one step ahead of us, _Kira breathed hard. Athrun patted his back, cursing at his own uselessness in such situation.

"But hey, I'm not here to talk about me," Dullindal spread his arms dramatically, "This is Miss Cagalli's trial. And this," he took out a package from his briefcase, "is _my_ evidence."

He walked up to Djibril and handed it to the judge. "It's for the juries only, your honor," Dullindal smirked.

"Very well. Is there anything else you'd like to add, Mr. za Burrel?"

Luna glared at the judge, and Rey looked down. They'd already used up everything they have. What was in the package? What was Dullindal's evidence?

"Alright, now the prosecution calls the defendant to the stand."

Cagalli flinched in surprise; of course, she should've known...but she didn't prepare anything! What was she supposed to say?

"Just give us a testimony of what you were doing at the time of the crime, Miss Cagalli," Dullindal drawled lazily.

"I-I...," she stammered, conscious of the fact that the whole courtroom was silent and listening to her.

Dullindal sighed dramatically, "You've got to speak louder, Miss Cagalli. If I recall correctly, you didn't really give us a complete testimony during the first trial, no?"

Her eyes went wide, remembering exactly what he was talking about. _That's right, I let fear took over...last time, I wasn't able to give the judge an account of the situation from my perspective. Because if I start talking, memories would come back and I don't want that. I don't want to remember. I'm tired, I don't want anything to do with this anymore. Just leave me alone._

_Just leave me alone._

_Just...leave me...be..._

"Hmm, perhaps an object of some sort will help you remember. Your honor, would you grant me the permission of showing everyone the object? After all, it_ is_ one of my evidences." Dullindal had a triumphant smile, as if he already knew what would happen next.

"Very well. But what is this object you speak of?" Djibril had a bored expression.

Dullindal smirked, motioning one of his bodyguards to come over. The bodyguard opened a briefcase, and Dullindal took out a plastic bag that contained -

The whole room burst into commotion. Both Kira and Meer were staring at the bag, transfixed and startled.

Cagalli yelped in shock, her eyes glued on the bloody knife in the plastic bag. It was that very knife. The knife she had clutched in her hand when she was arrested. Even now the knife was still stained with blood. Sure, the blood was rusty and faded now, but in her eyes, it will always look fresh crimson, and her hands -

"I didn't do it...I didn't do it!!!"

These words automatically came out of her. These words were the very remnants of her desperation and despair, the only defence she had. Otherwise, she would start thinking that, perhaps, she really did kill someone...how was she to know? She had no memories after she had lost consciousness.

_Oh my god, did I really kill them?_ Doubt stormed in her mind, and she started hyperventilating. For the past five years, her mind was tormented with guilt, doubt and pain. She didn't know what to believe in; how could she, when she couldn't even believe in herself?

Her whole body trembled with terror as she stared at her hands. She could no longer hear anything. She wasn't in the courtroom anymore. All she could see was blood, and Mother and Auntie's lifeless bodies.

"Cagalli!! Snap out of it!" A voice cut through the foggy barrier she had created around herself.

Athrun was gazing at her with absolute trust. When their eyes met, she suddenly felt some kind fo connection to him. She could almost feel it - his love for her. He was trying to give her courage and faith.

If he had faith in her, why couldn't she had faith in herself?

Her breathing slowly returned normal and her eyes cleared._ That's right, he trusts me._

"It won't be like last time anymore," Athrun whispered, soothing her aching heart. Despite the volume of his voice, she could still hear him clearly, as if he was right beside her.

"We're all here. Your brother, your friends and...," he swallowed, smiling lightly, "I'm here, too."

Cagalli closed her eyes. She shall remember alright. She will remember the time she told everything to Athrun. She will remember his warm hand closed around hers. She will remember the comforting embraces he gave, and their loving kisses.

"Your honor, I shall begin my testimony," when Cagalli opened her eyes, her voice was full of resolution. Once agains, fires lit up in her bright amber eyes, and Dullindal seemed taken aback.

She told them excatly what she told Athrun that day. However, she left out the part about Meer's drug dealing; it was something she didn't want to deal with right now. Meer was staring at Cagalli with something close to wonder and gratitude. The grey-haired woman quickly looked away when Dullindal glared at her.

"Therefore, I had no idea what took place after I lost conscious," Cagalli said slowly, "The next thing I knew, two dearest people in my life were dead, and I was arrested for murder and thrown into jail. I wasn't given the privilege to attend to their funerals, nor was I allowed to know anything about the 'crime'. It was only until today that I discover the truth and reason behind everything." Her amber eyes fell upon Dullindal.

After the blonde finished, the juries were muttering amongst themselves. Kira's eyes flickered as he recalled that day too. But he was proud now; he was glad Athrun had pulled her back just in time.

Cagalli turned to look at Athrun. and the man smiled gently at her, complimenting her silently.

"Hnn. The jury will be dismissed and discuss the verdict. The court is in recess until they return," Djibril announced authoritively.

The juries stood up and walked into another room silently. The courtroom continued its chatter prior to the trial.

"Dammit, that Dulllindal...," Rey cursed, very tempted to bang his head againt the desk. Even ever-so cheerful Luna had a scowl on her face.

"It's okay, you guys did everything to help me. For that, I'm grateful," Cagalli smiled at them, bowing her head. They were all flustered, since they were surprised she would express her gratitude so openly.

"This Dullindal person," Lacus was frowning, "He may be a much bigger threat than Andrew thought. Dullindal is one step ahead of us. He is..."

"Evil?" Athrun growled, glaring at the man. Kira's mind was in rapid thinking process; his worry for Fllay and Cagalli was adding too much stress on his body.

Dullindal was talking to Meer, who seemed scared. She quickly left the courtroom once he finished talking. Cagalli scowled. The man had an ability to make Meer scared...how was that possible?

"You did well, Cagalli," Athrun's voice snapped her back into focus. She couldn't but feel a rush of endless gratitude to him.

"You saved me back there," she said quietly, grinning at him.

"Well, I thought I lost you back there...it frustrates me to no end, being seperated from you," Athrun frowned. He suddenly smiled mischievously, "What would you do if I kiss you right now?"

Heat rushed to her face instantly, enough answer for Athrun to start chuckling. Cagalli pouted and huffed. But she was happy; it never ceased to amaze her, that Athrun could always make her feel at ease. She needed that. _And I'll always need him_, she blushed again with this sudden realization. She knew she loved him but...how had she grew to love him, so much?

After awhile, the jury returned, looking solemn. Djibril clicked his finger against the desk, "Have you reached a verdict yet, ladies and gentlemen?"

"We have, your honor." The representative speaker of the juries spoke up gravely.

"Which is-?"

Everyone held their breath, anticipating the answer. Athrun felt cold sweat broke as an omnious feeling loomed over him.

As for Cagalli, she was staring calmly at the juries; somehow, in her heart, she already knew the verdict, and she was prepared.

The speaker coughed nervously and stated, "On the charge and specification of murder, we find Cagalli Yula Athha, guilty."

The whole room erupted into a mix angry yells and approving shouts. Athrun's face paled. Guilty?

"Therefore, she will be sentenced to death in one month," Djibril looked through a book and announced.

Lacus covered her mouth in horror. Files dropped from Rey's hands, and Luna stared blankly at the floor. Kira slumped against the chair, energy drained out of him. Shinn stared at the ceiling, his mind still trying to register the verdict; he was desperately wishing it to be a nightmare...it was just a nightmare...

"No, how is that possible? With her alibi and evidences...why?!" Athrun stammered, staring at the judge beseechingly.

Djibril shrugged, his expression blank, "it's the juries' decision, fair and square."

"It's my win," Dullindal murmured, and he left in triumph.

Guards approached Cagalli and attempted to take her away. Athrun ran towards them immediately, "No, you can't do that! You can't...you just can't!! How could you condemn an innocent person?!"

"Sir, you have to let us do our job. All the _criminals_ are supposed to be locked away a special quarantine sections."

"What did you say?" Athrun totally lost it; he grabbed the guard by the collar and was about to punch him when a weak tug at his arm stopped him.

"It's alright, Athrun."

His heart almost stopped seeing at her defeated, lifeless amber eyes. It was as if she had resigned to her fate.

Cagalli was tired; her flame had gone out, and she had lost her will to fight back. They had all tried their best, but life wasn't fair it never will be. She smiled at her friends one last time before following the guards. She stopped, and gazed at Athrun with love.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Athrun could only stand there, helpless, as she was taken away. A terrible anger enveloped him, but at the same time, sorrow engulfed his mind. Everything everyone had worked so hard for...everything had gone to waste...

He suddenly punched the desk, leaving a hideous imprint of his fist. Splinters embedded into his hand and instantly, Meyrin was by his side. She, too was shaken to the core. That Dullindal was so intimidating, and how can they do that to Cagalli? Meyrin believed she was innocent as well, and she didn't even know her! How could the juries have reached such a decision?

"Please calm down, Athrun-san!" She cried and tried to look at his injured hand, but he shrugged her hand away harshly.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? How can I, when the woman I love is condemned to death while I can only stand here idly, doing nothing!!!" He snarled, his mind still in a bitter turmoil. His other hand gripped her shoulder and shook her a few times.

Meyrin flinched visibly, hurt etched in her eyes. Luna snapped out of her gaze and looked back and forth between them.

"Stop it, Athurn, you're hurting her!!" She tried to yank his hand away from her sister's shoulder. She understood both of their feelings, but this was wrong, "Don't vent out your anger on her! She was only trying to help."

Athrun blinked in surprise and backed away, guilt apparent on his face. "I..."

"Please bring yourself together, Athrun," Lacus whispered pleadingly, "Let us not fight amongst ourselves." The songstress was trembling, still shocked at what just happened.

"There must be something we can do, there has to be!" Kira paced around in circles frantically.

"This isn't justice. This is bullshit!" Yzak growled, and Shiho nodded. "How dare they let Tolle's killer get off free?!" Milly added with pain, and Dearka shook with anger. Shinn was still staring at the ceiling, and Rey was still in a catatonic state.

"I'm sorry guys, just...I need to be alone for now," Athrun sighed in a broken voice, glancing at Meyrin apologetically before running away from this courtroom.

Kira called after him, but he ignored the brunette. Athrun needed to to get away, he needed to get away, even just temporarily.

_Dammit...damn it!!! _

Cagalli's sad smile flashed in his mind and he bit his lips so hard that he could taste blood.

_I should be sorry instead...I let you down..._

_Cagalli..._

-

-

_note: what Lacus says here is similar to a lawyer's closing statement...she's the only one I can picture saying that_

End of Chapter 14

-

-

**A/N:** Well, um, I better run since you guys must have guns and grenades etc out now. I hope this whole trial thing is realistic...it's my first time writing it. Now you guys know why Stellar wasn't present. With all your positive reviews last chapter, I feel terrible that this isn't what you guys expected...but I've planned this part long ago. I want to show that life isn't fair, and good people don't always win. Craftier and eviller people can get their way - that's how the real world works, sometimes. So what will happen now?

If you think Athrun and Cagalli are OOC near the end...well, they are not; in the anime, Athrun got really emotional when he thought Shinn killed Kira (the infamous punch-a-Shinn scene?) And Cagalli was the mindless puppet during the first part of Destiny, a drastic change from Seed. So, in the end, she just...gave up.

Tune in for the next chapter! Please review...and don't kill me!

-

-

Athyra


	15. Chapter 15 Guilt

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'_

_P.S. Yes, death sentences are illegal but they're legal in parts around the world. Cagalli being condemned would bring a much bigger impact on the rest of the gang._

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 15 Guilt**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Onii-chan?" Mayu stared at his brother in fear.

Shinn was beyond furious; it already took every last bit of restraint to control himself. The expression on his face was terrifying, as his ruby eyes held so much anger.

He understood everything now. Rey's evidences and so on; indirectly, Dullindal was responsible for his parents' suicide. The trial...his friends's trial...

"Damn it!!" He roared in hatred. It was too much - Cagalli was friggin' sentenced to death!! While he could only sit there, cursing, unable to do anything.

Lacus had been holding concerts in support of Cagalli's trial, spreading the news wide and earning many sympathies from people. There was an online petition with an overwhelming support. People began to doubt Dullindal and press conferences were held. Miriallia also posted articles about her own story. The Joules, on the advice of Dearka, left the country for now. They needed family time alone; they also needed to get away from Dullindal. Who knew what the wily man might do?

Rey also took off without a word to anyone. Luna assumed he went to look for that 'Rau le Creuset', but she wasn't certain. She was already worried sick about Meyrin. The younger Hawke hadn't come out of her room for almost a week already.

As for Kira, the psychiatrist found Fllay safe and sound at home...physically at least. The girl seemed dazed and disoriented; after an examination, it was discovered she must've taken some drugs which caused her to reveal to Dullindal what she knew about Yuuna. Afterwards, Kira took Fllay to the Youth Center and asked Mwu to do him a favor. Mwu promised to look after Fllay; in Kira's eyes, the Youth Center seemed much safer than any other place currently.

Right now, the brunette was sitting on the couch, sipping tea calmly. Shinn was more than pissed.

"You!! How the hell can you be so...so godamn calm! YOUR SISTER WAS-," Shinn stopped abruptly when he felt hands gripping his collar and Kira slammed him against the wall.

"Shut up, Shinn!! I'm not calm, I'm far from calm!!!" Kira snarled furiously, completely losing his composure, "Of course I'm not calm. Like you, I couldn't do anything to help my sister! It hurts me to even think about how she might be feeling right now...oh god, is she still being mistreated? Is she alright? The only thing I can do is not lose my cool and try to think about some plan or another but WITH YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOISE, HOW THE HELL WOULD I BE ABLE TO DO THAT? What do you want me to do, huh? Curse, blame everything on the judge and the juries, or scream? None of that is going to help!!!!"

After the initial shock faded, Shinn was about to yell back when Luna bonked their heads together, causing them to black out momentarily. The two men shook their heads to get rid of the dizzy spell.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" She shouted angrily, "We already have too much to worry about without you two fighting!! What's the point of fighting amongst ourselves? Can't you see you're scaring the kids? Can't you see you're scaring your sister, Shinn?"

Kira looked away in shame, looking terribly exhausted and he slumped down against the couch. Shinn muttered an quick apology to Mayu. Both men apologized to each other awkwardly.

"I'm glad that you care about my sister, Shinn, it's just..."

"Hey, I shouldn't have said those things to you in the first place," Shinn murmured wearily, too tired to care about his pride, and walked out into the courtyard, saying that he needed fresh air.

Luna sighed and leaned against the wall, her energy drained out. _Where are you, Athrun? We need you to keep peace here. I need you to get Meyrin out of the room! You probably know what to do in this situation._

* * *

"Oi, careful there, knucklehead!" Auel grinned at his sister, his eyes showing nothing but affection and concern for the blonde girl. He quickly stood up from the couch and walked over to help her. 

"Thanks, Auel," Stellar's face glowed with healthy hue, "But could you turn on the TV?"

"Sure, only after you've sat down properly," with a mischievous grin, the basketball star picked her up bridal style and carefully sat her on the couch. She blushed red immediately.

Stellar was still getting used to living in such a comfortable environment. The outside world really was different than she'd thought, but in a good way. And Auel and Sting were just so nice to her...plus, they were paying a lot of money for her therapy. It really felt as if her leg was improving each day.

But such happiness felt so hollow and fake, now that her one and only friend was suffering-

"That's your friend back in the Youth Center, right?" Auel asked, watching the TV with interest. It was a News channel showing a clip of the trial.

"That Dullindal guy looks utterly suspicious...can anyone look eviller than that?" Sting commented lightly, scowling in annoyance. The two brothers were well-informed about Cagalli from Stellar's stories.

_How could I not have been pressent at her trial? How could I? Why wasn't I informed of this? _Stellar felt terrible guilt at not being there for Cagalli when she needed her. Stellar felt absolutely horrible and mad at herself.

"I have to go Auel, Sting, I must!" Stellar's hand gripped the walking cane tight, trembling in suppressed anger. She hadn't felt so angry ever since their uncle's abuse. Sting and Auel exchanged worried glances.

"But the therapy's healing your leg nicely now. If you stop it right now, you may lose your chance of regaining the full use of the leg," Sting tried to convince Stellar otherwise.

Stellar clutched the necklace shell close to her heart, remembering the unwavering determination of the man she loved. His courage will always be with her... "I must. There must be something I can do. I can testify as well...my injury is no accident. AND maybe I can do something more...anything can surely help somehow..."

Auel sighed exasperately, ruffling her hair and earning a surprised squeal. "Well, there's no helping it, then. Let's do something, Sting. The playoffs don't start until next week."

Stellar's eyes lit up like a candle and embraced her brothers. Yes, it was just the way it should be. The three of them were family, always.

* * *

"You," Dullindal snarled and shoved Meer violently, causing the latter to stumble, "I told you to stay at the Youth Center. How dare you disobey my orders! You made a fool out of me and if I wasn't the organized man I was, I would've been done for!" 

Meer trembled in fear. She looked away.

"I see," Dullindal smirked shrewdly, "You went to the court because you wanted to see that step-sister of yours again, no? I see, you're actually believing Cagalli's words!!"

When Meer didn't reply, the man laughed.

"Isn't that touching. Well, you must be glad that she's finally put away for good. Celebrate now, if you will. Your family will be saved in a month's time, and you will taste the glory and power you've always longed for."

"This isn't right!!!" She shouted desperately, "This isn't how I wanted it!!! Cagalli is innocent, Mr. Dullindal!! I can't just let her die!!" Her face went white at the thought of the execution.

"Well, then, what're you planning to do," Dullindal's voice dropped dangerously low, daring her to continue, "you do know what will happen if you defy me, don't you? Your family can go down,"he snapped his fingers, "just like that."

Meer cringed. She stood up and quickly ran out of the room.

"Remember what I said, Meer Campbell," Dullindal called after her, "You can never go back the person you once were. Never."

* * *

The wind swooshed through the graveyard like a messenger of the dead. The fog that enveloped the whole area didn't help the chilly factor either. The place was more than cold; it was simply lifeless and devoid of light. 

Yet, it also offered the unique feature of peace as the sanctury of the dead. There, amidst the fog, was a man in despair.

Athrun stared at his mother's grave, willing some signs of guidance to appear.

Despite all their efforts, despite all their emotions and will, Dullindal still won. Now, no one had enough power to help Cagalli; or, more specifically, him. It was Lacus who used her influence to speak for the blonde; Rey and Luna did the investigation, so did Dearka and Milly. Shiho was the witness, but what was he? What was the use of Athrun Zala? What did he do? What could _he _do?

And how despicable he was, to lash out at Meyrin like that. It was unforgivable; she was only concerned about him and he had hurt her, bad...Athrun stared at his hand. _It must've left bruises..._

Cagalli's sad smile haunted his mind all the time. She was with him...and now she couldn't. _What should I do, break in? Then what? Sooner or later, we're gonna get caught. I can't just break in. I have to get her out, legally. And that's not all...I must put away Dullindal for good, for the sake of her future..._

"Athrun...," a melodius voice came towards him and he recoiled. It was instinctive; he knew it wasn't the pink-haired songstress.

"What do you want, Meer? How did you find me anyway?" Athrun snarled spitefully.

The chief of the Youth Center seemed hesitant. Then, after some inner battle of some sort, she walked forwards slowly. To his surprise, she bowed in front of Lenore Zala's grave.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm paying respects to your mother, Athrun," Meer's eyes were misty with...remorse? That was impossible. She was a good actress...who knew what she has up her sleeve now?

"Lies... get out of here before I can no longer control my anger!"

Meer sighed, "It's natural that you don't want to believe me, Athrun. But, please, listen to me...listen to me first, then decide for yourself whether to believe me or not."

"What do you want to tell me, then, master drug-dealer?" He scoffed, crossing his arms. He was in no mood to be nice.

She bit her lips and looked around the graveyard. As if reassured by the isolation provided by the fog, she quickly spoke, "It is Gilbert Dullindal, Athrun. He did everything."

"Come again? Aren't you...aren't you two accomplices?"

She paused, and rubbed her temples wearily, "I will tell you everything I know, Athrun. Just promise me one thing...save Cagalli."

At the mention of the blonde's name, he tensed, his fists flexing in anger. "How dare you mention that name. Aren't you the one who wanted to do everything you can to hurt her? Aren't you the one responsible for her suffering in the first place? Answer me, Meer!"

Tears slid down her cheeks slowly and she stared at her trembling hands, her eyes flickering in guilt, "You are right, Athrun. I did all that. But I really believed that. I really believed that she had murdered innocent people!!" Meer shouted suddenly, her shoulders shaking.

Athrun glanced at his mother's grave, and he could almost picture her disapproving face at his indifference towards Meer's apprarent inner turmoil. He sighed and tried to sound kinder, "Very well, Meer. I will listen to you." She gazed at him appreciatively.

Meer closed her eyes, as if to reminisce her memories. "I've always been intimidated by Cagalli; she had a unique presence that drew attentions, a special charisma that made her shine despite her efforts at being inconspicuous. Ever since I brought her home, my parents took a special interest in her. Of course, at that time, I was more than happy that I have a step-sibling. It was lonely to be the only child, with my parents being away most of the time. But Cagalli became my friend; she made our house a lot livelier despite her reluctance at conversing. She expressed her opnions through actions. In school, she excelled in many things. Soon, everyone started to care more about her...and I was forgotten. I was merely 'oh, that's Cagalli's step-sister.'"

Athrun nodded his head, urging her to continue. Meer laughed bitterly, her eyes held a crazed glint, "Well, guess what I did then? In order to get rid of my depression, I started hanging around people so much more pathetic than I am. Those homeless druggies...when I hang out with them, I feel so much more accomplished. Then I decided to sell them drugs. Pathetic, wasn't it? In order to make myself secure about this 'supposed friendship' with the druggies, I became a drug-dealer to ensure they will always seek me, to rely on me.

I knew it was wrong...it was so wrong. I didn't want anyone to know about this. But then, Cagalli found out. I was terrified; I was scared when I see the surprised and disappointed look on her face. I couln't bear to see her again, I just couldn't. So..."

"So you chased her away. And during the time of her unconsciousness, she was framed for the murders," Athrun finished for her, his voice grave.

"Yes...she was...I really believed she did that. I thought she lost it; I thought she was so angry about my actions that she let out her anger in the form of killing. It was strange; the Cagalli I knew wasn't capable of that. But at that time, pretty much all evidence favored her as the criminal, with all that vodka bottles and everything but now...I don't know who to trust anymore."

"How did you meet Dullindal, then? Why do you trust that man?"

"After Cagalli was sent to the Youth Center, I felt lost. Even though the police had suppressed most of the information from leaking out, my family's name still suffered a blow. Somehow, we were very close to bankrupt, and that was when I met Mr. Dullindal. He saved us from bankruptcy, and I owed him for that. No, I owed him more; he taught me to discard my emotions, he taught me to be predatory and to know the enemies's weaknesses. He led me to success; it was because of him that I got to become the Youth Center's Chief. In return, I'd do anything he requested. With drugs as bait, I made a deal with Yuuna for him to get rid of all the people Mr. Dullindal had marked as targets - the people who were possible to help Cagalli's trial."

"Lacus, Stellar, Shinn, Miriallia and Rey..." Athrun muttered. Everything was becoming clear. Even if Meer was lying, which didn't seem like it, Dullindal was undoubtfully responsible for almost everything.

Meer nodded, looking fragile and beaten, "Due to Rey's deductions about Mr. Dullindal, I...I'm...I can't...trust him anymore. I don't even trust myself anymore. Sometimes, I don't even rememer what I did. Some times I wasn't even consicous of my actions! Someday, I know that I won't be able to change back. I've changed too much," she shivered and hugged herself.

"I-I...sometimes I feel there was another 'me', the persona I'd developed over the years... I couldn't remember what that 'me' did over that time frame. My memories are all in shambles and...I've become too much of a sneaky, manipulative bitch to turn back!"

"Meer...," Athrun's eyes were filled with pity, and renewed determination. He held out a hand and she stared at it quizzically.

He smiled gently, "Your words are valuable, Meer. You'll see, I will bring down Dullindal."

Meer smiled back as well. Not a forced smile, not a Dullindal smirk - Meer Campbell's own smile. She took his hand and shook it firmly.

* * *

"Yo, look who's here eh? Long time no see, Athrun," a man with flaming red hair greeted the sergeant warmly. Rusty Mackenzie, the current president of Zala Corps, was a reliable, peaceful man of humor. 

After Lenore Zala's death, Athrun had completely devoted himself to the police training. Patrick Zala, who died soon afterwards from stomach disease, left the company to Athrun. He didn't want to become the company's president, and so he gave the title for one of his most trustworthy friends, Rusty, who had managed the company very well. Zala Corps was famous for their great security measures - many Zala Corps bodyguards were hired around the world - except Dullindal's company, of course.

"I need your help, Rusty," Athrun began, "You know I don't understand business, I don't know anything about this company, and I don't really get how companies 'fight' each other. But you do," he stared at his friend hard, "I need you to teach me."

"You're interested now eh? Of course, but mind telling me something? Is there anyone you want to crush?" Rusty grinned, staring at Athrun curiously.

"Gilbert Dullindal," Athrun's eyes were dead serious and filled with hatred.

The red-haired man was taken aback, but he shrugged. "Well well, let's start from the basics shall we? I'll let the others take care of the company for this afternoon. I'll tell you everything I know...and what _you_ can do."

* * *

The sound of a gun clicking caught the man's attention. Several dogs barked in warning, but the masked man shushed them soothingly. 

"Yes, what business do you have with me, Rey za Burrel?"

"I think you know," Rey snarled menacingly, "I'm in no mood for games, Rau le Creuset. Tell me everything you know, now!!"

The masked man smirked and took off his mask, causing the blond detetive to gasp in shock - it was like looking in a mirror, to see your future self.

"Again, your deduction is very correct, Rey za Burrel, or should I say...brother?"

If it weren't for the severe police training he had, Rey would've dropped the gun in shock. He backed away, breathless, until his back hit the wall.

"Oh don't worry, we have all the afternoon to discuss." Rau le Creuset stood up and walked towards his brother casually.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Rau feigned confusion.

"Don't talk that way; you remind me too much of someone," Rey gritted his teeth in annoyance. He could still picture Dullindal's smirk vividly. The way they both talked shrewdly was uncanny.

"Oh, Gilbert Dullindal I presume? And why do you think that is?" Rau smiled.

Rey furrowed his brows, puzzled. _What the hell is he talking about? What about Dullindal-_

He gasped in shock as everything clicked in his brain. Rau laughed, "Oh, you get it now, do you? Alright, I'll tell you everything, then."

* * *

"Oy, number 24, here's your lunch." 

Cagalli opened her eyes painfully, staring at the guard in a dazed manner. Oh no, she didn't get beaten again; it was more of a psychological effect. She could barely sleep these past few weeks and her head hurt like hell. The guards here were indifferent towards the prisoners, so basically, it was better than the previous prison. Well, in here, there were only prisoners on death rows. So the guards refrained from calling them any names. Therefore, instead of 'bitch' or whatnot, she was 'number 24'.

That actually felt pretty refreshing - she could remain more anonymous and not get reminded of anything related to the Youth Center.

It wasn't that she was scared to die. No, she was far from scared - a part of her actually felt relieved. At last, she can part from the world and away from the pain. Perhaps she can see Father, Mother and Auntie again, and apologize to them.

She was innocent of the crime, yes, but in her heart, she would always be as guilty as innocent.

She never stopped blaming herself for their deaths; she drove her father away and because of her attachment to Mrs.Zala, the kind woman was killed too. And now, by chance of fate, she met Lenore's son...

"And we fell in love...," Cagalli muttered. Their time together seemed so short and so distant. However, they were the best days of her life...and this was exactly why she didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave Athrun.

_He could heal in time, he's got wonderful friends. Kira looks so happy with Lacus, and Stellar and Shinn can go on with their lives...I'm not worth it to intefere with their merry life. But, yet, I cannot help be selfish...I want to be with Athrun..._

"Hey Number 24, get out now. We're going to the courthouse again."

_What...?_ Hope fluttered in her heart like a bird. She stood up wearily and almost stumbled. Her limbs were weak from lack of use and energy, but she managed to follow the guard without him dragging her chain.

It was the exact same courthouse they'd arrived. Only this time, it was completely surrounded by media and reporters. Cagalli felt faint at the sight of that. She was never good at handling the media. She could hear many questions directed at her which made her angry but was powerless to do anything. It wan't possible to just shut down one's hearing temporarily.

Everything seemed so deja vu, so stabbingly familiar. She could almost see Dullindal's smirk and Djibril's cold glare.

After everything had settled down, Cagalli looked around to try to spot any familiar looking face, but she couldn't. The security was more careful this time and she couldn't turn her head around at all.

Hearing a commotion at the entrance, Cagalli spotted Dullindal strolling towards the prosecution's side, but he looked anything but pleased.

"Why are we having this trial again? Isn't she convicted?" He growled, and seemed a bit anxious as well. The room quieted down when the banging of the gavel gathered everyone's attention.

"The trial will now commence," a soft voice said. Cagalli was surprised to see a youthful man with curly green hair. The judge was different this time, apparently. The judge nodded at her with kind brown eyes, a huge distinction between him and Djibril.

"Where is Dji...I mean, Judge Djibril?" Dullindal inquired, glaring the the judge named 'Nicol Amalfi'.

The young man coughed and said slowly, "Please remain seated, Mr. Dullindal. The court will proceed, regardless of what happened to Judge Djibril. Although, just for the record, I'd like to mention Judge Djibril is currently suspended due to a suspicious 'bribing'..." Nicol's bright eyes stared at Dullindal's flustered form carefully. Nicol coughed again and continued, "Very well. The objective of this trial was to judge, once again, the validity of Miss Cagalli being the actual criminal."

"I thought we established that last time," Dullindal muttered, annoyed.

"Please remain silent, Mr. Dullindal. The last trial was almost considered a fallicy due to the immoral decisions made by Judge Djibril.," Nicol said quietly, as he had overheard Dullindal's complaint.

"So first off, we would like to hear a few words from Miss Stellar Louissier," Nicol announced. Cagalli jolted, craning her neck to the best of her possibility to spot her friend.

Stellar definitely looked better than the last time Cagalli saw her; the blonde dancer smiled at her friend and limped forward.

"So, what do you have to tell us, Miss Louissier?"

"I was from the same Youth Center as the defendant, Cagalli. However, I was discharged more than a month ago due to the fact my brothers found me. Most importantly, I want everyone to see," Stellar indicated her injured leg, "the result of revenge."

"Are you saying your leg is hurt because of me?" Dullindal sneered. Inside, he was worried; perhpas there were somethings he had yet to prepare beforehand...he had to play his cards right...

"Objection, your honor. The prosecution is speaking out of bounds," a lightblue-haired man Cagalli recognized as Auel shouted. Sting was glaring at the man.

Dullindal greeted his teeth. He folded his arms and leaned back against the chair, observing the testimony with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"As I was saying," Stellar's light voice was barely audible in the huge courtroom, but it was good enough for the juries and Nicol, "Yuuna Roma Seiran had the intention of harming Cagalli and I; I pushed her out of the falling railing so Cagalli was fine. Yuuna had failed his job, but now that Cagalli was alone, he'd thought Cagalli would be more vulnerable to any future schemes. And he almost succeeded. Yuuna had continuously failed so many of his jobs that Mr. Dullindal was forced to act otherwise - he had tried to assassinate the only witness, Mrs. Joule."

"Is there anything else?" Nicol asked gently.

Stellar nodded, "Yes, my brothers and I found something very interesting." At that, Auel walked forward and handed Nicol a piece of paper.

"Apparently, the Messiah had blocked all forms of possible communication between us and the outside world during the week of the last trial. Therefore, I've just found out about Cagalli's trial recently," Stellar said quietly.

"It is certainly suspicious," Nicol stroked his chin in ponder, "Mr. Dullindal, are you aware of your company's doing? Wait, let me rephrase that. Regardless of your awareness of this, it doesn't change the fact that your company did it, so do you have anything to say?"

Dullindal was completely stumped. He was certain he had covered up his tracks!! He was always prepared for everything. For the first time in his life, Dullindal was at lost for words.

"Who re-opened this trial anyways?" Dullindal muttered irritably.

"I did," a new voice came from the entrance, and Cagalli almost felt her heart stop.

-

-

End of Chapter 15

-

-

**A/N**: Okay, that's the truth behind the twist I mentioned. Perhaps some of you already guessed that Rey and Rau were brothers. But mainly this chapter is about Meer's and Cagall's guilt.

Oh yea, in the beginnning, Kira's not OOC - he's one emotional dude in Seed, and became really calm in Destiny. I just want to show even Kira can get riled up too.

As for Meer, I truly believe she's just as kind as Lacus before the cosmetic surgery (in the anime). But after all that jealousy and greed after gaining power, she turned...highly irritating. It's understandable though. That's why I portray her like this in this fic: manipulative under the influence of Dullindal - a puppet controlled by Dullindal - conflicted with identity crisis - in the end, she harbored no more hatred for Cagalli (in the anime Meer died saving Lacus, so there, redemption) As for the bribing...well, it really does happen from time to time. "Money talks, but it isn't always invincible."

Lastly, I just want to say how happy I am from all the supports you guys have given me (death threats are fine XD) Well, now that Cagalli's got one more chance with a fair judge...tune in for next chapter! Final showdown (and something else too)

-

-

Athyra (it's my birthday today...oh dear I can't stop smiling **8D**)


	16. Chapter 16 Justice

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'_

**_Thanks for the reviews!! You guys really make my day sooo much brighter!!XD_**

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 16 Justice**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

Athrun Zala walked into the room with confidence and cool composure; she couldn't help but stare at him in admiration. It couldn't be - had she really missed him that much, so much she'd already forgotten the grace and sooting aura he possessed?

His emerald green eyes were still as kind as ever. He glanced at her reassuringly before turning his attention back to his opponent.

"Impossible!" Dullindal whispered, his eyes flickering with uncertainty.

"What's not possible, Mr. Dullindal?" Athrun said coldly, raising his eyebrow, "you let your guard down. Even though the Zala Corps belongs to Rusty now, I still have some influence and power of the sort. Just as you re-opened the trial to condemn Cagalli, I have re-opened it to save her."

A wave of hushed debate followed, and the two man glared at each other.

"Well, what do you want, then? Wasn't the last trial enough for you?" Dullindal tried to regain his composure, "You can do nothing against me, Athrun Zala. You can't do anything at all. So what if you re-opened this trial? What Ms. Louissier had said didn't really effect anything, Mr. Zala."

"Is that so, Gil?"

Dullindal's eyes went wide with shock at the sight of a masked man coming towards them. Rey was there too, and he had an unreadable expression.

"According to Miss Stellar, Yuuna was the executer of your messenger, Meer, so ultimately, _your_ executer of the scheme. And I can prove it: after all, I _was_ the executer before."

"State your name for the record please," Nicol held up his hand to stop the security guards, "This man has something to say in regards of the court, let him speak."

The masked man smirked. "I am Rau le Creuset."

Most of the occupants of the court gasped; they all wanted to know of this man ever since they heard of him from the last trial. Dullindal's face was aghast.

"So you think I'm betraying you now?" Rau's tone dropped gravely, "No, I am not betraying you, Gil, since I never really worked for you anyways. I've always been looking forward to the day to crush you. And do you know why?"

Rau advanced towards Dullindal slowly. The masked man then took off his mask, revealing his face to the public. Cagalli gasped; Rau...he looked exactly like Rey!!! Only, Rau had a horizontal scar across his nose.

"I think it is pretty obvious," Rau smirked, "That Mr. za Burrel and I are siblings. And just who is our father? Mr. Dullindal here."

The room exploded into heated discussions once again, while Dullindal sat there, paralyzed, watching as his reputation crashed down on him. Athrun stepped forward.

"Using the limited influence I have, I managed to obtain a blood sample of yours, Mr. Dullindal," Athrun spoke slowly, watching Dullindal warily, "With simple DNA testing, Rau and Rey are indeed your sons...your sons whom you never knew existed. And why is that? Because you abandoned your first wife in favor of your second son's mother. Due to confidential matters, I will not reveal her name. How inhumane you were, abandoning your first son and later hired him to do despicable deeds for you."

"Please go that way for further questioning, Mr. le Creuset," Nicol gestured for Rau to follow the security guards. Rau smirked at his father one last time before leaving. Rey was still expressionless.

"Anyways, with the help of my good friend Rusty, and based on the previous data collected by Mr. za Burrel, here's all the lists of illegal dealings you've participated in." Athrun handed a folder to Nicol.

The judge looked surprised, "My, this is serious, Mr. Dullindal. This can definitely put you in prison for several years."

Dullindal made a strangled choke and clenched his fists. He sputtered, "So what if you sullied my reputation hunh? So what, this is about Miss Cagalli's trial, not mine! I'm the prosecution!"

"No, you're not. I am. This is a trial against you, Mr. Dullindal," Athrun replied calmly, "also, to clear Cagalli's name."

Dullindal could no longer keep his cool; he couldn't think. He knew he was the one defeated this time. But, not yet...not yet...

Athrun glanced at the motionless Cagalli. Her amber eyes met his and he was relieved to see that the spark of life had returned to her.

"Well, Judge, the reports given to you might be falsely made!" Dullindal stood up, his face no longer scowling. He was trying that old trick again. "Innocent until proven guilty, isn't it right, your honor? If the evidences given are not cited with their sources, they would be considered falsehood, no?"

"Don't you talk about innocent until proven guilty!! Justice will be brought upon you!" Athrun snarled, "You can't worm your way out of this one again, Dullindal!! With le Creuset's testimony, Stellar's evidence and my valid data and records..."

"You heard Rau!! He has personal grudge against me, and may use that to frame me!! You're trying to frame me. You have no prove I'm the mastermind behind the crime Miss Cagalli was accused of. You're here to clear her name, isn't that right?" Dulindal sneered, feeling his confidence slipping back. _That's right, they can't catch me yet...while they've found out about my illegal dealings, they still can't charge me for murder...I've still got a chance...when I return from my jail time, I will make you regret what you did, Athrun Zala..._

Nicol threw Athrun and Cagalli a sympathetic look and said gently, "According to the law given, Mr. Zala, Mr. Dullindal is right..."

Athrun cringed; he did not think Dullindal would try that again! He had no prove...oh damn it! He was so close too...so close...

"Just hold on a minute there! You want prove, we'll give you prove!" Luna's voice came loud and clear. Rey was startled out of his reverie as he gazed at his partner in surprise.

Holding the door open was Luna and she seemed to be coaxing someone to come inside.

"Meyrin?" Athrun gasped.

The red-haired girl looked terrible; she had dark rings under her eyes and and her usually sleek hair was down and wildly dishevelled. It was as if she hadn't slept for days. Guilt immediately plagued Athrun's mind, thinking that it was his fault due to his indifference towards her. He had not talked to her at all since the last trial.

Strangely, Meyrin looked proud and triumphant. Her voice was just as meek as Stellar's, but it sounded like thunder in Dullindal's ears. "Judge, if you wish to have the sources of the information, I do. I saw everything - all the files in Gilbert Dullindal's computer. There was even this secret file - a plan to murder Mrs. Yamato and Mrs. Zala, while framing Cagalli-san! All the dates, details and everything..."

"YOU LIE!!!!" Dullindal jumped up from the chair, his eyes wide with crazed glint. How in the world did she - ?

"No I didn't," Meyrin said confidently, "I was the hacker you hired, Mr. Dullindal. The first time I was unable to track back to you...but since the last trial, I've been trying to hack into your personal, highly protected computer...and I have succeeded. Your honor, I don't mind the consequences of illgal hacking; I'm ready to accept the punishments. However, please look over the evidences and sources first."

Everyone in the court was surprised by this turn of events. Athrun, Cagalli and especially Dullindal were shocked.

"You killed them in cold blood. You hired professional snipers to kill them," Meyrin's voice wavered. The room fell silent, absorbing the effects of her words. Dullindal's fists were trembling in pure rage, but he was rendered speechless.

Nicol nodded his head, "Very well. The juries will now be dismissed to discuss the verdict. The court is adjourned until then."

As soon as he finished talking, Athrun ran towards Cagalli. His heart ached so bad that he could barely sleep these past few weeks. All he could think about was her. To talk to her, to see her, to feel her...

Screw the guards, screw the chains - he just had to take her in his arms.

"Athrun...," Cagalli murmured weakly, feeling light-headed and deliriously happy in his arms again. She leaned her head against his strong, dependable shoudlers. His scent, his gentle aura, everything...

His heart clenched in pain, feeling her small frame. "It's okay now, Cagalli. It's over now, I'm sure it's over now. You're fine now...you'll be fine now..."

How long had she longed to hear him whisper comforting words to her ears? It was like an energizer to her body. But...

"Go to her," she whispered suddenly. Athrun stared at her in surprise. Cagalli smiled, "You want to talk to her, don't you? I'll be fine, don't worry. Like you say, everything's fine now. Dullindal is way over there, and the security guards are coming this way. I don't want to get you into trouble," she shook her head at Athrun's protests, "Go now, talk to ...Miss Hawke. And please, thank her for me. She really...helped me. Everyone did, especially you." She looked away in embarassment.

Athrun looked uncertain, but the security guards were already here and telling him to stay away. Cagalli nodded at him again, so he went towards the red-haired girl.

Luna and Rey were standing off to the side, uncharacteristically silent...well, Luna anyways. Athrun was a bit hesitant in approaching Meyrin. He had no idea what to say; he knew he had hurt her feelings.

"I-I..uh..." Words were stuck in his throat. He was good at comforting people, but at awkward situations like this...

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything," Meyrin smiled tearfully, "I-I love you so much, Athrun-san...that's why...that's why I wish you to be happy. After all, Cagalli-san is innocent, and both of you deserve to be happy, freely."

"Meyrin..."

"No, seriously, I'll be okay...even if you don't love me that way, it's fine with me, just...," she paused. "Just, please treat me the way you always do, Athrun-san. I don't want us to lose our friendship."

"Of course," Athrun smiled lightly. Just as he had seen what Kira did to Cagalli sometimes, Athrun leaned forward and kissed Meyrin's forehead lightly. Meyrin's blush was inevitable, but at least...at least now that she knew, she can move on. It will be difficult, yes, but all the anxiety and wondering can finally stop.

"Hey, please remain seated, sir!"

"I can do whatever I want," Dullindal spat, "There's no rule saying I can't walk around." He stomped towards Cagalli with a grim expression.

Instantly, Athrun was by Cagalli's side again. He stood in front of her protectively.

Dullindal narrowed his eyes and smirked. He mouthed a few words to Athrun, whose eyes went wide. The older man then went back to his seat, looking as confident as ever.

Athrun leaned towards Cagalli and whispered urgently, "Whatever happens, please do as I say. If I say run, just do it." Normally, the blonde would've protested but Athrun's expression showed he was serious.

The sound of the gavel captured their attentions again. One of the juries stood up, "We have reached a verdict, your honor."

"Which is?"

"On specifications of illegal trading, drug-dealing and abandonement of two illegitimate sons, we find Gilbert Dullindal guilty."

Unlike last time, the whole courtroom erupted into a great cheer in unison. Dullindal's eyes bugged at that statement.

He was handcuffed and dragged away, despite his rigorous resistence. He shouted urgently, "Now!"

Instantly, Athrun pushed Cagalli down onto the floor, and right on time too; soon after the sounds of guns firing echoed in the courtroom.

The whole place was thrown into pandemonium, with everyone screaming and trying to get away. Dullindal's bodyguards had surrounded the room, pointing their guns at people menacingly. The police were at lost what to do - to continue bringing Dullindal away or fight his bodyguards. None of them expected something like this to happen.

"Now, why don't you just let me go? All these hostages wouldn't have to die," Dullindal said calmly.

Nicol was furious, "what do you think the law is for? What do you think the trial is, something you can get away with by violence?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. If you have power, you can do anything - including bending the law," Dullindal smiled wickedly.

With the hostages, the police reluctantly let go of Dullindal's arms. He then walked towards Cagalli and Athrun. She was still covered by the blunette.

Dullindal slowly took out a gun from under his coat, "It's time we end this once and for all, Cagalli Yula Athha. I didn't think I'd have to do it myself, and in this manner too..."

"You wish," Athrun quickly whipped out his pistol and shot Dullindal's gun off his hand. Immediately, the bodyguards fired at Athrun.

Cagalli wanted to shout, or scream even, as several bullet holes appeared on his impeccable suit. He clutched his stomach and crumbled to the ground slowly. Meyrin, too, was too horrified to cry. Several women screamed, and Cagalli wished that she could do the same.

But no, she was too shocked -

Rey and Luna quickly pointed their guns at Dullindal's head. Rey's eyes were burning holes into his father's skull.

"You coward!!"

"Am I? This more of a 'last resort' tactic...Rey," Dullindal was hesitant as what to call Rey.

"How dare you shoot him...how dare you!!" Luna's hand was shaking.

"You wanted to shoot me...why didn't you shoot me then? Why Athrun, why?" Cagalli yelled suddenly, her amber eyes sharp yet glazed. She no longer cared. There was no reason to live anymore, was there?

"Think about it this way - because of you, Athrun died," Dullindal sneered, "Soon, everyone will follow, too - your dear brother, your friends, everyone. In fact, I can prove it to you right now."

He waved his hand in Stellar's direction. Sting and Auel tensed and stood on each side of their sister protectively. Stellar's eyes were no longer wide and innocent; she was glaring at Dullindal, her magenta eyes narrowed and deadly.

"Don't drag my friends into this anymore!!" Cagalli was about to dash towards him, hoping to get to him before the bodyguards shoot.

"It's alright, Cagalli, I'm fine," Athrun's voice was a bit strained, but he seemed perfectly fine somehow. He stood up calmly and patted his jacket as if nothing had happened.

"I was right to let Rusty take care of everything after all," he glared at Dullindal, who was staring at him in shock.

"Yeah, you're right, I just knew he'd try something like this," Rusty Mackenzie strolled into the courtroom, his bodyguards already seizing Dullindal's, "oh yeah, by the way, I've already informed the police so they're searching your company right now, Dullindal."

Cagalli blinked, her mind still trying to comprehend this 'miracle', "how-?"

Athrun smiled triumphantly and took off his jacket - there was a bullet-proof vest underneathe. "It still hurt, but it saved my life, and ensured your fall, Dullindal. I was only pretending to seem worried when you proudly bragged to me that you had backup - that was then I knew I'd made the right decision in bringing _my_ backup."

At once, the police didn't waste any time and dragged the beaten man away. He was still trying to register the fact he had been outwitted.

As he passed by Cagalli, he growled, "This isn't over yet, Cagalli Yula Athha! This isn't over yet!!! Curse you, Athrun Zala!!"

Nicol breathed in a sign of relief, as many occupants in the room did. It was some situation they just experienced. Rusty waved his hand, "Carry on, Judge, I'll make sure the police took those hooligans to jail. Oh yea, I'll also take care of the media outside - they're goin' crazy." Nicol nodded numbly, still trying to absorb everything that just happened. Nothing like this ever happened before...oh well.

Cagalli couldn't care less; she quickly walked up to Athrun, trying to make sure, with her own eyes, that he was alright. Her arm trembled as she reached out and touched his chest. He smiled and covered her hand in his larger ones.

"You could've..."

"Yes, I could've easily died," Athrun said as if he was talking about the weather.

"Don't talk about your own life like that! If you don't care, well, I care!!!!" Cagalli shouted, slightly mad. The hell with her pride; what was he thinking?

Athrun guided their intwined hands to his heart, which was still beating, "I am still alive, aren't I? I will treasure my life, if you will treasure yours, Cagalli. Because we care...especially me. But don't worry, Dullindal is gone for good and he can never bother us again. Just remember what I promised - I will never leave you. We will live on and enjoy our lives together, with each other." He blushed slightly, realizing his words must've sounded like a proposal. Cagalli, of course, had no idea.

Nicol smiled lightly and announced heartily, "Therefore, Miss Cagalli Yula Athha shall be released from prison and proclaimed innocent of the crime."

Her breath hitched and she stared at the judge in amazement. She looked around the courtroom, half-expecting somebody to refute that statement. However, only smiles of encouragement and agreement greeted her. Even the officers nodded at her and unlocked her handcuffs. At that very moment, not only did her wrists feel lighter, but her heart as well.

Tears slid down her cheeks as an unexplainable feeling filled her entire being.

Free.

She didn't really understand this concept. Free of the restrictions, free of this wrongly accused crime, and free...from her own guilt. She felt more than elated. She was -

Innocent.

Despite all the self-doubt, guilt at dragging people into her business...she was innocent. She had always been innocent of the crime. Finally, justice prevailed, and she could be released from the framed murder 5 years ago...

Warm lips brushed against hers and a familiar rush of heat adorned her face once again. Athrun grinned mischievously and kissed her again, but she was ready this time. Having been freed from her handcuffs, she threw her arms around him and kissed back just as vigorously.

They were taken aback when the whole courtroom applauded. It seemed that they were happy at the couple's reunion. Athrun chuckled in embarrassment and Cagalli buried her head into his arms, trying to hide her extremely red face.

Meyrin smiled lightly. Oh it hurt alright, but she knew she did the right thing - of all the time she was friends with Athrun, she had never seen him so happy before. And she was happy too, happy that he was still alive. Happy that he had saved an innocent life.

Amidst the crowd, Athrun spotted their friends pushing through the crowd and coming towards them.

"I didn't know about this trial...how did you...what did you...," Kira stammered, looking around the courtroom in confusion, "Oh the police cars outside and the media...what happened?"

Athrun and Cagalli glanced at each other; it seemed their friends didn't know about the dire situation that just happened. Well it'd be better to keep it a secret, just for now - why ruin the happy moment?

"K-Kira," her voice was small and breaking off, but that did nothing to hide the joy that emitted from her being, "I'm free."

Their faces lit up in pleasant surprise. Kira glanced at Athrun for confirmation. The blunette nodded, unable to hide the giddy grin on his face.

"Athrun...saved me," she smiled at him, rubbing her eyes to get rid of excess tears.

"Thank you so much, for freeing Cagalli," Kira patted the blunette's shoulder in gratitude. The twins gazed at each other, an indescribable feeling came over them. At last, their mother was finally avenged. Kira embraced his sister and Athrun, and the brunette tried his best not to cry. After all, as the older twin, he should be strong for his sister, no?

Lacus watched the scene contently, her heart filled with warmth. Cagalli glanced at her friend in wonder; why wasn't she joining them?

"Come on, Lacus," the blonde grinned, "I'm sure Kira wants you to join us too." He sputtered indignantly, but he didn't refute her statement.

The songstress smiled and joined the group hug. Dearka shrugged, "Oh what the hell. Joy _is_ infectious." He tugged at Milly's arm and they joined the group hug as well. Milly giggled, her mind no longer in turmoil. Perhaps Tolle's spirit can rest in peace now.

Stellar limped towards them hesitantly, uncertain what to do. Cagalli smiled at her friend and the whole group shifted around Stellar for her convenience and formed a new hug.

"Aw, this is such a Kodak moment!!" Luna commented cheerfully, dragging Meyrin into the big group.

The sound of a camera snapping caused them to turn around. Athrun blinked, "Rey?"

The stoic man was still expressionless, but a digital camera was dangling from his finger. "The picture will be printed out thoroughly in the future..."

"Ugh, you and your 'thoroughly'!" Luna huffed and attempted to snatch the camera from his hands. Uncharacteristically, Rey dodged and played with her for awhile. It was proven that even Rey can be influenced by such joyous atmosphere.

Cagalli laughed along with the group, the very group that dedicated their to understand her and save her:

Athrun, the man she loved;

Kira, her one and only brother;

Lacus, her loyal, compassinonate friend who wouldn't give up on her;

Stellar, her best friend,

and all the other people she wasn't close to yet saved her life. How could she ever repay them? It was more than one could ever ask for.

_Hey, wait a minute..._"Where's Shinn?"

Kira glanced at Stellar nervously and muttered apologetically, "just in case he's caught, I told him to stay home. I mean, we were lucky the last time, so I dont' want to take any chances. He was pretty pissed..."

"He's a big boy, he can handle it," Luna grinned toothily, and Rey nodded. Kira shrugged. Stellar looked disappointed but, hey, she had all the time and freedom to visit him now.

Cagalli grinned; how great it was - Shinn and Stellar, Kira and Lacus and heck, Athrun and herself! Life certainly turned out unexpectedly.

A movement caught the corners of her eyes and she spotted Meer staring at her. The grey-haired girl smiled and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Cagalli was about to call her, to chase after her ex step-sister, when her strength suddenly gave out. All that exhilaration seemed to be to much for her drained, stressed body to handle. She slumped against Athrun's arms sleepily, and Kira broke into the 'big-brother panic mode'.

"Don't worry Kira, she's just tired," Athrun whispered lightly, brushing her golden bangs away from her eyes. "She can have all the time she needs to recover. She can have all the time now...with us."

_And with me. _

-

-

End of Chapter 16

-

-

**A/N:** Eh, a half-expected chapter but yay!! She's finally free! I've re-written it a few times but I myself still don't like it (grimace)...well, I like the end part XD Let's spread the joy!

And no, this story isn't over yet. I bet you're all thinking this is where you put 'and they live happily ever after'? Wrong. Yes I know I'm evil. The next chapter is all the goodies. Those of you who are tired from continuous angst might prefer the next chapter a lot more.(No , I'm not forgetting Steshin...I just felt it's a bit...'eh' if they reunite in the courtroom...)

Well, because of the 'fall' the gang took in the first trial, the second trial seemed so much more ... well, revenge is sweet. You can't define happiness when you have nothing to compare it with. (Like, having physics right now is making me miss math which is, like, OMG freakish).

Oh yes, kudos to those who had guessed Meer to be the one to re-open the trial - she was the first one I had thought of. But then Athrun was more suitable since - I have something else planned for Meer.

As for people asking about why 'Zala Corps' is still...'Zala'...Rusty is a lax man; he doesn't care about reputation and he likes the company the way it is. (I love Rusty XD)

Congratulations to cagalliyulaatha as my 200th reviewer. gasp I'm just so omgzomgfriggin happy. Thank you guys for all your support! I did a quick illustration thingy (even though it sucks) for this fic in celebration XD If you want you guys can check it out at my deviantart website.(it's in the scrap section)

Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

-

Athyra(really, the giddy smile just won't go away **8D**)


	17. Chapter 17 Siblings

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'_

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 17 Siblings**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

'Happily ever after' - it is an ending that only exists in fairy tales, not in real life. But she'd like to indulge herself in such fantasy. After all, now that she was free and surrounded by her friends, her life had finally reached the point of bliss.

A few days after she was released from the prison, Cagalli was dragged around the city by Kira and Lacus. Athrun still had something to finish with the court and the Zala Corps, so unfortunately, he couldn't join her in the 'tours'.

Despite Athrun's absence, Cagalli was exhilarated; she had experienced exactly what Stellar did: the awe at the new outlook of the city, amazed simply at the people walking on the streets, spirit-lifted by the 'fresh air'. Everything. She felt like she was a child again. Sure, she was apprehensive at first, but with Kira's and Lacus's encouragement, she managed to get used to the new feeling. Their presence really made her feel that she belong.

Miriallia and Dearka took off somewhere, presumably having a long vacation they deserved. Kira couldn't be happier for his friend - it seemed Milly had finally opened her heart to the possibility of a new relationship. The Joules were still out of the country; after all, why waste a great trip to Barvados?

According to Kira, Fllay was doing pretty well. In fact, she had returned to work at her restaurant and seemed to go back to her lively persona, lifting an immense amount of anxiety off Kira's chest.

Murrue was transferred back to the Youth Center, much to Mwu's delight. Natarle Badgirul also returned as the Chief; even though she was strict, all the inmates prefered her a lot more than Meer Campbell.

The Messiah fell apart under onslaughts of accusations and bad publicity. Without Dullindal's lead, the Campbells and Seirans soon fell after. Rusty Mackenzie made sure everything was taken care of, much to Athrun's relief.

Nicol Amalfi, with all the juries' approval, gave Meyrin a pardon since she was hacking for a greater cause. She only had to swear that she would never hack again, which she readily agreed to. She never wanted to experience the consequences of hacking again.

Rey took off somewhere without telling anyone again. Everyone expected Luna to be pissed, however she only shrugged and said he needed time alone. The Hawke sisters decided to take all the kids from the orphanage to Disneyland as a treat, using the money Meyrin had gotten from the hacking. Mayu decided to go with them. She said, with a knowing smile, that her brother had something important to do.

* * *

Stellar limped along the coastline of the beach, a bit crestfallen. After the trial, Sting and Auel had to go back immediately because of the playoffs so she didn't have time to see Shinn. 

After a bit of help from Lacus, Stellar had managed to convince her brothers to let her stay at the orphanage. So, now, she was walking towards the orphanage. She had insisted to get there by herself.

She felt that she had always relied on people: when she was young, she relied on Auel and Sting; in the Youth Center, she relied on Shinn and Cagalli; and now the cycle was back again - relying on her brothers. Not that it was bad, but she thought she should try to be a bit more independent.

Also, she'd always wanted to dance along the beach. However, such task was difficult because of her injury. She'd have to settle with just walking agonizingly slowly.

_Still_, Stellar thought with a peaceful smile on her face, _it's beautiful. I'd never imagined the sea to be so, _she sighed in content,_ serene_.

She gazed at the calm water surface with fascination, lost in her own world. She had always admired the sea; it seemed so harmless yet it had the potential to be powerful. Just by looking at the sea made her feel that nothing can harm her -

Her feet started moving on their own record; she twirled her body and moved her hand along with the inaudible music.

She was dancing! She was actually dancing!!

Her brief excitement at being able to dance again was cut short when she lost her balance. Yet, she didn't hit the sand.

"The seashell is complete again, Stellar," Shinn spoke softly behind her.

Stellar gasped, her arms trembling. "Shinn - "

Laughing lightly, he gathered her up in his arms, twirling her around several times. His arms circled around her waist protectively and securely as he danced with her. Her arms automatically went around his neck and she giggled. Her initial surprise was immediately thrown to the back of her mind, and she could concentrate on his presence, right here, with her.

He nuzzled her neck and she buried her head in his chest. Shinn chuckled, fingering her necklace playfully. He took out the seashell and connected it with hers. "We're together once again, Stellar."

His ruby eyes shone with nothing but love. If she was the sea, and he was definitely fire. Fire that brought warmth, fire that protected her, fire that was always burning. The fire of passion.

He leaned foward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes contently and kissed back shyly.

Indeed, the sea was beautiful, especially in the eyes of people in love.

* * *

"Cagalli." 

"A few more minutes," the blonde mumbled sleepily, snuggling deeper into the couch. The couch? She sat up straight abruptly and felt her head collide with something hard.

There were two groans of pain in unison, and Cagalli blinked in surprise. "Athrun? What're you-? Why am I-?"

The blunette was holding his head in pain, but he managed to reply, "Well, apparently, you fell asleep on your way back in Kira's car. I don't know, I think Lacus convinced him to take you here to my apartment so," he glanced at the door, "we can see each other."

"Your apartment?" Cagalli looked around the room, feeling somewhat self-conscious. Well, being in the Youth Center for years, it was already difficult to adjust to the outside world, let alone being in a _guy_'s apartment. Alarm bells were going off in her head. _Oh my god I'm in Athrun's apartment. A-and I was sleeping on his couch!!!_

"It's a cool place," she muttered lamely. As expected of him, the place was organized and neat. Everything was in perfect order and, damn it, the couch felt so comfortable.

"Thanks," Athrun quickly averted his gaze, blushing lightly, "And um, Cagalli, your shirt-" He turned away, his red ears still visible.

She looked down and to her mortification, her shirt had slipped off too much. She adjusted her attire hastily.

An awkward tension filled the air. They never had awkward tension between them; they used to be open with each other, so why? Was it because they were really alone with each other now, like, alone _alone?_

Athrun sat down on the couch wearily, "Well, when you were out with Kira and Lacus, I finished the paperworks of Dullindal's arrest and all that transition things for the Youth Center. So how are you finding your freedom?" He grinned at her kindly.

"It's...relieving. It feels great, really. And it's all because of you," Cagali smiled back. She hugged him with all of her feelings. Athrun was mildly surprised at her display of affection but that's what he loved about her - everything with her was always unexpected.

He chuckled and embraced her as well, burying his face into her lovely hair. At last, they were allowed to love each other freely without havin to sneak around or act indifferently.

"Thank you for everything, Athrun. And I don't just mean the trial. After years of being in the Youth Center, you were the first one to care about me. You were the first one to try to get to know me and you accepted me," she murmured into his muscular chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"And I know I haven't told you directly before, but I just want you to know that,"she paused, licking her dry lips as heat rushed to her face, "I love you."

There, it was finally off her chest. She had always known that she loved him, but she could never say it aloud, let alone say it in front of him.

However, at last, she had built enough courage and confidence to tell him how she truly felt. When he was shot, she knew that she just had to tell him.

Athrun almost stopped breathing. He knew how Cagalli felt, and he hadn't felt the need to rush her. Yet, hearing those very words from her made him one _very _happy man.

Now, Cagalli was feeling slightly nervous that he wasn't saying anything. "Ath-" Her voice was instantly muffled by his gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, hugging him closer to her.

_What are you doing to me, Athrun? Why is one kiss from you never enough? _Her hand instinctively went to his head. Her slim fingers ran through his hair and that earned a suppressed groan of pleasure from him.

As for Athrun, his naughty hands glided up her back, giving her tingling sensations she'd never imagined.

By now, they were both getting pretty breathless from the battle of lips. Athrun was dominating most of the kisses, his curious tongue explored every corner of her mouth. Cagalli's almost inaudible moan only boosted his male ego. Not willing to lose, she ran her fingers along his chest, making him tremble with delight.

In response, his lips left hers and he kissed her neck passionately. Cagalli gasped in surprise, but she quite liked that feeling. Somehow, they were both taken by lust and they couldn't stop. They enjoyed every second of it.

And unlike last time, Athrun didn't slip. In fact, they were now, well, in the correct position. With her lying on this uber soft couch and Athrun on top of her, it felt right and really good. The whole new electrifying sensation was exciting, full of heat. She could no longer think and neither could he. They were so concentrated on their 'tasks' that they didn't even hear someone coming in -

"Hey Athrun I'm just here to pick up Cag - my eyes! MY EYES!!" Kira had opened the door without any suspicions at all and saw something that will probably appear in his nightmares from now on.

"Clearly I caught you two at the wrong time," he mumbled weakly, his mind still in shock. Cagalli and Athrun slowly turned around and stared at the brunette with uncertainty, not daring to utter any sounds.

"I think I should go see a psychiatrist," Kira was still covering his eyes, trying to back away without knocking into anything, "wait, I _am_ a psychiatrist. A-hahahahaha," he laughed forcefully. He stumbled away and slammed the door shut, his hands still covering his eyes.

Cagalli and Athrun sat up after he was gone. Their moment was already gone and both had never felt so embarassed. The blunette chuckled nervously, "Well, I think I may get a beating tomorrow," he swallowed hard, "or sometime later."

"Oh, Kira was just over reacting. Actually, it felt pretty nice. He was never this overprotective of me before," Cagalli smiled nostalgically.

She glanced at Athrun's toned abs(since his shirt was, well, gone due to earlier activities) and her heart dropped at the sight of bruises. Her fingers ghosted over the area, making Athrun shiver, "It's from the bullets, isn't it?"

Athrun's hand covered hers and he gazed at her lovingly, "Hey, don't worry about it anymore. It's just some bruises. It'll heal in time."

"Heal in time," Cagalli squeezed his hand. _Yes, many things have healed in time - my heart, my mind and my relationships with many people._

"You know, I'm actually pretty glad Kira came and stopped us," Athrun whispered, looking a bit guilty, "Who knew what would've happen if we had, er, kept going. After all, you had a very stressful month. Also, I want our first time to be special."

Cagalli leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for being so considerate. You're right. Right now, I just want to be with you."

Athrun kissed her forehead and smiled, "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

"Hey." 

"Oh, come on. Is this the way to greet your brother?" Rau rolled his eyes exasperatedly. Rey shrugged.

Right now, the detective was visiting his brother at the prison. Rau was guilty of killing George Allster, regardless of him being under Dullindal's order. However, he wasn't condemned to death; he'd just have to serve his years and he'd be free.

"I still couldn't get used to the fact you're my brother, and that man was our father," Rey's eye twitched in annoyance, "I mean, for all my life, I've been an orphan. I knew nothing about my origin and I'm content for it to remain that way."

"At least you have a happy life," Rau muttered, "My mother was Dullindal's wife from a political marriage. There was no love, nothing. She died giving birth to me, yet Dullindal didn't know anything of my existence. I was raised by her relatives for awhile. But then, I had to make a living on my own. I started living on the streets and I got corrupted. But I had to; it was the only way to get the attention of Gil and true enough, he hired me. And you know the rest."

"That's true. I do have a happy live. So do you know anything about my mother?"

"Well, with all the information I have, her name was Talia Gladys. With your detective intelligence, I'm sure you can find her sooner or later."

"She's alive? All this time?"

"Hey, don't look at me. How would I know why she left you at the orphanage?"

"Right," Rey sighed, rubbing his temple.

"So, tell me about our life, Rey. I didn't know about you at all until I saw your face. Two people unrelated looking identical was almost impossible, so that was why I was pretty certain you were my brother."

"My life, huh. Why are you interested?"

"For one, you're my brother. Also, tell me about that _female _assistant of yours," Rau smirked. Rey was slightly flustered, "W-what?"

"Don't act ignorant. You like her, don't you?"

"I cannot believe we're having this conversation," Rey muttered dryly.

"Me neither."

* * *

"Mey." 

No response.

"Mey!" Luna frowned, shaking her sister's shoulders. The younger Hawke blinked rapidly, "I'm listening."

Luna rolled her eyes and suddenly gave her a hug. Meyrin was confused.

"Mey, you think you can hide it but we older sisters can see through everything," Luna sighed exasperatedly, "Listen, Athrun is happy with Cagalli. You need to move on."

Blushing in embarassment, Meyrin tried to deny it but her sister was right - she couldn't stop thinking about Athrun. Rather than being jealous, Meyrin was rather saddened by the fact Athrun never noticed her real feelings. Since she had known him for so long, it was extremely difficult to change her thoughts on the blunette.

"Y-you you don't understand," she murmured feebly, losing her strength to argue.

"But I do," Luna turned around and looked at the children lining up for the roller coaster, "While I don't know how it feels to have unrequited love, I do know all the anxiety of wondering and waiting."

Meyrin nodded, knowing right away she was talking about a certain detective.

"But now, you won't have to ponder anymore. I just know there's someone out there, waiting for you. Your prince," the older Hawke's voice was serious, "A prince who is just as gentle and loving."

Giving Meyrin a cheerful grin, Luna laughed, "Haha, what am I talking about? We're here to have fun, not talking about all this, well, depressing subject!"

"Luna-nee-chan, are you coming?" Mayu waved at the front of the line. She, Alexis and Devon were waiting patiently. Quickly, the Hawke sisters rushed forward to join the children.

"Mey?"

"Hmm?" Meyrin gulped as the safety racks went over her shoulders protectively. She was secretly terrified of heights but hey, they won't get to come again so she might as well try the roller coaster.

"Just remember I'm always here for you, alright? Trust me, something better's gonna come along," Luna smiled, giving her a reassuring look.

At that moment, Meyrin had never felt to glad that she had a sister. _Onee-chan's right, I don't have to make myself miserable! There's nothing to be miserable about!! Athrun-san's still my friend, and that's enough for me. And even if I get depressed, Onee-chan will be here for me._

"Thanks, I really feel a lot better noooooooOOOWWWAAAAAAHHH-!!!!!" Her voice instantly went into a scream as the roller coaster spun on the 360 degree corkscrew track.

Luna and the three children laughed merrily, clearly enjoying the ride and the excitement. Slowly, but steadily, Meyrin's grip on the bars loosened and she laughed along with them, casting all her troubles away and simply just have fun.

* * *

The tension between Kira and Cagalli was high. After the...incident, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. Lacus was greatly amused by this, and she decided to set up the twins to spend some quality time together. 

"So, you and Athrun haven't-?"

"No."

"You guys didn't-?"

"No!!"

"Not even when-?"

"NO!!! For the umpteenth time, NO!!!!" Cagalli gritted her teeth, feeling embarrassed. Gosh, why were they discussing about _that_?

"Hey! Just so you know, I'm still mentally traumatized!!!"

"Like you and Lacus haven't done anything."

"H-Hey! It's...We're...We haven't done anything like what you did!!!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, right."

Kira huffed. Cagalli stuck out her tongue. He glared at her. She glared right back. He folded his arms. She clicked her tongue. He raised his eyebrow. She gave him the _eye_.

"Okay okay, you win. I won't ask about you and Athrun anymore."

Cagalli made a victory pose and Kira smiled at his sister affectionately.

"It's between you two anyways. If you're happy with him, then," he put a hand on his neck awkwardly, "well, I want you to be happy."

"Kira," the blonde was touched to her heart. She hugged him appreciatively, "You're a great brother."

"And you're a great sister," Kira smiled. He really meant what he said. At first, it was hard to register the fact his friend and his sister were and will be intimate with each other. But now he thought about it, he knew he could trust Athrun with his sister. He knew Athrun could make Cagalli happy. Of course, if anything went wrong, Athrun would be one dead man.

"We're here," he said softly.

The twins had decided to visit their mother's grave today. After all, Cagalli never had the change to say goodbye to her mother.

An overwhelming rush of emotions threatened to suffocate her. There were so many things she wanted to say! Yet, she couldn't speak without breaking down and crying.

Kira held her hand in support. He nodded at her in encouragement.

"Hey mom, it's me, Cagalli," she whispered, blinking her eyes rapidly, "It's been five years, hasn't it? I'm sorry I've been a horrible daughter but," she took a deep breath, "I just want you to know that I really, really miss you."

"Mom, Cagalli and I have made up. You don't have to worry about us anymore. I'll take care of her this time, I promise," Kira said solemnly. The blonde glanced at her brother gratefully.

She bent down and carefully put a bouquet of flowers in front of the grave, "Goodbye, mom."

The wind caressed their hair gently - somehow, it felt like Mother's hand.

"Mom is proud of you, Cagalli. She'll be watching over us, always." Kira hugged his twin and the latter returned the gesture as well.

Their trip back was silent, both lost in their thoughts. The sadness and pain will always remain, yes, but the guilt was gone, for good. At least they have each other. They will alway be siblings. Always.

"You know, Meer and I were pretty close back then," Cagalli spoke suddenly.

Kira nodded, wanting her to continue. After all, he'd never heard Cagalli talking about Meer before.

"After awhile, I got used to her being my step-sister and we would hang out all the time. We adopted a little kitten together; when it died from sickness, we were so devastated. I really trusted her then - she was so nice, just like Lacus. In fact, I think I may have corrupted her - sometimes, I felt like sh-I mean, whenever I was sad, I would go to the bars and try to get illegal alchohols, but Meer would always stop me. And I'm glad she did. It's just...it just never occurred to me that I was," she clenched her shirt emotionally, "I was making her miserable. I guess I'm partially responsible for the way she was now."

"Oh come on, Cagalli, enough is enough. Now that everything's cleared up, you two can make up like we did, right?" Kira said softly, covering her hand with his gently.

Cagalli sighed, her eyes flickering in pain, "Perhaps, Kira, but I couldn't find her. Athrun's been trying to help me but neither of us could find Meer. It was as if she vanished after the trial."

* * *

"No hanky-panky in this place," Mayu smirked at her brother. 

That was the first thing she said to her brother when she returned from Disneyland. Shinn sputtered indigantly, "What makes you think that?! We didn't do anything. Wait, what do you mean?"

The Hawke Sisters grinned to each other and 'shepherded' the other children away, giving the Asuka siblings some privacy.

"I'm Mayu Asuka, his sister," Mayu walked up to Stellar confidently, offering a handshake. The blonde girl shook her hands shyly, uncertain what to do.

"I've heard so much about you from Shinn, Mayu," she said softly, smiling at the girl. Mayu turned and cocked her head at Shinn teasingly, "How did you get a girlfriend like her, Onii-chan? She's so pretty and nice."

Stellar blushed lightly, and Shinn lunged at Mayu playfully. The two ran around the room, upstairs, and down again. Then, the two ran around Stellar until she got dizzy and she quickly held out her hands to stop them

The two smiled sheepishly, and Stellar couldn't help but wonder if she was this similiar with her brothers. Seriously, the Asukas were just so alike to each other. Shinn coughed awkwardly and introduced her to his sister.

"Um, well, Mayu, her name is Stellar, um, my girlfriend," he stammered with a completely red face. After all, it was the first time he referred to Stellar as '_his_ girlfriend'.

"Yay! Now I have a sister!" Mayu laughed giddily. She didn't care that she wasn't acting her age - she was happy, and happy for her brother as well.

"Sister?" Shinn raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're gonna get married in the future, right?" Mayu said in a matter-of-fact voice.

The couple blushed and looked away from each other. "Y-you little - " Once again, the chase was on.

The doorbell rang and Meyrin quickly came in from the backyard, "I'll go get it, Stellar-san."

The red-head opened the door, half expecting either Athrun or Rey, "Hey, welcome ba-"

Words were caught in her throat as she stared into a pair of clear brown eyes. Nicol Amalfi blushed, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her either.

"Um, hi, I believe we've met, uh, at the trial," Nicol swallowed hard, his blush got darker as he stammered..

"Eh, er, yes. I'm Meyrin."

"Miss Meyrin, you were-you were really courageous that day. I was - I mean, everyone was impressed."

Meyrin blushed, "Um, Judge Amalfi - "

"Please, call me Nicol. Judge Amalfi sounds so old. I'm only 23," he chuckled lightly.

Her eyes went wide, "Wow. That's...you're only a year older than Athrun-san!That's incredile."

Nicol smiled modestly, "Thank you. I believe Mr. za Burrel became a detective at a young age as well. He's an amazing detective."

"But not as amazing as you -" she quickly clamped her mouth shut, blushing darker.

"Really, that's too much," he looked around nervously.

"Oh, um, would you like to come in?" Meyrin was flustered and her mind sort of stopped functioning.

"Sure," Nicol replied hesitantly.

As they came into the living room, Shinn hid hastily. Why was a law personnel here?!However, it didn't seem that Nicol noticed Shinn at all. The green-haired man was concentrating on every single word Meyrin spoke.

"Er, so, N-Nicol," Meyrin licked her dry lips and attempted to clear her equally dry throat, "is there anything wrong with the trial?" Meyrin asked worriedly, "I mean, for you to come here in person -"

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. It's just...well, I have free time right now and, er, I just want to get to know you better," Nicol stammered with a guilty expression, glancing at her shyly.

Meyrin felt she was in an oven; why was she blushing so much? Nicol was so kind and gentle, like Athrun. And now, her emotions were like the time when she first met Athrun. _Wait, does that mean I'm attracted to-?_ She sneaked a glance at Nicol timidly.

Luna grinned cheekily and whispered to her sister, "See? I told you something good would come along."

Indeed it did.

* * *

"No, I'm not living here anymore," Cagalli shook her head stubbornly. 

"Why not? You're my sister," Kira blinked, confused. For the past few weeks, Cagalli was living with Kira and Lacus temporarily, but the blonde knew she couldn't live in his apartment forever.

"I can't live here forever," Cagalli said firmly, "I need to make my own living, not depending on you guys forever."

"But," Kira was still confused, "Can't you just use the Athha inheritance? Father left that money for you, so you should use it now."

"No!" Cagalli seemed indignant, "That money is...no, I can't. That money is the source of all the troubles. I will never use a single cent of that money. I'll make my own by working hard. The Athha inheritance should be used for something good, like, I don't know, for the orphans around the world?"

Knowing it was useless to argue any further, Kira decided to let the subject drop. He patted her shoulder, "I believe you. I'm sure you can handle your new life on your own but still, you don't have a job yet. Where're you going to live now?"

Athrun's place was the first answer that came to her mind, but she couldn't say that aloud, could she?

"It doesn't matter, I'll think about it.JMore importantly," Cagalli smirked, "if I continue to live here, I'd be disturbing you and Lacus."

The brunette's face flushed red and was about to retort indignantly when his eyes lit up at something. His hand shot out and grabbed the pillow, whacking Cagalli with it. The blonde snarled playfully and tackled him to the ground, snatching the pillow from his hand and whack him with it.

Smirking, Kira flipped her over and started tickling her neck. If he remembered correctly, that was Cagalli's weak spot.

The blonde squealed in surprise and quickly clamped her mouth shut. Her face was flushed with sheer embarassment.

"You made me," she grimaced as if she was eating something distasteful, "_squeal_!!" She sputtered, glaring at her brother. Kira chuckled, "Man, I miss this, you know? It's been so long ago, so long, but we used to fight all the time when we were kids."

"Yeah...I remember," Cagalli closed her eyes nostalgically. Then she sneered, "And I always win. I was AND still am the stronger AND older twin."

Kira rolled his eyes; somethings just never changed.

An amused giggle caught the twins' attention and they found Lacus and Athrun standing near the doorway, watching them with big grins on their faces.

Cagalli's face went pale, "How long have you been standing there?"

Athrun chuckled, smiling at her teasingly, "Oh I don't know, but definitely long enough to hear you, say, _squeal_?"

The blonde covered her face and groaned, hoping the ground would swallow her. Or, better yet, swallow Kira.

"Well, where do the birthday twins want to go today?" Lacus asked, smiling at Kira sweetly.

Cagalli blinked, "Birthday?"

"Yeah, it's our birthday today, May 18. Athrun has offered to pay for anything we want today."

"Hey! Only for Cagalli, not you!" The blunette muttered irritably.

_Birthday, is it? It's been so long, so long we celebrate it together, Kira. _Cagalli's amber eyes sparked with delight, "Okay, then let's go eat spicy food!!!" As she was about to rush out, Lacus politely reminded her she was still in pajamas. The blonde blushed again and quickly excused herself to change; and it was the same with Kira.

When they were finally ready to go, they decided to walk, on Cagalli's suggestion. No problem, leisure walks were great, especially for someone who finally obtained freedom.

She no longer had to sleep in that stupid cell; she was no longer restricted in certain perimeters. She had a wild spirit that was finally revived.

The twins walked ahead of them, chatting and reminiscing about their childhood. "It's so nice to see Cagalli so happy, "Lacus whispered, gazing at the twins affectionately, "Are you ready, Athrun?"

Athrun smiled at Cagalli tenderly, fingering a velvet box in his spocket. "Of course, Lacus. I've been planning this for awhile. I'm always ready."

Lacus nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Don't worry, Athrun, I'm sure she'll love it."

He glanced at her gratefully. Up ahead, Cagalli turned around and waved cheerfully, "Come on you two! Let's race each other to that tree!"

Athrun laughed and chased after her, with Kira and Lacus following close behind.

Everything seems to end perfectly. There's no need to worry anymore, is there?

-

-

End of Chapter 17

-

-

**A/N: **Well, this is more like a filler-type chapter. There's the light-hearted chappie XD Asucaga demands actions here!! And you guys have read my very sad attempt at something lime-ish. (I tried, but anyone can give me suggestions at, cough, writing such scenarios, PM me!!)This might be a good place to end the story, but no no, the story's not done yet. One more chapter and one epilogue.

And, I don't know, I enjoy writing Rau and Rey - they're both so similiar yet so different as well (in the anime). The mystery behind Dullindal's determination at harming Cagalli's family will be revealed.

And the NicolxMeyrin thing...don't flame? Meyrin deserves to be happy too and I simply couldn't resist. They're both mild-tempered, courageous and strong-willed. I don't know, they look cute together XD

As per chapter title, it's supposably dedicated to all the siblings in this fic but most importantly, the twins. And, gasp, velvet box in Athrun's pocket?! XD Well, it seemed fast, but just wait and see.

**P.S.** By the way, Gundam Seed Destiny the Edge manga is probably the most beautifully-drawn manga I've ever read. Seriously, the story is good and there are quite a few valuable Asucaga moments!!(I cried when I read the fifth volume, sniff sniff)Cagalli is so pretty, Athrun is so gorgeous (lol), Kira is God, Shinn is cute, Luna is so lively and comical, Stellar is adorable, Meyrin is kawaii, Heine is handsome etc etc. It's a must-get for GSD fans!!! (oh dear god, that sounds like a commercial)

To end this freakishly long author's note, please review and thanks for all your supports! (you guys make my day!!)(tears)

-

Athyra


	18. Chapter 18 A Birthday to Remember

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'_

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 18 A Birthday to Remember**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Hey, Athrun, are you feeling alright there?" Kira peered at his friend curiously.

True enough, the blunette was somewhat sweaty and fidgeting nervously. He kept glancing at Cagalli nervously, fidget some more, and glance at her again. This cycle had been repeating ever since they finished their lunch. Now they were at the mall, and Lacus was trying to find something for Cagalli to wear at the birthday party tonight.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Just thinking how to make this birthday memorable for you two," Athrun then nodded his head at Lacus. The songstress smiled and took Cagalli to another store, leaving a confuzzled Kira alone with Athrun.

"Well?" Kira folded his arms, staring at the other man, "I don't have a good vibe about this."

"Kira, I, uh, since you're Cagalli's only family left, I know this must go past you...no, I will make you agree, no matter what," Athrun swallowed and took out a velvet box.

Kira's eyes bugged. "Dude, you trying to kill me?" The brunette held his heart, "Are you trying to tell me that-?"

Athrun nodded weakly.

Kira sighed and leaned against the wall, "Wow, you're right, this is a birthday I'll never forget."

The silence between the two was more than awkward. Kira seemed to be in a trance. Athrun muttered wearily, "So -?"

With his 'protective-mode' on, Kira's eyes narrowed dangerously, "It's her decision, Athrun. If she accepts it, then there's nothing I can do. I won't do anything to hinder her happiness. But you just keep in mind that - "

"You'll kick my ass if anything goes wrong."

"Exactly."

"So-"

"Fine. I give you the permission to propose to her. So when?"

"After or before the party."

Kira's choked and yelled, "Are you crazy? B-But you've only known each other for, what, about a year? I've only known Lacus for that long and we haven't even gone out on a proper date yet!!"

"But you live together," Athrun replied promptly.

Kira groaned and covered his face, "That's different! Our situation is different and this is just too weird!!!!" A mental image of Athrun and Cagalli making out flashed in his mind and the psychiatrist shivered. _Oh my god it's going to take a really, really long time for me to get rid of that picture. Or maybe never!! _He winced at that scary possibility.

"No it isn't," Athrun said firmly, "While I understand you might think it's too fast, I can't deny the feelings here," he put a hand on his heart, "I can see it: Cagalli is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's the one I love more than anything in the world, and I can envision having a family with her only."

Kira blinked, his inner battles didn't seem so important anymore. His eyes got moist and he quickly turned away. "Go, Athrun. After what you just told me...save those words for Cagalli. I'll-I'll, uh, Lacus and I will take off, so it should give you two enough time. Good luck...brother-in-law. Please take care of Cagalli."

"Kira," Athrun felt his heart soar. He didn't expect the older brother to give in so quickly. Even though he hadn't even asked Cagalli yet, Athrun was already on cloud nine. (or ten)

After the blunette left, Kira looked into the sky. _Dad, I did the right thing, right? I know Athrun will make my sister happy. Whatever happens, I'll always be supportive of her decisions. No matter what._

The brunette had never felt so accomplished in his responsability as the older sibling.

* * *

"Cagalli." 

Happy for the distraction from shopping for dreadful dresses, the blonde turned around to find Athrun staring at her seriously. Her heart rate went up automatically under his intense gaze.

Lacus gave the two of them an encouraging smile and quickly left before Cagalli could say anything.

"What-?"

Athrun gently took the blonde's hands in his, and led her outside. She was confused; Athrun was acting weird.

The walk between the two of them was unusually quiet. Fed up with the irritating silence, Cagalli began to complain, "You know, I really don't like dresses, skirts or whatever - I love pants and shirts. They're casual, _not_ annoying, and I'm used to them."

"Not even wedding gowns?"

"Yes, not even-," Cagalli blinked, her face heated up after replaying his words in her mind. "What are you talking about?"

Athrun chuckled at her red face and pulled her into his arms. "I'm just curious."

Subconsciously she hugged him back. "You're always curious. Anything else you want to know?" She said sarcastically. She was rather puzzled when his heart beat increased and his arms tensed.

"Cagalli. There is something I want to know," he whispered nervously against her ear. She shivered and murmured, "I'm listening."

He backed away hesitantly and looked around. It was only then Cagalli realized they were in a park. It was a pretty nice park - it had a beautiful scenery, the trees and flowers were magnificently illuminized by the setting sun.

Athrun gazed at her in wonder. Under the fading sunlight, a majestic glow enveloped Cagalli and made her look like someone from fairy tales. Clad in cargo pants and a red shirt, she still seemed like royalty, a princess even, in his eyes.

_My princess. _Athrun smiled slowly, knowing that he will never regret what he was about to do next.

"Athrun?"

"Cagalli, from the first moment I met you, I knew that there was something pulling me to you. I thought I was merely intrigued, nothing more. The more I tried not to think about you, the more curious I was. I'd always felt empty after my mother's death, not understanding the value of my existence. What could I do? But you made me feel complete; you made me realize that there was something I can do...no, that there was something I must do.

I became so used to be with you that I felt weird whenever you weren't with me. It was then I understood what it felt like to be in love. There were all those times I just wanted to grab you and kiss you, but I couldn't. I tried to be cool, but it was killing me. And then Meer's documents threw my mind into chaos. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't push you away. Those weeks without you were torture, but in the end, I finally had the courage to express my feelings. I was so happy when you returned my affection.

From that moment on, I had a purpose in life - to protect you, and to prove you innocent. The trial made me realize how insignificant my feelings alone were, how I could lose you easily. It was hell, thinking that I would never see you again. Feelings weren't enough; I must act upon my feelings.

Now you are free, and I've been thinking, a lot. The thought of losing you still haunts my mind, so I've reached a decision. I don't regret it; in fact, I'm absolutely certain that this is what I want. I know I want to be with the woman I love for the rest of my life."

Athrun slowly bent down on one knee and held out a velvet box, opening it with utmost caution. He took a deep breath and tried not to let his voice waver.

"Cagalli, will you marry me?"

She felt as if her heart stopped. She bit her lips hard, trying not to cry. Athrun's words had touched her to the heart; the feeling was indescribable. His love for her flowed through her entire body, and she rejoiced at knowing that he loved her so much. Her eyes flickered to the beautiful diamond ring in the box. The gem shone temptingly, and she almost reached out her hand to touch it.

It would be her future. She would be wearing it. She would be marrying Athrun Zala, and would become the happiest woman alive. All the things he said made sense, and she wanted to say yes. She wanted to hug him right this instant and kiss him senseless.

But was it too soon? Her answer would change her life forever, and was she ready for that? Was she ready for such a huge commitment? What if something went wrong? She didn't want anything to go wrong with her current relationship with him. In the future, they will have children, and would she be a good mother?

Thousands of scenarios flashed in her mind, almost making her hyperventilate.

Yet, her body was still frozen in shock. Athrun seemed to understand her hesitation.

"It's alright, Cagalli. You don't have to decide right now."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she stammered guiltily, "A-Athrun I-"

He merely smiled and put the ring in her palm. "I know, Cagalli. It is too soon, and I don't want to rush you. I just thought you should know what I feel about us."

Her hand trembled slightly, holding the precious item close to her heart. "I'm -"

He silenced her with a loving kiss. "It's okay. I totally understand what you're feeling. Your body language and your eyes told me everything.When you're ready, you can wear it, or return it to me."

* * *

"So, just how many people did you and Kira invite to our birthday party?" Cagalli asked irritably, wincing at the loud noise downstairs. 

"Why, everyone," Lacus smiled nonchalantly, "They all wish to get to know you better, Cagalli. They want to wish you two a happy birthday too."

Cagalli sighed exasperatedly, knowing it was useless to argue. She was just overwhelmed. She kind of wanted some time alone, after Athrun had...well. But, like Lacus said, it was her and Kira's birthday.

She felt completely miserable on her way to the Joule residence(surprise, Yzak actually agreed to hosting a party!). Why couldn't she just say yes? She wanted to, so why couldn't she just say it? Such a simple word, a three letter word. What was stopping her? Her past? Her conflicted emotions? Her fear?

And now, she knew she had hurt Athrun, even though he acted calm. Seriously, how could she do that to him? If Lacus wasn't here right now, Cagalli would've banged her own head against the wall.

_What am I worried about? What is this uncomfortable feeling I have? I can't get this peculiar weight off my heart_.

"Meer," Cagalli muttered with sudden realization. She hadn't talked to Meer since the trial, and it was really bothering her. She wanted to converse with her step-sister, wanting to patch up things between them. Now that the Campbells were arrested due to illegal trading and involvement with the Messiah, what can Meer do now?

_I must talk to her. Otherwise...otherwise I can't be happy knowing Meer is suffering. After all, she is a victim as well. I'm sorry, Athrun. I hope you can wait for me. _Her musings were immediately interrupted when Lacus approached her.

"Alright, Cagalli, time to get ready," Lacus had a huge smile on her face, having absoltely no ill intention yet here she was, holding a _dress_. That, in Cagalli's opinion, was enough 'ill intention'.

"No. Way," Cagalli sighed exasperatedly as if she was speaking to a child, "And I know there is no way you can force me into wearing this."

Lacus chuckled and her baby-blue eyes glittered mischievously, "Oh yes, I know I can't. But they can."

As if on cue, Shiho, Lunamaria and heck, even Fllay entered the room. The three smirked and advanced towards Cagalli, who quickly backed away.

"W-wait," she gulped, cursing at how pleading her voice sounded. It was Lacus's turn to sigh exasperatedly.

"I'm afraid we can't wait any longer."

After 10 minutes of valiant retaliation and vicious struggles, Cagalli surrendered helplessly; she was no match for the combined power of an ex-interrogater, a professionally trained detective assistant and, well, Fllay.

Lunamaria wiped her forehead tiredly, "Okay, all done. You look wonderful, Cagalli," she smiled amiably. She was wary towards the blonde at first for making her sister sad, but Luna decided Cagalli was alright.

"I agree," Shiho nodded her head in approval, "Now, we better get downstairs or Yzak's going to blow his head off."

Cagalli blushed, feeling strangely at ease despite wearing a dress. Perhaps dresses weren't so bad after all.

Lacus smiled at her encouragingly. "Athrun wouldn't be able to get his eyes off you."

The blonde blushed again. The mention of the blunette's name was enough to make her nervous. She closed her hand around the ring, which rested comfortably against her collar, in a necklace form.

* * *

"I don't believe it. I was pretty sure she'd say yes," Kira frowned, watching his friend's expression carefully. 

"It's not like she rejected me or anything," Athrun replied defensively.

"What _did_ she say, then?"

"She-," Athrun stopped and blinked in realization. Damn, he didn't let her have the time to think about it!! For someone who was proud of his patience, he sure didn't wait for her reply!! She was about to say something but he had cut her off.

Kira sighed. Athrun looked down, "Well, I thought...I kind of got the idea she didn't want to get married because she kind of, like, froze."

"Well DUH. This is a huge thing. You saw my reaction. If it's that big deal for me, it's even bigger for her! Of course she needs time to think about things. Where have you been, Athrun?" The protective mode switched on. "Of course it's going to be overwhelming. Just give her sometime and she'll come around. I thought you understand my sister. I thought you know how she feels. It's only been like, what, a little more than a month after she was free?"

"Now now, Kira, I'm sure Athrun was just nervous," a gentle voice floated to the brunette's ears. Kira smiled at Lacus in greeting, then his eyes went wide.

Seeing that Kira was unable to talk, Athrun said it for him, "You look beautiful, Lacus." Kira nodded vigorously in agreement, his face red. Lacus blushed slightly and grinned, "Thank you, but wait until you see Cagalli." She turned towards the staircase. The two followed her gaze and were stunned.

With her hair glamorously styled (courtesy of Luna and Lacus) and adorned with simple yet magnificent jewelery, Cagalli looked like a completely different woman.

_Just as I thought, a princess. _Athrun sighed in wonder. He had never seen Cagalli in a dress before and, wow, she looked so radiant.

His heart was thumping too loud and he couldn't even think anymore. Lacus gave the blonde a 'I-told-you-so' look and the latter blushed crimson. Athrun opened his mouth, wanting to compliment her but could only stammer incoherently.

Rolling his eyes at the blunette's stuttering, Kira offered his hand to his sister, "Come on, sis, they're waiting for us."

Cagalli smiled at her brother and put her hand in his. As she was led away, she glanced back at Athrun and found him still gaping at her.

Her beautiful green gown was deeply imprinted in his mind; gradually, the gown was replaced by a white wedding gown. Athrun shook his head. Ugh, now he'd seen her in a dress, he would never be able to stop imagining their imaginery wedding!!

Their eyes met and Athrun saw love and guilt in her eyes. Was she sorry for the early events?

But Athrun wasn't discouraged. Seeing Cagalli's loving gaze was enough a confirmation. Something sparkled on her neck and his spirit rose when he saw it was his ring.

_So, if I ask again, she would've say yes, right? She just needs more time to get used to things._

Lacus nudged his arm, and motioned for him to go. Athrun nodded, keeping his expression neutral.

**

* * *

**

The party was very refreshing: after the happy birthday song (Yzak, Rey and Shinn didn't sing because...just because), the twins made their wish and cut their cakes together.

Cagalli didn't know what to wish for exactly, so she wished for everyone to be happy, especially Athrun. After all, she owed so much to them, and gratitude was all she could express.

The twins decided to open their presents next morning when they were both alone. The twins didn't want to see each other opening up the presents they got for each other. It was some kind of weird twin thing only they would understand.

After the formality of the event, Dearka challenged the birthday twins to a drinking contest. Cagalli understood too well the aftermaths of drinking, so she quickly refused. Shinn immediately mocked her, and being the man he was, Athrun stepped in and said he would drink in Cagalli's stead. Shinn, Kira, Athrun and Dearka became the center of attention as the four gulped down an amazing amount of beer. The result was a completely hammered Kira, an unconscious Dearka, and a red-faced Stellar trying to stop Shinn from strip-dancing. And Athrun, well, had to excuse himself to go to the washroom, presumably emptying the contents of his stomach.

Then Rey, to everyone's surprise, proposed a game of truth and dare. He shrugged, saying that it was less harmful than the drinking contest. Shiho and Yzak were busy coaxing Azaria to sleep; Lacus was trying to sober up Kira; Milly was tending to Dearka and Fllay was chatting amiably with Andrew. Therefore, the game only consisted of Cagalli, Rey, Luna, Meyrin and a now-sober-but-still-feel-like-crap Athrun.

The game went on harmlessly for awhile, until Luna dared Cagalli to do a kinky dance for Athrun. The two blushed in deep mortification and Cagalli stormed away. Luna giggled for no reason and Meyrin stared at the martini in her sister's hand warily.

"Onee-chan, don't you think you have too much of those already?" Meyrin asked worriedly. 

Luna smirked at her sister, ignoring her warning, "Meyrin, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?" Meyrin replied hesitantly. Having been a victim of her sister's dares before, she was wise to choose truth. Not this time though.

"Alright, where were you last night? Answer truthfully."

Meyrin flinched and stammered, "I-I was, er, at Nicol's house. W-we were watching a movie and we both fell asleep."

"That's all?"

Meyrin nodded indignantly, blushing deep red. Athrun scanned the room absent-mindedly. Sure, he was mildly interested in Meyrin's new relationship but he wanted to go after Cagalli more.Well, he was going to but in the middle of standing up, he got too dizzy and had to sit down.

The younger Hawke's eyes lit up mischievously as an idea entered her mind. She asked Rey and the detective chose a dare since so far, there were only a few dares.

"Alright, Rey, I dare you to kiss Onee-chan!!"

Luna almost dropped the cup of martini and it seemed she had sobered instantly. Rey's expression was still neutral, but his lips quirked up in a small smile.

"Alright."

"Eeeeeeeeeh?!" Before she could back away, Rey's lips were already on hers. Having a long-long-time crush to kiss you was almost enough to let anyone faint with joy. Meyrin had a smug smile. Athrun chuckled inwardly; well, this evening was fun, and he was happy for his friends. A lot of events happened unexpectedly in one year, that was for sure.

Not wanting to bother the two, Meyrin quickly left to chat with Fllay and Athrun went to look for Cagalli.

The blonde hastily pushed away the plate when he approached her. She didn't want anyone to know that she actually enjoyed sweet desserts such as the cake. He chuckled in amusement and wiped the cream off her lips.

Cagalli grinned sheepishly. _Alright, so what if he knew? He's your future husband! Of course he should know_, a voice at the back of her mind said and she groaned inwardly. She noticed him looking at the ring.

"Um, Athrun? I need to tell you something about, um, this evening."

He nodded calmly, but his green eyes flickered with uncertainty.

She took a deep breath. "Before we go into anything more, I want to get used to this new life first. Right now, I'm still living off Kira, so I must get a job. I must work to get enough money to support myself. I don't want to rely on all you guys - I need to be independent. I already owe you so much. Also, I'm worried about Meer. I have no clue how she was right now, and -"

"And you want to make sure she's alright," Athrun finished for her, smiling lightly, "It's okay. Just as I said before, it's okay. Seeing you wear my ring is enough."

Cagalli gazed at him appreciatively and embraced him. "So, can you please wait for me?"

"Of course," Athrun murmured, hugging her closer to him.

_He really is too good for me_, Cagalli thought, staring into his eyes. _He's so wonderful. _

He leaned forward and caught her lips in a reassuring kiss. He was the reason she was here right now, enjoying her birthday. He was already a part of her life she couldn't live on without. Yes, she could do it. She could imagine having a family with him, a happy family, like the Joules. She just needed more time...

"Kira!! What are you doing?!" Lacus's voice was unnaturally high which made the two to turn around immediately.

It seemed Kira wanted to follow Shinn's example. Both Lacus and Stellar looked at them pleadingly. Cagalli rolled her eyes and muttered, "Little brother. I warned him not to drink but did he listen? Noooooo. And don't even get me started on Shinn."

Athrun sighed exasperatedly, "I'll go stop them."

"I'll just go outside for some fresh air," Cagalli said, "Also, in case I see something I don't want to see."

Athrun grimaced at Shinn, who was only clad in boxers. Stellar looked as if she was about to faint. Luckily Mayu wasn't here to witness all this.

* * *

Cagalli inhaled the evening air, feeling slightly relieved. She wasn't exactly used to crowded events like a party; she was a solitary person who prefered to have the company of a few friends. Throughout the years, she had grown used to having some alone-time, or rather, she needed the alone time to think about things. 

Hearing boisterous laughters from the house, she couldn't help but smile. The wind blew her hair and she had a strange feeling. She looked into the sky and sighed.

_Dad, if you see me now, what would you say? Would you be proud of me? _

She could only picture his face vaguely; it had been so long, but she will never forget. It was all in the past; she had made peace with her memories now.

The sound of footsteps coming closer to her automatically made her tense up. A stranger approached her slowly, looking as if he didn't really want to go near her. The man was tall and had dark green hair. He didn't exactly look threatening, but looks could be deceiving.

"What do you want?" Cagalli growled tensely, ready to fight. The man scowled but he handed something to her.

Accepting the letter hesitantly, she saw that it was addressed to her. Then what the man spoke next shocked her.

"Meer wants me to give this to you. It's strictly confidential and no one, including me, has read it yet."

He turned and walked away. Cagalli called out to stop him, "Wait!! Who are you? And where's Meer?"

The man stopped and glanced at her with cloudy eyes. "It's not important. I'm merely one of Meer's acquaintances. As for her, I have no idea where she is. I'd like to know, though," he added, albeit a little sadly, "I just found this letter at our usual spot, and a note asking me to give it to you. Hnn, what am I doing, telling you all this?"

He stared at her warily. Gears clicked in Cagallli's mind and she guessed this man was one of Meer's customers of the drugs.

Cagalli couldn't think of any words to say as she silently watched the stranger walk away. Swallowing anxiously, she tore open the letter and her eyes skimmed over the message quickly. A strangled gasp escaped her lips in shock.

_Help me, Cagalli! Mr. Dullindal had escaped prison unknown to the media and I know he's coming after me! Please, I don't know how long I can remain this way. I'm currently hiding at the place we used to hang out together. Could you please come alone? I don't know who I can turn to or trust anymore. But I trust you. Please help me._

_Meer._

"What does she mean by 'remain this way'? Oh Meer," she clenched her fist angrily, scrunching the letter into a ball, "That Dullindal. What has he done now?"

Knowing that she at least owed her step-sister, for old time's sake, Cagalli immediately took a bike and sped away. She didn't care she was still wearing a dress; she didn't think about the possibilities of it being a trap.

She knew she must help Meer. She would not fail to save her step-sister.

-

-

End of Chapter 18

-

-

**A/N: **Okay, I lied - bad news: This chapter and the next chapter are originally one chapter but the first half and second half contained different ideas so I feel I have to seperate it (and also it's way too long and the second part wasn't even finished yet.) This chapter is more about Cagalli and Athrun's feelings on their relationship and how they make each other understand their feelings. As for the chapter title, there is more than one reason that this is an 'unforgetable' birthday.(evil smile)

I hope the fact Cagalli didn't accept the proposal right away is realistic. Her heart wants to marry Athrun, but her mind wasn't ready yet.

So, there's still one more chapter and one epilogue. Since it's springbreak, I thought I should at least put up a chapter...

Thanks for all your supports!!! Happy Springbreak! Love ya!!! Wheeeeeeeeeeee!!!(starts jumping around)(yes, I'm extremely excited about this vacation)

-

-

Athyra


	19. Chapter 19 Vendetta

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. Also, OOC for certain characters._

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'_

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 19 Vendetta**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

Athrun wiped his forehead exhaustedly. Shinn finally blacked out, giving Stellar an unremovable weight in her lap. Looking around the room, Athrun couldn't spot Cagalli.

"Where's Cagalli?" Athrun asked Kira worriedly. The latter's eyes were glazed, and he shrugged, "Dunno where that twin of mine is, hic. I think, hic, she's still outside, hic."

Apparently, the psychiatrist was still drunk. Shaking his head in annoyance, Athrun walked outside quickly, hoping to spot the blonde.

_She's not here._ Just as he was about to return inside, a small ball of paper stuck on the bushes caught his attention. It caught his attention because the bike next to the bush was gone, and there was a piece of torn green fabric caught in the bush.

Feeling slightly apprehensive, Athrun smoothed the paper and read it carefully. His heart dropped; it felt as if he was poured all over by a bucket of ice.

"Oh no, Cagalli," his hands shook with fear as he ran back to inform everyone.

* * *

Cagalli gasped for breath, barely managed to balance herself after getting off the bike. Secretly proud of her stamina and great memory, she quickly ran towards the abandoned garage. 

She knew the whole thing was fishy. It did sound like a trap but what if, what if Meer really needed help? Cagalli knew she had to stop being paranoid. She trusted people again - she trusted Athrun, Lacus, Kira, Stellar and all the other people, and she was free now. There was no reason not to trust Meer, right?

Images of herself and Meer playing with the kitten flashed in her mind and her heart constricted in pain. They used to come here a lot; since the Campbells disapproved of keeping pets, this was their secret place. Just theirs.

Her heart dropped when she saw the door was hanging ajar. Gulping nervously, she went inside and looked around warily.

A strange string of shrill laughter greeted her. Meer's hair was dishevelled and she was skipping around in circles while laughing giddily. Confused, and frankly quite scared of her behaviour, Cagalli walked towards her step by step.

Meer seemed totally oblivious of Cagalli's arrival and she seemed to be talking to the wall. Cagalli shivered at the dark, cold tone Meer used. What was going on?

"Oh hey Cagalli!" Meer's voice was suddenly disturbingly cheerful.. She waved at the blonde, "Have you seen Orga?"

Cagalli blinked. Who the hell was Orga? "Meer, are you...I mean, what's going on? What-" She was uncertain what to say or do.

The sound of a gun clicking seemed as loud as glass shattering, and the cold metal was pressed against her head. She held her breath and turned around slowly, staring at the barrel of the gun defiantly.

"I knew I should've removed you right from the start instead of simply framing you, Cagalli Yula Athha," Gilbert Dullindal's eyes narrowed maliciously. It seemed that even after being jailed temporarily, this man hadn't changed at all.

"How did you escape prison?" She said breathlessly, her eyes trained on the gun.

"Connections of course. Why, I could've just leave the country and hide from law. After all, I have enough wealth and power. So, instead of doing that, why am I here?" His lips curved up into a vengeful smirk, "Revenge is a powerful emotion, Cagalli. I'm sure you've experienced it first-hand."

"Impossible," Cagalli murmured, "Even with connections, at least the highers-ups would be notified or something..."

"What's not possible? Everything's possible with the right kind of connection. Some people are just suckers for riches, "he shrugged nonchalantly, "I've framed you. I've twisted the whole trial around. That's just the way people are. Despite being shut in with scums of society for years, you haven't learned anything of how the real world works. This is the way people are."

She was about to protest when Meer's rambling caught her attention again. Seeing Dullindal's scornful sneer at Meer's direction, Cagalli's anger ignited.

"What have you done to Meer?!" Cagalli growled furiously, baring keeping her temper in check.

Dullindal laughed, "Such fire. As expected of that man's daughter. What have I done to her? Why, I've only said a few things to provoke her, turn on the switch. She has schizophrenia after all, you know, split personality and inability to distinguish reality. That's why it's so easy to manipulate her."

Cagalli was speechless; she glanced at Meer in shock, everything clicking in her mind. How Meer had been a completely different person, how she said she didn't even remember what she did sometimes, how she often spoke about 'losing herself'. And it was Dullindal's fault. He'd put ideas into Meer's mind._ Oh my gosh, Meer..._she felt sick and unable to watch Meer's behaviour.

Dullindal seemed amused by Cagalli's revelation. Seeing furious accusations forming in her mouth, he quickly cut her off, "Of course, she's no longer of any use to me now. She was pretty efficient before, though, to aid me in my plan of framing you."

"No longer of any use? So you just discard her like this?" Cagalli trembled with anger and disbelief, "Don't you at least, held some remorse, or some compassion for her? Anything?"

Dullindal's eyes darkened, "Ah, I would have. But you see, my hatred for you is too overwhleming for any other emotions I might have."

"Why do you hate me so?" Cagalli asked softly. She must know. It wasn't definitely just for the Athha inheritance; it must be a personal matter of some sort, but she had never even heard of the man until the trial. What had she ever done to him to deserve such treatment?

"Oh no, my dear, I don't hate you...as much. I loathe your father, that stubborn Uzumi Nara Athha," his face scrunched up in terrible anger. Without warning, he whipped the gun across her head, making her stumble and almost blacking out.

Grunting in pain, she held her head and wasn't surprised to find a thin trail of blood. But it wasn't important right now. She stared at Dullindal warily, and the man seemed to be trying to control his rage. He smirked in satisfaction, his eyes trailing the blood sliding down the side of her head. She felt something similar to deja vu at this situation...

"My father?"

"Figures," Dullindal's face relaxed and he paced around her, the gun still pointing at her head, "I knew it. Uzumi never told you about me, had he? Of course, he must've blamed me for causing his wife to leave."

"What?"

"I kept him busy at work of course, but can you blame me? It's all about the business, and at that time I had no intention of causing that to happen. Uzumi was merely my business rival. But he should've just stayed away from me. He should've never intervened!!!" He roared suddenly, firing the gun impulsively.

Cagalli couldn't dare to breath when the bullet brushed past her cheek. So close...so close that she felt the wind and the destructive power of the tiny object. The gravity of the situation hit her, yet somehow she was able to remain calm in such peril. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing though.

"Just as you'd heard, my first wife died giving birth to Rau, somene I never knew existed," Dullindal sneered, "I didn't even know she was pregnant with Rau, since we'd stopped speaking to each other for almost a year. After her death, I felt somewhat discontented, and that was when I met this amazing woman, Talia Gladys."

Cagalli had heard about her; Talia was Rey's mother. Dullindal suddenly stopped talking and he was staring off into space. Cagalli was surprised at this change of demeanor; at that moment, Dullindal looked as normal as any other person - a person in love. His sharp, cold eyes softened and were filled with warmth, as he reminisced.

Meer's abrupt burst of giggles seemed to have snapped him out of his memories.

"Ah yes, the Campbells and the Seirans. We worked together to annihilate many of our enemies, and Uzumi didn't like our methods. Playing the good-ol' honest man he was, he stuck his nose in where he didn't belong. Talia, the only woman I love in my life, left me when Uzumi convinced her that it was for her best interest. Damn him!! He ruined our happiness!!" Dullindal's eyes burned with intense hatred, so much that Cagalli couldn't supress a shudder running down her spine.

"You understand, right? You love Athrun Zala, don't you? Then you should understand how it feels."

Cagalli shook her head vehemently. _No! This is wrong. Dullindal's love was warped! He did all sorts of things to his advantage. Even though he loved this Talia, his love for her was more like an obsession. And to hate my father just because of something my father felt was a right thing to do? _"No! We're totally different!"

"Are we? Are we?" Dullindal barked harshly, "Didn't he do everything he could, including going back to his company, to bail you out of prison? I did the same thing too; in order to win back Talia and have a good life, I crushed my enemies. Is that so bad? Is it wrong?"

The two glared at each other, breathing hard. Then, she whispered, "Is that the reason why you hate my father? The reason you destroyed my life?"

"If I can't have happiness, neither could he. Was it my fault that your mother left your father? Your father thought the same thing as well, revenge, by robbing me of my chance at happiness."

"No! My father isn't like that!" Cagalli growled. She could still remember Uzumi's kind, encouraing smiles. While it was true he never made time for her, she knew he was an honest man with a strong sense of righteousness. "My father knew what you were doing; my father knew what kind of man you were, so he convinced Gladys-san to leave you. Isn't that right? You know I'm right, Dullindal!"

The man's eyes closed sadly, "Do you have any idea how I felt during that trial? To find out that I actually have two sons, and one of them used to work for me, and became my downfall, while the other son tried so hard to bring me down. It's all his fault that these happened. Think about it, if your father didn't do that, I wouldn't have did all the things I did, right? Then you wouldn't have to suffer."

As much as she didn't want to, Cagalli felt a pang of pity for Dullindal. As a manipulative man he was, everybody deserved to be happy, right? It really seemed like he loved Talia, the only way he knew how. Besides, she used to feel the same way; back in her gang days, she would hurt others just to vent out her frustration. To feel satisfied at causing other people the same pain she felt. In this persepctive, she and Dullindal weren't so different, like he said, right?

She shook her head; no, she mustn't listen to his words, no matter how much it seemed to make sense. He had already brainwashed Meer; she wouldn't do the same thing.

"You're twisted, Dullindal. You'd still done all those things anyways. Stop blaming my father for something that happened so long ago!! And what have I ever done to you anyways?"

"You are an Athha. The chosen one to carry on his name instead of your brother. All the efforts I put in to try to get your wealth, but everything you do seemed to hindering my objective. Even with Meer and that idiot Seiran, none of my targets were eliminated and now, you've been cleared of the crime I had ingeniusly framed you for. You've ruined everything now," Dullindal's expression changed suddenly.

"And don't tell me you've never gained anything because of my plan. You've met your precious Athrun; you've made up with that Lacus Clyne; you became friends with that Shinn and Stellar, and those officers. Don't tell me that all you felt was endless suffering!"

Cagalli had no idea how to reply to that. Dullindal really had a way with words; even though her heart told her his words were wrong, her mind couldn't stop arguing with her heart. Years ago, she would've succumb to his words; however, so many things had happened, making her a totally different person.

"From all that illegal trading and destroying many lives, Dullindal, I'm sure you are pretty damn satisfied. If it weren't for Athrun, I'd be dead by now, and you would've laughed your ass off at your victory! That's not 'endless suffering' at all, is it!?"

He seemed mildly impressed by her sudden burst of courage, but he passed it off as foolishness, and a stubborn Athha trait. "You are different from Meer after all," he muttered thoughtfully. His eyes glinted in a sinister way when he remembered something that would break her composure.

"Oh yes, one thing you should know about your father's death," his lips slowly curved up into a cruel smirk. "Guess who drove that semi-truck that night?"

Her eyes widened with horror and she tried to back away from the madman. No, it couldn't be; it was pure accident, wasn't it? "Stop your lies!" She shouted weakly.

"Oh? Well, true, it was quite an accident," Dullindal smiled mockingly, "However, as the head of Messiah, sometimes I needed to make sure the tradings were exchanged properly. It was a red-light, and that stupid man just walked in front of my path. You had no idea how happy I felt."

All the remaining pity left her; the familiar feeling of guilt returned, stronger than ever. Even though Dullindal killed Uzumi, it was by accident, and she was the reason why Uzumi left their house that day. She drove him away, to death, onto the path of the man who desired for his death.

Thousands of 'what-if's scenarios flashed in her mind. So caught up in her thoughts, Cagalli didn't notice Dullindal raising the gun.

"You carry that despicable name," his hand trembled with rage, "At last, I shall end the Athha line, here and now!!!" He pulled the trigger

* * *

After hearing the news, Kira's eyes were no longer glazed. Leaving Azaria in Meyrin's care, Yzak and Shiho quickly got into their own police cars and sped away to look for the blonde. Rey and Lunamaria went off to find out more information on Dullindal. How was it possible for the media not to know of Dullindal's escape? Unless there were more conspiracy going on - 

Lacus and Andrew left for Clyne Enterprise and Athrun had called Rusty, wanting to know if there was anything unusual with Messiah.

Kira and Athrun went to the Campbell's former residence, but nobody was there.

"Dammit!" Athrun cursed anxiously, slamming his fist down on the steering wheel and causing a loud honk. Kira took out the letter and reread it again, his hands trembled with worry.

"Why, why didn't she ask for our help? Surely this is a trap. Even though Meer wanted her to go along, she didn't have to go that far," Kira muttered helplessly; he'd always admired his twin's head-strong attitude and pride, but this was a totally different situation.

"I guess," Athrun whispered hesitantly, "she just wants to trust Meer again."

The silence was stifling, and the empty surroundings didn't help either. There was no way for the two to know where this 'secret place' was, but they must get to Cagalli...

The sharp, grating sound of a bullet firing tore through the air, startling them. Staring at the direction of the sound in shock, Athrun spotted some kind of building hidden within the thick forest behind the Campbell residence.

"Cagalli!!" Kira shouted and jumped out of the car. Athrun took out his pistol and the two ran towards the abandoned building.

* * *

Cagalli barely dodged the first shot due to Dullindal's distraction by a loud honk outside. Trying to ignore the stinging pain at her shoulder, she made a gamble and threw a scrap of wood at Dullindal. 

Luck was on her side. Temporarily blinded, Dullindal shot wildly, breaking several light bulbs and shot holes through the walls. Meer screamed and ducked in terror. Cagalli dashed for her, hoping she could get to her in time so they could both escape through the secret exit at the back.

Snarling in frustration, Dullindal shot again and was mildly satisfied when the bullet brushed past her neck, breaking her necklace in the process. The ring fell onto the cement with a resounding clang.

Instinctively, Cagalli stopped and tried to reach out for it. She realized she shouldn't have, but it was too late...

"Say hello to your parents," he scoffed, pointing the gun at her again.

The sound of people running made Dullindal hesitate warily, but his eyes were still trained on Cagalli. She took a deep breath; her face was calm but her heart was thumping with panic. _I'm not afraid. I made it through the trials. I've evaded death. This is nothing. _She closed her hand over the ring carefully, watching Dullindal's movements; ready to move.

Dullindal glared at her serene expression quizzically, his finger twitching slightly as if uncertain at pulling the trigger.

The stilled time was broken when Athrun and Kira rushed in.

Athrun quickly pointed his pistol at Dullindal. Kira dove at him wildly,

Meer's eyes went wide as if in sudden realization. She stared at the scene, horrified, and she ran towards Cagalli desperatedly.

_BANG_

_-_

_-_

End of Chapter 19

**A/N:** Sigh, a very difficult chapter to write. My first attempt at a somewhat unresolved, suspense ending. Reason-wise, the main plot is resolved. A pretty short chapter, yes, but as stated in previous chapter, this part is totally different from the earlier events so that's why I had to seperate it.

As for Meer, the truth behind her persona is revealed. I seriously think that's what she has in the anime. A part of her was still Meer, and the other part desperately wished to be Lacus Clyne.

While I know how this story is going to end, I still need to write it. It'll be difficult, to end a story, but I'll try my best. Please stay tuned for the last chapter (I don't know, should it be a chapter or an epilogue?)

**Special Thanks** to the following reviewers for their continuous and encouraging support (in no particular order):

AnimeHolicFreak, Cari-Akira, Minerva's Cradle, asga, LeonScoutKennedy, Child O'God, NaraOccult, SolidDreamer, cara410, cipherknight, athrucaga-centric, cagalliyulathha, outlanders, sushi-alphonse, totalanimelover, Hades.Throne.Heiress., Asucaga 4EVER 4ever, Evian, JusT LooKing ArounD, TinhThuyVan, MizuSnow, Pink-Haro01, wewewewewe, AirStriker, Genny-chan, Trisha, Life.Love.Hate.Death, midnightgale, Girl Wonder 2005, rage-ember, Mitsuki Sakura, Asucaga Freak, jami16, cloudy spirits, chocoholicxX, Rinsita-chan, and all you readers!!

(I'm sorry if I missed any names...)

(And to my cousin: Thanks for reading but can you not review using my account?)

-

Athyra


	20. Epilogue Sunset

**_SUMMARY:_ **Cagalli was convicted for a crime she didn't commit, when truth and false cannot be distinguished. Full of guilt and frustration, her prison life was filled with fights, dark twists and mysteries waiting to be uncovered...by a certain green-eyed officer

**_MAIN PAIRINGs:_ **Athrun x Cagalli (obviously), Shinn x Stellar, Kira x Lacus, Dearka x Miriallia, Yzak x Shiho, and other various pairings.

_**DISCLAIMER: **This is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny which, sadly, was directed by Fukuda and his slap-deserving wife, resulting the need for us fans to write even more Asucaga fics._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and there is rather strong and coarse language and mild adult themes. So don't complain about offensive languages! XD Also, there are/might be some grammatical errors and typos, spelling mistakes, even after rereading it many times. _

_**NOTE: '**this an AU story, meaning no reference to the Cosmic Era or Mobile Suits whatsoever'_

_Muwahahaha, seems that no one guessed the right answer. But still, thanks for the responses!_

_-_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Epilogue - Sunset**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"Athrun!"

"What are you doing here, Kira? I thought you went away with Lacus for the weekend."

"We were going to, but then we remembered it's Fllay's birthday so we rescheduled," Kira shrugged, "Where are you going?"

"The asylum."

"Oh."

Both men's attitudes became somber at that dreadful word. After a while, Kira spoke up, "Well, say hi to Meer for me...if you can."

"Of course," Athrun paused, and Kira knew right away what he was thinking.

"_She_'s at the orphanage right now. Go visit her afterwards, she'd love that."

Athrun frowned in reluctance, "Perhaps."

Kira stared at his friend worriedly. "She's happy, and you're fine with that, or at least that's what you told us. I know you are not okay, Athrun. Enough is enough. At least, you can..."

"Become her friend? No, it's too hard. I can't look at Cagalli without remembering what could've happened...what we could be. I can't bear to hear her calling me 'Athrun-san',"Athrun clenched his fists.

"If you could just-"

"No, I've already told you I won't force her to remember anything," Athrun said firmly, "She is different now. Maybe it's better for her this way, you know? Without the memories of her past, she can live on peacefully. You saw how happy she is."

Kira asked softly, "Are you tired of waiting, Athrun?"

"Are you?" The blunette shot back.

Smiling sadly, the psychiatrist patted his back, "she's my twin. I'll always be there for her whether she actually remembers me or not. Isn't this what her fiance should do?"

"We're not engaged," Athrun muttered bitterly.

"You still love her," Kira stated simply. The blunette didn't answer, but they both knew.

Glancing at him one more time sympathetically, Kira decided to leave him alone.

"Well, Stellar asked us if we want to go watch her brothers' game tonight. Do you want to come?"

Athrun shook his head. Kira nodded in understanding and left.

Once again, alone with his thoughts, the blunette closed his eyes, trying hard not to recall that night. How ironic; he had told Kira that it would be a birthday they would never forget and it was true - not in a good way.

He stared at his hands; yes, he will never forget that day -

_Time seemed to stay still as both Meer and Cagalli fell. Kira tackled Dullindal onto the ground and wrestled the gun away. Athrun had shot Dullindal in the leg to prevent him from escaping._

_Gulping nervously, almost not daring to breath, Athrun approached the two fallen figures with dread. The air felt unearthly cold when he saw blood staining their clothes._

_"No...," Meer moaned weakly, gripping her hair with trembling hands, "Noooooo..."_

_She sat up slowly, desperately trying to wipe away the crimson material with her sleeves. Her eyes dilated with terror, staring blankly at Cagalli's motionless form._

_"Too late...too late..."_

_Athrun bent down carefully, and gently eased Meer's hands from Cagall. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. There was no point in panicking. He must stop the blood flow now. His stomach quenched as his hands were smudged with blood. Her blood._

_Cagalli's lips moved weakly, forming his name. He swallowed a lump in his throat and covered her hand with his. Her clenched fist relaxed upon contact, and their engagement ring rolled out - still shiny and sparkling with glamour, protected from the blood._

_"It's going to be fine, Cagalli, it's going to be fine," he was trying to reassure himself more than her. Police or not, he had never seen his loved ones shot. He felt faint with overwhelming fear. How he wished that her eyes were open, so he could see fire burning in her amber orbs - so that he would know she was okay._

_Behind him, Kira let out a strangled gasp at seeing his sister. His face was white but he was more level-headed than Athrun; he quickly called for ambulance._

_After that, Kira slid down against the wall tiredly. Dullindal made no attempts to escape; he just lied on the ground, his injured leg spasming occasionally and he seemed to be staring at Cagalli._

_His eyes never left her even when she was transported onto the ambulance..._

"Mr.Zala? We're here," the nurse's kind voice snapped him out the horrible memory. He thanked her and sat down on the chair.

Two security guards led a grey-haired woman onto the chair opposite of him, seperated by a transparent panel.

"You know the drill. Just press the button if anything happens," the guards said gruffly, and left.

Athrun rubbed his temple, bracing himself for the usual routine. "How are you Meer?"

"Just peachy, Athrun," Meer replied giddily, giving him a cheerful smile.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. _Well, that's different than usual. Does that mean she's 'normal' today?_

"How do you feel about this place?" Athrun asked carefully. He didn't want to say anything that might set her off.

"Oh, it's quite alright. The people here are very nice. Yes, very nice. Those psycho-whatever-ists always have interesting games for me," she giggled, "Oh yes, I remember, they have the same job as Kira!"

"I see. Kira wants me to say hello to you."

"How nice of him. Say hi to him for me! How about you, Athrun? How are you these days?"

"I'm okay," he said dully. He was tired of people asking him this every damn time they saw him, "I don't work at the Youth Center anymore. I'm currently stationed at a police station."

"Neat! How's Cagalli? She never came to see me, "Meer pouted. Athrun winced. _So she doesn't remember anything?_

"She's doing well. She's just really busy that's all," he lied, "Sorry, Meer, but I have to go. I'll see you next week."

"Okie-dokie!" She waved dramatically, and Athrun felt a small smile tugging on his lips.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by another visitor. His heart warmed up when he realized it was Orga Sabnak. The man had been visiting Meer almost everday. Athrun was happy for Meer; she had someone who cared about her.

_Go visit Cagalli. I'm sure she'd like that._

Kira's voice bugged him at the back of his mind and he sighed. _It's harder for me than it is for you, Kira._

* * *

"Careful, baka Athha!" Shinn scowled, concern filled his eyes as he steadied his friend. 

"I'm fine, Shinn, we're just playing," the blonde stuck out her tongue and chased after the children. Several Haros bounced merrily with them, and Shinn sighed in annoyance.

"I still can't believe it," he muttered softly, staring after her. A soft hand clasped his gently and he smiled at Stellar.

"Cagalli is happy, we don't want to ruin that do we?" Lacus walked up to them, holding a basket of laundry. Despite being the head of a huge company, she still had time to stay at the orphanage, since Andrew selflessly volunteered to take care of the business.

"I understand what you mean, Miss Lacus, but this isn't right," Stellar whispered, "She would want us to tell her about Athrun-san."

"Yea, but remember what he told us? He wants Cagalli to regain her memories without us prompting anything," Shinn folded his arms, his warm red eys focused on the yelling figure, surrounded by children. Smirking, he shook his head, "Strange, even without her memories, her personality is still the same."

Both Stellar and Lacus chuckled as several children jumped on Cagalli, who mock-growled and gave them headlocks playfully.

"Yup, that's Cagalli," Lacus smiled sadly.

The doctors, even now, still couldn't determine the loss of Cagalli's memories. She had recovered successfully from the bullet wound but when she woke up, she couldn't recall any events of her life. Devastated, Kira had informed her about their family bonds and friendships, giving his twin the basic information. Kira, Lacus, Stellar and Shinn got along with her pretty well, since she felt most comfortable with them, especially Kira (Even before he told her they were twins).

But none of them told her about the trials, Meer, the life in Youth Center etc. They just couldn't. Cagalli still had her old persona, but it was so much lighter and brighter. There was no shadow behind her eyes - she no longer had a past to haunt her. She laughed a lot these days, which was rare before.

Therefore, Cagalli had been living peacefully at the orphanage, working a simple life as waitress (with Fllay's recommendation) and a coach to a soccer team.

As for Athrun...

"Hey, don't tug at my necklace!" Cagalli warned Devon, who backed away guiltily.

"Sorry, but we're all very curious why you wear your ring like that," Devon asked and several other children nodded in agreement.

This caught Lacus's attention and she stared at the ring with interest. That was the engagement ring, wasn't it?

Cagalli blushed slightly and averted her gaze. "Um, well, it's a precious item from someone important, but," her amber eyes dimmed sadly, "I couldn't remember who."

Lacus opened her mouth to say something, Athrun's words stopped her.

_I want her to truly love me, Lacus, not just because we told her. I want her to remember._

Lacus frowned; she could still see his anguished expression. _I understand your reasoning, Athrun, but I can't stand by and watch you both suffer anymore. Cagalli wants to remember! But there's nothing she can do - it takes a long time to recover from memory loss or perhaps even never! _

She was glad the phone rang; she quickly picked it up, glancing at Cagalli.

"Lacus-san, Yzak and I are stuck in traffic, could you drop off Azaria-chan at our house? Dearka and Miriallia are over there right now."

"Of course, no problem Shiho."

Like Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were transferred to the police station (courtesy of Mwu and Murrue), and Shiho decided to quit her job to spend more time with her daughter.

The songstress scanned the yard, hoping to spot the red-head. Shinn rolled his eyes, "No, Meyrin's not here. She went to the courthouse today, remember? I bet she's waiting for Nicol again."

"Do you want us to take Azaria-chan back home, Miss Lacus? Shinn and I are about to go pick up Mayu-chan from her school anyways," Stellar offered, walking towards her. Her limp wasn't prominent anymore, since her therapies were making a great progress.

"Hey, wait, let me do it!" Cagalli scrambled up from the ground and carefully pushed the baby troller.

"Alright," Lacus agreed. Perhaps Cagalli can remember more. During the past few months, the blonde was able to recall certain events with particular 'triggers': her archery contest in elementary school, constant bickering with Shinn and Yzak back in the Youth Center and so on.

Even though Cagalli had these sense of deja vu, she couldn't completely 'feel' them - it was like watching a slideshow of her memories without any sense of familiarity.

_Well, if only Athrun would do something, maybe he could 'trigger' some memories back to Cagalli, _Lacus thought.

* * *

For some reason, Athrun decided to stop by the Joule residence first instead of the orphanage. 

Expecting his grumpy friend to greet him, Athrun was surprised to see Dearka.

"Yo, Athrun," as if reading his mind, Dearka shrugged, "I'm here because we're supposed to have a triple date with the Joules but they're stuck in traffic."

"Triple date, huh," Athrun couldn't help but grin in amusement. Lunamaria was determined to look absorbed in a conversation with Milly. Rey was standing off to the side, as usual. _They really don't act like a couple. But then again, it's Rey,_ Athrun chuckled inwardly.

Noticing the blunette's entrance, the blond detective walked towards him with a serious expression.

"This morning, we found Dullindal's jail to be empty."

"What? Again?" Athrun was alarmed and frankly, quite angry, but Rey was calm.

"Yes, again. But we also found a body in a burned garage. Even though we haven't done an autopsy yet, we think it's Dullindal and he had committed suicide."

"Oh," Athrun's tense shoulders relaxed, but he was still perlexed. Why escape to only kill himself?

As if reading his mind, Rey replied monotonously," We think he might want to atone his crimes. That burned garage was the one where-, you know which one I'm talking about."

Athrun nodded automatically. Of course he knew. "How are you feeling, Rey?"

"Why?"

"Well, he's still your father..."

Rey's expression hardened, his cold blue eyes flickering, "I know."

Wordlessly, he went to the backyard, and Luna quickly went after him worriedly. Athrun sighed.

_So, he's dead huh. _Athrun was surprised at the lack of emotions he felt. He expected that he would feel satisfied that the cause of all the torment was gone for good, but he wasn't. Shaking his head, the feeble result of revenge was right here - even though Dullindal's dead, it didn't change anything. The past cannot be fixed, so why hate the man anymore?

The doorbell rang and Dearka smirked, "Finally, Yzak's here."

When Athrun opened the door, he was greeted by familiar amber eyes and he looked away quickly. _Why was she here?_ He cringed involuntarily at her next words.

"Hi, Athrun-san. It's nice to see you again. Why are you here?"

"No reason. I was just about to leave anyways," he mumbled and left hastily. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as Cagalli without wanting to hug her or kiss her. She would be shocked by his actions, and he wouldn't want that. It was better to distance himself, so it was less painful, right?

* * *

Cagalli stared after the blunette, a sense of longing filled her. He was always so indifferent towards her, so distant. She wanted to get to know him more; whenever she was with him, she felt complete simply having his presence near her. Pieces of memories flashed in her mind without giving her the time to dwell upon it. How she wanted to remember him! 

But at the same time she also felt scared to say his name casually. It was as if something would 'open', something she didn't really want to relive again. She was fine with the way things were, right?

_Quit lying. _Her subconscious scolded her.

"Hey, Cagalli-san, thanks for bringing Azaria-chan over," Milly said, and Dearka nodded his head in greeting, biting back the urge to call her 'tomcat'.

Cagalli smiled at her friends and kissed the toddler's head, "I'll see you tomorrow, Azaria-chan!"

The toddler cooed and waved her tiny arms, "Bi-bi!"

Cagalli's laughed affectionately at those cute words. She didn't really understand, but everytime she took care of Azaria, she always felt nostalgic. It always warmed her heart to see that the toddler was loved by her parents so much. Cagalli knew that if she ever have children in the future, she'd love them with all her heart as well - she will never deprive them of love.

_So the same thing won't happen to them as it did to me_. She blinked. _Whoa, where did they come from?_

Something nabbed at the back of her mind and she was confused; she had many of those peculiar feelings lately.

_Alright, why don't I just take a chance? What is there to lose anyways? The burdenless peace I have now? Maybe that's just something I have to sacrifice to regain my memories. _Cagalli made up her mind; she will ask Athrun-san herself.

Leaving hastily, she spotted the Joule's bike sitting on the lawn. Another sense of deja vu hit her. _Did I ride that bike before when I was in a hurry or something? Hmm._

Adding another question on her list mentally, Cagalli quickly took off, not really sure where to look for the blunette. She passed by the Youth Center and stopped abruptly.

She shook her head and left hurriedly, not wanting to linger around at that place.

And then she passed the park. Something propelled her to take a detour through the park. _There's no harm in this. The sun's about to set anyways so I guess I should ask Athrun-san tomorrow. I've always liked this place._

It was true; after being released from the hospital, this was the first place she had requested Kira to take her to. She always felt happy here... why?

A familiar figure was standing not too far away and she had a sudden impulse to just run up to him and hug him. Her head ached intensely and she stumbled for a moment, trying to steady herself. The bike fell down with a crash and Athrun whirled around, startled.

_"Will you marry me?"_

She glanced at the brilliant yet darkening sky, at Athrun, and at the beautiful ring on her necklace.

What was that?

* * *

The pain was almost overwhelming. Was he selfish? Cagalli was alive, yet it didn't really feel like it. Perhaps he was being idiotic. Perhaps they may never love each other like before but like Kira said, should he be her friend? 

A strange screech caught his attention and he quickly turned around, wary. His shoulders sagged in relief, but they still remained tense. "Cagalli, why are you here?"

His heart thumped with anticipation simply by gazing into her hard, determined eyes. The fire...it seemed familiar.

"I need to ask you something."

Athrun was taken back, but he nodded, "Alright."

Hesitantly she walked towards him, "Well, first, um, why do you always look so sad? Your eyes..."

Her eyes locked onto his. He inhaled sharply at this unexpected question. He opened his mouth, ready to make up some excuses but...

Maybe it had been too long. He felt the need to spill out his heart.

"I love this woman very much, and we were realy happy together. We met by chance, though I think it was fate. I worked at the Youth Center before..."

Once he started, he couldn't stop; he felt weird, telling Cagalli about their story without referring to her name. She didn't interrupt him, not once; she only listened quietly, completely absorbed at his narration.

As the story came near the end, Athrun felt his eyes moistened and he turned away quickly, embarrassed. Why was he crying anyways?

Something green came into his line of vision and he was startled. Was that the handkerchief he had given her the first day they met? _She still has that?_

"What-?" Their eyes locked again. Her eyes went wide as in surprise and she blinked rapidly.

Instinctively, he put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Breathing hard, she smiled weakly, "Yeah, I think I am." Her eyes were cloudy with suppressed emotions. She looked like she was about to collpase at any moment.

They stood there silently for awhile; Athrun folding his arms and staring into the sky and Cagalli looking down on the ground, playing with her necklace.

There were no words to describe the awkward feeling, and he was even more saddened by that fact.

"I believe I still haven't answered you," she spoke suddenly, looking at him shyly. Athrun glanced at her in confusion.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, perlexed by her deep blush. She fidgeted uncomfortably, and gave him a quick kiss. It was a mere brush with her lips, but it was more than enough for him.

His face heated up automatically.

She averted her gaze and whispered, "My answer is yes...Athrun."

Blinking slowly, he tried to process the information through his turned-to-mush-brain. His jaw slackened with realization.

_Did she just call him-? Did she just say-?_ His eyes darted at her hand and spotted the ring on her fourth finger.

"You remember-?"

Nodding, she pulled him into an embrace and he returned it without hesitation. It was ironic that she regained her memories this way - it was like when they first met, that she was the one crying and this time it was the other way around.

"But, how about-" Athrun wasn't sure how to ask it. Cagalli understood and replied sadly, "Yes, everything: my parents, my accused crime, everything...but it didn't matter because," she smiled at him, "I remember you."

"Cagalli," he gazed at her tenderly. _I've already cried today, that's enough! _He told himself. Blinking his tears away, he swooped her up in his arms, in bridal style.

Laughing heartily at her startled expression, Athrun was amazed at how happiness felt so wonderful.

He leaned down and their lips met in a chaste kiss. How long had he waited for this - her love for him, only him. He held her small hand in his and kissed her fourth finger.

"We're getting married," he couldn't keep the tremor of excitement from his voice.

"Yeah." How he loved her cute blushes.

"Are you nervous? It might be too soon. I mean you just got your memories back and-"

"I don't want you to wait anymore."

Cagalli leaned her head against his chest with absolute trust. "I'll adjust to my daily life as soon as possible. You'll see. I'll visit Meer first, annoy Shinn and tease my brother, and so on," she grinned at him, "You know I don't have much patience. So I don't like to make other people wait either. I made you wait before, so I must return the favor sometime in the future."

"Well, you already did, by," he lifted up her hand, basking the ring under the sunlight, "becoming my fiancee."

She stared at the ring, mesmerized. "You know, I want a sunset wedding."

Athrun laughed, "Anything, you want, Cagalli. I," he whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Cagalli slowly closed her eyes in content, allowing herself to relive this moment over and over again. _Yes, this is the missing piece in my life._

"I love you too."

-

-

**The End**

-

-

**(hyper)A/N:** Gasp double gasp ohmygod gasp I actually FINISHED a STORY?! (looks around) My first completed fanfic! (goes around glomping everyone) Thank you all readers!! If it weren't for you guys' supports and encouragements, I would've never make it!! I love you all...(sob)(goes all emotional)XD

**(normal)A/N:**So um, well, the ending. It's my first ending-attempt, so it's perfectly alright if you say it's crappy or cheesy (grimace), I'll work on it in the future fics. Originally, I'd planned two types of endings, but in the end I decided to go with this one. After all, nobody likes evil endings.

Cagalli may have something similar to amnesia: people can get that because of injuries to the head. But people can also experience memory loss from traumatic events etc, which is the case with Cagalli. Well, I have no idea how one would feel so this chapter is mostly in Athrun's perspective. Since this is an Asucaga fic, that's the maximum amount of other characters I can squeeze in this chapter.

Dullindal, dead or alive? You guys can decide for yourselves. (smile)

Alright, so this story is finished. I might re-edit the chapters...(I just re-read the story and found a crapload of grammar errors, typos etc...O.o you guys are very forgiving readers)

Oh, yes, I have another fic coming out; it's more light hearted than this one. Hope you guys can check it out

**Melody** - AxC, SxSxAxM (Athrun, Shinn and Auel are the main characters)(AU)

Never forgeting her amber eyes and how she had given him a life, Athrun sets out on a 'mission' to win the blonde woman's heart, ignoring his best friend's warning and unforseen obstacles. Shinn, completely enamored with an exotic dancer, must get past her protective guardian first. Auel has a few problems of his own too - torn between an interesting red-head and his protectee. A popular celebrity, an ordinary car mechanic and a simple gangster soon discover that life isn't as easy as it seems. Join them in a world of deceit, dilemmas and heartbreaks - this is what the real life is all about, right?

-

-

Happy Easter

Athyra


End file.
